Sentimento II
by sweetandblue
Summary: Edward, eu preciso de você. Volte... Para mim...
1. Durante a Tormenta

**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Essa é a continuação da fanfic Sentimento. Procurem no meu perfil para ler a primeira parte caso ainda não tenha lido. **

**Boa leitura :***

**--**

Fazia tanto tempo que eu me sentia assim que nem tentava mais dormir. Fiquei deitada na cama, ainda vestida, ouvindo o barulho da chuva forte que caía lá fora. E que chuva! Já se fazia uma semana que chovia sem parar. Era como se o mundo se lamentasse por mais uma perda naquela tão agonizante guerra em que Ed tinha se metido.

Acho que era por isso que eu ficava tão inquieta nesses dias de chuva. Porque eram neles que eu me lembrava _dele_, me preocupava com _ele_, sentia ainda mais falta _dele. _Principalmente porque fazia bons três meses que eu não tinha notícias dele.

Desisti de ficar deitada na cama pensando em nada. Levantei e desci para a sala, onde poderia ficar conversando com Al. Ele estava aqui em casa desde que Ed foi para lá. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, chamei baixinho:

- Al? Está na sala?

- Aqui na cozinha – ouvi a voz dele respondendo. Fui até ele. Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa. Sentei-me ao seu lado. – Não consegue dormir, Winry? – ele me perguntou.

- É sempre assim – respondi – Só que nos dias de chuva eu não consigo de jeito nenhum.

- Pode ficar aqui quando chove – ele me disse – Afinal, eu vou estar sempre acordado.

Ele falou de uma forma entusiasmada para me animar, mas isso me deu um aperto no coração. Al ainda estava na armadura, é claro que eu sabia disso.

- Al... – eu disse um pouco triste – Ele não iria te deixar na mão. Não se preocupe, ele voltará para recuperar seu corpo. Voltará para nós. Voltará para mim...

- Eu sei disso – ele falou – Porém... Eu não tenho certeza sobre ele voltar... Já faz muito tempo, Winry

- Não perca as esperanças! – exclamei. Senti um nó na garganta. O próprio irmão já não mais acreditava.

- ... – foi a resposta da armadura

- Eu queria poder ter alguma notícia... – lamentei, mais para quebrar o pequeno silêncio.

- Por que não corre atrás de uma? – Al me falou. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer – Escreva uma carta.

É mesmo! Eu não tinha pensado em mandar uma carta para ele. Talvez Al estivesse certo, já que no final ele poderia me responder. Agradeci a ele pela idéia e fui para a sala buscar papel e caneta. Depois voltei para a cozinha e sentei no mesmo lugar. Preparei-me para escrever. Foi aí que percebi que não fazia a mínima idéia do que colocar na carta.

- Al... Ajude-me. – eu pedi, olhando para ele, pedindo por ajuda. – O que eu posso escrever?

- Eu não sei – ele me respondeu – Tente ler a última carta dele... Talvez lhe dê alguma idéia

Resolvi fazer o que Al me disse. Me despedi dele, porque sabia que iria demorar. Subi para o meu quarto, coloquei o papel e a caneta na escrivaninha, fui até a minha cabeceira e abri as gavetas onde eu guardava com cuidado as cartas que ele mandou. Achei a última, de três meses atrás. Abri e comecei a ler:

_Winry,_

_Eu estou bem, até. Não tive que fazer muita coisa ainda. Parece que estão me guardando para a verdadeira guerra. Não entendo isso, levando em conta o tempo em que eu estou aqui. Pelo menos eu agradeço por não ter tido que matar ninguém ainda. Faz com que eu me sinta melhor._

_Queria saber se você está bem, se não está fazendo a frescura de não se alimentar, dormir, entre outras coisas. Sabe que se eu descobrir que você não está cumprindo a promessa eu ficarei pela cidade Central quando voltar._

_Como é que o Al está? Eu não me sinto tão bem ao saber que ele teve que esperar mais todo esse tempo para recuperar o corpo dele. Quero me desculpar quando chegar. Na verdade, quero pedir desculpas a você, Winry. Por causa do tempo que eu demorei a lhe contar da guerra e por ter feito você sofrer tanto por isso._

_Apenas quero que não se esqueça: eu vou voltar para todos, principalmente para você. Não se preocupe, eu já disse que uma guerra não é capaz de me derrubar. Eu também quero que você sorria sempre._

_Quando tudo isso acabar, eu voltarei para cuidar daquilo que me pertence._

_Eu te amo,_

_Edward_

Era uma carta pequena, mas ele nunca tinha me pedido nada como aquilo antes. Bom, não adiantaria responder isso na minha carta, pois já tinha respondido quando ele me mandou.

Mas eu já sabia algumas coisas para escrever nessa, então comecei a escrever. E as horas foram passando sem que eu notasse. E a chuva continuava, sem diminuir. Senti meus olhos teimando em fechar. Quando já não agüentava mais de sono, me deixei adormecer.

_Eu corria em meio a um monte de corpos ensangüentados. Oficiais do exército, pessoas nativas do país que eles atacavam na fronteira leste. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava no mesmo lugar que Ed. Comecei a correr procurando por ele._

_- Ed... Ed! ED! EDWARD! – eu gritava por seu nome. Meu maior medo era encontrá-lo entre os corpos espalhados pelo chão._

_Ouvi explosões ao longe, vindas de uma parte mais ao norte. Fui em direção a elas. Se ele estivesse vivo, estaria por lá. _

_Enquanto eu corria desesperada devo ter tropeçado em algum corpo e acabei caindo no chão. Senti arder a pele dos joelhos, mãos e queixo, que acabaram raladas e já sangravam. Ignorei a dor. Eu queria encontrá-lo vivo, ter certeza que o levaria para casa naquele momento, então voltei a correr na direção dos tiros e explosões._

_Eu estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Agora já via uma fileira de homens do exército trocando tiros e jogando bombas na área inimiga. Para meu completo alívio, e muita preocupação, eu encontrei o meu pequeno loiro de cabelos trançados e capa vermelha por lá. Ele estava um pouco mais atrás e de vez em quando se baixava para transmutar algo do chão. Fui correndo até ele. Eu queria que Edward voltasse para casa._

_- Ed! – gritei novamente pelo seu nome. Depois, foi tudo muito rápido._

_Um homem das linhas inimigas me viu e mirou em mim. Quando me dei por conta, senti uma dor lancinante em meu peito e sentia o sangue jorrar. Eu tinha levado um tiro... Comecei a arfar, pois repentinamente respirar se tornou uma tarefa muito difícil._

_Ed conseguiu notar que ele tinha mirado para além do exército. Ele se virou e me viu correndo._

_- Winry! Saia! – ele gritava aterrorizado. Foi nessa hora que ele levou um tiro na cabeça. Apenas o vi caindo no chão. Ignorei meu próprio sangue, minha dor, minha tontura... Minha morte._

_- Ed! ED! – lágrimas jorravam dos meus olhos. Deixei-me cair, chorando entre os cadáveres. O movimento dos soluços fazia meu sangue jorrar mais ainda. Minha visão ficou enevoada e distorcida pela dor..._

Então, eu acordei.

Despertei pulando na cama. Provavelmente Al tinha vindo me ver e me encontrou dormindo na escrivaninha, então devia ter me posto ali. Minhas pernas tremiam. As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto de verdade. Olhei para o meu peito e, como eu esperava, não tinha nada de balas ou sangue, ou qualquer vestígio de ferimentos. Mesma coisa em meu queixo, joelhos e cotovelos. E eu esperava que aquele tiro na cabeça fosse apenas um fruto da minha imaginação.

- Ele ainda está vivo – fechei meus olhos e abracei as pernas, sentada na cama – Ele ainda está vivo e isso foi apenas um pesadelo ruim...

Isso não me acalmou muito. Eu soluçava, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Tinha me orgulhado de conseguir agüentar o tempo em que ele esteve fora sem lágrimas e agindo normalmente, como ele sempre esperou de mim. Mas eu tinha que colocar aquele acúmulo de preocupação e nervosismo para fora, antes que eu explodisse.

- Ed... – murmurei para o vazio, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos – Você não levou um tiro na cabeça, não é?

- W-Winry?! Está tudo bem? – ouvi a voz de Al. Levantei a cabeça e o encontrei na porta do quarto.

- Ah, é você, Al... – eu disse com a voz fraca. Tentei sorrir – Foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe.

_Apenas um pesadelo... _Eu desejava ardentemente que nada do que aconteceu com Ed em meu pesadelo tivesse realmente acontecido com ele. Seria impossível ele ter morrido da mesma forma, afinal, eu não estava lá realmente, eu não tinha levado tiro algum. Mas... _E__dward Elric, eu apenas lhe peço: não esteja morto._

- Está tudo bem mesmo Winry? – Al perguntou preocupado ao ver os vestígios de choro em meu rosto. Respondi que sim.

- Vou tomar um banho – falei me levantando. Al começou a me dar licença, para que eu pudesse fazer tudo tranquilamente. Eu queria que ele ficasse um pouco – Vou arrumar meu quarto antes, pode ficar aqui por enquanto.

- Ah, ok. – ele respondeu.

Então eu fui arrumar a cama. Enquanto eu dobrava os cobertores, Al comentou:

- Eu te encontrei dormindo na escrivaninha – bem como eu tinha pensado, foi ele que me colocou na cama.

- Ah, foi você... – falei um pouco mais concentrada em minha tarefa – No final, eu não fiz muita coisa na carta.

- Fez sim – quando ele disse aquilo, eu me virei para encará-lo. Al riu – Eu li... Ficou boa, não se preocupe.

Eu percebi tristemente que a risada do Al e de seu irmão eram muito iguais. Ao mesmo tempo, eu ficava feliz e triste, pois Al estava ali, quase como um irmão para mim, passava o tempo comigo, me ajudava em maiores dificuldades, entre outras coisas. Mas também, na forma de agir, de rir, de falar... Era um Edward mais doce, mais jovem, mas ainda assim, um Edward. Mas não era o Edward pelo qual me apaixonei. Era um que servia mais como um irmão. Só que me lembrar do verdadeiro trazia uma saudade tremenda e o triplo de preocupação. Pelo menos eu tinha aprendido a lidar com isso, fazendo com que eu não me sentisse acabada como eu me sentia no início.

Terminei de arrumar a cama e olhei para o resto do quarto. Estava bagunçado o suficiente para arrumar. Comecei logo o trabalho.

- Quer ajuda? – a armadura se ofereceu.

- Ah, não precisa, não é muita coisa – recusei, dando um sorriso.

Logo eu acabei então fui pegar uma muda de roupa no armário. Al saiu do quarto e foi brincar com Den no jardim de casa, e da vovó eu não sabia, pois ainda não a tinha visto. Peguei minha toalha, deixei as roupas na cama e fui tomar banho.

Deixava a água correr pelo meu rosto, em uma tentativa de fazer aquela água levar os pesadelos e lembranças desagradáveis para o ralo. Pensava em nada, apenas sentindo os pingos do chuveiro.

De repente, comecei a ter algumas sensações... Era como se ele estivesse ali, colocando as mãos em meu rosto e me fazendo olhar para ele. Depois, com a mão do automail ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. Tirava a mão esquerda de meu rosto e a colocava na cintura, me puxando para ele. Dei um passo à frente, facilitando. Mas quando eu fiz isso eu saí de baixo da água do chuveiro, despertando de meu sonho mais repentinamente do que como entrei.

Quando a sensação daquelas mãos passou, um vazio tremendo tomou conta de mim. _Volte... Eu quero... Que volte... _Eu implorava em meus próprios pensamentos para ter aquela sensação de estar com ele novamente. Mas ela não veio. Voltei minha atenção para o meu banho, ainda com aquele vazio tomando conta de meu corpo, e principalmente da minha mente.

- Espero que isso signifique que eu terei você de volta – murmurei, embora eu soubesse que essas coisas significavam morte. Não, na verdade nem isso, não era algo que significasse alguma coisa. Era apenas... uma saudade, confusão...

Amor. E isso ninguém poderia discordar.

- Eu sei que não vai me deixar esperando – murmurei novamente, agora com um sorriso leve no rosto. Senti uma gota descendo dos meus olhos pelo meu rosto, mas se era uma lágrima ou água do chuveiro, eu não sabia. Mas me deu boas sensações.

Depois do banho, voltei para o meu quarto e me vesti. Não tinha nem ao menos visto que roupa eu tinha pego, mas na hora de colocar eu vi: era uma calça bastante larga, azul bem escura, e uma regata justa da cor preta. Nem sabia que essa roupa existia, apenas peguei, vesti e depois me olhei no espelho: assustei-me com o bocado de mudanças nos últimos dois anos. Eu estava mais alta, meu corpo apresentava traços bem mais definidos do que quando eu tinha 15 anos, meu rosto ficou mais "adulto", com as maçãs do rosto mais destacadas. Mas meus cabelos continuavam os mesmos. Se nesse tempo eu tinha mudado... Imaginei Ed: provavelmente ele estivesse mais alto... Ah, céus... O automail! Ele poderia estar passando por dificuldades devido ao tamanho dele! Logo parei de me olhar no espelho e fui para a carta. Acrescentei notas sobre isso mais embaixo, peguei e comecei a ler o que tinha escrito enquanto caminhava distraidamente pelo meu quarto:

_Edward?_

_Você está bem?! O que aconteceu?! Você não mandou mais nenhuma carta!_

_Eu estou muito preocupada com você... Sabe, não é? Eu espero que você esteja bem. Eu, Al e a vovó._

_Queremos que você não se culpe por nada, que você não pense mais que Al está magoado por você demorar dois anos aí. E principalmente queremos que você volte. Acredito que eu, mais do que todo mundo quer isso. Quero você aqui para poder te abraçar, eu quero que você "cuide do que é seu" (eu nunca me esqueci daquele dia, Ed), quero ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua risada, dormir ao seu lado, te beijar, tomar café da manhã com você todos os dias, te ver treinar e sair com você para passear com Den... Quero você aqui ao meu lado para sempre, então... Não morra._

_Lembrando que você partiu com algo para me falar. Eu ainda espero que você se lembre do que era!_

_Eu te amo._

_Winry_

_Ah, eu pensei em algo: você deve ter crescido nesse tempo! Como está a situação do automail?! Ele... Deve estar atrapalhando, não?! Eu estou MUITO preocupada com isso. _

Depois que eu terminei a leitura, percebi que novamente eu parei em frente ao espelho. Olhei bem fundo em meus olhos azuis, depois para a carta. Uma onda de esperança tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha certeza que ele voltaria.

--

**Deixem reviews, críticas (e elogios também XDDDD) entre outras coisas? ^^'  
Os capítulos ficarão maiores com o tempo, :D**

**beijão :***


	2. Pensando Nele

**Aêê! Mais um capítulo da minha fanfic :D obrigada pelos reviews gente, eu fiquei muito feliz! ^^'**

**Boa leitura :***

--

Capítulo 2 – Pensando nele

Três dias depois de mandar a carta, e eu já pensava que a resposta estava demorando demais. Porque na verdade, não eram apenas três dias. Falando de forma mais exata, eu esperava notícias dele há três meses. E algumas semanas.

Durante esse tempo eu tentava desesperadamente encontrar algo para fazer. Decidi que esperaria calmamente a resposta chegar. Já tinha feito de tudo: eu lia livros, brincava com Den e Al, via os dois brincarem, fazia automails – mas, ultimamente, quase não tinha nada para fazer – e ajudava vovó com as tarefas da casa. Sem contar que vi o pôr-do-sol todos os dias. A alvorada também.

Provavelmente esses dois momentos fossem os únicos em que eu me sentia realmente ocupada com algo importante.

Mas é claro: quando que uma pessoa não faria uma relação entre o sol, que iluminava os campos de Risempool com sua iluminação dourada, que era quente e reconfortante principalmente nessas duas horas do dia, com Edward Elric, com os cabelos e olhos dourados, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, e a sensação quente e confortável de estar entre seus braços? Eram coisas que eu sentia... Muito mais saudades do que eu pensei que sentiria.

--

No dia seguinte, eu acordava depois de uma milagrosa noite sem sonhos amedrontadores. Sem me levantar da cama eu olhei para o lado, para o resto do meu quarto. Os primeiros raios de sol deixavam uma iluminação agradável no meu quarto. Comecei a me levantar lentamente e depois me espreguicei.

- Bom dia, Ed – me peguei fazendo essa pergunta para o nada. Abaixei a cabeça e falei tristemente – Mais um dia... Quando você vai voltar?

Nem arrumei o meu quarto, simplesmente levantei, peguei um vestido branco simples, prendi os cabelos e desci.

- Já acordou Winry? – disse Pinako ao me ver entrar na cozinha. Apenas respondi um "sim" ainda meio grogue.

Peguei um café e fui para fora de casa, encontrando Al, que como já era comum nesses dois anos que passaram, brincava de jogar um graveto para Den. Sentei-me à pequena escada da entrada da minha casa e fiquei os observando.

- Bom dia, Winry – Al me cumprimentou quando me viu.

- Oi – sorri amigavelmente para o mais novo.

- Não quer vir com a gente? – ele me sugeriu logo depois de jogar o graveto para Den ir buscar. Eu recusei.

- Brinquem vocês... Eu não estou com cabeça para isso – eu acordei sentindo um misto de emoções naquele dia. Emoções nada agradáveis como agonia, angústia, medo, preocupação. Isso não seria nada útil para uma brincadeira. Era melhor não.

Al não me respondera nada, mas me olhava parecendo preocupado. Mas eu desviei o olhar, observando as árvores ao longe. Ele então voltou a brincar com Den, e eu voltei a observar as brincadeiras, com esperança de me distrair.

Mas em vez disso, apenas me trouxe lembranças...

... _Da pior semana da minha vida._

Era uma cena um tanto parecida com aquela de dois anos atrás. Eu estava sentada naquela mesma escada observando Ed treinar. Era a última semana dele antes da... Daquela guerra. Eu apenas o observava tristemente, sentindo aquele pânico tomar conta de mim ao pensar que ele partiria para um lugar tão perigoso...

_Chega._ Eu pensei enquanto me levantava dali, pegando a xícara de café para levar de volta a casa, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que não tivesse relação ao Ed. Automail. Não dava, porque a primeira pessoa que me vinha à cabeça era Edward. Torta de maçã. Ele gostava. Livros. Ele os lia aos montes. Crianças. Lembrava-me das épocas em que eu, ele e Al brincávamos juntos. Animais. Lembrava-me Ed, pelas vezes que ele brigou com o irmão por ele ter escondido gatos na armadura. Ferramentas. Lembrava-me a chave inglesa que eu usava para bater nele quando fazia algo de errado. Alquimia então... Nunca. Simplesmente coloquei a xícara na bancada e respirei fundo. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer meu coração descansar em paz?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Winry? – vovó me perguntou. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar por um bom tempo antes de responder:

- Está acontecendo há dois anos – quando não ouvi resposta, subi para o meu quarto.

Finalmente, alívio. Fechei a porta com força e fui em direção à minha cama. _Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? _Pensei enquanto me deitava e cobria as mãos com meu rosto. Qualquer coisa que eu pensasse, uma única imagem vinha à minha cabeça. Edward. Durante os dois anos de uma espera angustiante, isso não aconteceu comigo. E agora que acontecia, aquela ansiedade, a sensação terrível que eu sentia fazia com que eu me lembrasse de coisas passadas...

_- Deu, parou. – ele estava parecendo mais um pai do que meu amigo - Mas, por favor, nunca mais faça isso._

_- Isso? Isso o quê? – fiquei em dúvida._

_- Dizer que não é nada e que está tudo bem quando na verdade você não está bem – desviei o rosto. Como ele tinha coragem de pedir que eu não fizesse isso? Ainda sem olhar para ele, respondi:_

_- Viu como é ruim? Escuto isso de você todos os dias._

_Não me prestei a olhar para seu rosto, mas ele não respondeu, então olhei para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ele também tinha fugido de meu olhar, fazendo com que eu me arrependesse do que tinha dito. Mas eu queria saber, não adiantava. Depois daquela noite, eu nunca me esqueci da promessa, que na verdade é mais um desejo, que eu tinha feito para mim mesma: queria ajudar, consolar, amar e ser amada por Ed. Depois de me lembrar de meus próprios pensamentos, me aproximei dele e coloquei a mão no seu ombro._

_- Ei... Ed... Olhe para mim._

Nunca me esqueci da tristeza presente em seus olhos naquele dia.

_- Não é algo que alguém possa me ajudar, Winry. Mas eu acho que te ver sorrindo feliz pelo resto do mês me ajudaria muito._

_Eu parei de chorar e olhei para ele. Ele sorriu para mim. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas ele fez uma careta quando viu._

_- Quero um sorriso de verdade. – ele me cobrou. Seria difícil sorrir naquele momento, será que ele não entendia?_

_Mas, então, cada lembrança boa que eu tinha com os irmãos resolveu passar em forma de filme na minha cabeça naquele momento. Todos os momentos divertidos, infantis, maduros, etc. Todos eles. Não tinha como não dar risadas._

E realmente não tinha como não dar risadas... Três crianças pequenas que brincavam das mais diversas coisas, brigavam por qualquer coisinha boba, para logo depois rirem de novo...

_- Era só um pedido idiota, deixa – sorri. Céus, ele já pensava que eu iria começar a chorar de repente... – Você não está confiando em mim mesmo, não é verdade?_

_- Se era mesmo um pedido, quero que fale._

_Desisto._

_- Tá... – fiquei super envergonhada de pedir, mas criei coragem – Me... Me... Erm... Me beija?_

_Ficou me olhando por um tempo. Sem dizer nada, foi se aproximando. Quando nossos lábios iriam se tocar, ele parou._

_- Idiota – disse entre risos – Não pelo pedido, mas por ter ficado com vergonha. Sabe que não precisa nem pedir – dito isso, ele me beijou. Carinhoso, doce e perfeito, como da outra vez._

Aquele tinha sido o melhor.

_- E agora... COMO VOCÊ VAI CONTAR ISSO PARA A WINRY SEM MATÁ-LA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO?! – nenhum deles notou a minha presença naquele momento. Aquilo que Al tinha acabado de falar... Seria o tão falado problema que Ed passava? – Nii-san... Eu nunca pensei que sentiria vontade de te socar antes – dito isso, Al passou pela vovó. Naquele momento eu resolvi me manifestar._

_- NÃO FAZ ISSO, AL! – corri. Mas, não sei como era possível, só que eu ainda não estava em condições de correr. Caí de joelhos, perto deles, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto – Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_- Winry! – Ed me ajudou a levantar._

_- Por quê? O que está acontecendo...? – perguntei. Al respondeu._

_- Esse... Esse... Idiota! Ele nos fez ficar preocupados, feriu você com palavras frias, me ignorou quando tentei ajudar, e só agora, que as coisas estão indo bem, ele conta o que era o seu tão preocupante problema!_

_Eu parei para olhar para Ed. Ele não se mexia, olhava para baixo e não falava nada._

_- Eu não... – ele começou – Eu queria que tudo... Desse certo, que vocês não se preocupassem, mas... Uma hora ou outra vocês saberiam._

_Saberiam do quê? Isso não era justo. Eu era, com certeza, a pessoa que tinha que saber do problema. Mas todos sabiam e ninguém ainda tinha me falado._

_- Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo de uma vez por todas? – eu estava me irritando. Ed virou-se para mim e me abraçou, de uma hora para outra – Eu quero que me digam, eu não pedi um consolo. – para que tanto suspense?_

_- Winry... Eu... – ele parecia se controlar para não chorar. Isso me preocupou_

_- Ed... Fala! – eu correspondi seu abraço com força, encorajando-o a falar_

_- Eu... Eu vou... Eles me chamaram para a guerra. _

_Eu paralisei._

_- Hein? – não devia ser verdade_

_- Isso mesmo. Guerra – ele me abraçou ainda mais forte – seria daqui a um mês, e então me liberaram para ficar aqui enquanto o dia não chegava._

Senti que iria desabar depois de me lembrar disso. Porque se não fosse pela maldita guerra, eu não teria pesadelos terríveis com a morte da pessoa que eu mais amo. Se não fosse por ela, Eu não estaria do jeito que estava naquele momento: deitada na cama, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e sendo atormentada por lembranças com ele.

_Eu estarei esperando você voltar. Você pode demorar dois dias, que nesses dois dias, eu estarei olhando para o horizonte esperando você aparecer. Você pode demorar um mês, eu estarei assim durante esse tempo. Mesma coisa se for um ano. E... Se você morrer, te encontrarei mais tarde. Daí, quem vai ter que esperar é você._

Levantei rapidamente, fiquei sentada na cama e olhando para o chão do meu quarto, mas com pensamentos bem diferentes em minha cabeça. Eu devia querer ter lembranças dele, não fugir delas. Porque mesmo que eu achasse que ele voltaria, ele poderia estar... Morto. Pensar nessa palavra me dava medo e trazia lembranças de meu pesadelo, mas mesmo querendo que ele voltasse eu tinha que pensar nisso também.

E se eu tentasse fugir das lembranças, como eu me sentiria se ele não estivesse vivo, e as recordações do mês mais triste e mais feliz da minha vida fossem apagadas da minha memória? Sinceramente, talvez eu não tivesse mais a metade – porque sei que tenho outros objetivos – da razão do meu viver.

O problema é quando nós não queremos apenas lembranças. E sim a coisa concreta na nossa frente.

Subitamente, senti vontade de sair do meu quarto e ir para um dos lugares que mais me trazia lembranças não só daquele mês, mas de toda a minha vida com Ed. Levantei da cama, desci as escadas e saí porta afora sem prestar atenção na pergunta que vovó tinha me feito. Assim que pisei no gramado verde, resolvi ir correndo para lá.

O lugar, como sempre, ainda era a mesma coisa: o lago raso, algumas árvores grandes e verdes na volta e pequenas flores e cogumelos espalhados pela grama verde. Cada pedacinho do lugar me trazia felicidade e boas lembranças.

Fiquei de pés descalços na grama e pisei na água. Estava terrivelmente fria, como já era esperado, mas não deixava de estar boa. Fiquei ali, chutando a água para cima, caminhando lentamente pela água que ia até quase o meu joelho enquanto pensava em como Edward estaria... Principalmente por causa do automail.

- Preocupada? – uma voz doce me despertou de meus devaneios. Virei para trás e encontrei Al, que se explicou – Vi você sair correndo e resolvi segui-la, me desculpe.

Saí do lago e me sentei encostada em uma árvore. Al sentou ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe com isso – dei um sorriso leve – Preocupada... Um pouco...

- Winry... – Al se aproximou de mim – Você devia se preocupar um pouco mais com você mesma.

Qualquer vestígio de sorriso sumiu de minha face.

- Não. Eu não devia – respondi secamente, assustando o garoto. Mas eu tinha motivos para ter respondido daquele jeito – Eu nunca mais devo me preocupar comigo mesma.

- Hein? – ele perguntou confuso. Eu suspirei. Não gostava de falar sobre coisas daquele tempo.

- A última vez que eu resolvi pensar em mim – minha voz falhava quando eu me lembrava de épocas mais sombrias – eu quase esgotei a paciência de vocês.

Eu estava falando de minha reação ao descobrir sobre a guerra. Toda aquela depressão, aquele medo que eu sentia... Não fazia muito tempo que eu percebi que aquilo foi por mim. Em todo o momento eu pensei em como eu ficaria se ele não voltasse de lá, o que eu faria depois, por que ele tinha que ir... Era puro egoísmo. O tempo todo pensando em mim, nunca nele. Talvez, se eu tivesse pensado em como ele se sentiria em deixar não apenas eu, mas seu irmão aqui e partir com a chance de não voltar para revê-los... Se eu tivesse tentado ajudá-lo, como eu havia prometido para mim mesma, e não tivesse complicado a vida dele e feito ele se sentir mal... As coisas com certeza teriam sido melhores e mais lembranças boas poderiam ser aproveitadas se...

... Ele não voltasse.

Mas não. O que eu fiz? Esperneei. Chorei. Magoei. Virei um pequeno bebê que dependia de cuidados e atenção constante. Porque apenas pensava em meu próprio sofrimento por causa da guerra que nem ao menos era eu que enfrentaria.

- Isso não é verdade – Al colocou a mão em meu ombro – Você não esgotou a paciência de ninguém.

- Não precisa tentar me consolar, Alphonse – virei meu rosto para o lado, olhando as colinas verde-escuras ao longe – Eu fui um incômodo desnecessário, não fui? Principalmente para o Ed.

- Eu conheço o meu irmão – Al disse, decidido – Ele não te viu como um incômodo e sim como uma pessoa muito importante que estava precisando de alguém. Ele te amava, e quero muito acreditar que ainda te ama e que vai voltar para você. Ed cuidou de você pela própria vontade, porque sentia falta da Winry de sempre, mesmo que essa Winry batesse nele com a chave inglesa. Você sabe que Edward não era do tipo que pensava o tempo todo em si mesmo, não sabe?

- Sim... – respondi com o olhar distante. Eu sinto tanta falta... Olhei para o céu procurando por ele. _Quando é que você volta, Ed? Quando é que você vai aparecer aqui novamente?_ Meus tristes pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos latidos de Den, que tinha nos seguido até ali. O meu querido cão sentou ao meu lado, me olhando com olhos cheios de perguntas.

- Eu vou indo agora... Vai ficar bem aí? – Al perguntou um pouco preocupado. Respondi que sim, então ele foi de volta para casa, me deixando ali com Den.

Fiquei ali um pouco distraída, olhando para o nada enquanto acariciava meu cachorro.

- Sabe Den... – resolvi falar com ele, sem saber se ele entenderia realmente – Eu queria novidades um pouco diferentes de uma carta mandada por ele.

O cachorro virou a cabeça para me olhar. Eu sorri para ele.

- Você também sente saudades do Edward, não é? – eu perguntei, sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta. Den choramingou em resposta. Algumas lágrimas já caíam pelo meu rosto. Comentei com a voz fraca – Ele realmente é o tipo de pessoa que deixa uma sensação de vazio quando vai embora.

Abracei Den e apoiei meu rosto em sua cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam. Agora eu entendia o que eu estava sentindo.

Eu esperava por dois anos. Consegui agüentá-los e sobreviver a eles. Mas agora eu já sentia que estava esperando demais. Meu tempo já estava chegando ao limite e eu resolvi achar uma outra forma de combater isso.

_É... Acho que seria a melhor coisa a se fazer... _Eu pensava enquanto aquela pequena decisão me parecia cada vez mais certa.

--

**Eu sei, esse capítulo é CHATO! Mas é que eu precisava de uma introdução aos acontecimentos, já que pelo que se percebe no final desse capítulo a história fica mais interessante no capítulo 3. Mesmo assim, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim D: não quero que as pessoas desistam da minha fic por causa dele D:**

**Mesmo assim, deixem reviews, ook? Mais uma vez obrigada para quem lê minha fanfic.**

**Beiijos :***


	3. Impaciente com a Espera

Algumas horas depois o sol já tinha se posto. Estava na hora de voltar para casa. Chamei Den e comecei a caminhar na direção da mesma.

- Finalmente você voltou – vovó disse da cozinha quando eu entrei. – Com fome?

- Um pouco – respondi enquanto fechava a porta e tirava a coleira do pescoço de Den. Depois, fui para a cozinha e vi que Pinako já tinha posto um prato de comida na mesa. Sentei ali, mas nem toquei na comida. Resolvi ser direta:

- Eu vou para a Central. Quero ter notícias ou até mesmo ver Edward. Cansei de esperar... Pretendo partir semana que vem.

Esperei alguma resposta, mas não tive nenhuma. Vovó continuava lavando os pratos como estava fazendo antes. Isso me irritou, até me irritou mais do que se eu recebesse uma resposta negativa.

Suspirei de forma audível.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – eu perguntei, vendo que mesmo meu suspiro não tinha chamado sua atenção.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? – ela me disse, ainda lavando os pratos. – Quer que eu te proíba? Ou que eu diga que Edward provavelmente esteja morto? Você sabe o que quer, garota. Mas pelo menos eu espero que saiba que a resposta que você receber do exército sobre o Ed pode não ser a melhor.

Sim, eu sabia. Eu sabia que Edward podia estar morto, oras. É claro que eu sabia! Estava muito bem ciente de que eu poderia receber a confirmação disso... Ou até mesmo ser expulsa do quartel da Central quando aparecesse por lá. Mas, maior ainda do que isso era o meu desejo de saber como ele estava. Era confirmar com fontes seguras e escutar por eu mesma: Edward está bem ou ferido ou morto. E mesmo que a resposta seja morto eu arranjaria uma maneira de suportar.

Porém, eu conheço as minhas limitações.

Eu não poderia negar. Mesmo que eu tentasse fugir ou disfarçar, eu sentiria aquela metade de mim que partiu se destruindo. Se ele morresse, seria simplesmente insuportável. Certamente, o meu limite.

- Eu sei o que eu posso ouvir – eu disse, decidida – Sei muito bem que pode ser o que, por toda a minha vida, eu nunca iria querer ouvir. Mas pode ser que eu ouça algo que me dê mais esperanças.

Parei um pouco de falar. Vovó ainda lavava os pratos, mas eu acho que ela não me ignorou. Continuei falando:

- Eu não agüento mais esperar. Passei dois anos completamente calada sobre isso, seguindo uma mesma rotina sem reclamar, sem chorar ou me lamentar. Mas sempre preocupada. Eu não quero mais passar noites acordada por causa de uma chuva insignificante que me faz ter pensamentos terríveis, eu não quero mais ver Al tendo como única diversão brincar com Den, porque perto de mim nada é tão divertido. Resumidamente, eu estou morta por dentro. Eu sinto falta, eu me preocupo, e se as notícias não chegaram, eu mesma vou atrás delas. Porque eu sei que já cheguei a um dos meus limites.

Dessa vez, vovó parou de fazer o seu pequeno trabalho e virou-se para mim, dizendo:

- Faça do jeito que você acha melhor – ela sorria levemente – Acho que você está seguindo seus objetivos da maneira certa.

Era quase como se eu sentisse um peso enorme sendo tirado das minhas costas. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto esse sentimento e essa sensação estavam me sufocando antes. E agora que eu tinha dito apenas palavras simples, elas foram embora. E eu percebi o quanto isso me atormentou durante dois anos sem que eu notasse.

- Obrigada por isso, vovó – eu lhe disse, sorrindo espontaneamente. Dessa vez, ela fez um rosto um pouco surpreso.

-Fazia um bom tempo que você não dava um sorriso desses. – ela me disse, explicando sua expressão.

Eu ri.

- Você vai ver... Eu voltarei puxando o Ed pela orelha. – eu disse, me levantando da cadeira e me espreguiçando – Bem, eu vou tomar um banho agora... Tenho que fazer automails novos para ele amanhã.

Depois de me despedir de Pinako, eu subi as escadas e segui em direção ao meu quarto, Peguei um pijama para vestir depois do banho e já aproveitei para soltar os meus cabelos. Quando saí do aposento encontrei Al, que me esperava na frente da porta do banheiro. Levei um susto daqueles.

- Al! – eu disse meio ofegante pelo susto. Ele não disse nada – o que foi?

- Eu ouvi um pouco da sua conversa com a vovó – ele começou, a voz doce e trêmula que não combinava com a imagem intimidante da armadura de aço – você vai... Para a Central?

Eu apenas assenti. Ele parecer murmurar algo inaudível, com uma voz desesperada.

- Winry... Eu preciso ir com você! – ele exclamou, segurando o meu braço – Por favor... Winry... Eu quero saber do meu... Irmão... O meu único irmão! Eu quero saber como o Ed está... – eu sentia o desespero do Al no braço em que a mão dele estava. Até mesmo ela tremia – Por favor... Me leve para a Central! Eu preciso saber se ele está vivo... Eu...

Eu conseguia ver as lágrimas que Alphonse não era capaz de derramar. Segurei a mão em meu braço, olhei novamente para o "rosto" dele, sentindo o tão comum nó em minha garganta. Eu sabia o que ele sentia, porque eu já me senti assim uma vez. Sabia que seu medo, seu desejo e sua esperança estavam fazendo-lhe mal. E, que acima desses sentimentos, a saudade que ele sentia era tremenda.

Mas isso era o que eu nunca seria capaz de entender. A ligação tão forte entre Ed e Al. O amor fraternal que sempre os fez tão unidos. Porque eu nunca teria um irmão para sentir o mesmo, para me preocupar, para cuidar e amar.

Porque Edward era a família de Alphonse. E Alphonse a família de Edward. Um tinha apenas o outro. E mais ninguém.

_Ninguém._

- Al... – eu comecei. Não queria levá-lo para a Central... Porque eu queria levá-lo até o irmão. – Eu acho melhor apenas uma pessoa agüentar o peso da notícia se o Ed...

- Winry, fique quieta! – ele me interrompeu, me deixando pasma – Se ele morrer, não é só um que vai ter que agüentar. São todos que irão sofrer, não só um!

- Eu sei... – suspirei, derrotada. Mas mesmo assim mantive a minha decisão – Eu apenas queria... Ter o meu tempo. Depois eu voltaria com ele para cá... E recomeçaríamos a vida do jeito que ela era antes. Todos juntos.

Eu não disse "Se ele estiver vivo". Porque, por mais que eu não tivesse tanta certeza, era como se eu soubesse que ele estava lá, vivo. Sim, era algo bastante confuso.

- Eu espero... Que isso seja verdade – Al disse, derrotado.

- E será – eu respondi, sorrindo para ele – você vai ver.

Depois, eu o abracei. Eu sabia que ele nada sentiria, mas era uma forma de consolá-lo. Uma forma de demonstrar que estávamos juntos nisso.

_Não só nós dois. Voltaríamos a ser as _três_ crianças de épocas passadas._

Um tempo depois, eu me separei dele, sorri novamente e fui para o banheiro.

Antes de ir para o banho, olhei para os meus próprios olhos no espelho. Há muito tempo, eu percebi que faltava algo neles. Os meus olhos "azuis como o mar", como Ed me disse em uma de suas cartas... Já não eram mais tão brilhantes e vivos. Porque uma parte de mim havia partido...

_... O que não significa exatamente que nunca mais voltará. Mas enquanto ela não está, faz muita falta._

Eu sorri. Ainda tinham muitas coisas para acontecer. E uma delas _não _seria a morte de Edward. Eu já havia dito e não cansava de repetir isso: eu tinha certeza que Edward voltaria.

--

No outro dia, eu acordei o mais cedo que era possível para mim, vesti as roupas de trabalho, desci as escadas e entrei na salinha onde eu trabalhava com os automails. Depois era só concentração. Peguei um bloco de anotações, caneta, muitas peças de automail e as minhas ferramentas de sempre. Eu calculava, montava... Pensando nele. Porque, como sempre dizem, automail se faz pensando na pessoa.

Eu apenas tentava encaixar peças, montando, corrigindo... Não demorou muito e eu já não tinha mais noção de quanto tempo eu já teria permanecido dentro daquela sala. Para mim, isso não importava no momento. Ali e naquela hora, o que eu apenas faria e me concentraria em um trabalho bem feito e pronto o mais rápido possível.

Sem contar que eu me sentia tão maravilhosamente bem construindo automails. Nem eu mesma saberia descrever. Era algo empolgante que aquecia o meu sangue desde pequena. Além de ser interessante... Uma maravilha. Eu realmente era apaixonada por mecânica. Era como Ed e Al pela alquimia.

Cada vez mais o tempo passava. Os segundos, os minutos, as horas, os dias. Eu não tinha saído de lá e já sentia as conseqüências disso: eu sentia fome, sede e sono. E também, eu sentia que eu precisava de um banho. Mas ao mesmo tempo via o resultado da minha determinação se formando em dois automails perfeitos: uma perna esquerda e um braço direito precisamente calculados para a altura de Ed atualmente. Isso era algo fácil para que eu adivinhasse.

E eu tinha que admitir: eram as minhas melhores próteses! Eu me sentia simplesmente orgulhosa. E cada vez mais esperançosa.

--

Mais dias se passavam, e eu ainda fazia as próteses. Mas observando o estado delas aquele seria meu último dia. E eu poderia me alimentar, descansar, me arrumar e partir imediatamente. A única coisa que eu não sabia era quantos dias eu passei construindo as próteses de Edward.

Tentando em vão calcular quantos dias eu passei ali dentro, notei que tinha encaixado a última peça. Estava pronto e perfeito. Senti-me empolgada. Guardei tudo em uma maleta e saí da sala, Indo direto para a cozinha e lá encontrando Pinako.

- Bom dia, vovó – eu disse sorrindo.

- Dia? – ela gargalhou – São três e meia da manhã.

- Sério? –perguntei sobressaltada – Quantos dias...?

- Cinco. – ela respondeu. Eu até que tinha sido rápida. – O resultado foi bom?

- Provavelmente sejam as minhas melhores próteses – eu respondi, orgulhosa de minha façanha.

- Então eu sugiro que você tome um bom banho – Pinako disse. Eu ri e logo depois já estava subindo as escadas, ainda na felicidade de ter finalizado a construção dos automails dele.

Nem parei para pegar a minha roupa. Fui direto para o banho, sentindo a água fresca caindo sobre o meu rosto e meu corpo, levando a sujeira deixada pelo trabalho com os automails embora. Senti que ela levava o que sobrou de minha tristeza e preocupação. Céus, eu poderia ter notícias dele! Eu agia como se eu soubesse que seriam boas notícias.

Saí do banho e peguei meu pijama. Fiquei um tempo o segurando na mão, pensativa, mas logo depois o joguei na cama desistindo de vesti-lo. Eu dormiria durante a viagem, porque agora a única coisa que eu queria era partir para a Central.

Peguei uma mala grande, joguei todas as roupas que me serviriam ali dentro, e mais alguns pertences. Fechei a mala e depois peguei um vestido azul claro para vestir, afinal, eu não sairia para a estação as três da madrugada apenas com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

Penteei os cabelos e desci com a mala para a salinha dos automails, peguei a maleta com as próteses do Ed e a caixinha de ferramentas. Depois levei tudo para a sala de estar, e bingo. Eu, Winry Rockbell, estava pronta para ir para a Central. No meio da madrugada.

- Vai agora? – vovó estava sentada no sofá da sala. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e depois para as malas. Suspirou – Não vai nem descansar antes...

- Eu vou agora mesmo – eu disse sorrindo. Depois, fui até ela e a abracei – Prometo que eu vou voltar com ele.

- Boa viagem, garota – ela correspondeu meu abraço por um momento e depois me soltou. Peguei as malas e saí porta afora.

Fui caminhando na hora escura, com a lua cheia brilhando acima de mim, deixando apenas uma iluminação fraca e um pouco azulada para o meu caminho. Aquela paisagem melancólica contrastava bastante com o meu humor. Antes ela era uma demonstração feita pela natureza do mesmo.

Depois de andar praticamente sem saber exatamente para onde eu ia, consegui enxergar com um pouco de dificuldade a estação. Comecei a andar mais rápido, ansiosa por chegar, mesmo que provavelmente o lugar estivesse fechado. Mas quando cheguei, vi que estava aberto e que um trem partiria com destino à Central em quinze minutos. Parecia aquela história de que quando você verdadeiramente deseja algo, o universo inteiro conspira para que você consiga.

Entrei no trem e peguei um lugar. Para uma viagem em plena madrugada, estava bem cheio. O vagão em que eu estava já tinha quase lotado.

No início, a única paisagem visível eram árvores, morros e vacas. Típico do interior, era uma paisagem que eu já estava bastante acostumada. Mas não demorou muito para que aquilo me entediasse e eu pegasse no sono

_Pela primeira vez, eu não me via no campo de batalha durante uma noite de sonhos. Eu enxergava várias pessoas em volta de algo que eu não conseguia ver. Fui chegando mais perto, curiosa. _

_Quanto mais eu me aproximava, eu conseguia escutar mais soluços entre as pessoas, o que aguçou ainda mais a minha vontade de saber o que era. Mas agora, eu também sentia medo de saber o que estava ali._

_Quando eu vi o que era, senti um aperto no coração._

_Uma menininha loira, que não devia ter mais de cinco anos de idade, chorava descontrolada em cima de uma lápide. A cena era tão deprimente, triste... Eu sentia quase a mesma coisa que a menina. Cheguei perto dela e pus a mão em seu ombro. Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar._

_Espantei-me ao ver os seus lindos olhos azuis, que com as lágrimas pareciam realmente um mar. Notei os cabelos loiros e curtos, tão parecidos com os meus quando eu tinha aquela idade. Era como se eu visse uma cópia minha, mas com alguns traços diferentes: o cabelo ligeiramente mais dourado..._

_- O que foi, querida? – parei de estudar seu rosto e tentei falar com ela da forma mais delicada possível. Eu tinha perdido os meus pais mais ou menos naquela época e sabia muito bem o que era perder pessoas importantes._

_Ela me olhava com a mesma expressão triste, as lágrimas ainda correndo pelo rosto. Seu olhar suplicante me partia o coração._

_- Você pode salvá-lo? – ela me perguntava com uma voz fina e fraca. Eu não respondi. Ao me ver hesitar, ela me segurou a mão com urgência – Você pode chamá-lo de volta? Por favor! Eu quero que ele volte!_

_Ela chorava novamente, berrando ainda mais alto do que antes. Lágrimas já teimavam em sair dos meus olhos. Eu nada poderia fazer pela pessoa ali enterrada._

_- Quem é que você... – eu murmurei, em uma tentativa meio falha de ajudar._

_- Meu papai – ela respondeu entre soluços e mais soluços. Perguntei o nome dele. Ela me olhou nos olhos novamente e respondeu – Edward._

_Eu arregalei os olhos. Seria o mesmo...?_

O sol já lançava suas primeiras luzes na manhã quando eu despertei no banco do trem. O sonho passou novamente em minha cabeça. Eu teria sonhado com _minha filha? _Até que ela era parecida demais comigo. Pelo resto da viagem eu apenas permaneci com aquelas dúvidas e com aquele sonho preenchendo meus pensamentos.

Aos poucos a paisagem mudava para uma coisa mais urbana. As montanhas eram substituídas por casas e prédios, as vacas e cavalos por pessoas. Minutos depois e eu já avistava a Central.

--

Desci na estação me espreguiçando, sentindo dores pelo tempo que passei dentro do trem. Olhei no enorme relógio que tinha ali na plataforma: eram nove e meia da manhã. Eu estava exausta, então resolvi sair para procurar um lugar para ficar.

- Winry? – ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar logo quando eu saía da Estação. Olhei para trás e reconheci aqueles cabelos castanhos logo de cara.

- Sheska! – fui correndo abraçar a minha velha amiga.

- É você mesmo! – ela comentou, surpresa – O que te traz aqui?

Eu me separei do abraço e fiquei séria.

- Eu queria saber mais sobre... Você sabe. A guerra...

Ela me olhou tristemente.

- Eu sei... Ele foi, não é? Eu não sei muito sobre o que aconteceu – ela me disse. Mas logo depois sorriu novamente – Tem lugar para ficar?

Respondi que ainda não e ela me levou para os dormitórios no quartel da Central, dizendo que eu poderia ficar lá com ela. Abriu a porta para que eu pudesse colocar as malas em um canto.

- Obrigada por isso, Sheska – eu sorri, grata.

- Não se preocupe – ela sorriu amigavelmente – Bem, eu tenho que trabalhar. Vai ficar bem por enquanto?

- Sim...

Ela me olhou atentamente por um momento. Olhei de volta, confusa. Eu estava fazendo alguma cara estranha?

- Você parece meio abatida. Vai ficar bem mesmo...?

Disse que sim rapidamente. Ela se despediu e saiu. Resolvi sair também e ficar andando pelo quartel.

Eu passava pelos corredores e olhava para todas aquelas pessoas, tão calmas que nem parecia que ocorria uma guerra na zona leste do país. _Eles estão aqui, calmos, com as suas famílias em segurança. Eles são adultos e com certeza, aptos para uma guerra. Por que Edward teve que ir, e não essas pessoas? _Eu pensava, triste e indignada. Foi nesse momento de distração que eu esbarrei em alguém no corredor.

- Desculpe! – eu disse nervosa, vermelha e com os olhos fechados, sem notar a pessoa à minha frente.

- Winry! – era uma voz feminina e também conhecida por mim. Olhei para cima e vi Riza sorrindo para mim.

Fiquei feliz em revê-la. Mas logo depois me lembrei: ela tinha ido para a guerra também, pois era subordinada do Coronel Mustang. Se ela estava aqui...

- Riza?! Você foi para a guerra, não foi? – eu perguntei – O que faz aqui? O Ed também...?

Ela ficou séria.

- Vem comigo – ela disse, pegando minha mão e me levando junto com ela – Eu vou lhe contar o que eu sei.

--

Ela tinha me levado para onde parecia ser a sala do Coronel. Colocou-me sentada no sofá e se sentou em uma poltrona de frente para mim.

- Dois anos atrás – ela começou. Prestei atenção somente nela –, nos mandaram uma notificação contando sobre conflitos na região leste. Essa notificação obrigava os subordinados do Coronel e até mesmo o próprio a comparecerem. Só que Falman acabou não indo por problemas sérios de saúde, e no lugar dele Mustang se viu obrigado a convocar Ed. Não o leve a mal, ele queria isso menos do que você, acredite em mim.

"Fomos avisados com um mês de antecedência para podermos passá-lo ao lado dos nossos familiares, antes do dia prometido para nossa partida. Por isso, Ed foi liberado a ir para Risempool e ficar com vocês durante o tempo. E bem, daí vocês que sabem o que aconteceu durante esse tempo, afinal, ele estava com você."

Enquanto ela falava, _flashbacks _do mês passavam pela minha cabeça. As partes ruins teimavam em ficar ali por mais tempo do que as boas... A última lembrança foi a da partida. E ela ficou ali por um bom tempo. Balancei a cabeça tentando expulsar as lembranças. Poderia pensar nisso depois de ouvir mais sobre a guerra. Fiz um sinal para Riza prosseguir.

- Quando chegamos lá, a guerra já tinha resultados visíveis para os dois lados. O exército perdia um homem a cada três que matavam dos outros. Era uma vantagem minúscula. Mas depois que Ed e o Coronel chegaram, a vantagem subiu para um homem a cada quinze. Edward transmutava armadilhas e armas, e Mustang queimava. Eu via que isso era cruel para o garoto. Ele sofria com a guerra e queria muito sair de lá. Não gostava de ver pessoas morrendo. Eu também nunca gostei, mas tinha que fazer isso. E ele também sabia que teria que matar pessoas lá

"A guerra seguiu assim até três meses atrás, quando fomos atacados de surpresa. Quarenta e cinco dos nossos foram cruelmente mortos em uma noite. Mais de cem ficaram feridos. Eu quebrei a perna, mas agora já está curada. Os feridos que se tornavam inúteis, como eu, foram mandados de volta para a Central."

- Você sabe se Edward se feriu naquela noite? – eu perguntei, nervosa. Porque se ele tivesse morrido, fazia sentido que ele não mandasse mais nenhuma carta... Senti uma onda de pânico se apossar de mim. Não... Ele não podia... Ele tinha prometido que voltaria... Meu coração batia forte e rápido, eu arfava pelo nervosismo e lágrimas já rolavam pelos meus olhos antes de Riza responder:

- Eu não sei sobre o que aconteceu com mais ninguém, só sei que o Coronel também ficou ferido, mas permaneceu na guerra por não ser algo que dificultasse o seu desempenho. Mas sei que Mustang protegeu Ed. Eu consegui ver. Não se preocupe, eu acho que ele ficou bem naquela noite.

Mesmo assim, eu não me sentia nem um pouco aliviada.

- Eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo... – eu falava com a voz fraca e rouca, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não quero perder a pessoa mais importante para mim, não de novo... – eu já fungava brevemente.

- Winry... – Riza sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me consolando – Eu sei como é essa preocupação. Mas ele é um garoto forte, tenho certeza que está bem... E ele vai voltar para você.

Ele era forte. Ele era determinado. Se ele estivesse em meu lugar, provavelmente sofreria em silêncio e acreditaria em mim. Eu sabia disso. _E eu também estou confiando em você, _pensei. _Então, por favor... Não me decepcione._

_--_

**Esse cap também é meio parado (e exageradamente gigaante O_O') mas eu espero que vocês gostem dele mesmo assim D:**

**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic, e gostando, e mandando reviews. Estão fazendo de mim uma pessoa muito feliz *O* verdade :D**


	4. O Começo de um novo Dia

Eu chorava como um bebê nos braços de Riza. Nenhuma palavra me servia como consolo. Mesmo saber que na noite do ataque Ed ficou bem, aquilo já se fazia três meses. Muita coisa poderia ter acontecido nesse período.

Eu já não parecia mais a garota de 17 anos que saíra de casa com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu já não tinha mais nenhuma característica da figura forte que eu estava tentando ser. Eu nunca fui forte. Eu ainda não era forte, pelo menos não o suficiente para enfrentar a realidade daquele momento. Por isso, eu tinha que ficar o tempo inteiro dependendo dos outros. _Parabéns, Winry. _Pensei ironicamente. _Você conseguiu não mudar nada nesse tempo. Realmente merece um prêmio._

- Riza... – eu chamei baixinho – Você acha que eu sou... Muito fraca?

- Por que me pergunta isso? – ela disse, parecendo meio confusa. Pigarreei para minha voz agüentar meu pequeno discurso:

- Porque é assim que eu acho que todo mundo pensa de mim. Quando Ed e Al partiram, eu chorei. Quando eles voltaram e Ed estava estranho eu chorei. Quando descobri sobre a guerra, eu devo ter apenas servido como motivo de estresse do Ed. Quando ele foi para a guerra, a única coisa que eu fiz foi dizer "Eu não queria que você fosse" e começar a chorar. Céus, eu não tomo nenhuma atitude, eu não tenho _coragem_ de enfrentar as coisas que acontecem, eu apenas... Choro por tudo. Choro, faço drama, dificulto a vida de todos... E aqui estou eu, que numa conversa com você acabei ficando assim. Parece que eu apenas nasci para isso: para os outros se preocuparem, ou sentirem pena.

- Winry – Riza me colocou de frente para ela e pôs as mãos em meu ombro - tem certas coisas que as pessoas são capazes de enfrentar e outras não. Tem pessoas que são mais sensíveis, pessoas que são mais protetoras... Há também quem nem ligue. Isso depende de cada um de nós. Com o tempo verá que existem coisas que você pode ajudar os outros a suportarem. Coisas que as pessoas precisarão de alguém para ser forte, e esse alguém será uma pessoa que saiba lidar com isso. Um dia, essa pessoa pode ser você.

Eu não me imaginaria aconselhando ou ajudando alguém a superar algum problema. Porque geralmente quem precisava disso era eu. Mas talvez Riza estivesse certa sobre isso. Talvez eu não fosse tão fraca como parecia. Talvez um dia alguém precisasse de mim.

_Mas é horrível saber que a pessoa que mais precisou de mim sempre me ignorava quando eu tentava ajudar._

Edward e os seus "não é nada", "está tudo bem" ou "não é da sua conta". Essas eram as três únicas respostas que minhas perguntas recebiam. Ele não tinha idéia de como isso me feria? Parecia que ele não confiava nem um pouco em mim, que aquele idiota se achava maduro o suficiente para enfrentar situações difíceis sozinho. Foi assim quando eles resolveram ressuscitar a mãe, era assim quando Edward voltava com o automail quebrado. Foi assim quando ele foi chamado para a guerra também.

- Talvez... – eu disse, mesmo que estivesse completamente dispersa em pensamentos – Talvez as coisas sejam como você disse. – eu sorri para ela. Mesmo que eu considerasse irônico pensar em uma Winry que consola e não sofre, eu sabia quem é que provavelmente precisaria de mim – Obrigada por me ouvir, Riza.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu de volta. Depois, levantou-se do sofá e estendeu a mão para mim – Já lhe contei tudo o que eu sei... Está na hora de ir. Vamos?

Depois que eu me levantei, nós saímos, caminhando pelo corredor nem muito cheio, nem muito vazio do quartel. Notei que as pessoas me olhavam com curiosidade, mas devia ser porque eu nunca tinha aparecido por ali antes. E também, eu mal reparei nisso. Apenas andava calada ao lado de Riza enquanto meu cérebro recapitulava todas as informações adquiridas naquele dia. Eu me via pensando em Edward frequentemente em meio às lembranças.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando entre os corredores intermináveis, atravessamos uma porta que levava ao exterior do quartel. A iluminação do meio-dia me cegou por um momento, afinal, o quartel era tão grande que não se sabia se era dia ou noite se ficasse muito tempo pelos corredores iluminados artificialmente. Então, Riza parou. Eu parei ao lado dela.

- Tenho compromissos, não poderei ficar junto com você – ela lamentou, se desculpando.

- Não tem problema – eu não me importava com isso, mas me sentiria um pouco sozinha – Eu arranjo algo para fazer, não se preocupe com isso.

- Tudo bem mesmo? – ela perguntou. Eu assenti, sorrindo – Então... Se cuide.

Despedimos-nos e eu a vi entrar novamente dentro do lugar. Quando eu não conseguia mais vê-la, me senti sozinha. Eu estava sozinha o tempo todo. Sheska mal teve tempo de me dar um oi, Riza ficou algum tempo a mais comigo, mas ainda assim, foi apenas para me contar sobre o que ela sabia da guerra. Vovó e Al estavam em casa, provavelmente o mais novo estaria brincando com Den enquanto eu estava ali, parada em frente a um prédio enorme, sem saber para onde ir e completamente só. E a pessoa que eu mais queria ver... Eu não tinha nem ao menos idéia de onde essa pessoa estava.

_Ou se estava vivo._

Como assim? Eu era muito volúvel em minhas opiniões. Uma hora eu estava eufórica, esperançosa por causa dele, outra hora eu não acreditava mais em nada, para depois passar a acreditar novamente. Desse jeito, eu não iria a lugar algum. _Ele vai voltar, _pensei. _E ponto final. _Comecei a caminhar para longe do quartel. Em algum momento eu encontraria algo para fazer, ou um lugar para onde ir.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas movimentadas passei em frente a uma casa grande. A entrada estava interditada. Assustei-me com a porta de entrada, onde se viam placas de madeira pregadas para impedir a passagem das pessoas. Era óbvio que tinha acontecido algo ruim um tempo atrás, mas parecia ser algo que eu não precisava saber, então continuei caminhando sem rumo.

Parei em uma praça, onde se viam crianças brincando em casinhas e brinquedos. Caminhei mais um pouco em volta do lugar e me sentei em um banco, olhando as crianças se divertirem. Foi quando uma delas me chamou a atenção.

Era como se eu já tivesse visto aquela menininha com o cabelo preso em chiquinhas, com olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-claros. Demorei um tempo para perceber quem era.

- Elysia? – murmurei, espantada. Como é que eu não tinha percebido de cara? Ela virou o seu rosto para mim, e eu arregalei os olhos – Elysia!

Se tinha algo que eu queria fazer, era falar com Gracia, a mãe de Elysia e esposa do falecido Hughes. Comecei a olhar ao redor, tentando encontrá-la. Ela estava sentada em outro banco, mais próximo da filha. Levantei-me e fui rapidamente a sua direção.

- Gracia? – chamei por ela. Gracia virou-se para olhar e sorriu gentilmente ao me ver:

- Winry! – sorri de volta e a abracei. Ela me convidou para sentar ao lado dela e foi isso que eu fiz.

Eu tive muita sorte em ter encontrado Gracia e Elysia. Elas eram a minha segunda família, praticamente. Sempre pude contar com a esposa do Hughes quando tive problemas, ou para contar coisas... Gracia sempre soube que eu gostava de Edward, acredito eu que ela sabia disso antes que eu mesma me desse conta.

- Como vão as coisas por aqui? – perguntei, para quebrar um pouco do silêncio.

- Um caos total – ela me disse – A guerra no leste está causando prejuízos demais para o exército. Só se comenta isso.

Senti uma onda de pânico se apossar de mim.

- Que tipo de... Prejuízo? – perguntei com a voz pausada, sabendo que ouviria:

- O número de mortos e feridos aumentou bastante – Gracia respondeu. Eu senti que poderia desmaiar naquele momento.

Edward era... Importante no exército. Por ser um Alquimista Federal. E se a guerra causava prejuízos para o país, e esses prejuízos estavam ligados ao número de mortos e feridos... Não, não era totalmente certo. Ele poderia muito bem estar apenas ferido, ou até mesmo ileso.

Mas talvez ainda esteja no campo de batalha, com chances de não voltar. Mas eu não perderia as esperanças _nunca_.

- Entendo. – eu respondi. – E você sabe alguma coisa sobre Edw...

- Eu pensei que você já soubesse... – antes que eu terminasse de falar Gracia me interrompeu. Soubesse... Céus! Soubesse de quê? Esperei ela dizer, mas não continuou. A onda de pânico que antes se acalmava voltou a aumentar.

- O que é que eu não sei? – perguntei, minha voz mostrava claramente o meu medo. Eu já esperava que tivesse chances de ouvir algo desagradável de se saber se viesse para a Central, mas não sabia que mesmo preparada, _pensar_ em ouvir uma notícia dessas seria... Praticamente a minha morte.

O que seria _saber_ que Ed morreu? Isso era algo que eu não saberia, e nem se soubesse iria querer explicar.

- Você não sabe mesmo... – aquele mínimo suspense já fazia com que as minhas mãos ficassem suadas. Gracia me olhou, espantada. – Acalme-se Winry. Ele não está morto, e nem está mais na guerra no leste.

De repente, eu não sabia mais como se respirava. Não sabia se meu coração ainda batia em meu peito, não sabia mais se meu corpo ainda funcionava, ou se eu estava tendo um sonho, ou até mesmo um pesadelo. Eu não sentia nenhuma onda de pânico, ou de tristeza, nem de felicidade. Eu não sentia nada, porque ainda não tinha absorvido e compreendido o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_Acalme-se Winry. Ele não está morto, e nem está mais na guerra do leste._

_Não está morto e já saiu de lá._

_Vivo. E em segurança._

Em vez de me acalmar, meu coração disparou, minhas mãos suaram ainda mais, e o meu pânico transformou-se em ansiedade e nervosismo. Até mesmo respirar era meio difícil.

- Onde ele está agora?! – perguntei quase gritando e pulando em cima de Gracia. Seu espanto com minha reação me fez "quase voltar ao normal" – Desculpe... Onde ele...?

- Em um hospital ao lado do quartel. – Gracia me respondeu.

Espera aí.

- Hospital? – arregalei os olhos. Depois, me lembrei que Riza tinha dito que aqueles que se tornavam inúteis para continuar na guerra voltavam para a Central. É claro que não haveria outro jeito para Edward voltar da guerra. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele foi baleado no abdome e está com alguns ferimentos pelo corpo. – ela disse. Apertava o punho, controlando-me para não me levantar e sair correndo, fazendo com que eu me contrariasse totalmente – Fui vê-lo dois dias depois da chegada dele. Ed já está a uma semana no hospital.

Sentia meus lábios tremendo, uma reação que eu sempre tinha antes de chorar. Abracei Gracia com força.

-Eu tenho que vê-lo... Obrigada... Foi bom te ver... – eu murmurava meio trêmula. Depois, saí do abraço, me levantei de ímpeto e corri de volta ao quartel, para poder encontrar o hospital.

Pelo menos, ele não tinha levado o maldito tiro na cabeça, fazendo o meu pesadelo transformar-se em realidade. Pelo menos, ele ainda tinha chances de se recuperar e viver. Pelo menos, ele voltara _vivo _daquele lugar. Enquanto eu corria descontroladamente pela cidade Central, esbarrando nas pessoas que andavam pelas calçadas, ou quase caindo ao tropeçar, eu sentia o alívio tomar conta de mim. Ele estava vivo, ele estava me esperando.

De onde eu tirei tanto fôlego para correr? Eu já avistava o prédio enorme do quartel da Central sem precisar parar para descansar. Porque a minha vontade de revê-lo era maior do que a minha vontade de parar de correr, arfando e sentindo as dores ao respirar fundo.

Finalmente parei de correr quando estava em frente à entrada do quartel. Então, senti as dores e o cansaço por correr demais. Algumas gotas de suor já escorriam pelo meu rosto. Caminhei rapidamente para um lado, observando em volta, procurando o hospital. E lá estava ele. De repente, as dores sumiram, a ansiedade voltou e eu voltei a correr descontrolada até o grande prédio claro e cheio de janelas.

Escancarei a porta, fazendo algumas pessoas da recepção me olhar assustadas. Ignorei e fui até a recepcionista.

- Onde está Edward Elric?! – perguntei, nervosa, mas dessa vez não foi alto. A mulher chamou uma enfermeira que estava andando pelo corredor.

- Leve-a para o quarto do Alquimista Federal – a mulher disse com a voz firme e forte, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Era tanta autoridade...

A enfermeira parou de frente para mim e sorriu, os cabelos castanho-escuros caíam sobre os ombros e realçavam os olhos, quase cinzentos de tão claros. Ela não era muito mais alta do que eu: apenas meia cabeça.

- Vamos? – ela me perguntou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Tinha uma voz doce, lembrava um pouco a do Al, só que mais feminina. Eu a acompanhei.

Perdi a conta de quantos corredores passamos antes de encontrarmos a escadaria e subirmos no mínimo dez escadas. Cheguei ao andar desconhecido quase sem conseguir andar. Olhei para a enfermeira ao meu lado: como ela conseguia estar normal e sem um pingo de cansaço depois de tantas escadas? Provavelmente já estava acostumada.

Depois, ela me levou até uma porta e eu senti meu coração batendo mais forte. É claro que eu já sabia o que tinha do outro lado. Respirei fundo e assenti para a enfermeira, que sorriu e abriu a porta dizendo:

- Qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui fora. – então, eu entrei.

O quarto era grande e claro, as janelas à minha frente eram largas e davam uma visão de quase toda a parte oeste da cidade Central, entre elas o quartel, que era a coisa mais visível ali. E em um dos cantos, deitada em uma cama, profundamente adormecida, estava a pessoa que eu mais desejava reencontrar.

Edward.

Eu sentia algumas lágrimas saltando para fora dos meus olhos, o meu coração batendo fortemente contra meu peito, e um sorriso emocionado se formando em meus lábios enquanto eu quase estourava de felicidade, de emoção e alívio.

- Ed... – murmurei em um suspiro emocionado, dando pequenos passos em direção à cama enquanto mais lágrimas caíam.

Eu pude notar: ele realmente estava mudado. E eu tinha acertado, pois ele já era ligeiramente mais alto do que eu, e mais adulto. Eu admirava, deitada e adormecida à minha frente, a pessoa mais importante para mim. O meu pequeno Edward de 15 anos que agora se tornava um jovem adulto de 17 anos, mais forte, mais alto e ainda mais belo.

Toquei a pele de seu rosto, que estava quente e macia como sempre. Eu conseguia ouvir a respiração calma. Fechei meus olhos, ouvindo cada ruído.

Era como um sonho. Mas era real.

- Winry... – congelei no lugar ao ouvir aquela voz, tão conhecida, chamando fracamente pelo meu nome. Ele abria os seus olhos lentamente, e lentamente eu reencontrava os orbes dourados que faziam com que eu me perdesse enquanto os admirava.

Ao abri-los totalmente, ele me olhou e sorriu de leve. Eu já começava a chorar, e cobri o rosto com as mãos. Mas logo depois tirei as mãos dali.

- Ed! – eu me abracei nele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro doce. Soluçava em seu ombro. Depois, eu senti dois braços me envolvendo levemente. Era muito pouco, mas eu sentia aquela mesma sensação de estar no local mais seguro do mundo.

Porque Ed era o meu porto seguro. E seria pelo resto da minha vida.

Beijei o ombro dele levemente, depois o soltei e rocei os lábios nos dele. Ed não falava nada, mas eu não o deixava falar. Beijei seus lábios e voltei a abraçá-lo.

- Idiota – eu choraminguei, com o rosto escondido em seu ombro novamente – Você me fez esperar demais. – depois, o soltei novamente e sorri para ele, sentindo meus olhos marejados – bem vindo de volta.

--

**Finalmente, o cap novo. Não me matem, mas: em momento algum eu pensei na possibilidade do Ed morrer. O suspense foi só para me divertir -qq tá, eu não sou tão má assim, o suspense era preciso. :D **

**Mesmo com essa ficwriter cruel, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do novo cap. Não esqueçam do review!!  
**


	5. Emoções Contraditórias

Acredito que certas coisas não possuem palavras para descrevê-las. Entre essas coisas, encontrava-se a sensação de reencontrar a pessoa mais importante da sua vida depois de mais de dois anos. Eu não conseguia dizer mais nenhuma palavra enquanto abraçava Ed com todas as minhas forças, sem nenhuma vontade de soltá-lo para o resto da minha vida. Eu já sabia o quão sem graça, triste e fechada eu tinha sido nos últimos dois anos. Mas foi necessário reencontrar Edward para perceber que eu era _extremamente_ triste. Agora eu estava ali, sentindo as emoções felizes e perfeitas do reencontro que eu tanto temia que não acontecesse. Era como se eu soubesse que aquele pesadelo nunca mais iria voltar para me atormentar. Era como se a chuva que antes chorava a morte daqueles que lutavam na guerra, agora servisse apenas para lavar a melancolia e a tristeza que teimavam em permanecer ali mesmo depois da sua volta. O mais impressionante era que o quanto eu conseguia me sentir protegida naquele abraço. Eu estava no paraíso, no meu porto seguro. E faria de tudo para permanecer ali para sempre.

Eu sentia como se abrisse os meus olhos, despertasse de um longo pesadelo e Ed estava lá, ao meu lado, para me fazer esquecê-lo. Também sentia o meu coração quase saltando do meu peito enquanto lágrimas emocionadas continuavam teimando em rolar para fora de meus olhos. Sentia que meus lábios se abriam formando um sorriso radiante enquanto repousava a cabeça no ombro largo dele. Se existisse uma palavra que significasse felicidade, emoção, paixão, empolgação, amor, alívio e saudades, ela ainda seria um eufemismo ao modo como eu realmente me sentia.

Mas mesmo tendo essas sensações, aquilo não tinha sido nenhum sonho ruim. E a prova disso, era que eu realmente sofri, e que nesse momento Ed estava hospitalizado e eu tinha que cuidar para não machucá-lo enquanto o abraçava. Foi aí que eu me lembrei de algo importantíssimo.

Totalmente contra a minha vontade, saí do abraço apertado e segurei o braço direito de Ed. Bem como eu tinha pensado, ele estava com outro automail por ter crescido e as suas não lhe servirem mais.

- O exército tem seus próprios mecânicos – Ed me explicou depois que eu o olhei em dúvida, e deu um meio sorriso – Mas não se pode nem comparar; as suas são bem melhores.

Eu ri um pouco e olhei para seu rosto, para aquele sorriso que continuava igual ao de dois anos atrás. E, como sempre, fazia com que eu me perdesse olhando para ele. Mas não olhei por muito tempo: subconscientemente, senti vontade de abraçá-lo de novo. E foi isso que eu fiz.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – murmurei baixinho, com a cabeça novamente apoiada em seu ombro. Senti sua mão esquerda acariciando meus cabelos e o aço frio do automail envolvendo minha cintura.

- Eu também – Ed falou depois de um tempo, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu me sentia tão... Renovada? Quase isso. Era como se eu tivesse nascido de novo, ou então como se o mundo me desse a chance de finalmente ser feliz ao lado de Edward.

- Quando você poderá sair daqui, Ed? – perguntei ainda abraçada nele. Quando ele disse a palavra "amanhã", soltei-o na hora, sorrindo empolgada – Sério?!

Ele assentiu, rindo baixinho. Talvez estivesse rindo da minha cara de felicidade, que provavelmente lembrava a de uma criança ao admirar o tão desejado brinquedo que ela ganhou. Se bem que, pensando por um lado, isso não era muito diferente do jeito que eu me sentia. Porque para mim, poder tê-lo ao meu lado, perfeito como sempre, sem nenhum problema para nos atormentar... Era com certeza, o melhor dos presentes que eu poderia ganhar. Céus, de vez em quando eu me sentia tão sortuda...

- Eu me sinto bem... – Ed falou, ou melhor, sussurrou, de tão baixo que saiu a sua voz – Por ver você alegre desse jeito. Eu me sinto realmente muito bem.

Eu senti que tinha corado levemente. Mas é claro que tinha. – Eu só estou assim – eu disse, sorrindo abertamente – por sua causa, Ed. Porque agora eu tenho mais do que motivos para me sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Credo, você é tão exagerada! – ele respondeu, me olhando com uma expressão forçada de terror. Era tão... Engraçadinho – Você tem vários outros motivos para ser feliz.

- Mas eu estou falando sério, Ed – eu disse, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – Eu acho que... Eu não seria tão feliz assim se... Bom, se você... não voltasse. Na verdade, eu não seria nem um pouco feliz – coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando para baixo. Porque enquanto eu falava, imagens dos meus piores dois anos de vida voltavam à minha cabeça. Eu não queria que Edward visse a possível tristeza agora presente nos meus olhos. Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar aquela tristeza: céus, como eu conseguia ainda me sentir arrasada, se agora ele estava ali? Levantei a cabeça, sorrindo novamente para ele – Mas você está aqui. Isso basta... Eu me sinto aliviada. Por uma série de motivos.

Ele reagiu de uma forma que eu achei um tanto estranha. Desviou o olhar, virando a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava fixamente para os raios de sol da tardinha. Ele não tinha corado, nem nenhuma outra reação que o Ed que eu conhecia tentaria evitar mostrar para mim... Apenas o olhar triste e distante.

Aos poucos, eu notava que existia algo de diferente nele além de estar mais velho. Tinha alguma coisa que eu não gostava nem um pouco de ver, algo que me agoniava, desagradável... Triste. Mas eu não sabia o que era. Eu não conseguia _entender _o que era.

E eu provavelmente não teria tempo de entender hoje, porque ouvi batidas leves na porta e escutei a voz doce da enfermeira pedindo para entrar no quarto. Edward e eu murmuramos um "entre" leve ao mesmo tempo. Ao entrar, a enfermeira me olhava como se o que ela tinha vindo fazer não era algo que ela quisesse fazer – Desculpe-me, senhorita. O horário das visitas já terminou, mas você poderá vir amanhã mais cedo para buscá-lo, porque ele já está melhor.

Levantei da cama de Ed e sorri para a enfermeira – Está tudo bem, eu virei amanhã – ela parecia-me ser confiável, e querida. Depois, me aproximei de Edward e lhe dei um beijo na testa – Até amanhã. – e saí lentamente da sala, logo depois de ouvir um "tchau" murmurado por Edward.

A enfermeira fechou a porta logo atrás de mim, e eu apenas fiquei parada ali, enquanto sentia o vazio tomar conta. Eu queria passar mais tempo com Ed, isso era algo até meio _ridículo _de se dizer. Mas eu não podia. Senti uma mão pousada delicadamente sobre o meu ombro e levantei a cabeça, pega de surpresa. A enfermeira sorria para mim, de novo – É só por hoje – ela me disse. Sua voz era tão tranqüilizadora... – Amanhã ele poderá sair daqui, esqueceu?

Um dia? Nem isso. Daqui a pouco já iria anoitecer, e no dia seguinte, de manhã eu já poderia buscá-lo. Eu tinha esperado por dois anos, esperar apenas mais um dia... provavelmente, não seria grande coisa – Eu sei... – tentei sorrir, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi uma careta lamentável – É que... eu estava tão preocupada, e... ele já estava naquele inferno a dois anos. Eu sinto falta. Muita falta – tudo bem, já dava para parar por aí. Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome da enfermeira, que eu me lembre ela também não sabia o meu, e certamente ela já escutara histórias mais importantes, interessantes e tristes do que a minha – Bem... é por isso mesmo. Mas... não importa. Eu agüento mais algumas horas.

Ela apenas continuou sorrindo da mesma maneira para mim. Era um tanto irritante, mas também eu achava que era a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer no momento. Apenas sorri de volta, fazendo o mesmo que ela – Obrigada. Eu vou indo – depois de me despedir, olhei tristemente para a porta uma última vez, sentindo a saudade parecendo aumentar. Respirei fundo, virei as costas e caminhei rapidamente em direção às escadas intermináveis pelas quais eu tinha subido algumas horas atrás.

Enquanto descia as escadas, completamente sozinha e sem ninguém me observando, eu quase senti que sairia pulando, cantando ou berrando de alegria. _Edward estava vivo_. Eu já tinha pensado nessa mesma frase mais de vinte vezes só naquele dia. _Edward iria voltar para casa. _Voltaria para Risembool, reencontraria o Al... E finalmente, todos nós teríamos o tão merecido final feliz nessa triste história em que estávamos envolvidos. Porque todos já sofremos o suficiente com ela.

Agora, eu começava a refletir sobre o sofrimento dos meus dois amigos de infância. Se eu me senti tão terrivelmente angustiada com dois anos de puro medo... Não adiantava. Eu era realmente fraca. Acho que se eu tivesse a personalidade, o modo de pensar, tudo que Edward tem... Eu não teria me sentido tão mal. Além do mais, minha breve "morte psicológica" de dois anos não tinha como ser comparada aos mais de quatro anos em uma busca não tão bem sucedida e que estava sendo realizada antes dessa maldita guerra. _Muito menos _comparar com a morte da mãe deles. Resumidamente, eu ainda não sabia o que era sofrer _de verdade._ E me perguntava se eu ficaria pior se Edward fosse meu parente de sangue e acabasse morrendo na guerra...

... Mas, no final, provavelmente não existiria diferença nenhuma.

Porque se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que eu realmente o amava. E eu sentia como se amasse Ed não só como um namorado, mas também desejava protegê-lo e ouvi-lo como se ele fosse meu irmão, e indubitavelmente, prezava a amizade que existia junto com tudo isso.

Depois de muito descer as escadas – graças aos céus, descer mais de dez escadas não é tão exaustivo quanto subi-las – cheguei ao andar térreo, que agora estava visivelmente menos movimentado do que antes, devido ao término do horário de visitas. Pela porta de vidro enorme que levava ao exterior, já entravam os primeiros raios dourados vivos do pôr-do-sol. Céus, o tempo passava tão anormalmente rápido, que uma hora poderia anoitecer e na próxima vez que eu olhasse pela janela já veria o sol nascendo. Bom, o próprio sol já mostrava sem precisar de palavras: estava na hora de ir. Saí pela porta, sentindo as leves diferenças de temperatura entre o hospital e o exterior. Lá fora era tão mais quente... E esse calor combinado com as luzes douradas, nem se podia dizer: deixava-me simplesmente eufórica. Era como se o mundo quisesse me fazer acreditar de todas as formas que Edward estava vivo. E eu ainda sentia vontade de responder: "eu sei, eu sei!" e sair pulando e contando para quem se prestasse a ouvir – e mesmo quem definitivamente não quisesse – que Ed tinha voltado.

Pelo quartel ser logo ao lado do hospital eu não demorei a chegar. Fui caminhando até o portão, onde já estavam abrindo-o para mim, como se já soubessem quem eu era. Devia ser alguma ordem da Sheska, embora fosse mais provável que fosse da Riza. Entrei no terreno, e depois passei pela porta gigantesca da entrada, e lá estava eu de volta aos corredores grandes e intermináveis.

Depois de um tempo caminhando perdida pelo quartel, consegui achar os dormitórios. Chegando lá, encontrei o quarto da Sheska e entrei. Aparentemente, ela ainda estava trabalhando. Mas notei que ela tinha providenciado uma cama para mim.

Fui até um canto do quarto onde as minhas coisas estavam e encontrei a maleta com os automails de Ed. Abri-a e me certifiquei de que as próteses estavam ajustadas e sem nada faltando. Tudo estava do jeito certo; deitei-me na cama, feliz, e com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward... parecia tão difícil de acreditar na sua volta...

Por que esperar menos de um dia para poder vê-lo de verdade era tão _torturante?_ Céus, eu queria estar ao lado dele agora. Eu sentia tantas emoções contraditórias num mesmo momento, que chegava a ser assustador. Mas amanhã isso iria mudar. A partir de amanhã as coisas seriam diferentes. Elas iriam voltar a ser como antes daqueles dois anos, e bem antes daquele mês tão feliz, mas tão triste.

Pelo menos, era o que eu acreditava.

Fechei os meus olhos sentindo os últimos raios de sol, que invadiam o quarto pela janela acima da minha cama, me aquecendo. Respirei fundo. Eu estava um tanto exausta; o dia tinha sido algo de grandes revelações para apenas uma Winry.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo, mas por saber que era Sheska, nem ao menos me levantei ou abri os olhos – Winry... Será que já dormiu...? – ouvi sua voz murmurando baixinho.

- Eu estou acordada – respondi e, pelo que eu ouvi, ela tinha pulado de susto – Como foi seu dia, Sheska?

Ouvi-a dar um suspiro pesado e jogar-se em sua cama – Nem me fale. Foi mais cansativo do que todos os outros dias... Eu só quero dormir pelo resto da minha vida – eu ri um pouco – E o seu dia, como foi? – ela me perguntou depois. Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Foi ótimo! – eu exclamei com tanto entusiasmo que cheguei a erguer os braços enquanto falava – Eu reencontrei algumas pessoas queridas para mim, sabe. – Sheska pareceu rir de minha cara, assim como Ed tinha feito. Ed... Levantei da cama, abrindo os olhos – preciso de um banho. Já volto.

- Tudo bem – Sheska respondeu, levantando-se da cama também.

--

Quando já estava bastante escuro lá fora, nos ajeitamos para dormir. Porém, eu não conseguia nem ao menos fechar os meus olhos. Ficava apenas deitada na cama olhando para o teto, um pouco iluminado pelo luar. Eu mal conseguia esperar para voltar para casa, fazer os outros reverem Edward, aproveitar todos os dias... Eu nem os avisei sobre Ed, porque queria que ficassem um tanto surpresos com sua volta. E também, eu tinha prometido que voltaria para casa junto com ele. Bom, pelo menos essa promessa já estava praticamente cumprida. Suspirei, e olhei para o lado, para a cama de Sheska. Surpreendeu-me que ela também não tinha dormido ainda – Sheska... – assim que eu a chamei, ela me olhou para que eu continuasse falando – Vai comigo até o hospital amanhã?

Ela sentou-se na cama num salto, me olhando com uma expressão preocupada – Winry?! Por que ir ao hospital? Se você está se sentindo mal devemos ir imediatamente!

Eu ri da minha amiga preocupada com vontade – Não é para mim, sua boba! – ri mais um pouco de sua expressão preocupada e depois sorri, tranqüila – Eu estou ótima.

- Então... Por quê? – agora, ela estava apenas confusa.

Suspirei novamente, voltando a observar o teto – Tem algo que eu preciso buscar por lá. Se fosse por mim, eu ia agora, mas isso não seria muito educado. – ela me olhava ainda mais confusa – Ah, deixa pra lá. Mas eu acho que você gostaria de saber o que é.

--

**Geente, eu peço desculpas pela demora, e pelo cap ser chatinho também. Mas sabem... eu tava completamente sem conseguir escrever uma linha, e tinha muitas provas e tal, e o meu colégio dá muitos temas, mas em breve isso acabará XDD**

**Os próximos caps, eu prometo me esforçar para fazer capítulos melhores e mais rápido. Desculpa gente, e não desistam de mim por favor :(  
**


	6. No que você está pensando?

Provavelmente eu tinha acordado menos de duas horas depois de ter conseguido dormir. O sol já nascia por completo, mas aparentemente ainda era cedo demais para qualquer coisa, inclusive visitas em um hospital. Mas mesmo assim, com cara de sono, completamente vestida com as calças escuras e a blusa sem mangas de cor clara, eu esperava ansiosamente pela hora certa, sentada na cama e olhando para fora, em direção aos tons amarelados deixados nas casas e nas ruas, pelo sol nascente. Aquele era o meu terceiro grande dia. Eu considerava os "grandes dias" como se fossem simplesmente datas em que algo iria mudar bastante. Provavelmente não era por acaso, mas os três tiveram relações com Ed: a carta, dois anos atrás; a despedida, no fim do mesmo mês que se iniciara com aquela carta e, agora, o reencontro.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ruído próximo a mim. Olhei para o lado e vi Sheska, levantando-se preguiçosamente da cama. Ao finalmente conseguir me notar, me olhou com espanto – Já acordou, Winry?! – perguntou-me incrédula. Eu apenas sorri e voltei minha atenção para a janela, estava com muito sono e sem muito estoque de palavras para lhe responder. – Caramba – ouvi Sheska murmurar para si mesma. Olhei-a novamente, e ela se virou séria para mim – Sabe, Winry, eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo agora, eu sei que é algo que talvez você não se sinta à vontade falando, mas é algo que eu percebi um tempo atrás, e queria lhe perguntar... Você não acha que é paranóica demais com relação a Edward?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa, chegou a fazer meu sorriso sumir da face, mas eu tinha que admitir, talvez ela estivesse realmente certa – Na verdade – comecei fitando o chão -, talvez isso nunca tenha sido a coisa mais normal... – eu não queria falar tanto assim sobre isso, e talvez Sheska tivesse percebido quando não me perguntou mais nada, e apenas continuou me olhando daquele mesmo jeito. A calmaria silenciosa voltou a tomar conta do pequeno dormitório. Mas agora que Sheska tinha acordado, essa calmaria era melancólica – Que horas são? – na verdade, eu nem ao menos sabia quando começava o horário de visitas no hospital.

Sheska foi em direção ao seu uniforme do exército e tirou um relógio de bolso simples – Céus, não são nem oito horas ainda. O que eu estou fazendo acordada... – resmungou. Eu realmente amaldiçoava o fato de ser tão terrivelmente ansiosa, porque isso apenas faria com que eu fosse obrigada a esperar.

- Oito horas em ponto, nós vamos para lá – avisei me levantando da cama e caminhando em direção à porta. Aproveitaria o tempo para comer alguma coisa.

Sheska suspirava dramaticamente – O que é que você quer tanto pegar no hospital, a ponto de acordar praticamente antes de amanhecer direito? – ela choramingou enquanto pegava o uniforme do exército e ia para o banheiro trocar-se.

Antes de sair pela porta, me virei para poder lhe responder antes que ela entrasse no banheiro, e sorri – Não é exatamente uma... _coisa_.

--

Oito horas em ponto. Levantei-me da mesa onde eu degustava um café e alguns biscoitos, voltei caminhando a passos largos e rápidos para o dormitório. Revisei novamente os automails, peguei a maleta e fui atrás da sala onde Sheska me dissera que trabalhava. Cheguei lá, e vi que ela terminava de ajeitar uns papéis – Só um minuto – ela me disse, se apressando para ir mais rápido.

Alguns instantes depois, eu já caminhava com ela em direção a enorme porta de entrada do quartel. Notei o olhar de minha amiga sobre mim, e principalmente para a maleta com os automails – O que foi? – perguntei, quando o olhar já começava a me deixar impaciente.

- Eu estava me perguntando – Sheska começou -, por que você está levando essa maleta?

Mas é claro que ela notaria. Eu estava tentando fazer-lhe uma surpresa com a volta de Edward, e não tinha argumento que disfarçasse a presença do objeto – Não é nada – me limitei a responder. Mas por que, afinal, eu estava querendo _tanto _que fosse surpresa? Isso nem mesmo eu sabia.

Ao ver que eu não lhe daria uma resposta, Sheska não tentou responder nada. De novo, ficamos no silêncio enquanto nos aproximávamos lentamente do fim de nossa pequena "viagem" até o hospital. Agora, eu apenas tinha a palavra "chegar" em minha mente. É, talvez eu realmente fosse _muito _paranóica com relação a Edward.

Quando paramos em frente à porta, a minha vontade foi de entrar correndo. Mas eu apenas chamei minha amiga junto e entrei calmamente – Espere aí por um momento – disse a ela, que parou logo ao lado da porta, já dentro do hospital. Eu andei um pouco à frente, procurando pela enfermeira dos cabelos curtos e castanhos do dia anterior. Tive sorte ao encontrá-la ainda ali na recepção. Fui caminhando rápido na direção dela, chamei sua atenção e perguntei baixinho – Como ele está? Já podemos subir?

Como eu já esperava, ela sorriu gentilmente antes de responder – Ele está bem. Você já pode ir vê-lo. Vamos? – assenti e depois gesticulei para Sheska nos acompanhar.

Subi novamente a quantidade infinita de escadas, e senti que cheguei ao andar um pouco menos cansada do que ontem. Já Sheska parecia se segurar para não respirar pesadamente, aliviada por ter chegado. Quase ri de sua expressão reprimida.

Dessa vez não foi preciso que a enfermeira me guiasse até a porta. Fui até ela calmamente e, antes de abrir, voltei a olhar para Sheska – Finalmente – então, eu abri a porta -, chegamos.

Ela, ao contrário de mim, não precisou entrar no quarto para perceber o que ou quem estava lá dentro. Sheska encontrava-se parada em frente à porta, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. De _muita _surpresa. Eu tinha conseguido, afinal, manter a volta de Edward em segredo sem que ela suspeitasse, embora ainda não soubesse o porquê de ter feito isso.

- Edward... – Sheska murmurou, a expressão em seu rosto era algo semelhante ao choque. Perguntei-me se eu tinha ficado daquele jeito ao reencontrá-lo. Depois, assim como eu, Sheska sorriu e foi até ele – Ed! Que bom que você está bem! – disse entre risos, indo em direção à cama e o abraçando com força.

Ed retribuiu o abraço de forma tímida – É bom te ver de novo, Sheska – murmurou, enquanto eles se separavam do abraço. Depois, entrei no quarto também, sorrindo levemente e carregando a maleta.

Ele me olhou, como se me perguntasse algo. Olhei para ele e ergui a maleta – Pronto para trocar os automails? – depois, olhei em volta do quarto e achei um pequeno banco, coloquei-o ao lado da cama de Edward e me sentei enquanto abria a maleta.

- Winry... O tamanho disso está certo? – ele me perguntou de forma receosa. Assenti enquanto pegava as ferramentas necessárias. Ed agora me olhava em dúvida – Mas quando foi que...

- Vai ficar perfeito - eu o interrompi, enquanto tentava ser o mais cuidadosa possível para tirar o automail. Afinal, essa coisa de ligar ou separar os nervos provavelmente fosse um tanto dolorosa – Confie em mim, você vai ver.

Eu tive a infelicidade de vê-lo morder o lábio inferior, como uma forma de ignorar a sensação dolorosa que ele provavelmente sentia quando tirei rapidamente a prótese secundária, pela desconexão dos nervos e do automail. Agora eu me sentia tão mais preocupada com isso do que no passado, e eu não fazia idéia do por que. – Aguente só mais um pouco, Ed – limitei-me a dizer. Ele assentiu e respirou fundo.

Coloquei o automail velho na maleta e peguei o novo para colocar no lugar. Edward, dessa vez, quase gritou, e eu me vi fechando os olhos para esquecer aquilo. Depois, comecei a fazer os ajustes finais, e Sheska, que estava ao meu lado observando tudo, inclinou-se para mais perto – Winry... – ela se interrompeu, e eu olhei para ela, esperando-a terminar – Você não acha que causaria muito tumulto em levá-lo para o quartel agora?

Parei o que estava fazendo na hora. _Winry, sua idiota, _pensei. A guerra ainda continuava na fronteira leste, e a volta de Edward _realmente _seria um tanto comentada. E ele não poderia descansar o quanto fosse necessário...

- Talvez a Gracia-san poderia cuidar dele...? – Sheska sugeriu, pensativa.

- Não acho que seja certo perturbá-la com isso – recusei, enquanto começava a repetir o processo da troca do automail das pernas. Quando terminei, levantei do banco, suspirando – Mas eu acho que é a única opção que nós temos.

Sheska começou a caminhar em direção à porta – Vou ligar para ela. Ah, e vou pedir para alguém trazer suas coisas, pois acho que você vai querer ir junto...

- Ah, sim... – assenti. Assim que ela saiu, virei-me para Ed e ajudei-o a deitar na cama – Como se sente?

- Está tudo bem – ele murmurou. Sentei-me na cama, tentando estudar sua expressão dispersa. Não, não estava tudo bem. O Ed que eu conhecia provavelmente responderia uma pergunta dessas sorrindo, com a voz firme e olhando diretamente nos olhos, determinado a esconder qualquer sinal de dor que o procedimento com os automails causasse. Ele tinha feito exatamente o contrário.

Nesse momento, Sheska entrou no quarto – Já liguei para Gracia e para o pessoal do quartel. E também chamei um taxi, porque acho que não seria bom ele caminhar – depois, ela sorriu tristemente – Acho que não vou mais te ver durante o tempo aqui, não é?

Retribuí o sorriso da mesma forma – Não, mas eu prometo que voltarei – depois, chamei a enfermeira e, juntas, ajudamos Edward a se levantar da cama.

Depois do lento processo de descer as escadas chegamos à recepção, e depois na porta de saída, onde um taxi já esperava por nós. Despedi-me de Sheska e da enfermeira e fui com Ed para o carro.

O caminho até a casa de Gracia foi algo estranho. Edward não falou comigo, nem ao menos disse uma palavra, e eu estava pensativa demais para quebrar aquele silêncio sombrio. Olhei para ele, que apenas mantinha-se cabisbaixo. _Ed... No que você está pensando?_ Ele estava tão completamente disperso, perdido no próprio mundo particular, que nem pareceu notar que eu o observava. Perguntava-me se era algo bom, se era algo ruim, se era algo que eu poderia saber. Mas do jeito que ele estava, eu ficaria querendo descobrir o que era.

De repente o carro parou, e eu pude perceber que tínhamos chegado e Gracia já nos esperava na porta de casa. Paguei o táxi e ajudei Edward a descer do carro.

--

Depois dos cumprimentos, fui com Ed para o quarto onde ficaríamos. Corei violentamente por ter uma única cama, e de casal. Mas logo me recompus e fui ajudá-lo a se deitar – Vai dormir agora? – perguntei enquanto fechava as janelas para diminuir a luz do quarto. Depois, sentei-me ao lado dele na cama, onde ele já tinha até mesmo fechado os olhos.

- Sim – respondeu em um murmúrio fraco. Eu apenas permaneci ali ao lado dele, que mais nada falou depois disso. Apenas olhava o seu rosto, já quase adormecido, sua expressão serena, sem aparentar ter aquela tristeza que parecia se fazer constante em seus olhos. Era infinitamente melhor vê-lo assim. Na verdade, aquele rosto tranqüilo o deixava semelhante a uma criança. E ele parecia estar _frágil. _Frágil como uma pequena criança. Acariciei a pele macia e quente de seu rosto. Também era como a de uma criança. Ele nem parecia ter dezessete anos daquele jeito...

– Pare com isso – ouvi Ed murmurar, com a expressão fechada. Ele estava me evitando?

Tirei a mão rapidamente – Desculpe – levantei com delicadeza da cama e caminhei em direção à porta – Vou deixar você sozinho agora. Durma bem.

Fui até a sala e apenas vi Elysia brincando em um canto. Sentei-me no sofá, suspirando. _Quando um problema acaba, e eu penso que vou me sentir completamente feliz pelo menos uma vez... _Pensei, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Mas logo voltei a abrir os olhos enquanto ouvia passos em direção à sala – Você não foi dormir também? – Gracia voltava da cozinha com uma bandeja onde se viam xícaras e uma chaleira – Você está com uma cara de sono que chega a dar pena, Winry. Por que não vai descansar?

Apenas sorri de leve para ela – Não se preocupe. Eu... – o sorriso sumiu de minha face, involuntariamente – acho que eu estou bem.

Gracia me fitava tão séria que fez com que eu me encolhesse um pouco. Mas depois, sua expressão pareceu mais suave depois – Aproveitando que você está aqui – ela disse, sentando-se em uma poltrona à minha frente – Queria conversar um pouco com você.

Arregalei os olhos com o pedido, que me deixou um pouco nervosa e confusa – Ah... Tudo bem – murmurei timidamente me ajeitando no sofá. Era uma coisa séria, isso era óbvio – Sobre o que você quer falar?

Provavelmente por causa de minha expressão tensa, Gracia sorriu gentilmente – Não se preocupe tanto – tentou me tranqüilizar, mas sem sucesso – O que eu pretendo lhe dizer não é nenhum ultimato ou algo do gênero. São apenas alguns conselhos, que eu acho que você vai precisar daqui pra frente.

Engoli em seco. De certa forma, aquilo me deixava meio nervosa – Tudo bem – respirei fundo e tentei sorrir. Céus, eu estava daquele jeito por nada – Pode falar.

Gracia voltou a ficar séria, e parou de me olhar – Sabe, Winry... – mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa como se tentasse encontrar as palavras certas – Notei que o Edward está meio... Recatado. Calado... Isso não é o normal dele. – assenti, concordando com ela – Pode existir uma série de motivos para isso, você sabe. O Maes voltou assim de Ishbal. – talvez naquele momento o comportamento de Edward fizesse um pouco mais de sentido para mim. Apenas assenti cabisbaixa, e esperei que ela prosseguisse – Winry... Quando Maes voltou, foi terrível. Por mais que ele soubesse das conseqüências dessa guerra, ele parecia que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Demorou muito para que ele retomasse sua vida normalmente. Porque, você deve saber, guerras são coisas desnecessárias, e não fazem bem a ninguém. Nem para quem pode ter a felicidade de ver um familiar voltando vivo para casa. Não é saudável para quem ganha, muito menos para quem perde, e ninguém fica realmente feliz ao voltar vivo do campo de batalha. A maioria...

- Volta querendo não ter voltado, não é mesmo? – completei a frase para ela, os lábios trêmulos, assim como minha voz, e até mesmo minhas mãos – Eu... Eu entendo tudo isso que você me falou.

Gracia sorriu para mim novamente – Sim. E o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer é que por mais que no início seja difícil, não desista de Edward. Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca – ela segurou minhas mãos entre as dela – Nesse momento, ele precisa _muito _de você. E do irmão dele. Ele precisa das pessoas que ele ama. Proteja-o, escute o que ele tem para lhe dizer. Mas não o force muito a falar. A primeira coisa que você deve pensar é em voltar para Risembool, para que ele reencontre o irmão, e também porque lá é uma opção melhor do que a Central.

Assenti novamente, suspirando. Quanto mais eu ouvia as palavras de Gracia, mais a imagem daquele frágil Edward, adormecido ali no quarto ao lado fixava-se em minha mente. Sorri para Gracia – Eu vou providenciar as passagens já para partirmos no dia seguinte. Obrigada por isso.

- Você precisava saber disso, Winry – ela respondeu, sorrindo – Mas, por ora, descanse. Essas olheiras não combinam com você. Pode deixar que eu consigo as passagens para vocês.

Agradeci a ela e voltei para o quarto. Quando cheguei, Edward debatia-se na cama de forma perigosa. Pesadelos. – Ed! – sussurrei para não acordá-lo e fui rapidamente a sua direção. Ele arfava, tinha suor em sua testa e de vez em quando grunhia coisas que eu não conseguia entender

Entre arfadas, grunhidos incompreensíveis e expressões de pânico, eu conseguia entender uma ou duas palavras – Eu... Eu não posso... – ele repetia isso constantemente – Eu não quero – ele se debatia com força demais. Tentei segurá-lo, agora já com o pânico presente até mesmo em minhas mãos trêmulas. O que ele estava sonhando? Isso era algo que me preocupava, e me angustiava – Me solta!

- Ei, Edward! – abracei-o com força, tentando pará-lo antes que se machucasse ou abrisse os ferimentos ainda não recuperados – Ed... Está me ouvindo? É só um sonho ruim, se acalme... – repeti essas palavras várias vezes, vendo-o parar de se debater aos poucos enquanto eu o abraçava. Depois, senti sua cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Ele já estava acordado – Melhor? – perguntei.

- Sim... Pode me soltar – ele respondeu, ofegante, com a voz ainda meio trêmula. Ele parecia até mesmo uma criança. Deitei-o na cama e me acomodei ao seu lado, sem o abraçar, nem nada. Apenas observando o seu rosto, enquanto ele já estava quase dormindo de forma serena novamente.

--

Quando eu abri os olhos, o céu aparentava ter recém escurecido. Edward não estava mais dormindo ao meu lado. Levantei da cama, grogue, e fui para a sala, onde provavelmente ele estaria conversando com Gracia. Porém, a sala estava completamente escura, e somente Edward encontrava-se sentado no sofá, com um copo de água em sua mão direita e dois papéis retangulares na esquerda – Boa noite, Ed – sentei-me ao seu lado, e vi que os dois papéis eram na verdade passagens de trem, que Gracia gentilmente tinha se oferecido para comprar.

- Winry... – Edward chamou pelo meu nome, sem tirar os olhos das passagens – Boa noite não é o cumprimento certo. São cinco da manhã.

-_Hein?_ – olhei para o relógio na mesa de canto. Indicava 05h05min. O que aquilo significava? Eu tinha dormido durante o dia inteiro, e mais uma noite. Céus, eu tinha dormido _demais. – _Faz quanto tempo que você acordou?

- Não muito – ele nada disse depois disso. E nem eu queria falar. O silêncio se fazia presente outra vez e, agora, a confusão também. Porque Edward olhava para aquelas duas passagens de trem tão fixamente, sabendo que reencontraria seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo... Ele olhava com uma mistura de tristeza... _raiva e desgosto_.

Como se _não _quisesse reencontrar seu irmão.

Como se _não _quisesse voltar para Risembool.

Como se _nunca _quisesse voltar para lugar algum.

- Quando é que nós vamos? – pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha chegado à sala, Edward tirou os olhos das passagens ao falar comigo. Olhei para ele meio atordoada por ter tido meus pensamentos interrompidos tão repentinamente.

- 07h30min é o primeiro trem... Vamos? – perguntei, ansiosa. Consegui ver Ed vacilar por um segundo, uma espécie de arrependimento presente em seus olhos. Dessa vez, fui eu quem desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Ele rejeitava tanto assim a idéia de voltar para Risembool? Mas _o que era aquilo? _Gracia disse que seria difícil no início, mas aquilo _não era normal. _Ed sempre foi unido demais a Alphonse, ambos eram como um só, a ponto de me deixar incomodada por muitas vezes. Dei um suspiro longo, tentando me recompor, e voltei a olhar para Ed com um sorriso forçado no rosto – Por que você parece tão confuso? – eu disse, e segurei a mão dele com suavidade – Vai ser bom voltar. Você tem uma família te esperando.

Edward fechou a cara, levemente corado com a minha mão, e afastou a sua um pouco – Não me entenda mal – ele disse, fitando o chão – Eu não estou... confuso.

_Você tem certeza de que está falando a verdade, Edward? _A minha vontade era de dizer aquilo, mas mantive dentro de meus próprios pensamentos.

--

O trem já estava quase partindo. Gracia levara-nos até a estação, com Elysia junto, para se despedir. Ela tinha abraçado Ed com força, e depois foi até a mim e me abraçou da mesma forma – Volte sempre, querida. E lembre-se daquilo que eu lhe disse.

- Eu me lembrarei. Obrigada – respondi, me separando de Gracia. Abracei Elysia, depois peguei as malas e fui com Edward para o interior da locomotiva.

De dentro do vagão, sentada, dei um último aceno, e depois o trem começou a andar. Era hora de voltar para casa.

Se eu achava que o silêncio tinha sido melancólico, agora era o triplo. Novamente eu não tinha coragem para começar um assunto e, pelo comportamento estranho de Edward, não seria ele quem faria isso. As coisas pareciam estar... mudando.

Eu não me sentia mais tão segura ao lado dele. Porque ele não parecia mais ter aquele orgulho e aquela coragem, misturados com sentimentos e características tão puras que ele sempre teve. Aquele meu Edward, que dois anos atrás tinha me dito: "Uma guerra não seria capaz de me derrubar". Mesmo parecendo tê-lo derrubado, eu ainda tinha um fiapo de confiança na determinação daquelas palavras. E eu esperava que conseguisse ter certeza de que aquela confiança não seria em vão assim que chegasse em Risembool.

Aos poucos, as casas grandes e os prédios de grandes cidades eram substituídos por campos extensos e casas de madeira simples. O ar fresco e puro do interior já entrava pela janela, trazendo consigo o cheiro de animais, flores e árvores frutíferas. Eu já me sentia em casa. E, afinal, poucas horas depois, eu já estava na estação de Risembool, voltando com Edward, como eu tinha prometido.

Ambos estávamos em casa, afinal.

Até mesmo Pinako foi surpreendida ao me ver com Edward apenas três dias depois de partir – Winry...! – eu cheguei a pensar que poderia matá-la. Mas não, ela era forte. E abraçou Ed com força – Que bom que você está bem, baixinho.

Edward ignorara completamente a palavra baixinho. Nada normal. Mas, qualquer pensamento meu foi interrompido ao ver uma armadura enorme totalmente paralisada no vão da porta. Logo depois, ao levantar o olhar, Ed também percebera. E em um momento bastante tenso, nenhum dos dois ao menos se movia. Edward permaneceu ali, olhando sério e fixamente para o irmão mais novo.

Esse era o reencontro de Ed e Al. Mesmo que as expressões não pudessem ser vistas em uma armadura, Era como se eu pudesse ver que Alphonse encarava Edward da mesma forma que era encarado. E, quase na mesma hora, os dois resolveram tomar iniciativas – Al... – a voz de Edward chegou a fraquejar pelo nervosismo.

- Nii-san... Nii-san! – Al foi até Ed correndo, e o abraçou com força – Ed... Eu sei que eu não vou sentir, mas eu precisava fazer isso... Nii-san... Você...

- Sim – e, mesmo sabendo que o irmão não sentiria, ele retribuiu o abraço.

Tomei um copo d'água na cozinha, conversando com Pinako e com Al, explicando detalhadamente os motivos por Edward ter voltado tão cedo. Contei sobre O que Riza me dissera sobre a guerra, sobre Gracia, o hospital... Tudo. No final, nem tinha noção do tempo em que eu fiquei conversando com eles. Só sei que apenas me dei conta de que Ed não estava lá quando pensei em chamá-lo para ir dormir. Mas não fui atrás dele. Apenas peguei as malas que estavam no canto da sala e fui largar a dele no quarto.

Quando entrei lá, encontrei Edward sentado sobre a cama, olhando distraidamente pela janela. Ele apenas me olhou por um momento quando eu entrei

- No que você tanto pensa, Ed? – perguntei, por fim.

- Nada de mais... – essa era uma daquelas respostas que eu cresci me adaptando a responder. E elas me traziam perturbadoras lembranças. Mas eu nem ao menos esperava que ouviria algo como o que ele disse a seguir – São apenas coisas que eu quero pensar _sozinho. _Posso?

Eu sabia que Edward tinha total direito de querer ficar sozinho, mas aquela resposta tinha sido... direta demais. E eu me senti um tanto magoada – Tudo bem. – disse por fim, saindo do quarto.

Não era a primeira vez naqueles dias que Ed me rejeitava. Mas era a primeira vez em que eu ouvi palavras rudes vindas dele para fazer isso.

**Esse capítulo foi enorme. O maior que eu já escrevi, isso que eu cortei 20% das coisas desnecessárias que tinha nele para não passar das 4.000 palavras, e mesmo assim ele conseguiu passar T_T. Ele ainda não é TÃÃÃÃO menos chatinho que os outros. Mas é depois dele que eu acho que as coisas ficam do jeito que eu gosto, hehe.**

**Espero que gostem desse novo cap gigante. Beijos geente ;***

**Reviews? :D  
**


	7. Seus Pensamentos Egoístas

_- No que você tanto pensa, Ed?_

_- Nada de mais... São apenas coisas que eu quero pensar __**sozinho**__. Posso?_

Passaram-se dois dias, e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu não tinha falado com Edward de alguma maneira que pudesse ser decentemente considerada como um diálogo. Apenas falei dois "bom dia", nas manhãs. Na verdade, até teve um momento em que eu falei algo mais do que isso com ele. Foi durante a noite anterior, quando eu tinha acabado de subir as escadas, caminhava distraidamente pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto e, de repente, esbarro em alguém. Então, eu me desequilibrei e fui segurada antes que eu caísse. Abri os olhos, e Edward me olhava com um mínimo de preocupação – Você está bem? – ele me perguntou. Eu ainda tive o azar de pensar que ele voltaria a falar comigo, e sorri como uma criancinha que acabava de ganhar um doce.

- Sim – eu respondi já mais alegre. Edward, então, me colocou de pé com cuidado, sorriu levemente e murmurou:

- Fique mais atenta, você vai acabar se machucando desse jeito. – e saiu, sem mais nenhuma palavra, em direção ao próprio quarto.

O resto do tempo, Edward passava trancafiado no quarto, sozinho ou conversando sobre alguma coisa com Alphonse. Por mais que ele tivesse me magoado com palavras secas, eu me preocupava com ele, mas apenas para logo depois tentar fingir que ignorava o seu comportamento.

_Você não devia dar tanta importância para isso, Winry._ Eu dizia mentalmente para mim mesma, quando me flagrava preocupada com a saúde – física, e de vez em quando a mental também – de Edward, e com o próprio. Mas céus, era tempo demais para ele passar sozinho, trancafiado no quarto, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos confidenciais. _Ele faz isso porque quer._ Eu sempre lutava contra minha consciência nesses momentos. Mas isso era algo que não adiantava. Eu nunca conseguiria pensar assim dele. Eu nunca conseguiria deixar de me preocupar com ele. E meu próprio lado indiferente a isso não conseguiria me impedir, como já estava sendo mostrado.

E agora, na manhã de um terceiro dia, eu tentava fazer a água fria do meu banho levar, para bem longe de mim, esses acontecimentos estranhos que martelavam minha cabeça. Fugir um pouco da realidade talvez fosse covardia, mas eu já sentia uma necessidade de fingir que tudo não poderia estar melhor. Porque eu já tinha esperado demais, e agora, mesmo não precisando esperar, era como se ele ainda estivesse muito distante.

Mas era uma tentativa frustrada. Saí do chuveiro ainda sentindo as mesmas sensações, e com os mesmos pensamentos me atormentando. Sequei-me com a toalha, coloquei meu habitual vestido branco e saí do banheiro.

Quando saí para o corredor, escutei a voz de Edward, que era ouvida da porta entreaberta de seu quarto -... que nós precisamos, Al – parei de caminhar, tentando escutar algo que explicasse o que eles estavam dizendo – Eu não quero mais esperar.

- Mas, Nii-san... – a voz doce do mais novo se manifestava. Dei dois passos o mais silenciosamente possível em direção à porta. Eu queria saber do que eles estavam falando, mas ainda não havia escutado nada que me explicasse claramente o motivo da discussão – Poderia esperar um tempo, não poderia? Não precisa ser exatamente...

- Precisa sim, Al – Edward interrompeu, parecendo meio impaciente – Hoje, à tardinha.

Alphonse não respondeu, e a conversa parecia estar acabando por ali. _Droga,_ eu pensei. No final, a conversa apenas serviu para me deixar curiosa. Ou melhor... Apenas serviu para me irritar, e me preocupar ainda mais.

Olhei para o relógio na parede do corredor: já tinha passado do meio-dia. Talvez a vovó precisasse de alguma ajuda para fazer o almoço. E eu precisava me ocupar com alguma coisa.

Desci as escadas e entrei na cozinha – Bom dia, vovó – eu disse. Ela me cumprimentou de volta e voltou sua atenção para as panelas – Precisa de ajuda?

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Apenas ponha a mesa e chame os meninos, aqui está tudo pronto.

Suspirei enquanto pegava os pratos no armário. Eu estava fazendo algo, mas eu não queria nem um pouco olhar para a face vazia de Edward, pelo menos não para ser ignorada.

--

Aquele, com certeza, era o almoço mais quieto e pesado que aquela casa já tinha presenciado. Ninguém falou uma palavra sequer, e nem parecia pensar em uma para falar. Ed estava sentado à minha frente, com a mesma expressão vazia e triste que ele carregava agora. Quando me olhava, era apenas algo breve, e me deixava, de certa forma, nervosa.

Quando todos já estavam quase terminando a refeição, Ed resolveu falar – Sabe, vovó... – eu, Pinako e Alphonse voltamos a atenção para Edward – Agora que eu já estou quase... recuperado dos ferimentos... – ele hesitou, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Eu sentia uma vontade tremenda de encorajá-lo de alguma forma, mas já sabia que seria rejeitada se fizesse isso. Ed apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, respirou fundo e ergueu a face – Eu e o Al vamos voltar para a Central e voltar ao que estávamos fazendo antes... recuperar os nossos corpos.

Meu punho, escondido em meu colo, apertou-se com força. De certa forma, eu não queria que Edward fosse para a Central. De jeito nenhum. E também... por que essa decisão repentina? Ed sabia melhor do que ninguém que seus ferimentos ainda estavam longe de se recuperar. Porém, que mais me deixava insegura era a probabilidade de sua decisão ter sido tomada...

... Por minha causa?

O jeito que ele me olhava, o jeito que ele agia comigo, os cortes, as rejeições... Edward quase nem permitia que eu chegasse perto dele. Raiva? O que eu tinha feito...?

- Eu acho que... – falei com a voz trêmula, olhando para minhas próprias mãos em meu colo, alguns instantes depois. Hesitei um pouco, tentando me acalmar. Afinal, eu não tinha motivos o suficiente para ficar tão nervosa – Vocês deviam esperar mais um pouco. Ainda é cedo demais, principalmente por causa dos...

- Eu não quero mais esperar – Edward me interrompeu secamente. Ergui o olhar, sem conseguir deixar de me assustar com o seu tom de voz – Você não acha que quase seis anos já é muito tempo?

Abri a boca para falar, mas percebi que eu não tinha nada para dizer. Mordi o lábio. _Eu realmente estou fazendo isso pelos dois? _Pensei. _Ou... eu apenas quero que ele fique porque eu me sentiria sozinha e preocupada? _

Isso era algo que eu sabia a resposta, e me envergonhava dela. E também, aquela não era a hora certa de começar uma discussão com Edward. Assim que estivéssemos sozinhos, eu iria tentar falar com ele.

E eu não precisaria esperar muito, pois logo depois daquelas palavras, Edward se levantou da mesa e foi para o seu quarto. Mas antes de resolver ir atrás dele, sentei-me no sofá da sala, abracei os joelhos e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensativa. Imaginando o que dizer, ou o que fazer...

- Desculpe por isso, Winry... – a voz doce de Alphonse se fez ouvir próxima de mim – Você sabe, o Ed não é muito paciente – ele murmurou logo depois de não ter visto nenhuma reação minha.

Apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça – Não precisa se desculpar, Al. Você não fez nada. – fechei os olhos, suspirando – E, infelizmente, eu sei muito bem que o Edward é assim. Sabe, Al... – baixei minha cabeça, agora olhando para a armadura que estava em pé ao lado do sofá onde eu me encontrava sentada – Eu sei que pode ser um medo idiota, mas é algo que eu realmente duvido... Acredito que Edward não voltará para casa depois que vocês recuperarem seus corpos.

Al me olhava sobressaltado – Por que você acha isso? – ele me perguntou, logo depois. Eu apenas dei de ombros, antes de responder:

- É dolorosamente simples, Al. Ele não parece se sentir à vontade perto de mim, vejo isso pela forma como ele me evita, a forma como ele fala comigo, a forma como ele me olha... O problema, talvez, seja comigo. O que eu mais queria no momento era poder falar com ele, mas sempre que tento fazer isso, sou simplesmente abandonada no lugar. E eu não tenho coragem, e nem acho que no momento, seria bom para ele se eu o deixasse de lado... – eu olhava para a mesa de centro à minha frente, em uma forma de esconder os meus olhos, que provavelmente estavam marejados – Eu não sei mais o que pensar, eu não sei mais o que é certo ou o que é errado de fazer com relação a Edward. Eu me sentei aqui em uma tentativa de pensar em como poderia falar com ele, mas tem momentos que penso que é melhor deixar como está agora.

Alphonse pareceu pensar por um momento – Eu concordo, em parte, com você. Mas eu sinceramente acho que você deveria levantar daí e tentar falar com ele, Winry – Al estendeu-me sua mão grande e metálica. Olhei para ela, por um momento, sem saber o que fazer – O Nii-san é um cabeça-dura, talvez vá ser um pouco difícil, talvez até nem adiante. Mas isso, a gente não pode sair dizendo que acontecerá, antes de tentar pelo menos mais uma vez. Agora vai lá, Winry. Eu já tentei conversar com ele algumas vezes, mas sinto que é melhor que seja você quem converse com ele.

Eu não consegui deixar de abrir um largo sorriso. Al parecia ter o dom de conseguir ajudar qualquer pessoa confusa e pessimista como eu. Levantei-me do sofá, com a minha coragem renovada – É verdade, Al. Não custa nada tentar pelo menos mais uma vez. – depois disso, eu agradeci por tudo o que ele tinha me dito. Sem dúvidas, era o melhor amigo que eu tinha. Mas agora, era hora de resolver – ou pelo menos tentar – tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Por isso, tratei de ir rapidamente em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Depois de subir as escadas e caminhar silenciosamente pelo corredor, parei em frente à porta fechada do quarto dele. Eu tinha vindo determinada até ali, porém, sem pensar muito em como tentaria começar a falar com Edward. Mordi o lábio, tentando pensar. Depois de um tempo, respirei fundo, e bati três vezes na porta.

- Entre – a voz baixa de Ed era quase impossível de se ouvir, mas eu entendi claramente. Eu estava autorizada a entrar, por isso, abri a porta lentamente.

Prendi a respiração ao ver Edward sentado na cama, mas dessa vez a cena não era ele olhando de forma melancólica pela janela. Ele tinha ao seu lado uma mala aberta e alguns pertences espalhados à sua volta, que Ed estava organizando dentro da pequena mala. Então, eu me lembrei que ele tinha dito que eles iriam partir hoje mesmo, logo mais tarde. Eu tinha que falar com ele naquele momento, ou, dependendo do que acontecesse eu nunca mais poderia olhar para o seu rosto.

- Eu tenho algumas... perguntas – eu comecei, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, sem olhar para Edward. Naquele momento, com tais coisas acontecendo, eu não imaginava que seria fácil de mee expressar da forma certa, mas eu não fazia idéia de que seria tão difícil até mesmo abrir a boca para falar – O que aconteceu com você, afinal?

Ele ergueu o olhar frio, mas ainda assim, confuso – Não aconteceu nada. – ele respondeu, e logo depois voltou a sua atenção para a tarefa anterior. Aquela resposta tinha me deixado irritada de uma forma que fazia uns bons dois anos que eu não me sentia.

- Nada mesmo? – perguntei, tentando me controlar para não falar outra coisa – Então, pelo menos seja sincero comigo me dizendo por que você anda sendo tão frio comigo. Sabe, Edward... Eu sinto como se você não me deixasse nem ao menos chegar perto, quase não fala, me rejeitou diversas vezes em que eu tentei falar com você, mesmo que apenas seja uma tentativa de conversar normalmente.

- Você não entenderia, Winry – ele apenas disse isso, ainda concentrado em sua tarefa de organizar as coisas na mala.

Apertei o punho com força. Cada palavra dita por Edward parecia apenas servir como uma forma de me irritar um pouco mais. Ele não dizia nada, apenas continuava dizendo coisas que me confundiam. Por que eu não entenderia, afinal? – Céus, Ed, do jeito que você anda tão recluso, tão pensativo, e tomando essas decisões repentinas... Como você quer que eu entenda dessa forma? Se eu vim até aqui, é porque eu estou tentando te entender!

- Mesmo assim, Winry, isso não é algo que você precise saber – Ed também já estava levemente mais irritado ao dizer isso.

- Mas é algo que eu _quero_ saber, Edward – eu comecei a caminhar nervosamente pelo quarto, sem chegar perto dele, e parei, de costas para Ed, pensando no que falar. Virei-me para dizer algo antes que ele respondesse – Por acaso... esse seu comportamento é por minha causa?

Eu não sabia dizer se estava dando tudo certo, ou tudo estava ocorrendo exatamente da única forma que não poderia terminar. Edward suspirou de forma audível, em uma visível tentativa de se conter. Mas ainda assim, fechou a mala com força e se levantou da cama – Céus... Winry, por favor, _cale a boca. _

- Ah, claro, Edward – respondi mesmo assim, ainda mais brava com ele – Por que você não tenta ser um pouco mais compreensivo comigo? Não é só você que está se sentindo realmente mal por aqui. Seu irmão também...

- Por que você simplesmente não tenta ser um pouco menos _egoísta, _Winry? – parei de caminhar pelo quarto, e continuei parada ali olhando para o chão, depois que ele me interrompeu – Você sempre acha que tudo é por sua causa, e é você que não está sendo nem um pouco compreensiva aqui – antes de terminar a frase, a voz de Edward tinha fraquejado, mas eu não ergui a cabeça para ver por que. Ao voltar a falar, a voz dele soou baixa e triste – Eu não estou com raiva de você, a culpa... não é sua. Quando eu disse que você não entenderia, é porque você não seria capaz de entender realmente. E enquanto agir dessa forma, achando que é o centro de tudo, _jamais _será capaz de entender quaisquer problemas. Não só meus, mas das outras pessoas também.

Talvez realmente, esse fosse o meu problema.

Porque eu pensava, durante esse curto tempo, que ele se sentia ressentido comigo e, na minha opinião, era algo sem sentido. Porque eu não tinha feito nada para que ele agisse daquela forma. Mas, mesmo assim... se realmente fosse pela guerra, ele teria que voltar feliz por estar de volta, devia ter se sentido bem ao reencontrar seu irmão, sua família. Era algo incompreensível. Dei um passo em sua direção, rezando para que ele não desse um passo para trás – Então, por favor, me ajude a entender – minha voz soou fraca, talvez pelo nó que se formara em minha garganta. Me aproximei rapidamente de Edward e o abracei antes que ele se afastasse, com a cabeça em seu peito – Eu poderia ser egoísta pela última vez, e pedir para que você espere alguns dias para voltar para a Central?

Ed pegou os meus braços que o envolviam e os afastou o mais delicadamente possível. Segurou-me pelos ombros, fazendo com que eu me distanciasse um pouco mais dele. Me olhou fundo nos olhos – Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, e por uma série de motivos. Eu já fiz o meu irmão esperar demais. Eu ainda sou um Alquimista Federal, e tenho que voltar.

As palavras de Edward foram como uma facada em meu peito. Aquela raiva que tomara conta de mim momentos antes, fora completamente substituída por uma sensação de vazio. Mas, tinha outro detalhe que, naquele momento em que eu apenas correspondia seu olhar penetrante, me chamou ainda mais a atenção.

E, eu finalmente, entendi.

Mesmo quando alguém volta vivo de uma guerra, ela continua marcada para sempre na pessoa. Lembranças podem atormentá-la por muito tempo, principalmente porque... em meio a uma guerra, ou você mata, ou será morto. Uma vida por uma vida. E algo desse tipo, pode ser presente nos olhos de alguém por toda uma existência.

Os olhos de um assassino.

Aquele pequeno detalhe, que fez toda a diferença. Eu tinha sido tão... completamente _burra. _Eu não fui capaz de pensar nas palavras de Gracia em momento algum.

_Não force._

Baixei a cabeça – Desculpe por lhe incomodar, Ed – eu virei as costas, decidida a deixar o quarto. Afinal, eu já tinha conversado com ele, porém sem bons resultados. Caminhei em direção à porta e a abri, sem olhar para trás. Fui para o corredor e fechei a porta, também sem olhar para trás, e entrei no meu próprio quarto, fechando a porta com um pouco mais e força do que o normal.

Deixei-me cair na cama. _Você não entenderia... Eu não posso mais ficar aqui... Não é algo que você precise saber... _Não. Não era algo que eu _quisesse_ saber. E talvez, realmente fosse algo complexo demais para que eu entendesse. Porque eu não sabia de nada. Virei-me de lado na cama, me abraçando. Aquela sensação de que Ed realmente tinha me dado uma facada no peito permanecia ali, e me feria. Eu não tinha mais coragem de fazê-lo ficar aqui, e sabia que não era bom forçá-lo a fazer isso. Talvez, esperar fosse a única opção que me restava.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo minha consciência dirigindo-se lentamente para o mundo dos sonhos. _Então, é isso que me resta?_

_--_

**Capítulo triste i_i**

**Bem... Gente, talvez esse tenha sido o último capítulo que eu vou conseguir postar esse mês. Porque quarta-feira eu vou viajar para o Paraná! \õ **

**Vou passar o Natal e o Ano Novo na casa na praia do meu padrinho. Vou de carro, nove horas de viagem, haha *-* amo viagens longas, dá pra ficar ouvindo música e dormir :)**

**É claro que eu vou tentar escrever o máximo possível até quarta, além do mais, eu vou viajar quarta de tarde porque a minha irmã ainda tem aula O_O' daí, eu ainda vou ter quarta de manhã.**

**Mas, caso eu não consiga, já vou desejando um Feliz Natal pra vocês, e um feliz Ano Novo também, ook? *-***

**Beiijos gente, obrigada por lerem a fic dessa pessoa cruel aqui \õ/  
**


	8. Morte Temporária

_O que fazer, quando não se pode fazer nada? O que fazer, quando se está sem reação? Quando algo lhe fere com tamanha força em seu psicológico, que você quase é capaz de sentir isso fisicamente? O que fazer quando você sente que irá... Quebrar?_

_Levante-se, _eu pensava. _Não fique parada aí, sua idiota._ Eu estava acordada, mas não conseguia – e nem queria abrir os olhos. Era apenas o fato de que mais uma vez, eu apenas estava tentando fugir da realidade que me era imposta. Eu apenas tinha em mente uma coisa: o que eu poderia ser capaz de fazer se abrisse os olhos?

Mas é claro que eu sabia que a resposta era nada. Por isso, encolhi-me um pouco mais na cama, ansiando por voltar a dormir. _Winry, você é uma covarde. Egoísta e covarde. _

Minha consciência tocara na ferida. Abri os olhos, engolindo em seco. Podia ver os raios do pôr-do-sol iluminar parte de mim e do meu quarto. Era melancólico pensar que essa iluminação dourada já foi motivo para me levantar e, agora, era um motivo para que eu me encolhesse.

Talvez, eu só servisse para complicar as coisas.

O sol não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Era apenas um motivo que eu encontrava para não pôr a culpa em mim mesma. Porque eu sabia muito bem que deixei de ajudar Edward não uma, mas duas vezes. Na verdade, na primeira vez, quem precisou de ajuda e meio sem motivo, fui eu mesma.

Na segunda vez eu não merecia a ajuda dele. Na verdade, não merecia a ajuda de ninguém em nenhuma das vezes. Se eu quisesse esquecer aquilo, ou tentar ajudar, ou até mesmo ignorar, eu tinha que fazer _sozinha. _Sempre...

... _Sozinha_.

Levantei da cama e fui em direção a janela do quarto. A discussão que tive com Edward, provavelmente algumas horas atrás, estava detalhadamente gravada em minha memória. Agora, eu tratava de revê-la como um filme em minha mente. Abri a janela de forma violenta, e o vento forte que entrou por ela foi como um tapa na cara.

Algo que eu realmente merecia. Porque eu era egoísta demais.

Não tinha sido capaz de reconhecer meus próprios defeitos. Achava que tudo aquilo tinha a ver comigo. Na verdade, pensei nessa possibilidade como a única possível. Achei que pudesse ter mudado algo depois daquele dia tão distante, em que eu ergui a cabeça depois que Ed tinha me ajudado. Ele me entendera, ele me ajudara. Eu não tinha sido capaz de entender absolutamente_ nada_ e acabei por decepcioná-lo. Na verdade, durante a guerra, eu sofri por mim, não por ele. Eu tinha sido cegada pelo meu próprio egoísmo.

_Cega... Olhos... _

Eu me encolhi com a lembrança dos olhos dele. Talvez eles fossem a peça do quebra-cabeça que parecia estar no lugar errado. Talvez tivesse sido aquilo que me incomodava em Edward desde que ele retornara. Olhos cheios de tristeza, repressão, amargura, raiva e lembranças sangrentas.

Sangrentas, como a coloração vermelha das poucas nuvens presentes no céu ao pôr-do-sol. Triste como o fim de um dia, como a lua solitária, que logo poderia ser avistada em um céu negro. Era como um sol abatido, para sempre marcado por traumas, temores e lembranças amarguradas.

Era isso que eu enxergava ao mirar o enorme sol dourado, agora suspirando por uma última vez. Era isso que eu pensava ao sentir a brisa bagunçar meus cabelos e acariciar meu rosto.

Eu tinha descoberto tarde demais o verdadeiro problema dele. Eu tinha sido _burra _por não ter ligado os fatos. Porque foi só ele voltar da guerra que eu a esqueci completamente. O que significa que as coisas que Gracia me falara entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro.

_Por mais que no início seja difícil, não desista de Edward. Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca._

- Sabe, Gracia – murmurei para o vento, para o sol que partia lentamente – Acho que você quis dizer que "ele precisa de _distância _de você mais do que nunca" – minha voz falhara ao dizer a palavra "distância". Baixei a cabeça – Porque você, Winry – comecei a rosnar para mim mesma, fechando o punho -, é sonsa demais para ajudar alguém quando essa pessoa realmente precisa.

Eu queria pelo menos dizer para Ed que eu tinha percebido finalmente pelo que ele passava. Pelo menos queria que ele soubesse que eu o entendia de certa forma. Eu queria dizer isso ao Ed antes que ele partisse para continuar a sua busca pelo corpo do Al, seu braço e sua perna. Queria que ele soubesse que eu estava ciente que era uma egoísta e uma covarde.

Aqueles foram os únicos motivos que me fizeram levantar da janela e sair do quarto, procurando-o pela casa.

Mas não encontrava Edward em parte nenhuma do segundo andar, nem Alphonse. O sol já sumira do céu, e agora o azul turquesa do dia escurecia cada vez mais. _Talvez..._

Desci as escadas quase correndo, certa de que o encontraria exatamente na hora em que ele partiria. Procurei pela cozinha e até pela sala onde eu e vovó trabalhávamos com os automails, mas não tinha nenhum sinal, nem de Edward, nem do irmão. Caminhei lentamente até a sala, já sem esperança alguma. E também não havia ninguém na sala.

Atravessei o aposento, indo em direção à porta de entrada instintivamente. Pousei a mão e girei a maçaneta fria, depois puxei, abrindo a porta. Como era de se esperar, não tinha nada além da relva que parecia negra, pela pouca iluminação.

- Eles partiram vinte minutos atrás. – disse Pinako, aproximando-se de mim.

Quaisquer reações que eu pensei que teria ao ouvir isso foram frustradas - Entendo... – comecei a caminhar para fora da casa, sem reação alguma, e sem esperar por mais nada que vovó falasse. A dor que eu parecia sentir fisicamente quando Edward me dissera palavras grosseiras parecia voltar com toda a força – Então... É assim que isso vai terminar? – perguntei baixinho, a voz esganiçada, sem me preocupar se vovó me ouviria.

Pelo menos Pinako era capaz de entender quando eu queria – ou quando eu precisava ficar sozinha. Pude ouvir a porta se fechando logo atrás de mim.

Continuei caminhando, olhando para a abóbada celeste e estrelada acima de mim, enquanto um vazio tremendo tomava conta. Eu não tinha tido a chance de melhorar as coisas, eu não pude conversar direito, eu não soube entendê-lo. E agora, dependendo de como a jornada deles terminaria, eu poderia ter perdido tais chances para sempre.

E tudo foi culpa minha.

Minhas pernas cederam e eu caí de joelhos no gramado, que se estendia por todo o relevo, entre as árvores, até onde a vista podia alcançar. Eu não me permitia chorar, por mais que só tivesse forças e motivação para isso. Eu _não iria chorar. _Para mim, seria como sentir pena de si mesma, e eu não era motivo de ter pena. _Repulsa _era melhor do que isso.

Às vezes, pensamos que agindo de determinada forma, ou simplesmente dizendo, perguntando ou cobrando algo de alguém, estamos tendo êxito em ajudá-la. Apenas para logo depois percebermos que estamos fazendo tudo tornar-se redondamente errado. Dependendo da maneira como você pensar que está entendendo-a, perguntará algo relacionado com suas idéias. Isso pode acabar por magoar alguém, e o que poderia terminar bem, acaba por terminar mal, ou até mesmo da pior maneira que se pode encerrar. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, naquele momento. Eu tinha feito tudo errado e agora, sofria as conseqüências.

Não uma, e sim duas facadas no peito. Eu realmente sentia _dor _por isso.

Nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer algo por ele. E ele sempre ficara ao meu lado quando eu precisei, como um companheiro, como um amigo.

_De vez em quando, _pensei. _Parece que eu apenas sirvo para fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, e me arrepender depois._

Abracei meus joelhos sujos de terra e fiquei ali, contemplando a lua pálida. Era algo nostálgico, que me fazia lembrar das palavras de Alphonse: _Ele não te viu como um incômodo e sim como uma pessoa muito importante que estava precisando de alguém. Ele te amava, e quero muito acreditar que ainda te ama e que vai voltar para você. Ed cuidou de você pela própria vontade, porque sentia falta da Winry de sempre, mesmo que essa Winry batesse nele com a chave inglesa. Você sabe que Edward não era do tipo que pensava o tempo todo em si mesmo, não sabe?_

- Seria isso mesmo, Al? – perguntei para a silhueta redonda e brilhante no céu – Quanto a isso, eu não sei o que pensar. Quando você disse que ele não me considerava um incômodo... Você tinha sido sincero comigo, ou foi apenas uma forma de consolo?

_Tinha sido sincero... Ou um consolo? _Eu não sabia mais no que acreditar. Abracei meus joelhos com toda a força. _Está tão... Frio... _Pensei ao sentir uma brisa gelada agitar meu vestido e meus cabelos soltos. Talvez por culpa do início do outono, ou até mesmo pela tremenda sensação vazia que tomara conta de mim.

--

À primeira vista, eu era quase um monstro.

Durante as três últimas semanas, parecia que eu tinha voltado a mergulhar em um lugar escuro e amargurado, uma vida sem nenhuma socialização ou verdadeira vontade de viver. Poderia ser mais uma reação demasiadamente exagerada, mas era a maneira que eu encontrei de _não _fugir mais da realidade. Já fizera isso vezes demais, e era hora de parar.

Embora eu quisesse muito ter a possibilidade de dizer certas coisas para Edward, eu não me permitia ir atrás dele em momento algum. Talvez, uma forma de me punir por ser tão idiota. Ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Eu vivia todos os dias tediosos da mesma forma. Na verdade, tudo o que eu fazia era apenas para não ficar tão entediada. Não achava muito conveniente tentar explicar a minha situação para Pinako, ela provavelmente pensaria que eu tinha algum tipo de problema mental.

Pelo menos, eu pensava que não era tão louca. E também não fiz drama... Pelo menos não chorava pelos cantos, não deixava de satisfazer minhas necessidades... Apenas uma coisa imparcial, inexpressiva, tediosa. Algo um pouco triste para quem olhava, mas nada para me tornar motivo de pena.

Era a forma que eu encontrava de pagar pelos meus erros bestas. Apenas isso.

Tinha acabado de construir um automail. Coloquei-o cuidadosamente no canto da pequena salinha de trabalho, peguei mais materiais e comecei a produzir outro. Como uma máquina. Pelo menos, era bom. Um pequeno tempo em que eu poderia apenas pensar no que estou fazendo, no meu amado trabalho.

Ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente atrás de mim – Já terminou aquele automail? – vovó me perguntara.

- Sim – respondi automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos ou a atenção das peças à minha frente. Pinako pegou a prótese de um braço que eu tinha posto ali e ficou parada. Apenas senti seu olhar em minhas costas por um momento, mas depois ela saiu da sala.

- Quero falar algo sério com você depois, Winry – disse ela, antes de fechar a porta.

Aquele ultimato repentino tinha sido uma novidade suficientemente assustadora para me fazer levantar a cabeça e ficar olhando, confusa, para a porta. Vovó nunca me perguntara nada, nem pedia para conversar sobre "algo sério" comigo. Talvez fosse realmente sério.

Mas, por enquanto, era hora de me concentrar em meu trabalho. Pinako falaria comigo depois de atender o cliente que estava sentado na sala. Na verdade, concentrar-se ouvindo gritos dolorosos vindo da sala de sua própria casa é algo meio difícil, principalmente pelas lembranças que isso me trazia. _Apenas continue o automail, Winry..._

Os gritos tardaram a cessar. Mas, pelo menos, eles tinham parado. Pinako entrara novamente na salinha – Ele já foi embora – vovó falou da porta. Apenas assenti com a cabeça em resposta – venha para a cozinha, Winry – ela disse afastando-se.

Apenas soltei um suspiro pesado e larguei o esboço de automail que eu tinha recém começado. Tirei as luvas sujas de graxa, joguei-as em um canto qualquer e saí da salinha escura, caminhando até a cozinha.

Ao adentrar, pude ver vovó sentada na mesa – Espere um momento – disse, enquanto ia até a pia lavar as mãos. Embora não precisasse. Talvez, meu subconsciente soubesse do que se tratava aquele pedido repentino por diálogo, e estivesse encontrando uma forma de atrasar as coisas.

- Winry – Pinako não esperou que eu sentasse à mesa em frente a ela para começar a falar – Se você está se torturando tanto pela partida do Ed, por que ainda está aqui?

Eu nunca me senti tão irritada com a vovó em toda a minha vida. Fechei a torneira com força e me virei para ela – Eu não estou me torturando! – rosnei – E também... Eu não me sinto mal pela partida dele.

Vovó não parecia nada surpresa - Você está se torturando sim. E você se sente mal _sim. _Qualquer um consegue ler essas emoções em seus olhos. Embora eu ainda não saiba o que tenha acontecido para você estar desse jeito. Poderia me contar? – ela me perguntou com calma, completamente oposta a mim, que estava visivelmente irritada com aquele assunto.

Não respondi. Tentava me acalmar, respirando fundo, fechando os olhos, sem tão bons resultados. Aquele era um assunto que eu preferia não tocar, exatamente pelo motivo de me deixar com raiva. Raiva de mim.

Sentei à frente de Pinako na mesa, esperando que conseguisse me recompor – Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – murmurei – E você não me entenderia.

Pinako suspirou – E você acha que alguém conseguiria entender você agora? Pelo menos poderia tentar me contar. Pode ser que eu consiga ter uma idéia do que aconteceu, não acha?

Desviei o olhar para os riscos e marcas na madeira da mesa, tentando esconder as emoções que poderiam ser vistas nele – Não foi nada de mais, vovó. – falei sem emoção alguma presente em minha voz - Apenas uma discussão insignificante que eu tive com Ed antes que ele... partisse.

- E por que, exatamente, vocês discutiram? – ela perguntou. Não respondi nada. Senti Pinako aproximar-se de mim por cima da mesa – Winry? Responda.

Apertei tanto meu punho naquela hora que provavelmente tenha perfurado a carne da palma de minha mão – Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – exclamei, com a voz vacilante. Senti, na verdade, que eu estava fraquejando, e a primeira prova disso foram meus olhos marejados. Levantei-me da mesa em um salto e caminhei rapidamente em direção às escadas. Queria ficar sozinha em meu quarto, apenas isso.

- Pode ir, Winry – a voz de Pinako vinha da cozinha, alta o suficiente para que eu ouvisse, e bastante despreocupada como normalmente – Apenas não irá resolver nada ficar no seu quarto pelo resto da vida.

Não resisti à imensa vontade de voltar para a cozinha. _Aquilo _sim estava me torturando – Por que isso agora? – perguntei, engolindo o nó na garganta – Você sempre me deu liberdade para agir da forma que eu bem entendesse, e nunca interferiu em nada, principalmente no meu relacionamento com Edward. Por que logo _agora _você resolve me atormentar com essas perguntas?

Pinako acendeu o cachimbo – Entenda, Winry – disse enquanto fumava -, eu sempre dei liberdade a você, porque eu sei que age de forma responsável. Mas não pense que eu não me preocupo. Até porque você é minha neta, e está agindo de uma forma estranha a tempo demais. E agora, você pode _muito bem _ir falar com Edward na Central, porque ele não está em guerra alguma. É só você pegar um trem e pronto.

Mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos – É essa parte que eu digo que você não entenderia – disse, por fim – Eu não quero ir para a Central falar com ele, por uma série de motivos.

- Você quer falar com ele sim – Pinako rebateu, dando mais uma tragada no cachimbo – Seus olhos estão dizendo isso, Winry. O que está esperando?

Eu teria perdido? Só sabia que minhas pernas fraquejaram e novamente eu estava de joelhos, sentindo uma tristeza tremenda se apossar de mim, a mesma tristeza que com a ajuda do tédio, eu conseguira reprimir durante três semanas – Na verdade... – murmurei, fraca, olhando para o ladrilho branco do chão – Queria poder pelo menos ter certeza que ele tenha ciência de que agora eu sei que estava... completamente errada. Não, não é só isso... Eu queria poder estar ao lado dele agora.

Pinako parecia satisfeita ao levantar-se da cadeira e sair da cozinha. Mas, antes disso, ela parou ao lado de onde eu estava – Não vou te perguntar o que aconteceu naquele dia, porque não me interessa, e você obviamente não gostaria de falar. – ela me disse, inexpressiva, despreocupada, como sempre - Mas, se isso ajuda, eu diria que ficar aqui não adiantaria em nada, nem para você, nem para o que deve ter acontecido entre ambos. Levante-se, vá atrás de Edward, fale o que você quer falar para ele. Não seja tola ao ponto de apenas ficar se deprimindo aqui. – dito isso, Pinako saiu da cozinha.

Levantei do chão e me virei para as costas dela – Obrigada, vovó.

Pinako parou de caminhar e deu mais uma tragada no cachimbo – Essa foi a primeira e _última _vez que eu vou aconselhar você a fazer algo.

Uma resposta bastante esperada. Sorri para ela e voltei ao meu quarto para preparar as coisas. Partiria para a Central no primeiro trem que aparecesse depois daquilo.

--

O sacolejar do trem ao parar na estação da Central me acordou. Abri os olhos e vi pela janela a já conhecida parada. As pessoas dos outros vagões já se levantavam para sair e, ainda meio grogue, eu fiz o mesmo. Peguei minha mochila e saí para a rua, olhando para o céu cinzento. O chão molhado denunciava que tinha chovido na cidade, e as nuvens mostravam que provavelmente choveria de novo.

Agora, minha prioridade era chegar ao quartel da Central. Caminhei pela rua movimentada, o clima abafado tomava conta do ambiente. Não me lembrava muito do caminho, mas com paciência eu conseguiria chegar ao meu destino.

Tinha medo da reação de Edward quando me visse. Tinha medo até que ele não me deixasse chegar perto, como tinha feito comigo no dia que foi embora. Morria de medo que ele me mandasse embora antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de vê-lo. Tais pensamentos me faziam procurar ainda mais desesperadamente pelo quartel.

Mas eu não lembrava o caminho de jeito nenhum. Tinha parado em uma viela escura e bem menos movimentada do que a avenida onde ficava a estação de trem. Da outra vez que eu tinha vindo para a Central, não me lembrava de ter passado por aquele lugar com Sheska.

Virei para o outro lado, tentando voltar para a estação de trem. Senti gotas atingindo meu rosto e meus ombros; estava começando a chover. Eu estava quase definitivamente perdida na cidade Central.

No final, parei em outra avenida, já mais movimentada. A chuva começava a se intensificar. Eu nem ao menos sabia onde estava, e a chuva caía com força... Só me restava parar em algum lugar seguro.

Mas isso não seria preciso.

Pelo menos, foi isso que eu pensei ao avistar tranças douradas e uma capa vermelha um pouco mais adiante. Edward.

Corri ainda mais rápido do que quando descobri que ele retornara da guerra – Ed! – eu gritava, mas minha voz era abafada pela chuva forte e pelas pessoas na rua, que caminhavam rapidamente tentando chegar a um local seco – Edward! – gritei novamente. As pessoas à volta me olhavam.

Dessa vez, ele ouvira.

Logo mais à minha frente, Ed virava-se para trás, por ter escutado meus gritos. Quando me viu correndo na sua direção, os olhos dourados arregalaram-se – Winry...?

- Edward! – parei de frente para ele, olhando-o séria. Vi que ele me encarava da mesma forma, mas com um "ar" a mais, como se perguntasse o que diabos eu fazia ali, na cidade Central, no meio do asfalto e durante uma chuva forte. Engoli em seco – Edward, eu vim aqui para falar com você, e não para ser mandada de volta para Rizempool. – minha voz vacilou um pouco. Tive que respirar fundo para continuar – Eu sei o que eu sou. Eu sei que eu fui um monstro, eu sei que eu _sou _um monstro. Também estou ciente de que vocês precisam continuar a busca pelos seus corpos, tanto que eu _não _vim até aqui para arrastar você e Al de volta para Rizempool. Eu... Eu vim aqui para tentar te entender, e para isso, tenho que lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Parei de falar e fitei os olhos dourados de Edward, agora cheios de confusão. Os traços amargurados e violentos de seus orbes agora não me pareciam tão explícitos como naquele dia.

Mesmo assim, aqueles olhos pareciam me intimidar, de forma que eu não falasse nada. Porém, as palavras de Gracia voltaram mais uma vez à minha mente. _Por mais que no início seja difícil, não desista de Edward. Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca._

- Ed... – engoli em seco, desviando o olhar para a poça de água que se formara pela chuva – O que... O que aconteceu na guerra? Digo... O que você teve que fazer?

Edward ficou ainda mais estático e calado à minha frente. Pude ver uma tristeza profunda transparecendo em seu olhar, logo depois seguida por seriedade. Segurou-me pela mão e começou a me conduzir a algum lugar – Vamos para o alojamento do exército onde eu estou hospedado – ele murmurou – A história é meio longa, e está chovendo.

Apenas concordei. Mas, no fundo, me sentia satisfeita por Edward ter me permitido ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer sobre a guerra.

--

**Voltei, gente!**

**Próximo cap, vai ter uma pequena diferença: _vai ser todo flashback no POV do Ed _:D**

**Eu iria postar o cap ontem, mas eu tive problemas com o meu PC. Por hoje, é isso**

**Beijão gente, obrigaada por lerem a fic! *-*  
**


	9. Recordações de um Conflito Sangrento 1

_"Os animais lutam, mas não fazem guerra. O homem é o único primata que planeja o extermínio dentro de sua própria espécie e o executa entusiasticamente e em grandes dimensões. A guerra é uma de suas invenções mais importantes; a capacidade de estabelecer acordos de paz é provavelmente uma conquista posterior."_

— Hans Magnus Enzensberger, Guerra Civil.

_1º ano, saída de Rizempool._

Depois de uma triste despedida, somente me restava caminhar até o local indicado no pequeno papel em minhas mãos. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que me esperava por lá, mas estava muito ciente sobre para onde aquilo me conduziria.

Apenas pensar no que eu poderia ser forçado a fazer durante o tempo que aquela guerra durasse embrulhava o meu estômago. Me via tentado a dar meia volta e retornar àquela casa amarela, agora já muito distante. Retornar para as pessoas que lá me esperavam.

Inconscientemente, toquei meu braço direito, do automail. Eu tinha uma série de razões para querer fugir daquele meu destino marcado por mortes. Eu tinha uma promessa de retornar Al para seu corpo, eu queria poder apenas recuperar meus membros perdidos, e poder viver com as pessoas que eu considerava minha família.

Winry.

O desespero que ela sentira, o modo como ela tinha reagido à notícia da guerra... Eu me sentia culpado por tudo aquilo. Eu somente tinha conseguido fazê-la chorar _mais uma vez. _Seus olhos sem nenhum brilho, marcados com olheiras profundas que pareciam permanentes... Lembranças que resolveram chegar a horas inconvenientes.

- Droga – rosnei. Aquelas lembranças e pensamentos não eram nem um pouco recomendáveis pela minha atual situação. Eu não poderia pensar na Winry ou no Alphonse. Não naquele momento, onde eu estaria me preparando para matar pessoas.

Ergui a mão tentando me proteger da luz do sol, que surgiu durante o tempo em que eu me distraí; a trilha que eu estive subindo em uma colina agora chegava ao topo de um planalto. Mais à frente, mais de 20 carros estavam parados na beira de uma estrada de terra, e alguns soldados estavam em pé, vigiando a volta dos carros. Céus, era proteção demais, levando em conta por ainda estarmos em Rizempool.

Aproximei-me relutantemente do grupo, observando as pessoas nos bancos traseiros de vários veículos. Provavelmente seriam soldados e aspirantes que teriam sido chamados para aquela guerra. Muitos deles rezavam. Isso era algo que me irritava; as pessoas entregavam suas vidas e sua sorte, e pediam proteção a coisas inexistentes, em vez de viverem e acreditarem em si mesmas. Tolice.

- Você está 20 minutos atrasado – uma voz grave e irritantemente conhecida soou alguns metros atrás. Virei-me para encarar o Coronel, que ajeitava a gola do uniforme do exército com uma expressão presunçosa. Fechei a cara.

- Eu tinha... Que me despedir de algumas pessoas – respondi hesitante, tentando manter afastadas quaisquer expressões, rostos ou lembranças dessas pessoas. Resolvi provocar – Conseguiu fazer o mesmo com aquele bando todo de mulheres na Central, Coronel mulherengo?

Ele apenas se virou e começou a caminhar, colocando as mãos para trás – Não é hora para provocações, Fullmetal. – disse calmamente, entrando no primeiro carro da fileira – Logo, entre no terceiro carro. Vamos direto para o nosso destino, agora que você finalmente chegou.

Engoli em seco. O destino, com certeza, seria o acampamento onde ficaríamos para descansar e nos abrigaríamos em vários períodos. Aquilo infelizmente não era um pesadelo. Aquilo infelizmente não era fruto da minha imaginação fraca. Era a pura, porém dolorosa verdade que eu teria que enfrentar. Tentei me recompor e entrei no carro, sentando ao lado de dois aspirantes que provavelmente eu nunca teria visto antes daquele ato. Nenhum de nós três se preocupou com a hierarquia militar, continência, cortesia ou até mesmo de dizer uma sílaba. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto sentiam o sacolejar do carro que começava a viagem pela estrada de terra.

_Ninguém mais será capaz de me explicar por que eu estou aqui. _Pensei, usando a mão esquerda para apoiar a cabeça. Era impressionante como uma única pedra no caminho pôde alterar o meu futuro, um mês atrás. Apenas o problema grave na saúde de um tenente tinha sido capaz de me recrutar. Agora eu ia, sem saber quando – ou se realmente voltaria.

Novamente o sol cegava a minha visão; o tempo passava, o sol subia – embora eu achasse que na verdade ele me perseguia. O calor e a cor alegre que o sol exerce é um consolo para aqueles fadados a vagar infinitamente pela escuridão. Para aqueles que seriam forçados a aguentar a dor da pura verdade; matar outras pessoas. Impedir outras pessoas de desfrutarem do sol, para sempre.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Eu jurei que tentaria matar o mínimo de pessoas que conseguisse. Porém, cada metro rodado pelos pneus do carro, significava um metro mais próximo da forma mais comparável com o inferno.

_É realmente certo que alguém tire centenas de vidas, destrua dezenas de casas, acabe com milhões de futuros, e volte ileso para casa e aproveite o seu tempo com sua família?_

--

As árvores verdes e diversificadas apenas aumentavam de número pelos caminhos que os carros faziam, a estrada de terra marrom era um tanto cheia de pedregulhos parcialmente enterrados, que sacudiam os veículos de forma violenta e acordavam vários soldados e aspirantes de seus sonos depressivos. Os carros viajavam o dia inteiro, o céu já não tinha mais sol. Mas eu nem ao menos tinha sido capaz de dormir; não queria, não precisava, não conseguia. Minha única forma de distração era a ampla paisagem que eu passava várias horas contemplando e percebendo as mudanças.

_Não, nada é certo. Muitas coisas nesse mundo são erradas. A vida, em si, é um erro por existir; pois a única coisa que tira uma vida de forma tão violenta, é outra vida._

O que mais era de se estranhar era que em vez de se formar paisagens abertas e planas, a irregularidade da terra e o número de plantas altas e árvores grossas apenas aumentava. Algo impossível de utilizar em uma guerra. Mesmo a área usada para acampamentos e refúgios não era tão arborizada como a área onde em breve estaríamos dentro.

Tive que pigarrear de forma audível – Ainda estamos longe? – perguntei; eu tinha passado um dia inteiro sem nem ao menos abrir a boca, o que resultava em uma voz fraca e rouca.

- Quinze minutos. – o motorista respondeu. Assustei-me ao perceber que era uma mulher. Na verdade, era assustador pensar que eu estava no mesmo carro que três pessoas o dia inteiro, e nem ao menos sabia o sexo do motorista, ou como eram as vozes dos dois soldados, ambos com expressões tensas, sentados ao meu lado – Vocês estão bem aí atrás? – a motorista perguntou – Segurem-se, nós vamos adentrar a floresta, por completo.

A velocidade do que ocorreu depois foi extrema. Qualquer linha de pensamento pôde ser interrompida quando o carro inclinou-se repentinamente, descendo o relevo com velocidade, pulando por cima das pedras na estrada de forma perigosa. Cada metro rodado, os corpos dentro do carro eram jogados para todos os lados. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Árvores e seus troncos eram a única coisa que podia ser vista, presentes em todo o terreno. A motorista poderia muito bem acabar se chocando contra elas, e matando todo mundo. Céus, aquilo era praticamente uma guerra. Porém, contra a natureza.

Foi numa curva perigosa e um tanto repentina que me senti arremessado contra a porta do carro. Pude ouvir o vidro rachar pelo choque com a minha testa e senti o sangue escorrer até o rosto, acompanhado de uma dor lancinante – Mas o quê... – rosnei com as mãos na cabeça. Ou aquela mulher era louca, ou era um sinal de que eu não chegaria vivo no acampamento.

O carro prosseguia na mesma velocidade. Seu balanço começava a me deixar tonto, e não demorava muito para que eu sentisse que estava a ponto de vomitar. Sangue continuava saindo do corte na testa. Céus, por que machucados na cabeça tinham que sangrar tanto? E ainda pior, em vez de parar aos poucos, a mulher parara de forma brusca. Fui arremessado novamente, dessa vez contra o banco do motorista – Chegamos. – a mulher simplesmente falou. Mas aquilo fora uma deixa para sair do carro, e eu apenas pensei em fazer isso sem hesitar.

Quando coloquei os pés no chão, minhas pernas cederam e eu tive que me segurar na árvore mais próxima. A adrenalina liberada na situação agora fazia meu corpo tremer. Virei-me para a mulher, que me encarava com olhos de quem se divertia com a cena. Aquilo me irritava – Que merda de viagem foi essa? – rosnei, tentando me equilibrar sem auxílio da árvore.

Ela riu, mas apenas para que logo após me olhasse de forma séria – Isso não foi absolutamente nada. – disse – O enjôo, os machucados, os tremores... Se você parar para pensar, essas coisas se repetirão no ato da guerra. Claro que por outros motivos, muito mais fortes. Sem contar o seu psicológico. Se essa viagem lhe deixou assim... – comecei a prestar mais atenção em suas palavras, sentindo a seriedade profunda presente ali. Seu olhar mudou para pena - Não serei capaz de olhar para os seus olhos depois que você ver e ser o culpado por muitas mortes.

Dito isso, ela apenas saiu. Eu não senti mais nenhum medo ou sentimento de culpa por conta do fato de me tornar um assassino, na verdade, não senti nada. Eu era apenas um corpo trêmulo que fitava o chão inconsciente e inexpressivamente. Tinha me esquecido do porquê de estar no meio daquela mata densa, e tinha sido lembrado disso duramente, porém de maneira sincera. E real.

_O que uma pessoa se torna, ao tirar uma vida? Como ficaria sua alma?_

Levantei a cabeça e pude ver, logo mais à frente, algumas barracas do acampamento. _É a hora do tormento, _pensei enquanto adentrava o lugar. Lampiões discretos iluminavam a pequena trilha entre as centenas de barracas, que se estendiam em linha reta para norte e sul, até onde a vista – ou as árvores permitiam alcançar.

- Você é o senhor Elric? – um homem calvo e um tanto narigudo, que eu nunca tinha visto antes estava parado à minha frente. Assim que eu confirmei que era, ele me entregara um uniforme do exército – Aqui, você terá que usar isso. E esse número anexado à roupa é o número da barraca onde você ficará. – Olhei para o número 28, presente nas roupas do exército, depois para as barracas à minha frente; ainda era a 75. Descobrir para que lado ficaria a 28 seria um tanto trabalhoso.

Ele encarava a minha testa, autoritário – E, por favor, - acrescentou – limpe esse sangue do rosto, Elric.

Fechei a cara, e não recorri a quaisquer cortesias ou continência. Nem ao menos sabia se ele era um superior – Entendido – resmunguei me afastando. Parei em frente à barraca 75. Não conseguia enxergar os números das outras, pois cada um dos lampiões estava muito distante entre si para que não chamasse a atenção do inimigo. Pela lógica da ordem crescente, a barraca 28 estaria... À minha esquerda.

Foi caminhando pela trilha escura e sentindo o desconfortante olhar de pessoas desconhecidas nas costas, que eu pude perceber quanta gente fazia parte do exército sem que eu soubesse. Quanta gente transmitia o medo nos olhos, e quanta gente já não olhava mais com esse medo, e sim com frieza.

Por mais que eu andasse, as malditas árvores e pedras no chão pareciam sempre ser as mesmas. As únicas coisas que me permitiam pensar que eu tinha saído do lugar eram os rostos das pessoas e o número nas barracas. 33, 32, 31,... 28.

Finalmente, descanso.

Entrei naquilo que eu chamaria de "casa" por um tempo indeterminado. Duas camas bastante simples encontravam-se uma em cada canto da barraca pequena. Entre elas, estava uma bacia de metal mediana, e em seu interior estavam dois cantis com água e uma toalha branca.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi o quanto sentia sede. Peguei um dos cantis na bacia e bebi quase todo o conteúdo, aliviado. Depois usei um pouco da água para lavar o sangue seco do rosto, e usei a toalha para enxugar. Vesti a farda do exército e me joguei na cama, olhando para a lona bege da barraca.

Quase nenhum barulho podia ser ouvido do lado de fora, exceto poucos murmúrios e os sons da natureza. _Isso é tão calmo, _pensei. Não havia modo de enxergar quaisquer rostos aflitos, e não era possível distinguir palavras trêmulas ou tristes nas vozes das pessoas, que caminhavam de volta às suas barracas, preparando-se para o que começaria – mas que nem ao menos o clima do lugar denunciava que isso viria a acontecer. _É calmo... Demais. _O cansaço provocado pela viagem agora começava a dominar, incentivado pela tranqüilidade do momento. Já sentia meus olhos pesados, minha mente enevoada de lembranças de pensamentos. Lembrei da minha mala, que eu tinha deixado no carro. Eu podia estar sentindo ou pensando em qualquer coisa, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de buscar a mala. Faria isso quando acordasse...

_Eu corria pela floresta vazia e morta. Não conseguia avistar o extenso acampamento de maneira alguma. Era apenas um vazio melancólico... Eu estava completamente sozinho em meio à mata densa – Ei! – gritei, embora estivesse desesperançado de que alguém me ouviria – Tem alguém aí? EI! _

_- Estou aqui – senti meu coração batendo mais forte ao ouvir uma resposta, uma voz feminina, onipresente – Venha. Onde eu estou é seguro._

_Não sabia para que lado tinha que ir, não sabia onde aquela voz estava – Quem é você?! – perguntei com uma ponta de desespero na voz. Viria do acampamento? Onde os militares tinham se escondido? Eu não sabia de nada. Nem ao menos tive resposta._

_Apenas corri para qualquer lado, tropeçando em raízes e arranhando os braços nos galhos espinhosos. Era macabro. As árvores pareciam deixar o ar pesado, como se algo horrível tivesse sido executado em seu território._

_- Tudo bem, Edward – a voz ecoava na escuridão, agora mais alta, e parecia vir de uma parte adiante na mata densa – você está seguro._

_Continuei correndo, arfando em direção à voz. Gotículas de suor se formavam em volta do meu rosto, o ar parecia cada vez mais abafado. Aos poucos, comecei a sentir um cheiro estranho. Cheiro de morte._

_Parei de correr, olhando para o chão aos meus pés. Quilômetros de corpos maltratados de alguma forma; tiros, facas, estrangulamento, mutilados. Senti meu coração parar por um momento, um enjôo crescente em meu estômago, e minhas pernas fraquejaram, me deixando de joelhos no chão._

_- O QUE É ISSO?! – gritei para a escuridão infinita._

- Senhor Elric! – uma voz fina me trazia de volta à realidade.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e fui cegado pela claridade repentina. O sargento Fuery me observava, com um ar de preocupação presente em seu rosto. Levantei, me sentando na cama – Está tudo bem. – murmurei, passando a mão esquerda no rosto – O que você quer?

Ele recompôs a expressão, e bateu continência – Querem que eu leve o senhor à tenda do Führer. – explicou – Parece que a infantaria terá uma tarefa para realizar durante o meio-dia.

As coisas começariam mais cedo do que eu pensava. Levantei da cama – Tudo bem, tudo bem – resmunguei, grogue pelo sono, arrumando a farda bagunçada e o cabelo desgrenhado. Depois, fiz sinal de que eu estava pronto.

- Acompanhe-me, senhor Elric – Fuery ordenou, muito mais formalmente do que ele falava comigo na Central. Começou a me levar em direção ao outro lado do acampamento.

Suspirei em desagrado – Só mais uma coisa, Fuery... – comecei, bocejando no meio da frase – Pare de me chamar de "senhor". Eu me sinto como um velho.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu. Não falei mais nada depois, nem ele. Apenas segui Fuery, passando por todas as centenas de barracas e tendas da noite passada. Ficava me perguntando sobre o que teríamos que fazer, se seria algo que resultaria em pilhas de corpos, ou coisas do gênero.

Fuery parou em frente a uma tenda e me permitiu passagem. Entrei hesitante, com uma sensação estranha. Ali dentro, encontrava-se cerca de dez soldados que encaravam o Führer, que estava com as mãos apoiadas em uma mesa onde podiam ser vistos dois mapas. Para o meu desagrado, Coronel Mustang também estava presente.

- Então, Edward – a voz grave do Führer soou de trás da mesa, fazendo com que eu voltasse total atenção para ele – Você já deve saber que essa guerra começou há bons três meses. – ele fez uma pausa, e eu apenas assenti e esperei que ele prosseguisse – É com pesar que digo, nesse curto tempo já tivemos muitas perdas, mas felizmente ainda exercemos vantagem contra as forças inimigas. Porém agora temos você, o Coronel e mais alguns Alquimistas Federais. Confiamos e lutaremos ao lado de suas habilidades, transformaremos isso em uma vitória e também tentaremos usar esse poder para termos menos mortes.

Apenas voltei a assentir com o tom severo das palavras do Führer, mostrando que estava ciente do que ele dizia. Mas a verdade era que por mais que eu compreendesse, minha consciência gritava em alerta. _Céus, isso vai começar cedo demais! _Engoli em seco. _Provavelmente, tudo será repentino dessa forma por aqui. _Fechei o punho e tentei parar de pensar no pior – Então... Há alguma tarefa destinada a realizar? – questionei, tentando ser um pouco mais cortês do que era de costume. Mas o nervosismo vencia naqueles momentos.

Ele pigarreou – Não só você, mas tal missão será para esse comando ao seu lado – jurava ter sentido um discreto tom de ameaça presente em sua voz – Mudamos de tática durante esses dias. Talvez, adentrar o local pelo lado norte nos dê maiores resultados do que atacar pela frente. Eles não iriam nos notar tão cedo – pausou novamente, olhando, penetrante, para todos os soldados presentes ali – Vocês serão devidamente armados, e seguirão para uma patrulha nos muros da parte norte. Isso ocorrerá daqui a algumas horas. Por enquanto, descansem para estarem dispostos a realizar a tarefa destinada a vocês.

Todos os dez soldados à minha volta bateram continência e se retiraram da tenda. Mas alguma coisa me fez permanecer ali, certas reflexões e medos que persistiam em me assustar. Na verdade, uma única dúvida que aquele meu lado fraco e covarde precisava que fosse esclarecida – Führer, eu... – iniciei a frase, receoso enquanto sentia o olhar pesado do Führer e certo interesse da parte do Coronel – Ninguém terá que morrer, certo?

Um silêncio se fez muito presente na tenda. Era melancólico, e parecia confirmar aquele meu medo. Mas aquele silêncio fora quebrado com uma gargalhada descontraída do Führer – Somente para se defender de alguma emboscada – ele respondeu, o riso pausando aos poucos até que sua expressão se tornasse séria – Elric, você precisa estar pronto para agir de forma impiedosa. Fraquejar em um lugar desses certamente terá como conseqüência a sua morte. Agora volte para sua barraca e descanse. Mandarei alguém lhe buscar quando chegar a hora de partir.

Baixei a cabeça, me virando em direção à saída. _Cedo demais, _pensei novamente. Céus, o que era isso? Eu era mais fraco do que pensava – e do que queria realmente ser. Era hora de levantar e resistir àquela vontade terrível de fugir. _Somente faça isso por você, _pensei. E era o que eu tentaria fazer. Por mim, e por mais ninguém.

--

A formação estava pronta, os equipamentos para defesa estavam ali. Era a hora de seguir para a área norte... Foi nessa hora que eu parei. Área norte _do quê?_

- Coronel – chamei. Ele iria junto, apenas como uma precaução contra ameaças – Nós não estamos indo diretamente para o esconderijo do exército inimigo... Ou... – sentia uma raiva ardendo dentro de mim. Aquilo me parecia muito injusto – realmente... Estamos?

Pude ver uma centelha de pena no olhar do Mustang. Ele se virou, olhando em direção ao lado aonde iríamos, e colocou as mãos para trás – Não é o esconderijo de exército nenhum. Não há nenhum exército ou grupo rebelde à nossa espera do outro lado dessa floresta.

A resposta dele obviamente me chocara mais do que se respondesse somente um "sim". A raiva continuava crescendo, mas agora eu também me sentia redondamente confuso. Ou não

Aos poucos, simples fatos foram ligados na minha cabeça. "Vocês seguirão para uma patrulha nos _muros_ da parte norte". O lugar era arborizado demais para estar perto de um terreno vazio e plano para servir como campo de batalha. Não. Não seria isso. Não _podia _ser isso – Mustang... – a voz saíra embargada e trêmula, com raiva e nervosismo perceptíveis, que não conseguia ser capaz de conter – O que isso... Quer... Dizer? – talvez, eu já soubesse a resposta.

E sim, Mustang sabia que eu tinha notado aquilo. E não poderia mais esconder. Suspirou pesadamente – Isso significa que nós estamos indo planejar o próximo ataque em outra parte de _uma cidade, _Fullmetal.

Eu já sabia.

E mesmo assim, ouvir a ênfase presente na frase acabou estourando a raiva contida, me fazendo voar até a gola da camisa do Mustang – Por quê?! – berrei, fazendo a atenção do pequeno comando voltar-se ao meu ato – O que eles fizeram de mais?! O que _Ishbal _também fez?! E por que você não impediu isso?! – eu arfava, estava chocado e indignado com aquilo.

Porque era sempre assim.

Mustang não reagiu de nenhuma maneira, não me tirou dali, não fez praticamente nada. E eu sentia vontade de socar algo com toda a minha força. Mas antes que eu fizesse isso, fui parado pela voz do Coronel – Ponha-se no seu lugar, Fullmetal. Eu não sou ninguém para negar ou proibir uma ordem do Führer. Aliás, ninguém aqui poderá fazer isso. Então, apenas nos basta seguir regras.

- _Então pense como ser humano, e não como um oficial!_ – os gritos saíram o mais alto que minha voz permitia. Apertava o punho esquerdo com toda a força, tentando manter a raiva que me restava contida.

Dessa vez, o Coronel afastou meu punho – Isso seria insubordinação, e poderia ter conseqüências graves. Aqui nós apenas seguimos as ordens que nos são dadas. Por isso eu repito, como um superior: _ponha-se no seu lugar. _E como... Um amigo, eu lhe digo: para que a situação não fique ruim para você.

Trinquei os dentes, e descontei a raiva em uma árvore qualquer. Aquilo era desumano. Ishbal tinha sido desumano. Muitas coisas aqui eram desumanas. A diferença, é que dessa vez...

... Eu seria um dos monstros.

Tive que lutar para conseguir me recompor, e seguir caminho junto com o Coronel e os outros dez soldados. Era isso, eu seria um dos monstros. Cerrei os olhos com força, eu estava tendo pensamentos desnecessários demais nos últimos tempos. _Apenas faça isso para não morrer, _pensei. _Apenas faça isso para não fazer aqueles que me esperam chorar. _Por enquanto, aquilo seria o meu sustento psicológico enquanto eu conseguisse aguentar.

A caminhada seguia entre as quase conhecidas árvores da mata densa, até que eu pude avistar – ou pelo menos tentar ver o muro alto e branco que cintilava ao sol do meio-dia. Todos aceleraram o passo, instintivamente. Até que os dez soldados, eu e o Coronel parávamos cerca de dez metros do muro. Um dos portões da cidade, que ficava por lá, encontrava-se aberto, e quase era possível ouvir as vozes tensas das pessoas.

- Vamos – o Coronel ordenou. Mas parou ao dar dois passos, e virou-se para mim e para os que estavam atrás – Vocês dois aí atrás – disse, apontando para tais homens – Fiquem na retaguarda, não sabemos se algo pode frustrar os planos. Os outros, venham – dito isso, ele virou-se e voltou a ir em direção ao portão aberto. Eu e os outros oito soldados seguindo logo atrás.

Adentramos os portões da cidade. Pude ver que prédios e casas estendiam-se muito a sul e a leste. A cidade era realmente grande. Olhei para uma espécie de prédio de apenas dois andares, logo à frente. Quase tinha sido capaz de ouvir sons de armas. Talvez, soldados estavam por ali.

Mustang também tinha notado – Os problemas começaram mais cedo do que eu imaginava – murmurou para si mesmo, mas eu estava ao seu lado e consegui ouvir.

Fora ouvido um disparo de algum lugar. Depois, um grito de dor, e o soldado ao meu lado caía morto, no chão. Olhei para ele, arregalando os olhos. O plano fora frustrado antes mesmo de ser executado. _Eles foram atentos_, pensei. Apenas permaneci alerta.

Outros tiros. Mais dois dos nossos caíram no chão. Apenas restava eu, Mustang e seis dos soldados. A porta do prédio estranho tinha sido escancarada e cinco atiradores saíram, disparando.

- Atirem! – o Coronel ordenou. Fiz aquilo por instinto; mas não tinha conseguido acertar. Talvez, se eu tivesse acertado, não teríamos perdido mais um soldado, e eu não teria sentido uma dor lancinante no ombro esquerdo, onde uma bala pegara de raspão.

Da outra vez, eu atirei para matar, para não morrer.

_O primeiro ano, fora praticamente inteiro assim. Patrulhas, mas das outras vezes, problemas não tinham sido encontrados. Eu tinha sido capaz de somente matar uma pessoa em um ano. Ainda assim, era algo que me deixava aterrorizado._

_A explicação que me deram para a guerra contra aquela cidade foi essa: ela se desenvolvia na tal de "terra de ninguém" há alguns anos, e nenhum dos países das fronteiras se importava. Mas, ela crescia muito, e agora ameaçava prejudicar Amestris. E tinha que ser destruída. Destruída não pelos mesmos motivos, mas como Ishbal tinha sido anos atrás. Enfim, razões político-econômicas._

_Pude mandar cartas, mas nunca soube quando elas chegaram – e se chegaram. Enquanto isso, apenas seguia minha tortuosa missão no exército. Ainda assim, estava me sentindo bem; ao mesmo tempo em que fazia patrulhas, outras vezes o exército atacava de verdade, e eu pude ter a chance de ser afastado disso._

_Por enquanto._

_--_

**Olha só quem reviveu ç_ç**

**Desculpa a demora... Essa parte do cap (sim, essa parte: o segundo ano teve que virar outro cap, se não isso ficaria com 13.000 palavras, T_T) ia ser postada no dia 3 mas se eu contasse o que aconteceu... Vocês iriam criar teorias de conspiração super nonsense, que nem eu fiz (acredito que seja: 1)O mundo não quer que eu poste isso. 2)Macumba. 3)O mundo vai acabar depois que eu postar o próximo -quê?)**

**Eu sei que nem tem nada de guerra nesse cap, mas é que ficaria repetitivo demais. AMANHÃ eu vou postar o segundo ano, e ele tem mais coisas, e é maior do que esse capzinho aqui :3**

**Mesmo assim, espero que vocês não desistam de mim i_i eu quebrei a minha cabeça para fazer esse cap, é sério T_T HAEOIAEHSAEOISH **

**Obrigada por acompanharem... Reviews? :3**

**Beijos ;***  
**


	10. Recordações de um Conflito Sangrento 2

_2º ano, manhã do mês de Março._

_As coisas mudariam drasticamente nesse ano. As patrulhas continuariam, mas eu não faria mais parte da maioria delas. Era a minha vez de seguir com a artilharia e com a infantaria..._

_... Para o campo de batalha. Ou seja, até o coração de uma cidade de inocentes._

_Além do mais, foi o ano onde eu pude presenciar e sentir coisas mais fortes do que eu imaginava. Um choque._

As sombras projetadas pela lona da barraca tinham forma de folhas grandes, das árvores da mata que eu já tinha me acostumado. Mas nos espaços entre as árvores, a luz de um sol forte também se fazia presente de forma constante. Abri os olhos e, como sempre, me vi cegado pela claridade, e meu rosto aquecido pelo calor das luzes naturais. Céus, eu dormia muito pouco por causa disso. Mas não tinha o que fazer para mudar algo, por isso tratei de levantar da cama e vestir a farda do exército. Peguei o cantil com água e lavei o rosto, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs.

Sentia o ranger desconfortável do automail provisório. Eu tinha crescido demais para permanecer com o mesmo braço e a mesma perna; a sorte é que o exército tinha seus próprios mecânicos. Mas, sem dúvidas, o automail dela era – e sempre seria melhor.

Continuei com o cantil na mão para beber a água, e saí da barraca. Naquela parte do acampamento ele geralmente era tranqüilo; os acampamentos eram divididos pelos comandos da infantaria e da artilharia. Eu fazia parte de um comando que praticamente apenas executava patrulhas e defesas de pontos chave, então, quase nunca tinham emergências de feridos, ou muito alarde. Por enquanto.

À medida que eu caminhava entre as barracas e me dirigia para outros comandos, os burburinhos aumentavam – Foram recrutados mais quarenta soldados – ouvi alguém dizer – Parece que eles chegaram hoje. Vinte irão para as linhas de frente com a infantaria, e os outros vinte farão parte de batarias da artilharia.

Quarenta... Apenas trinta e nove soldados morreram depois da minha chegada. Eu mesmo e os outros soldados que vieram naquele dia distante eram apenas para substituir as perdas. Fechei o punho com força; aquelas atrocidades não terminariam até todos os cidadãos serem exterminados?

Aquele pensamento me chocou. _É claro que não iria terminar antes disso. _Resolvi dar meia-volta e retornar para a minha barraca. De repente, o dia ensolarado se tornara uma desgraça. _Ele faz tudo parecer tão tranqüilo, _pensei. _Apenas para ferir a consciência quando acordamos para a realidade._

Era assim que as coisas estavam sendo para mim naquele último ano turbulento.

Ao chegar à barraca, levei um susto tremendo; uma garota magricela e mais ou menos da minha altura estava sentada na outra cama que tinha no seu interior. Os cabelos negros e compridos estavam completamente soltos, e a franja ocultava os olhos dela por estar com a cabeça baixa. Quase pulei ao adentrar a barraca – Quem é você e o que diabos está fazendo aqui?! – perguntei com espanto.

A garota levantou a cabeça, dessa vez ela era a assustada. A franja deixou de tapar os olhos verdes e grandes, agora arregalados. Ela segurava um envelope nas mãos. Levantou da cama rapidamente, e começou a gaguejar um pouco antes que as palavras saíssem de maneira mais compreensível – D... D... Desculpe! – ergueu as mãos, o rosto corado – Me mandaram para essa barraca, era a única que tinha lugares vagos nesse comando... Desculpe por não avisar, é que ninguém sabia onde você estava... Então eu...

- Tudo bem, Tudo bem – respirei fundo e ergui a mão para interromper a tagarelice da garota – Eu já entendi, não precisa se desculpar tanto assim, pode ficar aqui – aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando novamente, agora me observando com certa curiosidade. Também a observei durante um tempo. Sua face era tão infantil, mas ela era alta, fazendo com que sua idade fosse um mistério. Ostentava um rosto de meigas distinções. E visivelmente nunca tinha matado ninguém na vida.

Ela estendeu a mão para um cumprimento – Bem... Sou a soldado Charlotte Harmon – disse-me sem graça novamente. Era um tanto tímida, afinal – Prazer em conhecê-lo, er...

Apertei a mão dela – Edward Elric – disse, apenas.

Charlotte congelou. Depois, bateu continência, os olhos arregalados de espanto – Perdoe a minha falta de cortesia com um superior! – ela quase gritava, aterrorizada. Mas quem estava mais assustado com aquela bipolaridade era eu. Segundos atrás ela estava quase dormindo sentada na cama, depois pulou de susto quando eu tinha chegado, se acalmou e agora estava nervosa de novo.

- Não precisa ser tão cortês – eu lhe disse, tentando acalmá-la novamente. Seu medo de agir conforme o decoro chegava a ser engraçado – Eu não me importo, nem gosto disso. Vou chamar você apenas de Charlotte, e você apenas me chamará de Edward. Se quiser, pode me chamar até mesmo de Ed.

Ela baixou a mão e novamente foi voltando a agir de forma mais natural – Tudo... Bem. – murmurou, estranhando a própria situação. Porém, durante um pequeno momento, seus orbes verdes como as folhas das árvores do lugar exibiram certo brilho, como se ela se lembrasse de algo importante. Então, ela estendeu-me o envelope que segurava durante o momento – Se você é o Edward, essa carta lhe pertence.

Apenas fiquei estático à sua frente, olhando a carta com um misto de emoções que fizeram meu coração bater mais forte. Aquilo era coisa do Al e... Dela.

Por um momento, arfei. A carta que estava em meio às mãos pequenas daquela recém conhecida garota que me entregava... Era a minha luz, a minha salvação de um mundo obscuro, que eu tentava disfarçar ao máximo, mas que, no fundo, eu admitia sua existência. Ainda assim, era como se eu temesse aquele pedaço de papel dobrado e selado.

Charlotte me observava, interrogativamente – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ed? – ela perguntou ao notar que eu demorava demais para apanhar a carta.

Apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça. Peguei a carta das mãos dela e me sentei na cama, começando a abrir vagarosamente, com medo do que poderia encontrar em seu interior, das palavras que eram minha esperança, mas também o meu medo. Charlotte sentou em sua própria cama e observou a cena com interesse. Ao puxar o papel dobrado de dentro do envelope, outro objeto escorregou para fora do envelope e caiu, com o verso vazio para cima, sobre o colchão. Por ora, ignorei aquele outro papel e abri a carta com mãos trêmulas. Comecei a ler silenciosamente:

_Olá, Nii-san!_

_Recebemos sua carta. Fico feliz em saber que você está, por enquanto, bem. Winry enlouqueceu ao saber do ferimento na primeira patrulha, eu demorei a conseguir acalmá-la, mas agora está tudo... Bem. Eu acho..._

_Sim, estamos muito preocupados, Nii-san. Não sei o que poderia fazer se você morresse. Mesmo assim, tudo aqui parece bastante calmo. A Winry também age naturalmente, na medida do possível, pelo menos. Agora ela está dormindo, porque passou a noite em claro construindo o mesmo automail. Ela é forte... Mais do que você pensa._

_Sabemos que deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você, sem dúvidas muito pior do que já é para nós, que simplesmente estamos aqui. Esperamos que você esteja bem, e que retorne para casa assim que essa guerra terminar._

_E agora, eu sei que essa carta vai tardar a chegar, assim como a sua também demorou. Mas eu espero que você continue seguindo de cabeça erguida. Não deixe que as coisas atrozes que você precisa encarar durante essa guerra tomem conta de você. Seja forte, porque nós também estamos sendo._

_E seja ainda mais forte do que nós, e do que você já é._

_Anexei na carta uma foto a pedido da Winry. "Para que ele não se esqueça que tem milhões de motivos para retornar" foi o que ela disse._

_Abraços_

_Al._

Congelei no lugar, e apenas direcionei o olhar para o papel caído sobre a cama. Era a foto. Senti uma espécie de frio no estômago, ao segurá-la nas mãos. E, ao ver a fotografia, meu coração bateu ainda mais forte. Era uma antiga foto onde estávamos eu, Al e Winry, brincando alegremente... Naquele lago. Uma estranha sensação começou a tomar conta. Eu sentia saudades, daquelas épocas sem preocupações, naquele tempo em que o destino não teria uma guinada extrema nos acontecimentos, e quando o futuro não estaria marcado por mortes... Aquela imagem e a carta me transmitiam mais mensagens do que o curto texto presente ali. _Al... _Pensei. Foi então que eu soube, era uma sensação de desamparo, de abandono, cresciam na consciência e quase provocavam dor física. _Eu sou um fraco. Está sendo mais difícil do que qualquer problema que tivemos no passado._

Fechei os olhos e segurei a carta e a foto com força na mão. Fiquei daquela maneira por muito tempo, tentando esquecer a tristeza, a saudade... E tentando esquecê-los, pelo menos naquele momento. Não era hora de ser tão fraco como já sabia ser.

Depois, deixei as coisas dentro da mala entreaberta aos pés da minha cama. Fiz tudo isso de forma a impedir que Charlotte, que observava tudo, visse a emoção que aos poucos começava a transparecer em meu rosto.

- Então... O que estava escrito? – perguntou amigável e inocentemente.

- Nada de mais – respondi secamente, ainda sentado na mesma posição, com a franja escondendo meu rosto de Charlotte. Chega, era hora de centrar-se apenas no tempo e no lugar, e não em pessoas amadas; doía-me lembrar delas ao mesmo tempo em que poderia matar alguém – Agora... Eu prefiro esquecer isso.

- Esquecer? – ela perguntou incrédula. Chegou a arfar em surpresa – Ed, isso é... Ridículo. – disse. Eu teria até mesmo levado na brincadeira, se o se modo de falar aquilo não fosse _tão _severo.

Mas ela não entenderia. Ela sempre julgaria o meu comentário como uma coisa estapafúrdia – Charlotte... Eu não acho bom pensar nas pessoas que eu quero bem... Enquanto eu mato outras pessoas, que também amam e querem o bem de muita gente – disse apenas de forma simplificada. O sentimento que fazia com que eu reprimisse lembranças familiares era algo mais complexo, mas que até mesmo eu não compreendia direito. Talvez, algum senso de heroísmo e altruísmo excessivos, chegando até mesmo a serem desumanos – Mas é que isso parece agravar a injustiça que essa guerra é ao meu ponto de vista.

Ela não respondeu direto. Pareceu pensar em minhas palavras. Depois, ouvi ruídos vindos da cama dela, seguidos de sons de passos leves. Quando dei conta, ela estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama, justo onde eu me sentava, olhando meus olhos com interesse indisfarçado. A visão repentina de Charlotte ali me assustava.

Apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda, e continuou me olhando penetrante, bem fundo nos olhos. Tentei ignorar a presença dela ali – É um bom motivo, Ed. Mas tem um porém nisso tudo – ela respondeu calmamente – Acho que se você pensasse neles nessa guerra, e utilizasse tais acontecimentos como forma de proteger sua família, o que não é tão errado pensar, levando em conta o desenvolvimento da cidade que estamos atacando, você se sentiria melhor – uma centelha de tristeza e saudade tomou conta de seu olhar – E também... Se eu tivesse uma família que me esperasse ao retornar, eu pensaria neles em todos os momentos. Mas eu... Não tenho. O único que me resta é o meu irmão gêmeo, Charles. E ele está aqui, é um soldado servente na artilharia. Minha mãe morreu no parto em que eu e Charles nascemos, há um pouco mais de 16 anos. Durante um ano, meu pai se afogou em bebida, até morrer de uma forma absurda. Briga com facas depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

Ouvir aquelas palavras quase me despertara. Devolvi o olhar da garota, que não mais me observava; parecia perdida em pensamentos e lembranças de uma época antiga. Sua face meiga e infantil, os olhos verdes aos poucos se tornavam molhados, até estarem cheios demais para suportar a torrente de lágrimas que viria a seguir.

Eu nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. Mas a deixei ali, escondendo o rosto entre os braços enquanto chorava e soluçava copiosamente. Entre lágrimas e soluços, ela murmurava coisas desconexas – Eu... Queria... – consegui distinguir algumas palavras com dificuldade – Poder... Me... Lembrar... Do rosto... De algum deles.

Suas palavras me chocaram. Mesmo do pai, que pelo pouco ano que passara com ela, e cujo semblante sua memória havia desvanecido, ela queria se lembrar. E eu, que tinha um pai vivo, queria poder esquecer. Mas é claro que as coisas eram completamente diferentes; o pai dela fizera isso por sofrimento. Hohenheim fez o que fez porque quis.

Mesmo com isso, as palavras dela martelaram em minha mente. Talvez, sua afirmação fosse realmente melhor do que o que eu tentava fazer. Por ora, não conseguia deixar a garota que chorava aos prantos ao meu lado – Você devia dormir – não soube mais nada que pudesse dizer – Você... Está cansada da viagem, devia descansar... Para estar bem para cumprir as ordens que nos forem dadas.

A desculpa que eu tinha dado era absurda se comparada ao que ela realmente sentia, mas fora o suficiente para fazê-la concordar, caminhar lentamente de volta à cama no canto da barraca e atirar-se, ainda soluçante. Fiz o mesmo em minha cama. Mas, em vez de choro ou soluços, eu estava ocupado em vislumbres rápidos do rosto humano de Alphonse, da mamãe, do meu odiado pai, de Pinako, e também da Winry. Aquelas eram as pessoas que sempre foram, ou então eu considerava parte da família – exceto uma delas.

Os rostos foram se repetindo várias vezes até que parasse novamente no de Winry, e me fizesse lembrar uma coisinha constrangedora. De certa forma, me sentia aliviado por ela me poupar de um papel de bobo ao lhe pedir algo que agora eu via como seria... Ridículo. Corei violentamente, e até ri um pouco. _Céus. _Pensei entre um sorriso leve, admirando as sombras na lona da barraca. _Eu tenho que admitir; ficar perto dela faz com que eu me transforme em um romântico piegas._

--

_2º ano, mês de Abril, o começo de um fim que tardaria a chegar._

_Aquele mês tornara-se em um dia, um divisor de águas na minha forma de pensar nas pessoas à minha volta._

_O choque começaria... E não se preocuparia em permanecer durante tempo demais._

Toda a vasta extensão do acampamento mobilizara-se para seguir as ordens estabelecidas pelo Führer. Dessa vez, todos estariam presentes no campo de batalha. O planejamento teria de ser seguido à risca.

Fileiras infinitas de oficiais da infantaria podiam ser vistas entre as poucas árvores – já que grande parte teve de ser cortada para mobilizar os muitos tanques e canhões da artilharia, e eu estava lá, em meio a algumas delas. Eram, no total, doze tanques, formando dois grupos de seis, escoltados por milhares de infantes, divididos pela metade entre granadeiros e atiradores. Algo um tanto complexo, e que poderia causar uma destruição de grandes proporções.

Aquela sensação desconfortável no estômago se fazia presente mais uma vez. Minhas mãos suavam enquanto seguravam uma metralhadora, e não conseguia parar de olhar, nervoso, para todos os lados. Senti-me menos covarde ao ver que não era o único.

Em uma ação totalmente oposta, Charlotte encontrava-se rígida como uma estátua ao meu lado. Como se tivesse maior experiência – Acredite – disse ao perceber meu olhar sobre ela, tensa, sem me olhar – Eu estou tão nervosa quanto você, Ed.

Por um momento, me lembrei de quando ela se deu conta de que eu era um Alquimista Federal. _Uma Charlotte que não se preocupa com o decoro não é a Charlotte que eu conheço, _aquele foi o único pensamento descontraído que pude me permitir, pois os ataques começariam...

... Naquele exato momento.

- Apontem as bocas de fogo! – o soar grave da voz de um General soou por todas as tropas. Imediatamente, muitos serventes apontadores começavam a se mobilizar. Logo depois, os municiadores trataram de colocar a munição nas bocas de fogo já apontadas, e apenas esperaram uma nova ordem do General, que todos sabiam qual seria – Fogo!

Apenas era possível ver a quantidade inimaginável de projéteis e bombas destruindo vários prédios altos e brancos da cidade à nossa frente, e os sons de gritos de dor e terror aos poucos tornavam se cada vez mais audíveis. Trinquei os dentes. Por mais que tentasse, aquilo era algo que não existia maneira de se adaptar.

Porém, uma única ordem acabou por mobilizar a infantaria. Os comandos deslocaram se à frente, correndo contra os muros da cidade. Eu corria entre eles. Os cidadãos, por sua vez, enganados e atacados, reagiram rápido. Muitos homens estavam posicionados entre os muros destruídos, atirando, derrubando várias das pessoas próximas a mim. Porém, eram quatrocentos infantes contra alguns poucos cidadãos, e logo os comandos entravam na cidade. E, por sorte, eu tinha chegado até ali, vivo.

Mas depois de ter matado muita gente.

Tiros. Bombas. Às vezes as pessoas, por não terem tido essa experiência, imaginam ser horrível, mas não algo tão chocante quanto realmente era. Matar alguém fere parte da alma, pelo menos era o que eu tinha certeza depois de passar por tudo aquilo. Eu me sentia sujo, me sentia um assassino sanguinário e impiedoso. Com apenas algumas mortes. Por mais que eu tentasse, não seria capaz de não pensar dessa forma. Não seria capaz de perdoar aquele lado insensível. Minha alma, pesada e retalhada, não seria capaz de perdoar seu corpo irracional. Muito menos, as pessoas que padeciam estiradas no calçamento duro e branco, como quase tudo na cidade. Mas agora, completamente borrado de vermelho pelo sangue.

Tudo o que eu fiz naquele dia teria sido pelo instinto, pela vontade, pelo desejo de sobreviver e proteger pessoas importantes. Um instinto quase animal. O mesmo instinto que me levou a fazer coisas atrozes, entre elas, a que me fez despertar completamente. A pior de todas, a última coisa que eu tinha feito naquele dia.

Mesmo tendo feito outras coisas terríveis e inaceitáveis durante dois anos, coisas piores do que quaisquer outras que eu já tinha visto, aquela me feria. Aquela seria a que me assombraria em sonhos e pesadelos, pelo resto de toda uma existência, que seria marcada por uma guerra irregular, injusta, e certamente absurda. Como todas as guerras, como todos os crimes.

Como violar um tabu inquebrável, e perceber-se ignorante das próprias limitações.

Chutei uma porta de madeira rústica. Era uma das casas mais simples e pequenas que eu tinha visto enquanto trocava tiros com os homens que tentavam defender suas casas. Quando adentrei aquela casa, não tive tempo para pensar; um homem carregava um punhal e corria a toda velocidade em minha direção. Atirei, matei para não ser morto.

Foi então que ouvi ruídos e sussurros vindos de outro quarto. Minhas pernas moviam-se automaticamente em direção ao som. Onde havia pessoas, teria que haver morte. Era o meu único instinto de sobrevivência.

Aproximei-me da porta com cautela, a arma carregada, pronta para atirar. Sons de choro, ruídos, e vozes finas entravam pelos meus ouvidos. Era desumanamente convidativo. A porta estava cerrada. Chutei novamente, e desejei nunca ter feito aquilo.

Os cachos muito ruivos de uma menina pequena escondiam uma face inchada e vermelha pelo choro constante. Essa mesma menina, acomodada nos braços de uma jovem quase idêntica, porém mais velha. Ambas estavam sendo protegidas por uma idosa. A única que não chorava, e nem parecia querer isso.

Ela me olhava de forma intrigante, não era um tom de desafio, era quase _pena. _No momento em que vi aquele trio inesperado, minha mente enevoada tornou-se limpa, meus pensamentos e instintos abandonaram o lado cruel. E eu pude acordar para uma realidade indesejada.

Minhas mãos, que seguravam a arma apontada para elas, suavam e tremiam. Tudo apenas tornava-se ainda mais injusto do que já era. Injusto era um termo fraco. Mas eu não conseguiria executar as três pessoas à minha frente. _Falando de injustiça, e pensando nisso, Edward? _Me via censurado por mim mesmo. _Você matou toda aquela gente lá fora, e vai fugir com o rabo entre as pernas por causa de três pessoas? Olha quem falando de injustiças!_

- Por favor... – pedia suplicante. Não sabia se dissera aquilo para meus pensamentos desnecessários ou para as três mulheres. Os choros altos da menina pequena faziam meu coração martelar no peito, minhas pernas quase cederem enquanto tremiam descontroladamente. Eu teria que ser cruel, mas eu não queria, e a minha consciência se recusaria a fazer isso eternamente. Mas se eu não matasse... - ... Desculpem-me.

... Outras pessoas as matariam.

Fechei os olhos, e tentei expulsar o som agudo dos gritos da menininha menor. Três tiros trouxeram silêncio total.

Mortes.

Atirei a arma com toda a força no chão, repulsa, náusea, ódio mortal, todas as emoções que eu sentia de mim mesmo. Eu era um nojento, um assassino, um demônio, um monstro. Não podia ter sido capaz de fazer isso. Arfei como se corresse por quilômetros e quilômetros seguidos, deixei-me levar pela fraqueza, deixei-me quebrar, cair no chão.

A sensação de ter feito uma coisa tão injusta... E ainda, tal coisa estava ali, na minha frente. Como que se apenas estivesse ali para confirmar tamanha crueldade, tal ato demoníaco. A dor crescente em meu peito tornava-se física e intensa, o suor corria como se um balde tivesse sido jogado sobre mim. O desespero crescia. Levei as mãos ao rosto... Eu iria explodir de raiva.

- ONDE ESTÁ?! – gritei para o vazio, para aquele mundo mergulhado em sangue. Ri com zombaria – VOCÊ NUNCA EXISTIU, E EU JÁ SABIA DISSO! NÃO É VERDADE, _DEUS? _ENTÃO... DIGA-ME?! – nem ao menos mudei a posição em que eu estava atirado no chão. Precisava expulsar aqueles pensamentos maldosos, aquela fúria, aquele choque que se mostrava crescente a cada minuto no campo de batalha – POR QUE NÃO FAZ NADA POR AQUELES QUE ACREDITAM NESSA SUA EXISTÊNCIA _ABSURDA?! _POR QUE NÃO MOSTRA QUE _EXISTE _E QUE TODOS NÓS NÃO SOMOS PEÇAS DE UM JOGO DE MORTES?! _POR QUÊ?! PARE DE ME INGORAR E VENHA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

Minha voz falhava... Minha respiração ficava difícil. Minha raiva diminuía – Por favor – implorei, fraquejando, sentindo uma vontade imensa de desabar em lágrimas reprimidas... Durante anos. – Por favor, proteja essas pessoas, por favor, me tire daqui. Por favor. Por... Favor.

--

_2º ano, mês de junho, uma noite no inferno._

_Eu estava caminhando em meio a um vasto campo verde. O cheiro da relva úmida invadia as narinas, o vento fresco agitava minhas roupas úmidas. Estando naquele lugar, era como se eu sentisse uma imensa sensação de paz._

_Senti algo puxando a manga da minha capa vermelha – Ei, maninho... – uma voz de criança me chamou. Virei para trás._

_Ao ver o rosto da menina, acabei por ficar sem reação. Aquele cabelo laranja cujos cachos emolduravam o rosto e completavam-lhe os orbes cor de chocolate... Eu sabia quem ela era._

_Ainda assim, a criança sorria, estendendo-me suas mãos minúsculas como ela – Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou, seus dentes brancos reluziam à luz do dia. Fiquei estático, não sabia como reagir, não ao saber que tinha sido capaz de matar a criança que sorria para mim – Está tudo bem – ela encorajou, aproximando a mão ainda mais – Eu já esqueci aquilo, maninho. Vamos?_

"_Eu já esqueci aquilo, maninho..." a frase ecoou por um bom tempo na mente, tentando me fazer acreditar – Mas eu não esqueci – murmurei cabisbaixo. No final, comecei a estender minhas próprias mãos para a garotinha, que sorriu, satisfeita._

_No momento em que toquei a mão quente, a paisagem mudara por completo. À minha frente apenas encontrava-se chão e paredes brancas, e no lugar do barulho do vento tranqüilo ouvia-se o som das bombas, dos tiros, dos gritos, do choro. Agora eu vestia uma farda do exército, estava no meio daquela confusão toda, sem saída, sem rumo. _

_Olhava para os lados, confuso. As pessoas corriam, apavoradas. Alguns poucos tentavam reagir. Eu não fazia nada, apenas olhava, perdido, confuso, parado. Foi então que senti algo muito estranho no estômago, e olhei para baixo._

_Sangue escorria pela farda. Meu coração parou; a ponta de uma faca emergia das minhas roupas. Mas eu não sentia nada. Meu único choque naquele momento ocorreu quando tentei olhar para trás e vi quem tinha me atingido._

_Arregalei os olhos, aterrorizado, incrédulo – Al... – murmurei por uma última vez._

Acordei com um salto na cama. Estava coberto de suor e com o coração descompassado. Minhas mãos tremiam – Céus... – murmurei com a voz rouca, levando as mãos ao rosto – Outro pesadelo... Quando isso vai parar?

- Tudo bem, Ed? – Virei para o lado, vendo Charlotte encolhida com uma toalha nas mãos. Apenas confirmei com a cabeça, arfando. Ainda tentava me recuperar do medo que sentia ao ter aquele pesadelo... Era o Al no corpo verdadeiro... O Alphonse que eu tinha tanta falta... Engoli em seco, tentando secar o suor do rosto.

Senti um tecido áspero dispensando minhas mãos para fazer o trabalho; talvez Charlotte tenha usado a toalha para isso o tempo inteiro – Caramba Ed, - ela comentou, forçando uma expressão assustada – Se eu não soubesse que você tem pesadelos de vez em quando, pensaria que estava morrendo. Nunca cheguei ao ponto de acordar e ver você gemer e se debater.

Corei com o comentário, pedindo desculpas. Foi então que eu notei que nem ao menos era dia, a iluminação fantasmagórica na barraca vinha de um lampião aceso. Talvez faltasse muito para o nascer do sol. Mas não queria dormir e ter outro pesadelo daqueles.

Mas ninguém mais teria tempo – ou vontade de dormir naquela noite.

O som de um estrondo próximo me faz pular da cama – O que foi isso?! – perguntei, alarmado. Resolvi verificar. Coloquei a cabeça para fora da tenda, e pude ver todos os soldados correndo para o lado oposto do acampamento. Tudo ficou claro como o dia. Suspirei pesadamente, e me virei em direção à Charlotte – Estamos sendo atacados aqui mesmo.

Ela arfou de surpresa, os olhos verdes arregalaram-se, mas também se encheram de uma determinação tola – Nós temos que... Ajudar. Vamos – disse ela, largando a toalha em um canto, pegando o rifle dela e jogou o meu próprio em minhas mãos - De que parte veio aquele estrondo?

- Não sei ainda – disse enquanto era praticamente arrastado para fora da barraca – Só sei que foi ao norte.

Uma centelha de preocupação pôde ser vista no rosto dela. Olhei mais fundo, curioso, mas Charlotte tratou de desviar o olhar e correr mais rápido – Vamos logo! O tempo... É curto.

Realmente, o tempo era muito curto. E justamente quando seria melhor se fosse longo. Porque a falta de tempo pode alterar muita coisa, conforme as circunstâncias em que você se encontra. E, também, estando numa guerra, um tempo curto traria pressa, e muita morte. Para todos os lados, para todos os amigos e inimigos.

E, consequentemente, para as pessoas estimadas por nós.

Mais sons de bombas foram ouvidos, mas dessa vez foi possível contemplar o clarão causado pelas explosões. Cada bomba parecia mais próxima enquanto eu corria para o local. Mesmo assim, era longe. O acampamento era enorme, e só tinha uma parte dele que era tão ao norte dessa forma. A artilharia.

Pelo que Charlotte tinha me contado, seu irmão era um dos serventes da artilharia. _Droga, _pensei, acelerando o passo involuntariamente. _Se o cara morrer, como ela ficaria? _ Observei a face atenta a horizonte, o olhar preocupado e distante cujos orbes verdes deixavam ainda mais intensos. Depois, me lembrei daquele mesmo rosto infantil que desabava em lágrimas copiosas e desesperadas, apenas por causa de lembranças dos pais cujos semblantes ela não recordava. Ela era sensível demais, e Charles era a sua única família.

Assim como Al era para mim.

Fui tomado por uma vontade intensa de ajudá-la e protegê-la. _Céus... Ela é a minha única amiga. _Dei-me conta, distraído. Por esse motivo, tentaria ajudar o máximo que pudesse, a todo custo.

Continuei correndo rapidamente ao lado de Charlotte pela trilha irregular do acampamento. Até que mais adiante uma aglomeração imensa de soldados impedia todo e qualquer meio de passagem – Ei! – chamei a atenção do mais próximo e parei, arfando. – Por que vocês estão parados aqui?!

- As bombas deixaram a situação caótica – ele começou a responder, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto magro – Há apenas alguns soldados por lá, tentando resgatar os feridos ou trocando tiros com os invasores. A artilharia do exército foi prejudicada em altas proporções, tanto em equipamento, quanto em pessoas.

Charlotte assustou-nos segurando, repentinamente, o braço do soldado com força – Artilharia? – perguntou, entrando em estado de choque. A voz tremia, os olhos arregalados em medo e preocupação mantinham-se fixos no nada. Arfou, voltando a si, olhando para todos os lados, perdida e confusa – Charles... Meu irmão...

Senti um aperto no coração ao vê-la daquela forma. O medo tomava conta, e quase era possível ouvir o som do choro que ela tanto parecia se esforçar para reprimir, subindo em seu peito. Pousei a mão em seu ombro, em um ato solidário, porém eu sabia que seria inútil. Mas ela empurrou a mão, disparando rapidamente entre os soldados aglomerados no caminho, exigindo passagem.

O soldado que nos dissera o ocorrido partiu atrás dela, e eu não fiquei para trás. Ele segurou-a com força pelo braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Ajudei a pará-la. Ela voltou-se, mostrando-se indignada e alarmada – Meu irmão! – dizia desesperada, tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos do soldado – Deixe-me ir! Meu irmão está naquele lugar, você não entendeu?! – o desespero na voz alterada era quase agonizante. Ela se impulsionou para frente, tentando fazer seu peso muito leve vencer a força do homem. Gritou, estendendo os braços à frente – Charles! _Charles!_

Era insuportável. Levei as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando ignorar os gritos dela, o som de tiros, de bombas, de gritos de terror, do fogo que consumia os trapos de barracas e que era alimentado com pólvora dos depósitos da artilharia. Mas não adiantava. Os gritos não cessariam, o desespero prosseguiria, o fogo não seria extinto, os sons ainda permaneceriam. E ainda me fazia mal contemplar o desespero de uma amiga, por causa do irmão, e não fazer absolutamente nada.

- Charlotte! – gritei o mais alto que conseguia, irritado, porém com um peso enorme na consciência. Se possível, eu já teria ido e resgatado Charles. Ela parou de se debater e ficou analisando meu rosto, ofegante, preocupada e muito ativa. Engoli em seco – Eu sei _muito bem _da sua preocupação, mas ir até lá vai acabar matando você!

Ela olhava-me incrédula, como se eu nunca fosse capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas. Encarei de volta, mas com censura. Os lábios de Charlotte se estreitaram em uma linha reta e fina – Idiota! – ela vociferou de repente. Arregalei os olhos – Era isso o que você faria se fosse o _seu _irmão que estivesse em perigo?! Ficaria aqui, seguindo ordens tolas para esperar? Não reconheço _esse _Edward. Agora, _me solte_.

Fiquei sem reação, lembrando do pesadelo daquela noite. _Al... _Cenas terríveis começavam a vagar pela imaginação. Charlotte aproveitou-se do momento e livrou-se das mãos que lhe impediam sem se preocupar se isso machucaria si mesma.

Quando me dei por si, já não conseguia mais enxergar sua silhueta no meio de tanta aglomeração. Saí correndo atrás dela. Era perigoso demais! – Ei... Charlotte! – chamava, nem baixo nem alto, era mais para mim mesmo do que uma tentativa de chamá-la.

Atravessei a multidão com dificuldade. Os estrondos violentos pareciam ainda mais altos e ensurdecedores do que antes. Adiante, a escuridão triunfava em meio a pequenas chamas. Não era possível enxergar corpos no chão.

- Charlotte! – gritei mais uma vez, correndo em meio ao lugar exposto e perigoso. Não tive resposta. Não ouvi som algum, a não ser o de tiros restantes. Fiquei com o rifle preparado...

- Fullmetal! – uma advertência, e eu me senti puxado pela gola da farda. Tossi com a falta de ar, e senti meu estômago revirando pela velocidade. Depois, eu entendi; fui puxado para um lugar suficientemente longe de uma bomba.

Tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos no auge da explosão. O som parecia ser capaz de estourar os tímpanos, e o clarão resultante do ato era possível de ser percebido mesmo de olhos fechados. Fora possível ouvir mais e mais gritos, acompanhados de muitos tiros. Assim que o local se acalmou, abri os olhos, e vi o ser que me afastou da bomba encostado à árvore.

- Coronel?! – aquilo tinha sido mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

- O que você faz aqui? – ele aparentemente estava exausto, pelas arfadas que acompanhavam a voz na hora de formular a pergunta.

Foi aí que eu me lembrei de Charlotte. Levantei do chão rapidamente, porém, fiquei estático. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar, ou para que lado tinha ido.

- Fullmetal, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – a voz do Coronel soou novamente

Virei para trás, impaciente – Procurando uma pessoa. – resmunguei, começando a caminhar para longe do Coronel – Céus... – praguejei novamente – Onde ela se meteu?

Não precisei mais perguntar por nada. Quase invisível no chão escuro pela falta de luz, um corpo jazia de bruços sobre alguma outra coisa. Os cabelos, tão negros e compridos que nas partes onde eles descansavam em suas costas pareciam ser um espaço do chão. A farda do exército encontrava-se suja de terra e um pouco de sangue.

Corri rapidamente em sua direção – Charlotte?! – ao chegar mais perto, era possível de se ouvir soluços. O alívio que senti na hora foi imenso. Abaixei-me, pousando a mão em seu ombro com delicadeza – Venha. Temos que voltar.

- Não – choramingou, soluçando ainda mais – Não quero sair daqui... Eu quero que ele... Acorde.

- Ei... – tentei puxá-la para cima, mantendo-a sentada. Assim que consegui fazer isso, pude ver um corpo franzino, os cabelos negros curtos emolduravam um semblante calmo e pálido.

Charles.

Fiquei estático, dirigindo o olhar para a expressão morta e chorosa de Charlotte. Não era preciso formular quaisquer perguntas sobre o ocorrido, a resposta estava mais do que clara.

Por mais que não fosse culpa de ninguém que estava ali presente, eu sentia como se fosse por minha causa. _Era isso o que você faria se fosse o seu irmão que estivesse em perigo?! _As palavras desesperadas de alguns minutos antes martelavam em minha cabeça, assim que eu pousava o olhar no corpo inerte e idêntico ao de Charlotte, em todos os traços de rosto e corpo. Teve momentos em que o meu subconsciente chegou a projetar uma imagem do corpo de Alphonse ali no lugar de Charles. Eu não era uma pessoa que se arrependia tão facilmente do que fazia, porém, naquele dia eu queria ter ido com ela ao invés de impedi-la de prosseguir.

Eu me sentia completamente inútil por não ser capaz de fazer nada, a não ser ficar parado assistindo o padecer de Charlotte e o corpo imóvel de Charles. Entre esses dois, a minha fraqueza e covardia preferiam observar o corpo imóvel estirado à minha frente.

Mas eu não chegaria a fazer isso, pois instantes depois pude sentir algo tentando puxar a manga do meu casaco, mas que não tinha forças o suficiente para tal ato. Olhei para a manga e vi a mão fraca de Charlotte. Levantei o olhar, com receio do quão intenso seriam as emoções tristes presentes em seus olhos verdes.

O corpo todo dela tremia em choque, seu olhar erguia-se em súplica e sofrimento. Quando encarei penetrante nos olhos molhados, pude notar a familiaridade presente naquele misto de emoções negativas. Era como Winry. Ela estava completamente acabada, assim como Winry – Ed... – sua voz saía em sussurros quase inaudíveis – Tem como trazê-lo de volta, certo? – seus olhos brilharam em falsa expectativa – A alquimia pode trazê-lo de volta, não é verdade?!

As palavras da garota me feriam. Elas lembravam o meu desespero e empenho em pesquisar sobre transmutação humana para poder viver ao lado da minha mãe e do Al. Então eu via o quanto o sofrimento humano era capaz de fazer com que eles pensassem em coisas proibidas para extinguir esses sentimentos agonizantes, e trazer de volta as coisas boas que perdemos mesmo que isso seja feito com meios ilegais.

Mas eu me mantive calado. Era aparentemente melhor do que dizer que era algo proibido e que certamente daria _muito _errado. Seria triste até demais para ela. Porém, Charlotte ainda aguardava uma resposta. Desviei o olhar, mas senti meu rosto sendo puxado de volta – Não me ignore! – ela elevou o tom de voz com dificuldade – Você é um alquimista genioso, não é? Por que não tentar?! Por favor, Ed. Eu preciso muito disso...

- Chega, Charlotte. – aos poucos, suas palavras que já tinham aberto uma ferida antiga das minhas lembranças, agora pareciam cutucar a lesão com vontade. Não me importei mais se estava sendo duro ou não – Essas coisas são proibidas, e eu sei que elas nunca deram, nem darão certo. Resumindo, eu não vou fazer isso. Você está se deixando levar pelo momento, pelo choque e pela dor de perder o seu irmão. Mas você ainda está viva, não está? Você apenas precisa superar isso, seguir em frente. Você vive por si mesma e não pelo seu irmão.

No início, ela me encarava em um misto de raiva, desespero e indignação, mas aos poucos parecia absorver cada palavra que eu lhe disse, e era como se ela caísse na real. Seus olhos tornaram a encher-se de lágrimas grossas que não tardaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto tão infantil.

- Charlotte – murmurei perdido quando ela escondeu o rosto nas próprias mãos, e seus ombros voltavam a se mexer em meio aos soluços. Então, de repente, ela me abraçou, enterrando a cabeça em meu ombro. Pisquei duas vezes, enrubescido e surpreso pela ação repentina, mas correspondi o abraço da garota. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer no momento. Não falei nada, por não ser preciso, e a abracei forte enquanto ela chorava copiosamente.

_Na manhã seguinte, Alquimistas Federais foram chamados à tenda do Führer._

_- Receio ter poupado demais as habilidades de vocês. É hora de agir. Não podemos nos submeter a tantas perdas, principalmente na artilharia. – disse o Führer – Preparem-se, pois o final disso dependerá das habilidades de vocês._

--

_2º ano, início de Setembro (três meses depois)_

_Podemos definir o final de tudo dessa maneira. _

Quem olhava para a cidade do lugar onde o exército podia ver, pensava que eram apenas restos de uma cidade outrora branca e bela, que com o tempo foi abandonada, com as paredes já não mais cuidadas acumulando resíduos até escurecerem. Mas, óbvio que não era isso. As habilidades dos Alquimistas Federais – que, claro, eu era um deles – tinham começado a serem utilizadas em proporções destrutivas, como forma de corrigir um erro grave e poupar o exército de perdas como antes.

Mesmo assim, a cidade era extensa demais. E seus habitantes eram fortes e habilidosos; em três meses, eles conseguiram resistir a ponto de apenas duas áreas da cidade – norte e oeste – tinham sido destruídas e seus habitantes... Mortos.

Eu praticamente servia para transmutar armadilhas. Só recorria a assassinatos quando era atacado diretamente por alguém. Fazia com que eu me sentisse menos monstruoso do que já me sentia por todo aquele tempo naquela... Guerra? Não. Uma coisa daquelas não era uma guerra, era um _massacre, _um _extermínio, _porém não _uma guerra. _Uma coisa irregular daquelas não poderia receber esse nome.

_Afinal, o que é uma guerra, se não um extermínio regular?_

Um comando na infantaria foi organizado somente com os Alquimistas Federais. Tal comando tinha sido escoltado por mais três comandos de soldados comuns. Eram praticamente o que restava completamente ileso do ataque repentino três meses antes. E também, acreditavam que mais do que isso não seria preciso, "devido às grandes habilidades" diziam as pessoas. Será que esqueciam que éramos humanos também?

Seguimos marchando pelo norte extinto da cidade. O Coronel pegava pesado na hora de incendiar casas. Mas quem era eu para dizer isso? Depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito, não só como _alquimista_, mas como _soldado, _e como _humano_, eu não tinha moral alguma para falar do Coronel, ou de qualquer outra pessoa que estava ali.

Na verdade, não me restava humanidade o suficiente nem para retornar para casa. Eu era uma pessoa completamente marcada como um assassino. Tirava muitas vidas e, conforme o tempo passava aquilo se tornava apenas um ato impiedoso. Eu tinha encontrado a essência da guerra, mas não da forma que eu queria – e nem ao menos isso eu queria.

_Porém, aquela guerra terminava para mim._

Segui correndo pelas ruas vastas da cidade, rifle na mão, porém também estava preparado para usar alquimia. Era seguido de perto por Charlotte. Nos meses que se passaram posteriormente à morte de Charles, a garota acabou por adotar uma postura calada e reclusa. Seus outrora admiráveis e determinados orbes verdes como as folhas das árvores saudáveis, agora pareciam recobertos por uma névoa de pesar e tristeza que escondiam o tão adorável e antigo brilho que realçava a infantilidade do seu rosto.

Ao dobrar em uma rua estreita, acabei me deparando com um homem munido de uma faca. Atirei assim que ele corria em minha direção, mas acabei errando. Então a adrenalina não tardou a tomar conta. O homem era muito rápido, e me atacou repentinamente, e apenas tive tempo de colocar a arma na frente e me proteger, mas acabei de mãos vazias. Apenas consegui sentir o pânico crescente. _Esse é o verdadeiro medo da morte? _Pensei. Tentei me afastar enquanto transmutava uma espada curta no automail.

Mas comparado a ele, eu era lento. Senti uma dor lancinante e intensa no lado esquerdo do corpo, acompanhado pelo calor do sangue que escorria fortemente, provocando náusea e tonturas fortes. Acabei caindo contra o chão, sentindo o estômago revirando.

Minha única salvação foi o som do disparo ensurdecedor de um rifle oriundo do começo da rua. O tiro foi seguido de gemidos roucos de dor, e o som de um corpo chocando-se contra o chão com força ainda mais intensa do que eu mesmo. Sem vida.

Mesmo assim, não me levantei. Não conseguia, então permaneci arfando com o rosto contra o chão frio. De início, cheguei a pensar que aquele ferimento, cuja extensão e profundidade eram de tamanhos desagradáveis de se pensar, me faria sangrar até a morte. Mas ouvi passos apressados se aproximando – Está tudo bem?! – era a voz de Charlotte, trêmula e intensa. Não respondi na hora, o que fez com que eu levasse um tapa forte na cabeça – Me responda, Ed! Está tudo bem?! ED!

O tapa me pegou de surpresa, fora um ato completamente inesperado. Levantei a cabeça do chão, com a intenção de resmungar e xingar, mas abandonei tais vontades ao ver seu rosto. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados de preocupação e ligeiramente úmidos. Sorri sem graça – Não se preocupe – respondi, enquanto me esforçava para levantar com um pouco de dificuldade. Assim que consegui, respirei fundo várias vezes seguidas e tratei de esquecer a sensação de náusea que se fazia presente. Virei-me para Charlotte, escondendo qualquer indício de dores que eu realmente sentia – Vamos. Temos coisas para fazer.

Ainda agachada na posição em que estava quando tentava me reanimar, Charlotte concordou logo depois se erguendo também. Tentei com o meu máximo de resistência não demonstrar sinais de fraqueza; seriam preocupações desnecessárias para alguém que já passara por muito em menos de um ano de guerra – por ela ter chegado ao meu segundo ano, ou seja, aquele. E também, eu tinha o meu orgulho.

Caminhava ligeiramente manco e cambaleante, seguido e observado de perto pela minha amiga. Naquela rua estreita apenas podiam ser vistas janelas e muros brancos, nenhuma porta ou pessoa, o que apenas deixava como alternativa seguir até o fim da rua.

Mas a rua parecia não ter fim. Quando comecei a pensar que apareceria sua saída, ela começou a se estreitar cada vez mais. Até que se tornava praticamente claustrofóbico se manter ali. A luz do sol não conseguia mais esgueirar-se até o chão, deixando apenas a sombra fantasmagórica. _O problema será se armarem emboscadas, _pensei. _Dependendo da proporção do número de pessoas, eu e ela não teremos chance. É preciso ser cuidadoso._

- Ed... Olhe – Charlotte sussurrou como se estivesse pensando na mesma coisa que eu. Olhei para o local onde seus dedos magros apontavam. Então, parei de caminhar bruscamente. Onde deveria ter o fim da rua apenas podia ser visto a junção de dois prédios formando um beco completamente sem saída. E bem onde parecia ser impossível de ter algo, podia ser vista...

... Uma única porta.

Eu não precisei olhar para ela para indicar que era lá que entraríamos. Talvez fosse tolice julgando o beco macabro, a única parte cinzenta de uma cidade onde o branco era predominantemente oficial. Mas não sabia o que nos esperava no início da viela estreita, e talvez atrás daquela porta estivessem pessoas, e que ambos sabíamos que nosso trabalho era matá-las, por mais selvagem e desumano que isso pareça para alguém e para nós mesmos.

Chutei a porta com selvageria. Uma casa decadente e bagunçada fora revelada. Mas o som de respirações externas podia ser ouvido, o que denunciava a presença de pessoas ali dentro, apenas esperando para atacar. Transmutei braços na parede, apenas para provocar e revelar o esconderijo.

O plano dera certo até aí. Charlotte atirou e eu usei alquimia, conseguindo abater três dos cinco homens presentes ali. O que ninguém pensou é que um dos homens teria uma bomba escondida. Na verdade, não teríamos tido nenhum dano, se não fosse pelo meu tosco ato de adentrar ao centro da casa, seguido por Charlotte que me dava cobertura. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, a bomba que explodira não teria feito o que aconteceu.

O som do estrondo causado pela explosão tinha sido ensurdecedor. Quase me senti arremessado para trás e caindo em meio a destroços, sentindo dores profundas nas pernas, no braço e no meu ferimento feito minutos antes. Era como ter a sensação de agulhas e cacos forçando passagem pela sua pele até o interior do corpo. A dor que eu senti não era nada, se comparada à agonia sentida quando eu ouvi um som de um choque forte contra a parede, semelhante ao de um ovo quebrando, porém muito mais alto e assustador. Tinha fechado meus olhos para evitar quaisquer acidentes graves, e assim que o som de desmoronamento cessava, os abri e olhei o resultado.

A parte onde eu e Charlotte entramos agora estava ao ar livre; um pedaço da parede tinha sido destruído, abrindo-se em um meio círculo que se esfarelava. Os móveis já decadentes tinham sido reduzidos a pó. Os homens aparentemente fugiram. Mas o que me intrigava era não enxergar o corpo de Charlotte em lugar algum.

- Droga – resmunguei, no mesmo lugar. Meu coração começou a pulsar ainda mais loucamente, e eu tentava me levantar. Porém, o esforço muscular das pernas fazia mais sangue jorrar. Mas ou aquilo, ou morrer ali, e acabar por Charlotte desaparecer de vez. Caminhei com dificuldade extrema, pois cada passo me enfraquecia cada vez mais. Porém, fui até uma parte mais ao lado, onde a pilha de destroços parecia um pouco volumosa demais por lá – Charlotte... Você está aí? – sussurrei enquanto me abaixava novamente e tentava afastar pedaços de pedra e lascas de madeira do caminho.

Eu estava certo em pensar que ela estaria ali; depois de um pouco de esforço, o corpo dela já era possível de ser visto. Acelerei a tarefa, fazendo mais sangue escorrer pelos meus braços e pernas, mas aquilo não me importava.

Desenterrei a garota, que se encontrava ilesa, porém parecia desacordada – Está me ouvindo?! – sentia medo. Medo de ter sido o culpado da morte de uma... amiga. Céus, talvez só naquela hora eu tivesse me dado conta do quanto ela tinha sido importante naquele curto tempo. Segurei seus ombros, sacudindo-a com o máximo de delicadeza que aquilo permitia – Charlotte! – gritei.

Seu rosto se retraía como se ela sonhasse com algo, os olhos ainda fechados – Mamãe... – murmurou com a voz embargada – Mamãe... É você? Veio me buscar, não é?

Não respondi nada. As coisas que ela murmurava faziam com que eu me lembrasse da minha própria mãe. Mas a dela também tinha morrido; de início, eu sentia pena. Mas, depois, ao realmente me dar conta das coisas que ela murmurava, ao ver os ferimentos e os olhos que teimavam em permanecer cerrados, senti uma dura tristeza crescente. Minhas mãos que ainda seguravam os ombros magros dela apertavam-se com força – Sua mãe não veio ainda, Charlotte – respondi engolindo em seco, temendo dizer algo forte demais para ela, afinal, eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido em meio à explosão. Tratei de logo erguer minha amiga dos destroços, mantendo-a sentada – Porque ainda não é a hora, entendeu? – voltei a dizer – Consegue se levantar? Abrir os olhos?

Suas pálpebras tremeram, revelando os seus olhos verdes distantes, confusos e estranhamente vazios – Ed? – perguntou sem olhar nos meus olhos, a voz soava em murmúrios roucos, quase sem som – Minha visão está distorcida, e às vezes fica tudo preto... – ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio com força – Eu não sinto nenhum braço ou perna, tudo... Dormente...

Olhei fixo no rosto ainda virado para os lados. Agora via que a confusão em seus olhos era causada pelas dificuldades de enxergar as coisas. Pelo menos, ela estava viva, e conseguia conversar, ainda que passasse por dificuldades para fazer isso. Mas já era o suficiente para que eu me sentisse um pouco mais aliviado. Porém... – Onde você se machucou para estar assim, Charlotte?

Ela tentou falar, mas a voz sequer saíra. Então, subiu o braço direito com dificuldade, dobrando os dedos da mão, exceto o indicador, e apontou para a parte de trás da própria cabeça.

Quase senti meu coração parar; aquilo era agonizantemente esclarecedor. Senti um arrepio percorrer a espinha ao me lembrar do som que eu tinha ouvido, algo se chocando contra a parede. Era a _cabeça _dela. Senti meu estômago embrulhar, e algo parecido com ânsia de vômito. Um choque daqueles poderia provocar uma morte lenta. Céus, por que eu não tinha perguntado antes?

Com o máximo de esforço que consegui fazer, me virei de costas para ela e a ajudei a se pendurar. Fazia questão de levá-la até o acampamento nas costas. Assim que a tarefa lenta tinha sido concluída, me levantei do chão. Senti mais sangue saindo dos cortes fundos das pernas e braços, pontadas fortes de dor corriam pelo meu corpo. A pressa me deixou tonto, mas caminhei até o buraco deixado na parede pela explosão.

Por sorte, o portão da entrada sul ficava exatamente ao lado do prédio destruído. O lugar estava completamente deserto, os sons de explosões eram distantes. Saí da cidade, indo para o meio das árvores que se estenderiam por trilhas infinitas até o acampamento.

A dor me consumia por completo. As calças, antes azuis, assumiram um tom de vinho por conta do sangue que saía sem parar. A mesma coisa ocorrera com os braços. Mas eu não parei de caminhar em momento algum. Não iria parar até que chegasse ao acampamento e Charlotte estivesse segura.

Por que eu me esforçava tanto para salvá-la? Isso era algo que nem eu mesmo sabia. Conhecia-a apenas durante um ano... Talvez eu inconscientemente tivesse me identificado com ela por causa da infância sem a mãe, e os problemas que enfrentara.

O sangue perdido começava a trazer suas conseqüências muito negativas; eu sentia a tontura e o cansaço do corpo, causados pela quantidade insuficiente de sangue nas veias. Arfava em exaustão, meus passos ficavam cada vez mais irregulares e cambaleantes, me sentia enjoado. Mas não parei.

Senti algo apertando fracamente minhas roupas – Ed – Charlotte sussurrou - Não se force desse jeito, você não precisa fazer isso. Me deixe aqui... Eu quero dormir...

Continuei seguindo em frente, arfando – Você... – tentei dizer, dando mais um passo mecânico à frente – Não... Pode... Dormir... Ainda. Aguente até chegarmos lá.

- Seu idiota – ela respondeu – Esqueça isso, Ed. Eu não tenho mais chances – seu escasso tom de voz se alterou, triste – O único que está tendo que aguentar algo é você. Eu não tenho ânsia por viver. Eu perdi tudo; minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão e agora perderei a vida. Eu me sinto cansada... Quero ficar aqui.

Minha paciência chegava ao limite. Parei de caminhar – Você não vai morrer aqui! – gritei com o pouco de energia que eu tinha – Você disse que seguiria em frente depois da morte de seu irmão. Eu acreditei em você e disse que estaria ao seu lado para lhe ajudar. Será que isso que você disse estava na sua cabeça durante os três meses que se passaram? Viva por aquilo que você deixou de ter. Talvez esse esforço que eu estou fazendo seja desnecessário, mas é porque eu acredito que você vai ficar bem. E, além do mais, com quem eu poderia conversar aqui se você morresse? Não durma ainda. Não faça isso comigo, nem com você mesma. Nós já vamos chegar, eu lhe prometo.

- Ed... – ela murmurou. Ignorei ao notar algo ao longe. Ao voltar a rastejar pela mata, um homem maltrapilho surgira de trás de uma árvore. Ferimentos também tinham presença constante em seu corpo, e ele segurava o rifle apontado para mim com mãos trêmulas.

Não havia tempo para nada.

Tentei usar alquimia para reagir, mas meu corpo estava lento pela fadiga e pela falta de sangue. Antes mesmo do som do disparo se propagar, senti a dor intensa do impacto da bala ao lado do meu corpo.

Gritei de dor. Senti minha visão falhando, minhas pernas cedendo, e logo depois tombei de lado, derrubando Charlotte. Minha consciência quase perdida.

- Aguente firme... – a voz fraca e sufocada de Charlotte tinha sido a última coisa que meus ouvidos captaram.

--

Vozes, murmúrios, sussurros, respirações, passos. No abismo profundo da inconsciência, eu ainda era capaz de ouvir todos esses sons. Sentia o toque delicado de mãos nos meus braços e pernas, sentia que alguma coisa era puxada para fora, mas não sentia a dor. Outra mão pousou em meu rosto.

- Ele ainda está vivo? – uma voz masculina fora captada pelos meus ouvidos. Era apenas masculina; não havia detalhes reconhecíveis.

- Sim, embora esteja febril – dessa vez, uma mulher falava – Não conseguimos remover todos os estilhaços, nem a bala. Ele não poderá mais lutar. Voltará para a Central hoje mesmo.

Para mim, qualquer coisa que falavam era completamente vazia. Mas como se houvesse algum sentido, aquela frase fora capaz de me fazer abrir os olhos. Despertei para uma realidade quase inexistente para alguém no meu estado; sentia que estava deitado em uma cama macia, meus braços e pernas enfaixados, dentro de uma tenda enorme e algumas pessoas à minha volta, entre eles, o próprio Coronel.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntei pausadamente, sentindo a luz fantasmagórica do crepúsculo entrando entre a lona da tenda. Sentia suor escorrendo do meu corpo, e dores fortes começavam a vir.

- Encontramos você e uma garota no caminho de volta – a mulher ainda estava com a mão no meu rosto, antes sorria, mas depois de tocar no assunto seu rosto assumiu uma expressão séria – Ela foi mandada imediatamente para a Central, tinha uma hemorragia interna em sua cabeça. Está com alto risco de vida, ainda mais alto é o risco de ter seqüelas se sobreviver.

Suspirei da forma que consegui – Entendo. – respondi – E o que vai acontecer comigo?

O som de passos se aproximando; o Coronel parou mais próximo de mim, e me olhava com um sorriso formal – Parece estranho dizer algo assim, mas você tem sorte de ter levado esse tiro, Fullmetal – disse – Se não fosse por ele, você não seria mandado de volta. Mas agora, está liberado para voltar. Quer esperar até amanhã, ou partir agora.

Uma luz? Não. Uma salvação? Também não. Sabia que não tinha me sentido alegre ao ouvir a notícia. De início eu nem ao menos acreditei, e continuei parado ali, olhando com desinteresse total para o teto de lona. Estavam me enganando, só podia. Não me imaginava voltando vivo daquele inferno. Era como o paraíso? Claro que não, essas coisas não existiam. Mas era um verdadeiro alívio.

Eu estava voltando para casa.

Olhei para o braço do automail, lembrando dos rostos das pessoas que eu reencontraria. Aquilo me dera forças para responder – Quero ir agora mesmo.

--

_Mas aquela alegria duraria pouco. Aos poucos, o peso das mortes que eu tinha sido culpado aumentava, e a preocupação também. Eu me dava conta de como tinha sido impiedoso, de como eu era um demônio. _

_Ao ir para o inferno, voltamos com ele dentro do coração._

_Quando voltei para a Central, estava em um hospital militar, que ficava próximo ao quartel. Lá, perguntei por Charlotte, já um tanto temeroso do que receberia._

_Mas ela não resistiu. Teve morte cerebral que a levou ao óbito tempos depois. Ela tinha morrido, assim como o irmão, assim como o pai, assim como a mãe._

_Recebi uma carta da Winry. Logo após ler, rasguei a carta. Não era por ódio, não era por repulsa, não era por raiva. Apenas porque as coisas teriam de ser diferentes._

_--_

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei que eu tinha prometido para uns dias atrás, mas é que eu tive que cuidar do cachorro doente ç_ç ele já tá bem rs**

**Espero que gostem!**

**bjbj  
**


	11. A Compreensão de Ambos

Capítulo 11 – A Compreensão de Ambos

Voltar no tempo. Regredir para crescer novamente e de outra forma. Uma proposta tentadora! Ao mesmo tempo tenebrosa e oscilante, pois o que será modificado pode ser para pior, imprevisível. Ainda assim sedutora, para que os mais corajosos vão em frente e tentem alterar o passado conturbado.

Tentador, imprevisível e incorreto. Voltar no tempo e mudar suas ações não é nada diferente de fugir dos caminhos escolhidos. Mas o mundo poderia abrir exceções quando as escolhas feitas são tão tristes, e redondamente erradas.

_Não é, Edward?_

Pelo olhar consumido pela algidez das lembranças, ao mesmo tempo vazio pelos arrependimentos era visto o desejo desesperançado de voltar no tempo e corrigir erros passados do zero. Aquele mesmo desejo me tomava. Aquela mesma vontade predominava no coração de todos os que passavam pela mesma coisa.

_O problema se repetia... O que fazer, quando não se pode fazer nada? O que fazer, quando seguir em frente se torna algo digno de medo?_

E o que levaria uma pessoa a ter medo? E do que ela teria? De si mesma. De seus próprios atos, e das conseqüências causadas por ela. Esse medo é traiçoeiro; aparece quando os tempos se tornam pacíficos, ou quase nessa hora. Culpa do instinto, que se torna uma justificativa para matar no campo de batalha, por mais dúbia e inumana que ela lhe pareça. Mas então se dá conta do que fez a outras pessoas, e do que _se tornou _ao fazer isso com elas. A insegurança sobre a própria identidade acaba por tomar conta de pensamentos já perturbados. Tal insegurança segue ostentada por emoções negativas, terror, choque, frustração, traumas e mais pensamentos, dessa vez maldosos, que caminham eternamente ao lado de seu corpo marcado. É nessa hora que a pessoa volta a sentir medo. Segue com tentativas de apagar tudo da mente, não importando os meios. E não vê como sentir pena de sua própria consciência que acaba pesando de forma enlouquecedora. _Porque eu fiz isso, não há volta_, ela pensa.

Perguntava-me se era aquilo que passava pela cabeça de Edward, que parecia até mesmo receoso de me olhar nos olhos.

- Sabe, Ed... – murmurei para a silhueta sentada no sofá à minha frente. Mordi o lábio, hesitando, com medo de feri-lo de alguma forma – Você está com medo...?

Vi a mão humana de Edward tremer em reação à pergunta que eu tinha feito. Pensei em dizer para que ele ignorasse a pergunta, arrependida. Mas não; nesse caso, eu estaria fugindo da possibilidade de fazê-lo ver seus atos de outra forma. Ainda assim, estava demorando; deixei de contemplar o dourado apagado quando ele baixou a cabeça, fitando o chão. Sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, erguê-lo, pois apenas vê-lo em um estado tão deplorável e tão diferente do habitual era quase uma tortura para mim. Imaginava como estava sendo para ele.

O suspiro pesado me trouxe de volta dos meus devaneios. Voltei minha atenção para Edward, que voltara a erguer o semblante carregado – Winry... – o sussurro era quase inaudível – Eu não estou... – parou por um momento, arriscando-se em olhar nos meus olhos - Espere, eu não posso mentir para você. Não mais.

Parou, respirando fundo. Dei um único passo em sua direção, incentivando-o a continuar. Então, aos poucos, ele cedeu à vontade de expulsar uma frustração reprimida. Levou as mãos à cabeça, tremendo – Eu estou... Com medo. Com muito medo... Das coisas que fui capaz de fazer naquele inferno... – respondeu, mergulhando em desespero, presente na voz e no corpo oscilante.

Ao ir para o inferno, voltamos com ele dentro do coração. Assim retorna aquele que mata centenas e escapa ainda sadio. É justo? Não. Nada é justo. A vida é injusta. Porém, pensar em justiça e injustiça é uma coisa indefinida; nenhum dos dois termos é realmente alcançado pelo humano.

Talvez fosse por isso que eu discordava daquele murmúrio torturado de Edward.

- Eu sei, Ed – respondi – Eu sei... Mas você não pode se deixar levar por esse medo; você não pode ceder ao pensamento de justiça, precisa se erguer e seguir em frente. – minha voz falhava conforme eu proferia aquelas palavras, minha garganta atava-se em um nó que apenas se dissiparia quando lágrimas corressem pelo meu rosto – Não tente abandonar a sua família como você quase fez, Ed. Não esqueça daqueles que prezam por você.

- Você sabe que não era a minha intenção abandonar vocês! – ergui o olhar, assustada com sua exclamação repentina. Edward não me olhava, pelo contrário, parecia querer hipnotizar o chão abaixo dele – Eu tentei... Proteger vocês. Foi só por isso.

_Proteger_. Guardar, prezar por algo. Edward sempre fora super protetor, embora escondesse sua preocupação por trás de uma gentileza rude. Porém era ele que precisava ser protegido. De suas próprias emoções, de sua própria forma de pensar.

- É agora que eu pergunto, Edward – será que eu era a exagerada e impulsiva naquela história? Ele estava me provando ser mais – Proteger-nos de quê? Por acaso aconteceu algo que poderia nos ameaçar? Você escondeu algo de mim enquanto contou suas lembranças?

A neblina graúda de pensamentos e emoções que parecia tomar conta de mim, também estava minando Edward. Seu corpo prolixo envolve as pessoas em suas camadas turvas e dificulta a visão. Até que a seguir tome conta de todos, e acabamos sucumbindo no precipício da confusão dentro de nossa própria mente.

Deixou-se cair sentado no sofá novamente, como se ainda pensasse no que eu tinha dito. Não senti pena, porém não fiquei indiferente ao ver a silhueta enfraquecida, que parecia carregar o enorme peso das conseqüências de seus atos nas costas. A capa rubra, ainda úmida por causa da chuva, parecia pesar ainda mais. Lembrava sangue, lembrava medo, lembrava dúvida, lembrava ruptura.

Ostentava o olhar distante, sem me encarar. Antes que eu mesma me desse conta já estava me aproximando do sofá. Fui me aproximando o mais lentamente possível, e acabei me sentando ali, ao lado dele. Ergui a mão direita com o intuito de despi-lo da capa vermelha e molhada, mas fui impedida por sua mão humana – Proteger vocês de mim. – ele respondeu, colocando minha mão em meu próprio colo com delicadeza – Proteger vocês de um assassino. Não. De um monstro.

Minha primeira reação com a resposta tinha sido o choque. Mas tal não era pela denúncia falha de que era um assassino, e sim pelo que ele se considerava. Inclinei-me para mais perto dele – Você fala como se fosse fazer algo contra nós – retruquei – Não se deixe cegar pelos seus sentimentos negativos, Edward. Não há porque você fazer isso.

Nenhum de nós dois disse algo a mais; o silêncio prevaleceu durante um minuto. Era como se o mundo desse um minuto de calma, porém um minuto de reflexão para nós dois. Fechei os olhos e me mantive calada, mordendo o lábio inferior como uma forma de distração. Apenas pensava. Sonhava com o passado distante onde tudo poderia parecer perfeito, onde nenhuma dessas coisas estava prevista. Sonhava com a felicidade que eu sentia quando contemplava Ed e Al aproximando-se da minha casa, prometendo descansar por um mês inteiro. Descansar? Não. Sofrer. Apenas isso.

Era apenas um sonho. Era extremamente irônico pensar em um período sem quaisquer preocupações. Apenas a menção disso em minha mente já era necessária para que eu conseguisse captar o som de risos sarcásticos, vindos do meu subconsciente.

Mas nada impede de se realizar tamanha utopia. Sorri um pouco, e abri os olhos, me deparando com o olhar do próprio Edward sobre o meu. Segurei o rosto dele, fazendo com que continuasse daquela forma – Não há como proteger a nós de você mesmo, Ed. – disse – Não há porque, você não é um assassino. E você não fará nada.

Não sabia, mesmo assim, se tinha dito o certo. Sabia que no fundo estava sendo hipócrita, que existiam razões piores para ele se afastar. Pelo menos, era algo que abrangia Alphonse e o próprio Edward; pelo menos não era mais uma maneira egoísta que eu tinha de ver as coisas.

- Winry, você sabe que isso... – ele começou, mas eu não iria deixar.

- Não é só por isso, Edward – não me contive, mordendo o lábio novamente – De que adianta me proteger e ao seu irmão, se isso só nos faria sofrer?! Sei muito bem que você tratou de não nos avisar da sua volta, afinal, eu descobri por Gracia, uma semana depois. Você acha que esconder a verdade dessa forma, quase mentindo que estava morto, vai ajudar em qualquer coisa? – minha voz embargava, sabia que lágrimas não tardariam a rolar pela minha face - Pois saiba que não vai. Você só me faria sofrer. Você só faria Alphonse sofrer. Você também sofreria, e se puniria por isso.

Sofrer. A escolha errada da palavra. Aos poucos me arrependia de abrir a boca para falar algo. Qual era o tão importante papel que eu tive nessa história para falar de sofrimento? – Sofrer... – murmurei vagamente, afastando minha mão que ainda pousava na face mórbida de Edward – Você em dois anos acabou passando por coisas piores do que isso. Desculpe.

Parecia que cada palavra dita dilatava impiedosamente aquele abismo que se formava entre nós. Aquele precipício agonizante do qual eu queria me livrar. O mesmo precipício que crescia dentro de mim com tanta pressão e grandeza, que parecia próximo de me dividir ao meio.

- Não, Winry – Edward me fazia voltar minha atenção para ele – O que você disse antes... É verdade, e eu sempre soube disso. Eu fui rude com você porque era preciso. Afinal, quem gostaria de viver ao lado de alguém que matou centenas de pessoas? Isso é injusto.

Uma sensação estranha tomava conta do meu peito. Era como se ele inchasse e doesse, como se aquelas palavras me ferissem. Fechei o punho e fitei o chão tristemente, com aquele mesmo sentimento fazendo sua presença constante – Eu gostaria de viver ao seu lado – murmurei de forma quase impossível de se ouvir. – Eu gostaria de poder ter você e Al do meu lado, nós três, juntos, sem nenhuma preocupação, apenas retomando nossas vidas normais. Essa é a única coisa pela qual me permito sofrer... Embora seja um pensamento levemente egoísta.

- Você viveria ao meu lado? – o tom de voz descrente me feriu. Era como se fosse desacreditada por ele. Se antes já tinha dito aquilo sem encará-lo, agora temia encontrar uma expressão irônica no semblante. Mas senti sua mão receosa em meu ombro e me voltei para ele – Ao lado de um assassino?

Apenas dei um suspiro pesado – Somente você não confia em si mesmo, Ed – ele me olhou de forma ainda mais penetrante; o eclipse que inibia o sol dourado de seus olhos ainda estava presente, mas deslocava-se. Aos poucos, senti a vivacidade daqueles olhos me invadir – Assassino? Eu não viveria ao lado de um assassino. Eu não acordaria todos os dias e diria: "Bom dia!" a um assassino! Todas essas coisas eu faria... À pessoa que eu mais amo. Eu viveria ao lado da pessoa que eu mais amo, apenas isso.

Sorri tristemente, enrubescendo da mesma forma que acontecia dois anos antes. As coisas podiam ser diferentes. E eu faria de tudo para que elas fossem da melhor forma possível. Se fosse preciso gritar, eu gritaria. Se fosse preciso chorar, eu choraria. Se fosse preciso abraçar, eu abraçaria. E quando não precisasse, eu abraçaria mesmo assim.

Sentia falta dos velhos tempos. Segurei a mão de Edward, que ainda me encarava calado. Senti meu coração bater mais forte, e lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto.

Apenas duas.

Apertei a mão dele com força – Você seguiu ordens, apenas. – murmurei com a voz embargada – Será um assassino enquanto pensar assim. Para mim, você é Edward Elric, nascido em Rizempool, o meu querido Ed.

_Seria realmente apenas um sonho pensar em tempos pacíficos?_

- Winry... – a voz dele soava rouca. Olhei para Edward, que baixara a cabeça novamente, mas estava de frente para mim – Eu... Também quero isso.

Depois daquelas tristes palavras, fui puxada repentinamente para um abraço apertado.

Percebi o quanto tinha sentido falta daquela proteção que eles me passavam. Mas agora era uma proteção frágil, como se necessitasse de alento. Aquele ato era o que mais me fazia feliz em dois anos agonizando pela provável perda de Edward para sempre. Correspondi com toda a força que tinha naquele momento. Mais lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto. Lágrimas de felicidade.

- Eu não sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil para você, Ed – saí do abraço e segurei seu rosto – Difícil, na verdade, é pouco para se falar. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que você não pode ficar reprimindo tudo dentro de si. Você pode me contar tudo... Ou pode chorar, se quiser colocar sua frustração para fora dessa forma.

Houve uma pausa em palavras e reações. Olhei para ele, incentivando-o. Ele me olhou de volta; seus olhos diziam aquilo que ele temia verbalizar. Seus olhos transmitiam o verdadeiro medo de sua alma. Sorri de leve.

Edward, por sua vez, baixou a cabeça. Não pude mais ver aquele filme de emoções dos orbes dourados. Parecia que ainda assim, Edward era orgulhoso... Ou não confiava em mim.

Mas logo depois ele ergueu a cabeça. Pude ver lágrimas em seu rosto.

Apenas duas.

Limpei a lágrima da sua face com a mão. Não pensei que ele faria aquilo, não pensei que ele me obedeceria. Mas Edward o fez. Novamente, precisava abraçar aquela criatura, e sabia que ele também precisava disso.

- Não tenha medo – murmurei em seu ouvido, como se falasse com uma criancinha – Não tenha medo de si, não tenha medo de demonstrar suas emoções, não tente agir de forma tão precipitada... Eu vou te ajudar, certo? Todos nós vamos.

Senti que ele me apertava com mais força – Obrigado – sussurrou.

Uma sensação de paz... Era como se fosse o fim daquela época conturbada, como se apenas precisasse retornar para Rizempool com Ed e Al e viver na merecida tranqüilidade. Mas eu não podia me iludir; aquele pequeno sonho teria que esperar um pouco.

_Mas no final, não é um sonho. É um objetivo a ser alcançado._

- Não, Ed. – respondi calmamente – Eu... Eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer. Já devo ter dito a você que não vim até aqui para pedir desculpas, mas sim para dizer que sei o quanto fui egoísta naquele dia...

O som da porta abrindo rapidamente me impedira de terminar – Nii-san! – o enorme corpo da armadura adentrou o quarto de hotel e parou ao me ver – Winry?! Quando você chegou...?

Sorri de leve – Olá, Al – cumprimentei com um aceno tímido – Faz algumas poucas horas que estou aqui, mas o que aconteceu? Você entrou tão rápido...

- Não é nada de muito importante – respondeu gentilmente – Mas é uma coisa que o Nii-san _precisa _ver. E saber. Temos que ir até o quartel.

Edward levantou-se do sofá ao meu lado – É algo importante? – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que Al chegara. Por sua vez, a armadura respondera um simples "sim".

Uma sensação estranha me invadiu. Senti medo; não sabia o que era e no que poderia resultar. Edward começava a se mobilizar para ir ao quartel. Trinquei os dentes e postei-me à frente da porta antes de dizer:

- Eu vou junto.

--

**Estou na fase de adaptação às aulas. Ainda não me acostumei totalmente a acordar cedo, e tive que fazer trabalhos e provas logo nas primeiras semanas... Resumindo? Não tive tanto tempo para escrever, e nem muitas ideias. Esse capítulo não ficou o que eu esperava, realmente. Mas pretendo melhorar no 12, me sinto renovada agora, e me esforçarei para compensar a demora e ao cap razoável.**

**Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado :T o suficiente para me acompanharem nos próximos caps, os meus preferidos da fic (ela vai ter 18 caps, heeeee)**

**Obrigada por lerem =D**

**PRÓXIMO CAP: 12 - Linha de Chegada (amanhã postarei um spoiler no meu ~~blog poético~~, o link para ele tá lá no meu ~~quem sou eu~~ do heeee :D)  
**


	12. Linha de Chegada

Tão turbulentas são as mudanças repentinas. Passam percebidas, porém solitárias; não sabem controlar sua velocidade para que as mentes as acompanhem. Então, mais tarde, voltam em uma enxurrada de informações que confundem as pessoas, se tornam fortes demais e rompem as feridas dos corações que ainda não cicatrizaram.

Ao sair do hotel quente, foi como ir para outro mundo. O calor rapidamente desaparecia, dando espaço ao frio que fazia nas ruas da cidade Central. Gélida e cinza como a morte, era a aparência da cidade após a torrente que despencava do céu horas antes. O asfalto parcialmente molhado parecia banhado em lágrimas, e não apenas água. Lágrimas de tristeza; como se aquele clima fosse resultado de muito sofrimento. Na verdade, era como se a própria tempestade caíra sobre o chão exatamente por causa daquilo.

A brisa que soprava já era suficientemente forte para que eu tremesse de frio. Aproximei-me de Edward, procurando por calor. A armadura fria de Alphonse caminhava do outro lado do ambarino. Juntos, seguíamos a passos largos em direção ao quartel. Sentia dentro de mim uma agitação crescente a cada passo que dava... Ansiava por saber qual era o motivo pelo qual caminhávamos naquele deprimente cenário urbano.

O corpo do prédio do quartel aproximava-se lentamente à medida que avançávamos. Ninguém falava, pois não havia o que falar, nem motivos para isso. Semblantes sérios, e o corpanzil inexpressivo de Alphonse, três pessoas apenas visando seu objetivo de saciar aquela curiosidade tensa.

_Ainda assim... _Pensei. _É estranho. Sinto-me insegura. _Olhei para Ed e depois para o Al. Eles estavam tão perto, tão seguros, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ameaçados e distantes. Dei um suspiro pesado, mas nem pareceu notável a um dos dois irmãos. Melhor assim, eu acho.

Tinha que parar de me precipitar com preocupações desnecessárias. Precisava dar tempo ao tempo; nem ao menos sabia ainda o motivo para estarmos caminhando até o quartel.

Mas logo saberia.

--

Olhares pairavam sobre nossas costas, murmúrios flutuavam próximos aos nossos ouvidos enquanto andávamos pelos extensos corredores do quartel. Aquela cena, aquele lugar... Lembravam-me de épocas agonizantes e de poucos meses atrás. Lembravam-me das lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto e do coração enfraquecido e acuado pelo medo. Cerrei os olhos com força, não devia me prender ao passado daquela forma. As coisas estavam diferentes.

_Pergunto-me por que o passado vinha à tona com tanta facilidade._

- Ed, Winry, vamos por aqui – o chamado do Al fora tão repentino que dei um pequeno pulo de susto ao olhar para ele. Edward apenas assentiu, continuando sério e acompanhando Alphonse, que dobrara à esquerda no corredor. Apenas restava-me acompanhar.

Era uma parte do quartel da qual eu não me recordava; as janelas grandes permitiam a passagem da iluminação por todo o corredor. Em uma das paredes, uma grande porta. Aberta. E eu congelei ao contemplar o seu interior. A reação de Edward não era muito diferente da minha.

Coronel Mustang.

- Já faz um tempo, Fullmetal – o homem exclamou descontraído, sentado em sua cadeira – Como estão vocês? Entrem, por favor.

Obedeci ao pedido formal quase que mecanicamente. Estava perplexa. O Coronel estava na guerra, segundo Riza. E ele não possuía nem ao menos uma marca ou arranhão para retornar de lá para ser tratado. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, e imaginava ser uma coisa _realmente boa._ Se fosse o que eu estava pensando...

O resmungo baixinho de Edward me desconcentrou – Coronel... – rosnou, fechando o punho – Por que nos chamou aqui? Ou melhor, _por que você está aqui?! _

- Falar dessa forma com um superior é muita ousadia da sua parte – o semblante de Roy Mustang tornava-se sério e observador. Intimidava-me como um predador apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar. Mas logo depois, voltou a sorrir de leve – Mas isso é algo que eu já esperava. Bem... Estou aqui apenas para dar uma notícia a você e, por ironia do destino, à sua namorada.

Engoli em seco, levemente enrubescida com as palavras dele. A ansiedade começava a se manifestar – Então... O que é? – perguntei com a voz trêmula.

Mustang ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, olhando-nos fixamente – Está tudo acabado no Leste. – murmurou – Tudo. Todas as tropas foram retiradas. A guerra acabou.

Nada. Nenhum som. Mesmo que eu já esperasse por aquilo, era surpreendente a forma como ouvir aquela confirmação era... Um alívio. Mas ainda assim, estava perplexa, precisava de um tempo para rever a frase no interior da minha mente enevoada. Aquilo que eu senti ao ouvir as palavras que saíam do sorriso presunçoso, que estava acomodado em sua cadeira e sua mesa, era algo crível ao mesmo tempo em que era incrível. O motivo pelo qual Edward tinha sido chamado ao quartel, realmente importante e, ainda melhor, uma boa notícia para mim, para o Al, para a vovó e todos os outros, e eu imaginava que também era para Ed.

A guerra terminara.

- Não haverá mais mortes – murmurei para mim mesma, enquanto a surpresa da notícia me fazia esboçar um sorriso triunfante – As coisas ficarão realmente melhores agora...

Tentei encontrar o olhar de Edward em um sorriso, mas ele fitava o chão, completamente acabado. Da mesma forma em que se encontrava quando ele se abrira sobre a guerra. Algo naquilo lhe incomodava e, de início, não consegui compreender. Céus, ele devia estar feliz, e não daquela forma... Mas quando ele voltou a olhar para o Coronel Mustang, aquele que estava sentado à mesa de trabalho e nos reportava a situação, finalmente pude entender.

- Todas aquelas pessoas já morreram? – o murmúrio fraco de Edward soou pela sala quase impossível de se ouvir. Trincou os dentes, fechou os punhos e voltou a falar, dessa vez rosnando – Terminaram de massacrar pessoas inocentes?

Engoli em seco. Al voltou-se para ele. O semblante levemente descontraído do Coronel tornara-se sério quase que automaticamente.

O olhar de Mustang chegava a ser penetrante até em mim, por mais que sua atenção se voltasse apenas para Edward – Você pensa demais em coisas desnecessárias – censurou – E não consegue se desfazer de suas emoções. Talvez seja por você ser jovem, ou simplesmente por causa dessa sua necessidade estúpida de querer salvar a todos, mas você é mole demais para estar dentro do exército, Fullmetal.

"Para que a paz termine sobre a violência as pessoas morrem, para que um lugar continue estável é preciso que outro entre em crise, para que algumas pessoas vivam, outras precisam abandonar a vida. Uma paz onde ninguém morre é apenas um objetivo inalcançável, Fullmetal. Você precisa entender isso. E sim, as mortes terminaram para os dois lados, você devia se contentar com isso, se não conseguir abandonar de jeito nenhum esse seu sentimento de culpa."

Fez-se um silêncio agonizante na sala. O curto discurso do Coronel deixara-me perdida em meus devaneios fantasiosos. _Uma paz onde ninguém morre é apenas um objetivo inalcançável._ Aquela frase ecoou dentro da minha cabeça durante um bom tempo depois daquilo; paz. A tranqüilidade tão ansiada pelas pessoas seria o paraíso? Não. A paz consegue ser absoluta em algum momento? Menos ainda.

_Por mais que meus desejos de viver com Edward e Alphonse em Rizempool em tranqüilidade sejam realizados, não haverá paz_. Pensei enquanto observava um Edward perturbado pelos próprios pensamentos, e um Alphonse inexpressivo pela armadura. Talvez a própria paz seja um objetivo inalcançável haja mortes ou não.

_Mas nada é impossível, certo?_

O silêncio quebrava com o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada; Roy se levantava – Então, me contem... Como estavam as coisas enquanto eu estive fora? – perguntou enquanto aproximava-se de Edward, que certamente não iria responder àquela pergunta.

- Bem... – comecei receosa – Estou aqui há pouquíssimo tempo, mas... Posso lhe dizer que está... Chuvoso.

Roy riu um pouco – Entendo... – comentou vagamente - Por ora, podem voltar, chamei a vocês apenas para dar esse comunicado – disse por fim, ajeitando a gola da farda.

Murmurei um tímido "sim" e me virei para Edward e Alphonse. Apenas para contemplar uma face que lutava internamente no conflito entre a aceitação e a recusa de algo que, para ele, era impossível de ser bom. Eu devia me dar conta, as pessoas não mudam de uma hora para outra. Mas também, _ele_ tinha que se dar conta de que as coisas não seriam fáceis.

Edward estava pensando como eu pensava no passado. Como eu pensava ao agir com egoísmo e arrogância, quando eu o entendi totalmente errado. Ele não estava sendo realista.

_Apesar de sempre agir da forma certa, esse é um ponto fraco dele, _pensei. Ed continuava naquela mesma posição, naquela mesma expressão, naquela mesma situação. Eu não poderia deixar que ele sucumbisse novamente à culpa dos acontecimentos daquela guerra. Não mesmo.

Pus a mão em seu ombro e fiz com que ele me olhasse. Assim que o fez, sorri de leve – Vamos voltar? – murmurei, olhando também para Alphonse. Edward abriu um sorriso quase invisível. Sorri com mais vontade, incentivando-o. No fim, ambos assentiram.

_Sabe, Ed... _Pensei, olhando para Edward, que caminhava ao meu lado novamente para fora do quartel. _Talvez demore anos para que você entenda. Ou então décadas. Mas você vai conseguir um dia. E se você cair, estarei ao seu lado para te levantar. _Por mais que a aceitação da notícia tenha sido ruim, eu me sentia satisfeita. Porque nada muda repentinamente. Lagartas não viram borboletas em questão de segundos, casas grandes demoram um bom tempo para serem construídas. Ninguém engravida em um dia e o bebê nasce perfeito no dia seguinte. Tudo ocorre por etapas e precisa de tempo para se adaptar. A mesma coisa é a mente humana, e eu sabia que com o tempo, Edward conseguiria sorrir abertamente.

Apenas fiquei com aqueles devaneios dançando sem parar pela minha cabeça a cada passo que dava nas ruas. O frio já não me parecia tão mortal. O cinza já não me parecia tão melancólico. O calçamento úmido já não me parecia mais manchado de lágrimas. A coisa que mais me atormentou chegara ao fim, as mortes que tanto atormentam Edward serão lavadas com chuva, com ventos, com o tempo, o grande curador de feridas.

Fechei meus olhos por um instante, permitindo-me pensar um pouco mais. As coisas mudavam de forma tão estranha e rápida que não conseguia acompanhar totalmente. Sentia-me sobrecarregada com aquele tempo instável. Imaginava como Ed e Al se sentiam com isso. Lembrava-me sobre aquele desejo que tinha de voltar no tempo. Aquela proposta tentadora que se tornava desnecessária... Era um tempo de mudanças.

_Talvez todo o esforço tenha valido a pena... _Pensei, olhando para o céu que começava a abrir lentamente, começando a exibir poucos trechos de azul turquesa. Em um dia muito distante, aquelas mortes teriam valido a pena, com certeza.

Porém, havia uma morte na qual eu queria me aprofundar.

Parei de andar, fazendo com que Edward e Alphonse me olhassem, confusos. Mordi o lábio e fitei o chão. A curiosidade humana às vezes é tão cruel, que consegue tocar no ponto fraco das pessoas com egoísmo e insensibilidade; pensava se o meu pedido não faria a mesma coisa com Edward.

Ergui a cabeça – Edward – murmurei de início. Talvez fosse até bom que ele aceitasse aquele pedido. Ou não. Isso era algo que apenas os orbes dourados me diriam ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu espero que isso não seja ruim para você... Mas eu preciso lhe perguntar, é algo que me atormenta um pouco... É sobre a... Charlotte. Ela foi enterrada aqui?

Ele hesitou. Sua boca cerrou totalmente em uma linha reta, o dourado ensolarado parecia coberto por uma pequena névoa. _De novo. _Mas Ed não me deixou esperando pela resposta, e assentiu positivamente. Senti-me satisfeita, tanto pela aceitação quanto pela minha própria vontade.

- Seria demais pedir... Você pode me levar até o túmulo dela? – perguntei. Dessa vez mais receosa; não sabia o quanto aquilo repercutia em sua mente já muito sobrecarregada.

Edward fez com que minha consciência pesasse ao tentar sorrir fracamente. Voltei a encarar o chão, e apenas ouvi sua resposta – Claro – a voz dele soara baixa, e levemente fraca.

Já estava enfrentando meu próprio conflito entre a curiosidade e a dor quando mudamos o caminho até onde provavelmente seria o cemitério.

--

- Eu vou indo para casa, Nii-san – disse Al quando passávamos pelo portão. Edward assentiu – Acho que... Bem, é melhor eu ir.

Estranhei um pouco a decisão, mas concordei e me despedi de Alphonse. Depois, olhei para a enorme estrada de lápides que se estendia à minha frente. Pessoas perdidas, luzes de vidas apagadas para sempre, dores insuperáveis para uns e fáceis de lidar para outros. Cada um com sua pessoa, sua história. Milhões de histórias para contar.

Senti a manga do meu casaco preto sendo puxada levemente. Olhei para Edward, que parecia estudar o fundo da minha alma com aquele olhar penetrante. Senti-me corando enquanto ele se recompunha – Vamos, então? – convidou. Concordei, e acompanhei seus passos pela trilha em meio às lápides.

A brisa fria roçava em meu rosto novamente. Respirei fundo, e não captei um aroma, e sim uma sensação. Familiaridade, amor maternal. Como se mães e filhos estivessem enterrados ali.

Nunca pensei que cemitérios me trariam tantos sentimentos estranhos.

Não como aquele que quase me fazia derramar lágrimas, e que eu não sabia o nome.

- É aqui – Ed parou de caminhar em frente a uma sofisticada lápide branca. Fitei o chão, sentindo seu olhar preocupado sobre mim. – Winry? – perguntou. Notei que mesmo estando preocupado, ele ainda não se sentia bem em estar ali. Aquilo fez com que meu humor piorasse de forma deprimente. – O que foi?

Ainda cabisbaixa esbocei um sorriso fraco e simples. Alguém que estivesse passando naquela situação não precisava de _mais _preocupações. Ergui a cabeça com aquele mesmo sorriso – Está tudo bem – murmurei – Foi apenas um pensamento que tive. – depois disso, contemplei aquela lápide, e Edward assumiu um semblante sério e triste enquanto passava a olhar alguma outra coisa, perdido em pensamentos.

O túmulo era belo, o mármore frio combinava com a palidez da sua cor e o nublado do dia que se dissipava. Na lápide, um retrato da garota podia ser visto. Encarava o semblante sorridente, os olhos verdes que lembravam um jardim reluzente, e os cabelos negros como as cálidas noites de inverno, contrastando com a pele clara como aquele mármore. Era uma combinação uniforme; a infantilidade e inocência de uma criança, unidos com a experiência e maturidade de um adulto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Charlotte Harmon - me abaixei ao lado da lápide para contemplar as escritas abaixo de seu nome. _"A amiga leal, a criança imatura, a adulta inteligente. Uma guerreira que merece desfrutar de um descanso ao Paraíso". _Sorri de leve e voltei a olhar para ela. – Queria poder ter visto você em outras condições.

Ainda agachada, arrisquei olhar para Edward, que estava em pé um pouco atrás. Fitava o horizonte distante, desinteressado. Comecei a me sentir culpada por isso. – Ed... – falei tão baixo que cheguei a pensar que ele não me ouviria – Você já tinha visitado o túmulo dela?

Edward saiu de seu devaneio ao horizonte e voltou sua atenção a mim, olhando tristemente para o túmulo de Charlotte – Sim – respondeu baixo – Quando eu ainda estava hospitalizado, as enfermeiras me trouxeram aqui.

Assenti lentamente, e comecei a sentir certo incômodo – Você ainda se sente mal pela morte dela, não é? – sentia que minha mente levava aquelas respostas para outro rumo, assim como a conversa.

Edward fechou o punho e baixou a cabeça - Sim, Winry. - respondeu, suspirando logo depois - Eu não consigo aceitar isso tão facilmente. Não sabendo que foi por um erro meu que ela acabou ficando naquele estado horrível. E também, ela era uma pessoa importante. Uma pessoa boa de ter por perto para conversar.

Comecei a me sentir desanimada, triste e, ao mesmo tempo, irritada. Não entendia, ou tentava esconder o que era da minha própria consciência. Minha voz, logo depois, fora muito mais seca, ao mesmo tempo em que receosa - Você... Gostava dela, certo? – perguntei, e dessa vez olhando para ele, que ainda não me encarava.

Ele me encarou sério, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia confuso. Enrubescida e irritada, voltei a observar a lápide. Ouvi os passos de Ed até que ele se agachou próximo a mim – Ela era uma amiga importante, Winry. – comentou com certo ar maroto. – Você está enciumada, Winry?

_Você está enciumada?_

Sim, eu estava. Fitei o chão – Desculpe por ser tão idiota. – murmurei – Desculpe por pensar em coisas desnecessárias e dúbias, por ser tão... Egoísta. Mas eu me senti um pouco incomodada com isso, sim. Não, chegou a me irritar, na verdade.

Ed riu, muito fraco, sem tanta animação e um tanto baixo. Mas ria. E isso já era o suficiente para me fazer sorrir de leve. Senti os braços dele me envolvendo por trás, e sua cabeça ao lado da minha, observando o túmulo da Charlotte – Tudo bem – disse sério – No fim, temos nossos defeitos e aprendemos a lidar com eles, à medida que o tempo passar.

Estava desacostumada com aquele ato. Senti-me feliz nos braços dele, mesmo que fosse muito pouco da parte de Edward – Você está certo – respondi, também olhando para a lápide - Mas tudo que tem seus defeitos tem suas qualidades. Temos que aprender a ver o lado positivo e não apenas o negativo, não podemos esquecer-nos das coisas ruins, mas temos que dar um espaço para as coisas boas também.

Senti que ele me apertava com mais força, e apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro – Isso é verdade.

--

**Oi! Eu sei que demorou, mas acho que foi menos tempo do que o 11.. Vai diminuindo assim, minha inspiração tá começando a voltar. Vou confessar uma coisa: decidi, ontem de noite, recomeçar o cap do zero. Escrevi até 1,300 palavras e fui dormir. Hoje de manhã, escrevi até terminar. UHUL EU TAVA BEM HEIN? AIHEOIHAESOHAESOI brinks.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, sei que não tá lá uma coisa muito supimpa, maaas... Ah, eu sou querida OAHOAIHAEOIS tô bem monguinha hoje, não reparem.**

**Bjs Bjs ;*****

**REEEEEVIEEEEWS? *O*  
**


	13. A Curta Paz

Tão fantasiosos são os sonhos, tão tenebrosos são os pesadelos.

Mas não era uma fantasia tenebrosa que predominava nas mentes e corações, nem na realidade. O que estava presente, nada mais era do que uma intensa sensação de tranquilidade, de deveres cumpridos, uma paz que adentrava pelos corpos e tornava suas respirações uniformes. Tranquilo demais para se sentir agitado.

As sensações e os sentimentos afloravam. Cabia à própria pessoa interpretá-las da maneira que lhe parecesse melhor para aquela situação; tamanho repouso nos graves acontecimentos seria o sinal de novos tempos, ou a calmaria que está para anteceder violenta tempestade?

Para mim, era apenas um tempo feliz.

Um eufórico tempo de sorrisos sinceros, de corações feridos, porém cicatrizados. Aquilo que eu tanto ansiava, que eu tanto buscava, agora se encontrava à minha frente, esperando para que eu agisse. E eu agia, de certa forma.

Era um tanto animador ver que as mudanças não eram apenas ilusões criadas pela fantasia de um sonho. O tempo passava, e aqueles que dessa passagem necessitavam para qualquer coisa, mudavam. Meus lábios se abriam em um sorriso ao contemplar a animação que emergia vagamente de um semblante outrora recluso, ao ver o quente sol surgir detrás das nuvens de agonia que antes o mantinham escondido. Ao notar o retorno tão natural dos velhos tempos de dois anos antes.

Assim era aquela paz que nascia.

Lágrimas eram lentamente esquecidas, e coisas como o som de um riso tornavam-se mais facilmente ouvidas e menos forçadas. Meu coração acelerava ao som baixo daquele mesmo riso descontraído que fora captado pelos meus ouvidos anos antes. Assim era, uma paz recém-nascida. Mas o que tornava tais momentos tranqüilos tão gratificantes, era o fato de que eles foram conquistados após uma passagem pela conturbada tormenta causada pela guerra, em nossos corações feridos, mas que já cicatrizavam. Era como zombar do medo e da angústia antes tão fortes e quase onipresentes.

_Afinal, a felicidade, quem não deseja?_

Espreguicei-me no sofá, no alto da manhã ensolarada que me fizera acordar há pouco tempo. Mesmo com o sol, era frio, por conta do avanço daquele outono; esfreguei minhas mãos frias tentando aquecê-las. Ninguém falava. Edward lia um livro deitado na cama que estava no canto, Alphonse folheava um jornal ao meu lado, e eu apenas contemplava a rua pela janela do quarto do hotel.

Ouviu-se o som da página sendo virada e uma exclamação de Al – Ei, Nii-san, olhe isso! – exclamou de repente.

Ed erguia o olhar do livro, e logo depois o fechou. Aproximou-se do sofá, e eu me aproximei mais do enorme corpanzil da armadura para ler a reportagem:

_Mais um assassinato nos arredores do leste de Amestris._

_Nos últimos dias, cidades do extremo leste do país sofreram diversas ocorrências estranhas. Entre elas, os possíveis atos de um assassino em série. A polícia encontrou, ontem à tarde, o corpo da menina Marie Bennet, de 16 anos. O corpo jazia em um beco escuro, e apresentava cortes cruzados em toda a sua extensão. Segundo os pais Jennifer e Henry Bennet, a garota não dava notícias há mais de cinco dias._

_A preocupação dos outros habitantes da cidade com os recentes acontecimentos mobilizou tanto a polícia local como os próprios militares. Para precaução de novos assassinatos não é mais permitido transitar pelas ruas à noite, onde a maior parte das mortes aparentemente ocorreu. Também, foram proibidos turistas nas cidades do leste do país como forma de proteger às pessoas de fora. Dessa regra excluem-se pessoas ligadas à polícia, a serviços de investigação ou militares._

_O corpo de Marie Bennet será enterrado provavelmente hoje à tarde em um cemitério local. Os familiares e amigos preferiram se manter em silêncio e estão muito abalados com a morte da garota._

- O leste – Alphonse murmurou pausadamente – É um lugar um tanto movimentado.

Fiquei em silêncio, sentindo um estranho medo dentro de mim. Não era a primeira, nem a segunda vez que uma notícia como aquela vinha parar em jornais. Engoli em seco, ao imaginar um corpo sem vida estirado e esquecido em uma viela escura, senti-me culpada por estar tão tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo me preocupava que a zona perigosa crescesse e mais pessoas sofressem.

Olhei para Al, que não poderia transparecer emoções, mas que eu tinha ciência de que estava um tanto alarmado. Depois vi Edward no outro lado da armadura, o semblante fechado em uma expressão séria e vacilante no dourado preocupado de seus olhos.

Tentei dar um sorriso leve – Mas tenho certeza de que a polícia descobrirá o assassino. – tentei dizer, olhando para ambos, e fazendo a atenção deles voltar-se para mim – Vai dar tudo certo, estou confiante disso.

- É o que eu espero. – Alphonse respondeu. Ed não disse nada, mas pelo menos o vi sorrir sem muita emoção. Considerei que já fosse o suficiente.

Às vezes eu acabava por admitir que aquele senso de heroísmo e desejo de sempre proteger a todos que Ed tanto defendia era algo realmente irritante. Era um sentimento bom, porém uma causa inatingível. Era algo que eu realmente não queria que existisse, porque era algo que apenas o atormentava e que fazia com que ele regredisse em sua evolução, mostrasse uma face preocupada e decepcionada com si mesma e escondesse pensamentos sombrios na mente, isso, a todo infortúnio visto por seus olhos e captado pelos seus ouvidos. Ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que tudo aquilo era, por mais que me parecesse irritantemente repetitivo, reflexos da guerra se manifestando. A cada coisa que via, percebia a verdadeira amplitude das conseqüências que os conflitos trouxeram no comportamento do Edward. E parecia algo ainda mais repetitivo quando eu via que _tudo _isso levava à _mesma _justificativa: ele precisava de tempo para se recuperar daquele trauma.

No silêncio que seguiu posterior ao fim da leitura daquela reportagem, Edward voltou à cama no canto do quarto e prosseguira com a leitura. Al se levantou do sofá e me entregou o jornal – Vou ver uma coisa na recepção e já volto, certo? – avisou enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Tudo bem – murmurei antes que ele saísse. Após o som da porta ao fechar restara apenas um desconfortante silêncio _absoluto. _Resolvi por fim, ler o jornal que estava em minhas mãos para esquecer aquilo tudo. Embora fizesse isso, não deixei de me perguntar por que Alphonse teria ido à recepção.

Do canto onde Edward lia, ouvi um pequeno resmungo – A propósito, Winry – olhei para ele, que largava novamente o livro ao lado e me encarava com seriedade – Você... Vai ficar na Central por muito tempo? Afinal... Não parece que você tenha algo tão importante a fazer aqui.

De início interpretei tais frases como uma deixa para que eu retornasse para Rizempool. Quase me senti ofendida com as palavras de Ed, mas resolvi pensar nelas de forma diferente. O jornal que repousava, novamente abandonado em minhas mãos, fora largado na mesa de centro, e eu voltei a olhar para Edward calmamente – Na verdade, creio eu, estar fazendo algo importante por aqui. – respondi. Os olhos ambarinos se fixaram ainda mais em mim, curiosos, cuja expressão me fazia sorrir – Sabe, Ed... Pretendo ficar na Central pelo tempo que achar suficiente para encontrar em seu rosto, seus olhos e seu coração, a mesma determinação e força que você tinha há dois anos.

Como esperado, minha resposta arrancou de seu semblante a expressão séria e colocou no lugar uma face surpresa. Seus lábios se abriam para proferir alguma palavra, mas que ele logo desistira de dizer.

Desviei meu olhar à janela por onde o sol da manhã se esgueirava, suspirando longamente – Preciso confessar que grande parte da minha estada aqui também é porque... Eu me sinto bem, mais tranqüila perto de você e do Al – murmurei. Nessas horas eu era capaz de perceber o tanto de coisas que eu me esquecia de dizer, e o outro tanto de coisas que eu repetia. Fechei os olhos ao continuar – Mas a minha prioridade é ver você feliz de verdade, Ed. Sinto falta disso. Também sentia muita falta do seu sorriso, de ver você rindo descontraidamente, do calor de um abraço... Mas principalmente de um Edward vivo como aquele que tinha 15 anos.

Ed levantara repentinamente da cama, a face novamente séria ao se aproximar do sofá. Sentia naquele ato a notável inversão dos fatos; uma semana antes, quem se aproximava dele daquela mesma forma era eu.

Ainda em silêncio total, Edward acomodara-se ao meu lado no sofá, olhando para frente. Senti um misto de confusão e uma agitação crescente no peito. Os orbes dourados de Edward então se voltaram para os meus – Por que você quer aquele Edward de 15 anos de volta? – perguntou inexpressivamente.

Desviei meu olhar para a mesa de centro – Porque aquele era um Edward cheio de si – respondi – Era um Edward mais feliz, mais despreocupado, mais confiante. São essas e mais qualidades que você _ainda _tem que eu admiro em você. O problema é que agora estamos voltando de tempos corridos e conturbados, nos quais seus olhos pararam de brilhar com a mesma intensidade. Sinto que você está tão perto, mas tão longe de mim, e isso me machuca, me preocupa, me entristece. E parece que eu não estou conseguindo fazer o que queria da forma que eu queria.

Edward não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras, nem imediatamente. Evitei voltar a olhar pra ele, mas me assustei de leve ao sentir sua mão levantando meu queixo e me fazendo contemplar um dourado cheio de intensidade de seus olhos, digno de enrubescer-se ao senti-lo penetrar a mente pelos meus próprios orbes azuis.

- Se o que você quer é me animar, me deixar mais feliz, você está sim tendo êxito, Winry – dissera – Eu me sinto cada dia melhor, eu não subestimei tudo o que você já me disse. Muito pelo contrário. Mas se você quer tanto que eu supere tudo isso, continue estando ao meu lado, seja um pouco mais otimista e não me subestime tanto. – seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso – Eu estou, nesse momento... Feliz. Mas poderia estar melhor.

Acompanhei o seu sorriso e devolvi seu olhar intenso – Eu sei disso – mordi o lábio.

- Agora... – a voz dele soara receosa. Olhou para o lado, como que calculando o próximo passo. Quando pensei em falar algo, seu braço esquerdo enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para perto. Meu coração batia descompassado e ambas as faces, minha e dele, estavam completamente coradas. Senti sua respiração alterada em meu rosto, a distância já curta sendo totalmente cessada, e depois tudo parava com o toque dos lábios.

Fechei os olhos e me entreguei àquele momento que me dei conta fazer mais falta do que me lembrava. Mas algo naquele beijo fazia com que parecesse o primeiro. Talvez a saudade que ele ostentava e a que dele eu sentia, a nostalgia causada por estar nos braços de Edward, tão acolhida, tão aquecida, tão intensa. A vontade de permanecer daquela forma para sempre.

Sentia em seu toque as palavras que Edward tanto tentava dizer, porém não conseguia passar em palavras. A mão metálica segurava a minha cintura e a mão esquerda, que antes fazia isso, subira para minha nuca e ali segurava com força.

Quando a necessidade de respirar se manifestou, me afastei dele, arfando, surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que eufórica. Senti os lábios dele em meu ombro e depois disso um abraço apertado – Melhorou – sussurrou em meu ouvido, rindo de leve

Acompanhei-o em seu riso, e correspondi o abraço com força. Naquela hora, olhei para a porta e me perguntei distraidamente por que Al estava demorando tanto para voltar da recepção.

Era como se nenhum terror passado tivesse realmente acontecido, era como se eu realmente voltasse dois anos naquele tempo traiçoeiro. Às vezes era um tanto estupenda a velocidade com que as coisas passavam de boas para ruins, e para boas de novo.

Eu me sentia verdadeiramente feliz.

E assim prossegue as coisas, continuamente seguindo o rumo que provavelmente teria sido escrito pelo tão incerto destino. Algo imaginado tão repentinamente por nós, já diz muita coisa. E talvez por ironia desse mesmo destino, conforme os dias tornavam a passar da mesma forma, voltaram a ser nublados. Mais cinco jovens foram encontradas mortas no leste. Uma rotina aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo em que era... Completamente previsível.

Todavia, por mais monstruoso que pareça, meu pequeno manifesto egoísta fazia com que aquilo apenas me trouxesse tranqüilidade e felicidade. Pois finalmente via que o momento que eu tanto desejava a chegada apenas contava os segundos para começar: o momento em que Edward realmente já teria superado aquelas lembranças e pensamentos que o atormentavam, o momento em que ele estaria realmente feliz. E que eu poderia me sentir ainda melhor perto dele e do irmão mais novo. Pelo menos era isso que se passava animadamente pela minha imaginação.

_Às vezes apenas é preciso dar tempo ao tempo._

E damos. Encontramos um lugar imaginário em nossa mente, onde permanecemos, cruzando os braços irreais da consciência e esperamos a também irreal personificação do tempo passar por ali, para que então pudéssemos seguir em frente nosso próprio caminho.

_Quando esperamos pacientemente pelo resultado... Dessa mesma espera. Bom ou ruim? O tempo está à frente e irá nos dizer._

Naquela tarde – apenas aparente tarde triste e cinzenta, estava sozinha no quarto do hotel, admirando a combinação incolor dos prédios da Central e do infinito céu nublado. A brisa fria prosseguia sua tarefa de esgueirar-se pelas frestas do quarto. Ao contrário do frio vazio, aquilo me era apenas agradavelmente refrescante.

O som da porta rangendo me fizera parar de observar a rua. Virei-me para encarar aquele que adentrava o quarto – Estou de volta – disse Al, fechando a porta. Sorri em resposta, tola ao pensar que Edward voltaria do quartel em simples cinco minutos, tendo o irmão dele me dito que ele passaria no mínimo duas horas por lá. Apenas voltei minha atenção ao frio e ao cinzento dia.

E assim ficou por um tempo. Silencioso, afinal, ninguém tinha o que comentar. O dia invernal que marcava os fins do outono que me prendia apenas superficialmente; eu observava a janela buscando a resposta de outros pequenos detalhes que, apesar de tudo, estavam fixos em tudo aquilo que eu pensava; principalmente sobre os incidentes que sucederam a guerra no leste.

- Winry – Alphonse chamou depois de um tempo – Você vai passar o dia todo observando a mesma coisa?

Mais uma vez deixei de olhar pela janela e voltei-me para Al. Ao vê-lo acomodado ao sofá, uma pequena resposta irônica me surgiu pela cabeça – E você vai ficar o dia inteiro lendo jornais? – ele não respondeu, o elmo inexpressivo da armadura, que ostentava sempre a mesma expressão, obviamente não mudava nem um pouco. Sorri de leve – Talvez permanecer aqui na mesma forma, o dia inteiro, fará com que o mesmo seja muito longo. E um tanto entediante... Por que não damos uma volta pela Central?

- Ah – começou a armadura, largando o jornal, que antes estava entre suas mãos metálicas, sobre a mesa de centro. Depois disso, levantou-se – É realmente... Conveniente. Vamos?

Senti-me animada com a oferta aceita; talvez no fundo, contemplar uma paisagem que não muda à procura de respostas, seja tamanho esforço no qual eu já me cansava. Deixei meu lugar próximo à janela – Só vou pegar um casaco e nós já vamos sair, certo? – avisei enquanto tirava um casaco bege e comprido de dentro da mala ainda feita aos pés da minha cama.

Depois de colocá-lo e prender os cabelos, saímos do hotel. Na rua, o vento gélido soprava sem piedade para com aqueles que não podiam se aquecer – Está... Tão frio... – murmurei, encolhendo-me dentro do agasalho enquanto caminhava com Al pelas ruas, sem um rumo verdadeiro.

- Está? – ele perguntou em um triste murmúrio – Me pergunto o quanto... Talvez eu não me lembre mais do frio que faz nessa época do ano.

Aquilo me doeu como uma facada – Desculpe-me, Al. – murmurei cabisbaixa – Me esqueci... Que você não sente isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Winry – ouvi a voz doce responder – Então... Para onde nós estamos indo?

Parei de caminhar por um momento e me flagrei rindo sozinha – Não faço a mínima idéia – respondi, parando de rir e olhando para um ponto distante – Mas acho que tenho um lugar específico para irmos.

Acelerei o passo, fazendo com que Alphonse imitasse tal movimento. Sentia um pouco de saudades daquele lugar que eu tinha pouco mais de um mês antes, o primeiro lugar que eu tinha ido no dia em que descobri que Edward estava vivo e já tinha retornado da guerra.

A pequena praça onde eu encontrara Gracia e Elysia.

Pouco mais do que quatro minutos caminhando à companhia do vento foram o suficiente para encontrar a praça, naquele momento completamente vazia; talvez o frio repelisse os adultos e suas crianças pequenas. Mas não me repelira.

- Esse lugar é nostálgico, Al. – comentei baixinho, contemplando o jardim com bancos espalhados harmoniosamente pela extensão, à volta de um pequeno espaço onde crianças brincavam alegremente – Eu estava aqui quando fiquei sabendo que o Ed voltara. Encontrei Gracia e Elysia por aqui, e ela me contou.

Avistei balanços em uma parte da área infantil. Moviam-se muito levemente quando açoitados pelo vento que soprava. Cedi à vontade de sentar-me em um deles, que lembravam a minha infância com Ed e Al em Rizempool, agora tal infância tão esquecida, com um futuro tão arrebentado pelas forças do destino que levaria Edward e Alphonse a tentar o impossível.

Balançava-me de leve em um deles, e Al se aproximou novamente – Sabe, Winry... – murmurou brevemente – Sinto que você fez muito bem em aparecer por aqui. E por ainda estar aqui. Fez muito bem pelo meu irmão.

Olhei para a armadura durante aquele curto monólogo – Cada dia ele parece melhor – continuou – Cada dia ele parece voltar ao passado e resgatar as suas perdas para o presente. E eu sei que foi por sua causa. Isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor. As coisas parecem tão calmas e inexistentes agora, é como se somente um passo fosse necessário para abandonar de vez tamanha tormenta. Mas não entendo direito o que falta.

Sorri para ele, piscando seguidamente enquanto pequenos fios de cabelo caíam sobre meu rosto a cada balanço dado – Não é por _minha _causa, Al. – respondi entre suspiros tranquilos – É por causa dele mesmo. E por sua também. Quem está tentando mudar é ele. Os humanos são assim, precisam de algo que sirva para eles como uma válvula de escape, ou um precioso ponto de apoio. Para que então sigam em frente e conquistem o que tanto almejam... _Sozinhos._ E ele está conseguindo, o que me faz realmente feliz.

- Exatamente – ele respondeu. – As pessoas aprendem muito, no final.

Assenti positivamente àquele comentário – Talvez eu também tenha aprendido muito com essa história. – disse fitando meus próprios pés – E provavelmente, o passo que falta para finalizar tudo isso seja a recuperação dos corpos de vocês dois.

- Na verdade, eu não confio muito nisso – respondeu. Olhei para ele, confusa. Al prosseguiu – A seu ver eu posso estar sendo pessimista, mas no meu é apenas o que eu acabei sendo forçado a acreditar conforme o tempo passava. Eu sinto que isso é uma causa perdida, e muito provável erro pode ser avistado nesse caminho. Mas continuo seguindo por ele, para não perder as esperanças de recuperar os membros que o Nii-san perdeu.

Senti-me um tanto irritada com aquela resposta. Levantei de ímpeto do balanço e encarei a fenda do elmo onde olhos normalmente estariam – Você não pode perder esperanças de nada, Al. Tenho certeza que o tanto de chances que Edward tem, você tem também. Não faça como ele estava fazendo antes, de pensar que não havia mais como reverter as coisas, porque realmente há. Céus, por que vocês dois fazem isso? Vocês saíram de Rizempool, saíram de perto de mim, e passaram a correr perigo para simplesmente me dizerem essas coisas? Que era uma causa perdida? Não desista com tanta facilidade! Nem depois de tudo isso!

Os sons de burburinhos vindos da esquina cortaram a leve discussão que despertava aos poucos. Sons de passos pesados também se faziam presentes. – Mas o que será... – murmurou Al, olhando para o lugar. Olhei também.

- Vamos lá ver – comecei a caminhar em direção ao local.

À medida que nos aproximamos, os murmúrios alarmados ficavam mais altos, por mais que persistissem indecifráveis. Pela rua passavam cerca de dez militares, e as poucas pessoas presentes que murmuravam entre si pareciam saber de alguma coisa.

Aproximei-me de uma delas, e cutuquei seu ombro timidamente. A mulher magricela de cabelos negros presos em um coque virava-se para mim – O que está acontecendo? – perguntei ligeiramente nervosa.

A senhora se aproximou – Foi mais um caso no leste – disse – Seria algo quase completamente normal, se não fosse pelo fato de que desta vez a morte veio acompanhada de uma mensagem. Toda em enigmas.

Senti uma pontada de medo com aquilo. Arregalei meus olhos levemente por um momento. A mulher suspirou – Essas coisas estão cada vez mais tensas. Me pergunto se ir para um lugar distante não me livraria desses problemas. Sou muito velha para isso.

Assenti sorrindo tristemente. Agradeci à mulher pelas informações e me virei para encarar Alphonse, me sentindo tensa – O que está acontecendo, Al? – lamentei olhando o céu nublado. Quase encontrava um motivo para que ele estivesse daquela forma. Tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas; nada mais era do que instabilidade climática – Pergunto-me se o Ed já sabe disso.

- Não sei – Al respondeu, começando a andar. – Mas acho melhor voltarmos ao hotel.

Concordei e comecei a caminhar logo atrás dele. Não pude deixar de pensar, enquanto retornava, que aquelas coisas pareciam realmente um tortuoso caminho sem volta. Uma bola de neve que apenas tendia a aumentar. Mas recusava-me a perder as esperanças, como fizeram Edward e Alphonse.

E tamanho seria meu susto ao encontrar um Ed com as mãos na testa, atirado no sofá e encarando o teto, pensativo. Sua própria expressão corporal já dizia que ele sabia da mensagem recebida pelo exército, e até além.

- Ed! – exclamei enquanto me aproximava dele – Conte-nos direito o que está acontecendo.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se, mas ele não falou. Insisti impaciente, enquanto Al apenas observava. Depois de um tempo, o ambarino soltou-se e falou – Isso tem ligações com a guerra.

Tanto eu quanto Al sentimos o choque nas palavras. Sobreviventes da guerra, provavelmente, fossem os responsáveis pelo bilhete... E pelas mortes? – Você está realmente certo disso, Ed? – perguntei incrédula, e fiquei ainda mais ao vê-lo assentir sem hesitar.

- E tem mais – continuou. Senti em seus orbes dourados uma espécie de apreensão. Tal apreensão que eu comecei a sentir em minha própria face. – Eu vou ter que ir para o leste, em uma semana. Eu e mais um grupo de dez militares que participaram da guerra vamos ajudar a investigação da polícia local.

Tentei fechar meus olhos e simplesmente ignorar sua fala. Tentei esquecer o bilhete, a guerra, tudo. Tentei transformar tenebrosa realidade em irreal pesadelo. Mas era apenas uma tentativa frustrada; não há como fugir da verdade. E foi essa mesma verdade que me fez abrir os olhos e encarar fortemente os de Edward. Não me perdi no dourado de seus olhos nem me compadeci de um olhar perdido. Encarei para _dizer_ – Não serei eu quem ficará esperando pela volta de vocês, muito menos serei eu quem voltará para Rizempool.

Com aquelas palavras sabia que receberia uma resposta alterada. E assim veio; Edward saiu de sua disfarçada tranqüilidade e me encarou com um misto de raiva... E medo. – Você enlouqueceu completamente! – vociferou com tamanha intensidade que me encolhi – Winry, não pense nisso, você _não vai, de maneira alguma! _

- E por que não?! – era minha vez de gritar – Edward, não pense que vai conseguir me convencer dessa vez. Eu simplesmente estou exausta de implorar para qualquer coisa para que vocês voltem vivos a cada ato perigoso seu e do Al! Não ficarei "sobre um pedestal" dessa vez. Não mesmo.

Edward engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo várias vezes, fechou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá, se aproximando de mim. Abriu seus orbes dourados tomados pela apreensão, E segurou meus ombros com força. – O que eu vou fazer com você? – murmurou, baixando a cabeça e apertando as mãos em meus ombros – O que eu vou fazer se eles te pegarem?

Eu sentia a mesma coisa indefinida que ele deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. Minha garganta congestionava-se em um nó, e eu segurei as mãos de Edward, tirando-as de meus ombros, que doíam pela força que ele os segurava. Cheguei mais perto, e me abracei nele – Eu não estou com medo do que pode acontecer – sussurrei para ele. – Ficar esperando vocês voltarem de lá me dá mais medo do que qualquer coisa relacionada com esse assunto. Eu não quero esperar, por favor. Deixe-me ir, eu preciso ficar perto de vocês, eu preciso saber o que acontecerá com vocês.

Senti os braços dele me envolvendo com força. – Por que você é tão... Impaciente? – ele perguntou em derrota. Senti um misto de satisfação e tristeza pela dramaticidade do momento – Você não devia ser assim... Você é uma idiota.

Talvez eu fosse. _Mas ele é mais. _Pensei, aconchegada em seus braços quentes.

**TÔ SUMIDA MAS TÔ VIVONA ! q**

**Posteeeeei o novo cap finalmente *-* não posso deixar de justificar que a demora foi por conta dos tempos corridos x___x muito corridos. Mais de uma prova nos mesmos dias, prova de matemática com conteúdos de 5ª, 6ª e 7ª séries. Percebi que mesmo estudando, a minha memória é PÉSSIMA AEHSAEOISHEISH mas comparada ao resto, eu realmente fui bem ._.**

**Melhor assim, minha mãe vai me matar com menos raiva. Ou não. HSAOIEHSIAEHSI Mas essa prova me determinou a estudar mais, então... Eu vou estudar mais! :D**

**Eu espero que mesmo com essa demora de uma semana a mais, essa demora tenha valido à pena :3 ou seja, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo *--***

**Revieeews ? :3  
**


	14. Viagem

Era como uma ferida, destinada a eternamente permanecer no corpo padecido em forma de triste cicatriz. Ou, se vista de maneira imaculada, inocente, uma espécie de traiçoeira anestesia onde um resultado é incerto após o efeito passar. Era como se eu me submetesse a esta anestesia antes de saber sobre a viagem, sobre a ligação com a guerra, sobre os perigos. Na hora, não senti nada além de espanto e vontade de estar próxima deles, o que me fizera abrir uma discussão curta, na qual eu venci. Indiferente a qualquer sentimento, com destaque ao medo.

Um sentimento humano e comum, e não senti-lo seria insano da parte de alguém. Aquela nuvem negra e pesada que tomava formas no interior da mente ainda não estava sozinha. Minhas vontades iniciais permaneciam e, com o fim dessa estranha anestesia dos acontecimentos, apenas se fortaleciam em meu coração. Ao lado do medo agora caminhava outro sentimento. Algo às vezes tomado como dúbio, interpretado – e muitas vezes usado – no puro fingimento, desacreditado, desprezado até por mim. Mas tão valoroso como os outros... Eu me sentia _indignada. _O destino me provara mais uma vez ser injusto com as pessoas. Porém, as formas de expressão usadas em meu pensamento, me deixavam dúvida.

Seria realmente certo dizer que o destino é injusto? O que a justiça é, afinal? No mundo em que vivemos, ela é uma utopia, e muitas vezes as pessoas são hipócritas ao citá-las em discursos.

Isso não seria apenas uma troca equivalente? Amestrinos que tiravam vidas inocentes, perdendo vidas inocentes, sofrendo com a vingança de um povo... Injustiçado. É tão crível ao mesmo tempo em que incrível, como tudo o que eu pensava era capaz de chegar a conclusões já esclarecidas e definidas. Ou seria culpa da própria justiça.

Não me importavam aquelas respostas. Não era a resposta sobre a verdadeira justiça, a que eu buscava. Não era a resposta sobre troca equivalente que eu buscava. Era apenas por que Edward tinha que ir. Por que Edward, isso sim, era o que me preocupava de verdade. E eu não queria uma resposta certa para essa pergunta. Apenas sentia meu coração implorando para chorar de medo. Como uma criança açoitada pelo medo da escuridão da noite.

Mas lágrimas não mudariam a minha situação. Minha? A situação _deles. _Os problemas que Ed e Al estariam passando. Provavelmente eu só era uma figurante em toda aquela história.

Todavia, tal pensamento não seria suficiente para repensar minha decisão.

No alto da escuridão da noite, o frio soprava fortemente. Tremia de leve diante da luz fantasmagórica de uma vela, que era melhor do que a luz do quarto de hotel estar acesa naquela hora. Sentei-me à cama ao lado de Edward, e Al estava de pé à nossa frente. O silêncio era estranho; estavam todos próximos, mas nenhuma palavra era proferida.

- Está tão frio – comentei baixinho, quebrando aquele silêncio, por acaso que parecia tão gélido quanto o clima – Imagino se no leste está tão frio assim...

Edward desviou o olhar, e eu fitei seus punhos se fechando. Encarei o rosto que me ignorava com seriedade. Até que ele bufou – Winry... – disse em um resmungo, mas logo depois, seu tom de voz mudava – Pense melhor na sua decisão. Você não sabe o quanto pode ser perigoso se você estiver...

- Eu sei dos perigos – interrompi imediatamente, fechando meus próprios olhos. – Já disse e posso repetir até que _você _canse de ouvir, eu vou até o leste com vocês, eu não vou mais esperar. E nada do que você disser irá me convencer disso. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Ed dava um suspiro longo, fitando o chão. Al, que estivera apenas observando naquela hora, se manifestou – Sei que muitas vezes o Nii-san erra com você – olhei para ele, quase rindo quando o ambarino erguera um olhar indignado à armadura que se pronunciava – Mas dessa vez ele está mais do que certo, Winry. Será melhor se você ficar na Central ou em Rizempool. Podemos nos prevenir dos perigos que lhe rondariam... Não quero parecer pessimista, mas é o que está acontecendo por lá atualmente e você sabe muito bem disso.

Não. Eu não aceitava aquelas palavras por mais que carregassem alguma verdadeira probabilidade desastrosa. Não queria... Ou aquilo, ou agonizar mais não se sabe quanto tempo até que Edward e Alphonse estivessem sãos e salvos diante de mim.

Baixei o olhar para minhas próprias mãos – Parem de tentar me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero – murmurei. E ergui o olhar, olhando para Edward – Você, pare de tentar resolver tudo sozinho! Vocês dois, na verdade... É além de algo que eu quero, eu preciso ir com vocês. Eu sei dos perigos, eu vou me cuidar. E não sou só eu que tenho que me cuidar, sabe?

Implorei. Encarei o fundo daqueles olhos dourados buscando por aceitação. Tentando dizer que era o fim daquela discussão. No fim, ele apenas desviou o olhar, não dando resposta. Senti-me derrotada ao mesmo tempo em que vitoriosa; o que só me fez irritar, mas resolvi deixar a discussão morrer naquele silêncio que se fez.

Mas antes disso, um pequeno assunto a tratar emergiu em minha cabeça; murmurei surpresa, fazendo Ed e Al se voltarem para mim novamente. Olhei para o mais velho, séria novamente, e exigindo resposta – O bilhete – lembrei em uma quase exclamação – O tal do bilhete que disseram estar com a menina que morreu... O que ele dizia?

Minha pergunta provavelmente fosse a que Alphonse evitava fazer apenas por temer perturbar o irmão. Coisa que eu não me dei conta a tempo e acabei por perguntar. Ao ver o semblante mudar por um pequeno tempo, me arrependi da pergunta. Mas aquele que fora questionado ergueu a cabeça com forte expressão.

O olhar era distante enquanto Edward recordava dos detalhes – Eram frases, às vezes turvas, com rimas simples. Não lembro tudo – murmurou, e novamente perdeu-se em pensamentos ao tentar resgatar as frases – "_Aquilo que à força perdemos, não nos esquecemos. Eram nossos grandes bens, que por vingança, tiraremos aqueles que tu tens. Você também será atingido, não adiantará implorar, nem dizer estar arrependido."_

_Aquilo que à força perdemos. _Minha cabeça perdia-se no sentido que as frases faziam._ Eram nossos grandes bens. _Começava a justificar as ligações encontradas por Edward entre as mortes e a guerra._ Você também será atingido. _Depois da última frase, não vagava em minha mente mais nenhuma dúvida sobre tal fato inegável. A profundidade das frases irônica e temerosamente rimadas causava-me um arrepio na espinha. Despertavam lembranças que eu preferia deixar morrer. Mas lembranças que eu sabia que não conseguiria esquecer.

- Isso me lembra Ishval... – murmurei tão baixo que nem mesmo Edward, sentado ao meu lado, conseguira ouvir.

Tal que ele se aproximou ainda mais – O que você disse? – perguntou surpreso.

Suspirei – Que isso é como Ishval – repeti, dessa vez em volume normal. Os olhos dourados cintilaram e sua expressão tornou-se mais séria. Era como se me estudasse – Uma guerra onde pessoas perderam seu território, perderam familiares e ficaram eternamente marcados. E foi uma guerra que me trouxe preocupações extremas, e lágrimas incontroláveis. E curiosamente, uma alma vingativa está agindo e tentando trazer uma equivalência nessas conseqüências da perda.

Fechei os olhos, e sorri tristemente.

"Confesso estar muito perdida nessa história toda. Nessas horas, ter pais por perto seria tão... Bom. Eu me sentiria mais segura, menos perdida... Mais tranqüila. Realmente, por mais que estejamos acostumados, não termos os pais por perto faz falta, não é?"

- W-Winry... – dessa vez, era a voz do mais novo que se pronunciava. Abri os olhos e prestei atenção nas palavras da armadura– Você... Ainda sente a perda dos seus pais?

- Aprendi a conviver com essa perda, na verdade – disse – Não pode esquecer-se de pessoas assim. Faz tanto tempo... Às vezes eu me imagino com eles. Tem vezes que sinto mais falta, tem vezes que é apenas lembranças distantes. E tão boas. – tornei a sorrir, e passei a olhar para Edward – Mas não digam como se _vocês _também não sentissem falta de seus pais. Vocês sentem. Mas sempre escondem isso, sempre escondem as fraquezas e os medos que atormentam vocês. Isso me frustra.

Mais uma pausa se fez. Edward me olhava com um misto de pena e surpresa. Pena... Não queria que ele sentisse pena de mim. Por isso, me mantive forte. Não seria motivo para me desfazer em grossas lágrimas de saudade e dor. Aquilo já não me era mais necessário. Pessoas que perdemos sempre nos farão falta.

Nesse tempo, Ed fechou a cara e desviou novamente o olhar – Eu sinto falta da mamãe – não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele falava dela com tanto carinho, com tanto amor... Mas logo depois seu tom de voz mudava – Mas _aquele cara _pode continuar onde bem está.

Sorri. Talvez fosse preciso muito mais do que retornar ao convívio para desfazer a impressão terrível que Edward tinha de seu próprio pai, por conta de ressentimentos passados que moldaram opiniões duras e aquele relacionamento irregular de pai e filho. No fim, ele certamente se daria por conta do quanto tal companhia lhe será necessária. E com certeza, se Edward escutasse meus pensamentos, responderia secamente "isso nunca chegará a acontecer."

- Acho que eu vou dormir agora – disse logo após um bocejo rápido, levantando-me da cama de Edward e saindo do quarto dos meninos – Já está ficando muito tarde. Não demore a ir dormir também, Ed.

Ele me olhou com descrença – Não preciso, e nem queria ter que ouvir isso de você! – exclamou com indignação. Segurei o riso e apenas lhe dei uma piscadela enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

Logo fui caminhando pelo corredor iluminado até a porta de meu quarto, que ficava apenas um pouco mais à direita, em um canto externo. Entrei e me atirei na cama, no canto do quarto. Sentia-me muito cansada. Os dias estavam correndo com velocidade tremenda e me sobrecarregavam com a quantidade de notícias que vinham, todas embaralhadas, porém com ligação; um quebra-cabeça insuportável de desvendar sozinha.

Estava na hora de dar um descanso para a mente...

_Frio. Era o frio que tocava o meu corpo trêmulo em meio à escuridão de uma noite sem lua ou estrelas. As ruas da cidade de terra e pedra estavam completamente vazias. Apenas encontrava-se parada no meio dela a minha própria silhueta._

_Tinha andando ao meu lado a estranha e desconfortável sensação de muitos pares de olhos, que seguiam cada um dos meus passos confusos e sem rumo. Olhava para os lados, para trás, mas não via nada. E a sensação continuava. E incomodava. Demais._

_Algo me dizia para correr. Algo me dizia que eu estaria mais segura se eu corresse. Mas era tão incerto... Eu poderia acabar correndo em direção àqueles que me observavam. Eu poderia acabar em um perigo maior enquanto tentava me livrar dos perigos que já me ameaçavam._

_Resolvi correr. _

_Parecia-me tão tentador..._

_Dobrei em muitas ruas, segui em linha reta, sempre abraçando a mim mesma enquanto corria sem parar e muitas vezes retrocedendo em meu caminho. Mas no fim, acabei parando arfante no meio de uma rua desconhecida. _

_Como se fosse apenas para que o meu medo aumentasse, a sensação estranha continuava. E parecia mais forte. Não muito tempo depois..._

_... Ela provou não ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação._

_Passos tornavam-se audíveis, não muito longe de onde eu estava. Um arrepio subira pela minha espinha, e me arrependi amargamente de ter ido até ali. Arrependi-me amargamente de minha escolha insensata._

_Olhei em volta, precisava me esconder. Nenhum lugar ali parecia bom o suficiente, mas não me restava tempo para sair da rua de muros altos sem ser percebida._

_Era o meu fim. _

_Pelo menos assim que me parecia naquele momento._

_Uma pessoa se aproximava, mas eu ainda não conseguia ter um vislumbre de seu rosto. Não conseguia mais conter o meu medo. – Quem está aí? – me arrisquei a perguntar. Minhas mãos suavam, minha voz soava trêmula e pouco audível. O ser chegou mais perto. Dei um passo para trás._

_A pessoa cuja visão do semblante não me era concebida aproximou-se com mais rapidez. Lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto, e meus pés já não mais estavam firmes no chão. Caí desajeitadamente no asfalto frio, e apenas consegui me arrastar em uma tentativa de fugir dele._

_Tarde demais._

_Com ainda mais velocidade, senti meu tornozelo esquerdo ser agarrado. Gritei de dor pela força do aperto, e também de medo. Tentava me segurar no próprio calçamento, enquanto era carregada daquela maneira, que machucava minha pele. Soluçava descontroladamente – Me solta! – tentei gritar entre o choro inacabável._

_Mas fui completamente ignorada, e a pessoa seguiu seu caminho. Vi claramente que a intenção era exatamente o que me viera na cabeça: matar-me._

_Ao pensar nisso, a sensação que tive era como sucumbir a um abismo negro. Meu rosto quase se acalmou, mas o desespero era o mesmo a todo o momento; tal que me fez gritar a plenos pulmões a única coisa na qual eu poderia confiar naquela hora._

_- EDWARD!_

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto escuro do quarto do hotel. O ar me faltava; tentava inspirar com real desespero. As sensações que me tomaram naquele pesadelo eram demasiadamente verdadeiras. Todo o meu corpo tremia, e quase desabei em lágrimas. Mas não seria preciso tanto.

Porém, uma coisa era certa: eu não dormiria mais naquela noite. Muito menos pretendia permanecer sozinha naquele quarto. Sentei na cama com certa dificuldade, os movimentos errantes por conta do tremor incontrolável. Ficar em pé parecia ser uma coisa impossível, e meus passos saíram cambaleantes em direção à porta do quarto.

Quando a abri, senti um alívio tremendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ir àquele corredor que permanecia iluminado me era um desafio; o compartimento era completamente vazio se não havia portas de quartos.

Parei em frente à porta do quarto de Ed e Al de novo. Engoli em seco, sentindo oscilações entre alívio e muito medo. Dei duas batidas fracas na porta – Al, pode abrir? – sussurrei.

Pude ouvir um som metálico que vinha de dentro da porta trancada – Winry? – chamou Al com sua voz doce. Meu coração ainda descompassado começava a se acalmar. Não respondi, mas logo pude ouvir o som da porta sendo destrancada e logo depois aberta – Winry, são três horas da madrugada. O que você faz acordada? – ele censurou.

Não me importei, nem ao menos me desculpei. Uma incrível sensação de paz tomara conta de mim apenas ao som da voz de Alphonse. Dei um passo para dentro do quarto. – Vou ficar aqui pelo resto da noite, certo? – sussurrei, com os olhos fechados. Ansiava desesperadamente por conseguir afastar as imagens que sobrevoavam tão detalhadas na minha cabeça.

Houve certa hesitação da armadura em responder. – Winry – disse por fim, o tom de voz visivelmente mais sério. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me dizer.

- Não exagere! – exclamei incrédula. Depois, me acomodei no sofá do quarto escuro. Al fechou e trancou a porta novamente, se aproximando. Mais uma vez, as lembranças do sonho vieram. Abracei meus joelhos – Foi apenas um pesadelo terrível, que me amedrontou.

Ele não respondeu. E eu preferia assim, pois não queria ter que contar tudo aquilo que acontecera no sonho. E, se eu contasse, seria um motivo que faria com que tanto Edward quanto Alphonse voltassem a me obrigar a não ir ao leste com eles. Além de tudo, o sonho não tinha sido o suficiente a me parar. _Acho que eu prezo muito por outras coisas antes de sentir medo disso. _Pensei por fim. _Não terei mais tanto medo das coisas. É isso que eu espero._

Na verdade, tentar convencer a mim mesma com aquelas palavras era mais tormento do que apenas tentar esquecer tudo em silêncio. Olhei para Alphonse, que ainda me encarava com aquele elmo feroz demais para sua verdadeira personalidade – Talvez eu te conte melhor sobre isso um dia – disse, esboçando um sorriso quase invisível – Afinal, se eu contar tudo agora, aquele ali vai acordar.

Enquanto uns permaneciam acordados, Edward dormia profundamente em sua cama. Certamente, se ele estivesse perturbado por sonhos naquele momento, seriam coisas felizes. Ou simplesmente nada conseguiria tirá-lo daquela cama, como qualquer coisa parecia não conseguir. _Pelo menos, _pensei. _Ele pode descansar verdadeiramente em paz. Acho que é o que mais precisa disso, afinal._

- Você está com olheiras terríveis, Winry.

Isso foi uma das primeiras exclamações de Edward ao acordar. – Não dormi direito – resmunguei em resposta. Já estava vestida, sentada no sofá do quarto, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e os olhos semicerrados.

- Bem – começou novamente o ambarino, parando em frente ao sofá, se espreguiçando – Já estamos nos aproximando da viagem, e... Se você começar a dormir mal, acho melhor que você não vá conosco – ergui um olhar ácido para cima dele quando disse aquilo. Edward continuou dando desculpas esfarrapadas – Você precisa de descanso.

Aquela frase me irritou mais profundamente do que qualquer outra desculpa que ele desse – Você realmente não entende, não é, Edward? – ergui o tom de voz, e levantei do sofá, encarando-o de frente – Por favor, pare com essas tentativas de me convencer a ficar. É tão difícil entender que _eu não vou ficar aqui esperando como sempre? _

Os orbes dourados arregalaram-se de susto. Apenas continuei o encarando secamente, e acredito que as olheiras provenientes da falta de descanso deixavam meu olhar um tanto assustador naquela manhã. Ed recompôs sua expressão, ficou sério e se afastou. Eu baixei o olhar; quando essas discussões breves aconteciam, percebia que estava sendo insensível e desagradavelmente egoísta. Pois estava apenas me preocupando com o que _eu _sentiria, e acabava ignorando completamente o fato de que a minha ida o preocupava verdadeiramente. Todavia, ele parecia não entender o quanto aquilo estava sendo terrível para mim. Ao mesmo tempo, talvez eu não entendesse que minha própria persistência era algo que o deixava pior.

E, no fim, eram duas pessoas agindo apenas de forma que se sentissem melhor. Ambos os seres egoístas.

Depois daquilo ninguém mais falou. Tão deprimente era a cena na manhã; o sol mal se esgueirava entre as janelas, e eu apenas encarava o vazio com olhos cansados, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo. E Al apenas fazia assistir àquela cena monótona. Aquele gelo deixado no meio, algo que acontecia com muita freqüência nos últimos dias, me incomodava. Deixavam coisas a serem resolvidas entre todos. Ergui o olhar novamente para os dois irmãos – Por favor, digam alguma coisa – pedi, irrequieta – Não gosto quando há esse silêncio todo durante muito tempo.

- Se eu fosse dizer algo, nesse momento – Alphonse, que antes se mantivera inativo na discussão, pronunciou-se – Seria concordar com o meu irmão. É perigoso a extremos que você não faz idéia, Winry.

- Já disse, não adianta! – retruquei, encarando Al com certa indignação – Eu já me decidi! Quantas vezes eu ainda terei que dizer isso? É uma tarefa tão demasiado difícil entender o que eu lhe disse?

Edward trincou os dentes – Winry! – exclamou com a voz alterada. De forma que me fez quase encolher – Eu também estou cansado de discutir isso com você. _Chega. _Eu... Eu vou... Acostumar-me com a idéia de que você irá conosco. E... Que você correrá riscos.

Depois de dizer isso, desviou o olhar, fazendo com que eu perdesse de vista os olhos ambarinos. Por mais que Edward tivesse, de certa forma, cedido a meu pedido, isso não era algo que me deixava satisfeita, aliviada ou feliz. Apenas preocupada. Eu entendia um pouco o medo dele, principalmente depois de me lembrar de todas as coisas que me permitira ouvir sobre a guerra. Mas ele tinha mais medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa séria comigo do que com ele ou com Al. Mais uma vez, ali estava, o tão terrível medo.

Edward se preocupava demais.

Isso era o suficiente para justificar insistente recusa. Uma lembrança se fez presente em meus pensamentos. As duas lágrimas derramadas pelos mesmos olhos quentes e dourados como o sol que naquele momento, a vista me era barrada. As duas lágrimas cheias de medo.

E ali, vendo-o aceitar à força, ocultando o rosto e o desejo de exclamar algo importante – o que era mais do que perceptível -, eu acabava por perceber novamente o quanto humanos podem ser insensíveis pelos seus caprichos.

Dessa vez, o tão detestável silêncio durou até o dia da viagem. Nada mais do que três dias depois.

As malas nas mãos, um elmo inexpressivo, um garoto de expressão torturada e uma garota apreensiva. Da vista de fora de nosso estranho trio, poderíamos ser definidos dessa forma. Não conseguia, por mais que estivesse animada, de certa forma, era impossível esconder aquela desagradável sensação de nervosismo. Aquela expressão parecia gravada no rosto de Edward. O semblante que prevalecera junto à calmaria do silêncio. Todavia, ele não indicava calmaria e sim tempestade.

Nada era dito, mesmo quando estávamos sentados no vagão e o trem já começava a andar. Eu estava sentada ao lado de Edward e de frente para Alphonse. Apenas fiz admirar a paisagem, já que palavras me faltavam, assim como também faltavam a eles.

E assim permanecera até pouco tempo depois – Youswell não fica muito longe dessa cidade que nós vamos, certo, Al? – perguntou Edward, sem muita emoção em sua voz.

- Na verdade eu não faço idéia, Nii-san – respondeu a armadura, e eu passei a voltar minha atenção à conversa – Queria passar por lá e ver como estão as coisas atualmente.

Edward assentiu em resposta, e o silêncio voltou. Senti que seus olhos ambarinos se voltavam para mim e encarei em resposta, sentindo-me inconscientemente irritada com tal ato, pois algo fazia com que supunha que a causa do silencio era eu mesma. E também, era como se a face séria de Edward escondesse seu real desejo de dizer alguma coisa. Aquela irritação inconsciente apenas fez crescer. Fitei o chão e respirei fundo antes de voltar a encará-lo – Qual é o seu problema? – perguntei amargamente. Mais do que pretendia, e queria, na verdade.

Sua face mudou, surpreendida – Não é nada com você, Winry – murmurou, outra vez sério. Olhava para as próprias mãos e mantinha um ar perdido. – Na verdade... Você está no meio, mas, apenas como um motivo. Não é nada. Eu apenas me sinto frustrado comigo mesmo.

- Nii-san... – Al tentou dizer.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando. Mas a sutil profundidade daquelas palavras era muito bem capaz de me deixar confusa e aguardando uma resposta. Que logo viria – Não é de hoje – Edward prosseguiu. Fechou os punhos. -, que eu sinto que não tenho controle sobre _absolutamente nada_. As mortes que não pude impedir, as situações que eu e Alphonse já vivenciamos, muitos motivos me fazem pensar assim. Eu mal consigo controlar minhas próprias ações, às vezes. E agora... – voltou a me encarar. Seus olhos já não eram sem emoção – Eu nem ao menos consegui convencer você a ficar!

Continuei olhando para ele. Por mais que eu tentasse compreendê-lo, aquele motivo me parecia muito fraco para tanto. Ele arfou novamente – Eu juro – recostou-se no banco, tentando se acalmar- Que se algo acontecer com você... Eu não vou me perdoar.

_Não, Winry. _Pensei, sorrindo. _Tal motivo parece pouco para você, por conta de nunca ter vivenciado tais situações perigosas. _Segurei o punho direito de Edward, a mão mecânica, que estava fortemente fechada enquanto seu dono parecia tentar se conter. Fui abrindo-a lentamente – Não vai acontecer nada – respondi por fim – Eu confio em você e no Al. E eu vou me cuidar. Não vai acontecer nada. E não se culpe pelas coisas que acontecem à sua volta. Não é motivo para que tudo tenha sido por sua causa.

- Mesmo assim – murmurou, dessa vez, quase impossível era a tarefa de se ouvir – É perigoso demais. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer nesse lugar.

Suspirei – Eu disse, não disse? – continuei sorrindo da mesma forma. – Não vai acontecer nada. Confie em mim. E em você mesmo.

Depois daquilo, o trem andou durante mais algumas horas. O leste chegava cada vez mais perto, era quase possível sentir as mudanças climáticas que tais avanços traziam. A paisagem mudava lentamente, o trem balançava suavemente durante o avanço. E tudo isso parou por um momento, quando chegamos à estação.

A cidade cinzenta onde desembarcamos não era muito movimentada, mesmo que aquele não fosse o horário de risco para os cidadãos devido às ocorrências de assassinatos sombrios e invisíveis. _As pessoas estão com medo. _Pensei engolindo em seco. O ar carregado de tensão das ruas parecia tomar conta de mim.

Olhei para Ed e Al – Onde devemos ir? – perguntei.

Todavia, ambos pareciam concentrados demais em coisas distintas. Alphonse olhava para todos os lados como se buscasse encontrar algo ou alguém. Edward olhava para um ponto fixo no horizonte.

Acompanhei a direção dos olhos dourados e então me dei por conta. Circundando a cidade, ao longe estavam aquelas que provavelmente seriam as mais densas florestas de Amestris. Olhei novamente para Edward e coloquei a mão em seu ombro – Vamos? – perguntei, mas não tive resposta. Sacudi levemente o ombro que eu segurava – Ed!

Pareceu despertar, olhando-me confuso, perdido. Repeti a pergunta, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. Al também parou de olhar para todos os lados – Vamos por aqui – disse ele, nos levando por um caminho à esquerda da saída da estação.

O silêncio das ruas parecia algo completamente inimaginável. Se fosse uma cidade ou vila interiorana, aquilo seria completamente trivial. Porém, era uma cidade. Completamente antagônica à Central, ou Rush Valley. Não havia pessoas, carros. Apenas janelas fechadas e prédios de uma coloração cinza-escura e envelhecida pelo tempo.

No fim de uma esquina, meus olhos captaram a única coisa que não era cinza naquele lugar; as fardas azuis de cerca de seis militares. Era verdade; a missão era verdadeira e perigosa. _Mas então, por que apenas seis militares? _Sentia-me confusa.

Ao nos aproximarmos, todos bateram continência. – Irmãos Elric – disse um dos militares, que depois me encarou com olhos penetrantes. Encolhi-me. – E senhorita. Acompanhem-me até os dormitórios, por favor. A polícia local também estará nos esperando por lá.

Ninguém nada fez além de seguir o homem alto de cabelos castanho-claros. Fui junto, sentindo-me minúscula e estranha em meio aos militares. O grupo seguiu pela rua até um prédio maior no meio de algumas lojas. O militar abriu a porta e seguiu em frente, ignorando o recepcionista, que fez o mesmo.

Entramos em uma sala aos fundos, onde estavam cerca de mais dez militares e alguns representantes da polícia. Engoli em seco, e sentei timidamente em um sofá no canto da sala escura. Estava para começar uma reunião de planos.

- Eles certamente estarão por lá – a figura de fortes distinções, vestida em seu paletó negro, estivera introduzindo sobre as investigações já feitas anteriormente. – Pela floresta.

Aquela conversa demorara uma hora inteira. E seu resultado fora nada menos do que todo o grupo de militares e agentes da polícia adentrando a floresta, seguindo Ed e Al. Depois de alguma insistência, todos concordaram em me levar junto.

Eu não teria viajado com Edward e Alphonse para ficar esperando-os preocupada em um dormitório. Se eu simplesmente ficasse, qualquer esforço que eu tivesse feito para chegar até onde eu estava teria sido em vão.

E agora eu caminhava, dispersa em pensamentos entre as tão grandes e verdes árvores, aos arredores da cidade. Percebia o quanto elas eram parecidas com as do lugar descrito por Edward sobre a guerra. E também não deixei de perceber que tal paisagem era nostálgica e dura de ser vista por Ed.

Paramos em uma clareira em meio às árvores. Um dos policiais que segurava um mapa, observara-o por alguns instantes. Nesse meio tempo, encontrei pequenos rastros, aparentemente de animais, abaixo das folhas no chão aos meus pés. Olhei distraidamente e não prestei atenção na ordem de seguir em frente, e Edward também não notara que eu não tinha obedecido.

Isso foi um erro estranho.

Ao erguer a cabeça e encontrar a todos avançando muito mais à frente, senti uma espécie de pânico. Logo tratei de correr até onde eles estavam. Não gritei, pois uma das ordens dadas mais cedo pelo homem de terno preto, era manter-se em silêncio durante as caminhadas e investigações.

Mas eles estavam longe demais para que eu alcançasse. Logo os perdi de vista entre as árvores e comecei a correr para qualquer lado, tentando encontrar o grupo novamente. – Ed... – chamei baixinho – Onde é que...?

Eu estava com uma sensação estranha.

Curiosa sensação de estar sendo observada.

**Sério, juro que nem sei com que cara eu apareço aqui. ç_ç**  
**Tipo, desculpa mesmo pela demora, ela estava completamente fora de meus planos. :/**  
**Sabe, a temporada de provas acabou faz mais ou menos duas semanas, ou seja, meio tempo do que demorou. Só pude escrever o cap nesse outro meio tempo entre o fechamento das notas e entrega dos boletins. Isso me custou inspiração, e muito, mas muito esforço. Antes dos treinos de futsal e depois do handebol sempre me sentava na biblioteca do colégio e escrevia um trecho desse capítulo para que pudesse adiantar as coisas. :/**  
**Mesmo assim, trouxe o maior capítulo de toda a fic, com exceção do flashback do cap 10, pra vocês. Espero que o tamanho e os acontecimentos, e a história no geral compense a furada dessa ficwriter aqui. Nas minhas promessas a situação tá mais precária do que as de político -n AEHSOIHESOI**  
**Bem... JURO que vou fazer de tudo pra encurtar o tempo em que vou escrever o cap 15. Vou mesmo. Odeio atrasos, mas não consigo contê-los. E agora FAREI DE TUDO MESMO para conter :/**  
**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e olha, tá ficando tenso AHSEOIAEHSOAEHSO q**  
**Beijos pra vocês**


	15. Traumas e Terrores

Ainda que com lentidão, o breu da noite em um bosque denso se aproximava impiedosamente sobre o lugar. O frio que fazia a pele arrepiar, o medo que tornava a respiração um ato tão caótico e irregular. Tudo mudava, a iluminação cedia à sua própria falta, o bosque verde mais parecia ser negro. Tudo mudava. Menos minha própria e penosa situação.

Por mais que nada acontecesse até aquele momento, o meu medo não se esvaía, muito menos diminuía, tendo como única opção apenas fazer aumentar. Um vento soprou; encolhi-me ao sentir meu corpo, pouco agasalhado para se proteger de tal hora gélida, arrepiar-se. _Por mais que isso possa me custar a segurança que tive até agora, _pensei, _preciso sair desse lugar. Preciso tentar encontrar o caminho de volta, ou Ed. _E foi isso que eu fiz. A sombra negra das árvores no chão pouco me deixavam contemplar o próprio solo. Tal cegueira era frustrante e parecia estar servindo justamente para tornar a passagem muito mais perigosa e tenebrosa.

- Ed... – sussurrei para o vazio enquanto corria, arfando, com o coração batendo descompassado contra o peito e o nó na garganta que mal me permitia conter lágrimas. Do mais puro e verdadeiro medo – Ed... Al... Alguém, por favor...

Era como se eu sentisse já ter passado por aquela provação perigosa. O pesadelo tido menos de uma semana atrás se fazia completamente vivo em detalhes na minha cabeça. Era praticamente a mesma coisa, porém no cerne de uma floresta; eu sentia como se algo estivesse à espreita, ou até mesmo em meu encalço.

Continuei correndo durante todo o tempo. Arfava, sentia as pernas cansando, tropeçando e muitas vezes sendo machucadas por arbustos que eram invisíveis na escuridão que a floresta adotara, mesmo antes do sol sair por completo. Não muito tempo depois, ouvi algo que me faria congelar. Ruídos de movimento tornavam-se audíveis no espaço, os sons de ramos sendo quebrados a cada passo e moitas sendo agitadas para saírem do caminho. Os sons não perdoavam. Sentia que aquele era o meu limite. E realmente _era _o meu limite, tanto psicológico quanto físico.

Afinal, já me era impossível acelerar o passo. Fui parando aos poucos, e me apoiei em uma árvore. Respirar era muito difícil. Tentei respirar fundo, porém, no ato de expirar, meu corpo já pedia por mais ar. Não era mais possível segurar as lágrimas. Três delas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Insisti em me manter o mais normal possível, fiquei em pé, aos poucos tentando normalizar o ritmo do coração e do ar que entrava e saía dos pulmões. Mas não era tão fácil, era quase impossível; minhas pernas já não mais seguravam meu peso, e logo meus joelhos foram de encontro a terra, e senti todas as dores, os espinhos que neles tinham se encravado. Era o meu fim.

Apoiei as mãos no chão, sentindo ali uma pedra fria. Estava eu desistindo? Sim, eu estava. Já não era mais possível fugir. Eu sufocava, olhava com aflição para todos os lados, e os ruídos que ainda assim seguiam próximos a mim estavam me atormentando. Grande parte, ou totalmente, eles poderiam ser fruto de minha imaginação, à proporção de serem reais.

Pergunto-me se tudo aquilo fazia parte do medo de morrer.

Sim. Pelo menos provavelmente. Era o medo que seguia conforme os movimentos e ruídos à minha volta pareciam ficar cada vez mais próximos. E eu ali permanecia, ajoelhada na relva negra pela falta de iluminação de um início de noite; eu estava há mais de hora ali, perdida, sentindo minhas mãos trêmulas ainda apoiadas ao solo frio. À espera.

Seria isso certo? Aquela pergunta ali ecoava, no silêncio de tão apreensiva e agonizante indecisão. Comecei a me erguer. Até ficar totalmente ereta. Não parava de olhar, alarmada, para todos os lados.

Mais sons de passos.

Meu coração já parecia explodir...

- Winry! – congelei. Um som distante, uma voz desconhecida, exclamava o meu nome. – Senhorita Winry! Viemos te buscar.

Dirigi-me ao lugar de onde ouvi aquela voz. Minha salvação. Estava tudo bem. Fui quase correndo, ansiosa, alerta, apreensiva. Mas um movimento atrás me fez parar. Perto demais.

Ao olhar para trás, a silhueta estava extremamente próxima. Fez com que o meu coração parasse por uns momentos e minhas pernas amolecessem a ponto de quase cederem novamente ao solo terroso. O medo que sumira quase completamente com a voz que gritara meu nome voltava com toda a força.

Fechei os olhos e abri a boca para gritar, mas o som foi abafado antes mesmo que saísse por uma mão quente que tapou a minha boca. Meu coração acelerou, a ponto de sentir dor a cada batida intensiva. Palavras me eram barradas também pela mão, meu corpo tremia violentamente e eu me recusava a abrir os olhos e ver aquela pessoa que ali estava. _Por favor, _pensei. _Não os envolva nisso, por favor..._

- Ei... Winry...? – aquela voz... Tinha algo errado. A mão quente deixou de tapar a minha boca e segurou meu ombro, juntamente com outra; e a do ombro esquerdo era extremamente dura. Fui sacudida. Aquela voz tornou-se mais preocupada do que antes – Winry! Abra os olhos! Está tudo bem!

Abri os meus olhos assim como ele pediu. E, quando fiz isso, a primeira coisa que vi foi um par de olhos dourados. Suspirei longamente, e trêmula. O coração descompassado se acalmou, e eu me deixei cair novamente no chão, sentindo as dores nas pernas por conta da quantidade de feridas pelos espinhos e tombos naquele lugar. – Eu... – sussurrei, quase impossível era para eu mesma escutar – Eu...

Edward se abaixou rapidamente, e segurou meu rosto. – Idiota! – foi tão rápido, e bradou aquilo com tanta força, que me senti extremamente culpada e assustada. Baixei o olhar, e ele continuou – Por que se afastou? O que você... Pensa... Que fez? Por isso que eu não...

Ele não continuou. Deixou a frase começada morrer, e soltou o meu rosto.

- Desculpe, Ed – sussurrei – Desculpe. Desculpe...

Eu me sentia cruel. Extremamente cruel. Embora tal revolta contra si fosse apenas desnecessária; mas, além de tudo, eu tinha sido um monstro com Edward. Aquilo não era a primeira vez. E, agora, eu subjugara os perigos citados por ele e inflara o meu ego com excessivo e insano otimismo. E ali eu estava, naquele estado, deixando-o em um estado ainda pior. Se tal situação fosse apenas para pagar por esses meus erros, eu não me importaria tanto. Todavia, aquilo fazia com que ele também sofresse. Demais.

O pior era que eu nada poderia fazer além de me arrepender.

- Pare de se desculpar – murmurou ele, sentado ao meu lado no meio da relva – Você foi idiota. E não tem idéia do quanto isso foi... Esqueça. O mais importante nesse momento, é saber que você está bem – ele me abraçou com força – É saber que você está salva.

Aquilo apenas fez piorar a forma na qual eu me encontrava emocionalmente. Algo subia pelo meu peito... Correspondi o abraço com força urgente, precisava daquilo naquele momento e não mais tarde. Lágrimas que insistiam em cair, eu não mais contive. Há tempos em que lágrimas não caíam por mim, e sim pelo que eu teria feito não só com Edward, mas também com Al. Os soluços me sacudiam nos braços dele. Fiquei ali, chorando como uma criança nos braços quentes. Talvez eu eternamente seria uma criança mimada, maldosa, egoísta. Uma criança que só mede as conseqüências de seus atos depois que eles já feriram a tudo e todos. Uma criança que ainda teria que aprender muita coisa.

Eu não ouvia nenhuma palavra proferida de sua boca, apenas sentia-o silencioso enquanto me envolvia. Queria apenas poder ficar ali, pedindo desculpas novamente. Mas sabia que ele não queria que eu pedisse. Por isso, me mantive quieta.

E assim permaneceu por um bom tempo. Tempo que não contei, apenas senti passar. Até que ele – com certa dificuldade – se soltou do meu aperto. Sequei as lágrimas que permaneceram em meu rosto e meus olhos, e observei Edward, que se agachara à minha frente – Suba. – mandou ele. E eu obedeci.

Ele se erguia sem dificuldades da relva, me levando em suas costas. Finalmente eu estava me sentindo tranquila em tão simples aconchego. Apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirei lentamente enquanto ele avançava. – Algo errado? – ele perguntou.

A pergunta me fez erguer levemente a cabeça – Não, nada. – respondi, voltando à posição – Apenas sinto-me cansada.

- Você não pode dormir ainda. Aguente até chegarmos... – Edward começou a falar, porém, subitamente interrompeu tanto o caminho quanto a própria fala. Tentei mirar os olhos dourados, porém, a posição não me permitia contemplá-los. - ... Lá. – baixou a cabeça por um momento antes de completar a frase, mas logo tornou a erguê-la – Estou confundindo as coisas... – murmurou em um tom quase impossível de se ouvir, para si mesmo.

Não perguntei nada. _Eu mesma sei a resposta, _pensei. E no pensamento permaneci durante pouco tempo no qual olhava – ou pelo menos tentava enxergar o caminho com clareza. Edward, que antes interrompera o percurso agora já voltava a segui-lo. E eu, em suas costas, sacolejava muito levemente conforme seus passos.

_A hesitação é a mais visível consequência de uma alma_ _padecida._

Era sempre assim. Silêncio. Que apenas não era absoluto pelo som de grilos em meio à flora imaculada. Todavia, entre eu e Edward era isso, novamente. Silêncio. Uma relação não estabelecida, um assunto inacabado, uma promessa descumprida. Percebia naquele momento o quanto esse convívio era abalado por oposições que quase se transformam em catástrofes.

Aquelas consequências que tanto me deixavam exausta. Da realidade.

Repentino, Edward acelerou o passo – Consegue ver mais à frente? – perguntou. Esforcei-me para ver, pequena iluminação que era quase completamente barrada na sombra das árvores. Ainda assim, deixei escapar uma exclamação surpresa. Edward completou – Estamos chegando à cidade.

Não respondi, apenas encarei aquela pequena existência de luz. A luz no fim do túnel. Depois, sua resposta entusiasmada; sorri automaticamente. A tormenta tinha se acabado. Por enquanto. – Ei, Ed – dei-me conta de um pequeno detalhe. – Onde estão Alphonse e os militares?

- Nos esperando na saída dessa floresta – respondeu – Que por sinal é depois desse muro quase derrubado.

Eu, que teria desviado minha atenção, demorei a perceber estarmos parados no caminho novamente. Logo à frente, pedras cinzentas, pedaços do muro que ainda desfalcado mantinha-se em pé, separando a floresta e a cidade cinzenta como seu corpo que se estendia.

Edward me colocou ao chão com cuidado. As dores em minhas pernas já não eram mais incômodas, apenas comichões que denunciavam feridas pequenas causadas pela natureza onde me encontrava. Admirava aquele muro que tentava se manter em pé à minha frente como uma salvação. Um paraíso e, de certa forma, era uma linha de chegada.

Comecei a caminhar sendo seguida de perto pelo ambarino. Meus passos sobre as plantas que se estendiam perigosamente para tropeços eram extremamente calculados para evitar novos machucados e quedas. Apenas alguns passos e eu já trespassava a fenda de pedra no muro e chegava ao outro lado.

Assim que olhei para aquele novo ambiente, foi uma espécie de transformação repentina. Com o tempo em que passei dentro da floresta, meus devaneios já eram perdidos em meio ao verde e ao solo marrom e macio. Agora, tudo o que eu via era o céu do crepúsculo, as estrelas começando a brilhar timidamente na abóbada. Sob meus pés, novamente sentia o duro e cinzento asfalto. As árvores irregulares se transformaram em prédios minuciosamente enfileirados no espaço.

E, à minha frente, militares e Alphonse, esperando que eu e Edward voltássemos da mata densa.

No momento em que eu os avistei, já me sentia completamente em paz. Al viera correndo em nossa direção. – Winry! – exclamou. Sorri fracamente em resposta à armadura gigantesca. – Por favor, você nos deu um susto que não dá nem para ter noção. Todos nos ficamos preocupados.

Baixei a cabeça, com total ciência do que tinha feito. Não iria, naquele momento, dramatizar. – Eu sei, eu sei. – respondi entre suspiros. – Desculpe. Depois eu falo melhor com você.

- Adivinhou meu pensamento – ele comentou logo depois. – Eu quero falar com você também, Winry. É sobre... – dito isso, ele apontou com a cabeça levemente em direção a Edward.

Fitei-o surpresa com a intimação repentina.

Mas não tive tempo de continuar falando, já que Edward e os oficiais se aproximaram – Vamos voltar para o hotel – disse Edward. Logo depois, ele me observou de cima a baixo com um misto de preocupação e intensidade, que me fez agradecer pela escuridão que se formava ocultar minha face ruborizada. Seus olhares se demoraram nas pequenas feridas dos espinhos. – Você está precisada de um banho e de curativos, Winry.

Sorri levemente constrangida, enquanto todos então voltaram a caminhar em direção ao hotel.

Aquecida sob cobertores grossos eu estava, em uma cama, olhando para o teto do quarto iluminado apenas pelo abajur na mesinha de cabeceira ao meu lado. Meus cabelos ainda molhados estavam esparramados sobre o travesseiro, também estava completamente solitária naquele momento. Sentia os pequenos curativos feitos em minhas pernas. Não sentia mais que algumas horas antes me sentia entregue à morte, perdida, a escuridão gélida que as árvores proporcionavam por suas extensões.

Fechei e abri os olhos demoradamente, respirei fundo algumas vezes. Não mais depois da volta eu tinha falado claramente com Edward. Sentia em seu olhar, agora que eu já estava aparentemente segura, que ele me cobrava pelo que eu tinha feito. O olhar dele passou a me intimidar quando antes tentava me proteger. Eu sabia e não me sentia culpada. Eu _era _mais do que culpada e não precisava dessa sensação. Mas uma coisa me intrigava; Alphonse não teria me procurado ainda depois daquele pequeno ultimato na divisa da cidade com o bosque.

_Acho que eu ainda estou com medo. _Pensei por fim. Mas agora o medo era outro. Se antes eu tinha o medo de morrer, agora eu tinha mais medo ainda do que estava por vir. A investigação havia apenas começado...

Virei a cabeça para o lado, mirando a lâmpada fraca do abajur. Sentia meus olhos pesados... Quando vi, estava me recordando da saída da mata.

_- Você não pode dormir ainda. Aguente até chegarmos lá. – Edward havia dito enquanto me carregava nas suas costas sem grande dificuldade. Mas ao dizer isso ele havia hesitado durante certo momento e comentou estar confundindo as coisas._

_Logo depois me vi em um cenário muito parecido. Também estava na mata densa sendo carregada por Edward. Minha visão estava turva. Às vezes era tomada por um lampejar negro seguido de vertigem._

_A farda azul de Edward assumia um forte tom de vinho. Por seu próprio sangue que escorria livremente das feridas profundas de todo o seu corpo. Senti uma dor terrível por ele, e me sentia extremamente alarmada com o que via; se demorasse, eu poderia acabar matando-o por perda de sangue._

_- Ed – apertei seu ombro delicadamente enquanto sussurrava – Não se force desse jeito, você não precisa fazer isso. Me deixe aqui... Eu quero dormir..._

_Sua voz, em resposta, saía com dificuldade tremenda. – Você... Não... Pode... Dormir... Ainda. Aguente até chegarmos... Lá._

_Meus cabelos não eram loiros, e sim, negros. Eu não procurava a cidade, e sim, fugia dela. Meu nome não era Winry, e sim, Charlotte. _

Abri meus olhos estupefata com esse pensamento, visão, seja lá o que tenha feito para que tudo isso passasse pela minha cabeça de forma assustadoramente repentina._ "_Acho que estou confundindo as coisas", Edward tinha dito naquele momento. Eu sabia que teria entendido, apenas não lembrava totalmente.

Às vezes me sentia realmente desconfortável com o tanto que aquela menina ficara gravada em sua memória. E depois disso me sentia um monstro por pensar em coisas tão estapafúrdias. Afinal, aqueles acontecimentos assombrariam Edward, provavelmente por toda a sua existência por mais que ele superasse. Eu, particularmente, nunca saberia como compreendê-lo por nunca ter passado por tamanhas provações horrendas.

Fitei o teto novamente. Perguntava-me sobre em quais outros momentos aquela perda sentida poderia repercutir. Ouvi a porta ranger ao ser aberta – Ainda acordada, Winry? – a voz doce de Alphonse se fez ouvir. Não olhei para aquele que entrava, apenas assenti sem tirar os olhos do teto do quarto. – Se incomoda se eu entrar? – ele perguntou logo depois.

Ergui-me na cama, sentando. – Claro que não! – exclamei educadamente, sorrindo de leve. – Pode entrar, Al.

- Você sabe... Eu queria falar com você sobre hoje. – disse ele. Distinta seriedade que me fez fitá-lo atentamente – Não sei explicar direito, o que senti, na verdade. Ao ver a reação do Nii-san quando demos por sua falta. Afinal, Winry... O que lhe fez se distanciar do grupo?

Engoli em seco, piscando algumas vezes e desviei o olhar. _A reação do Nii-san quando demos por sua falta... _Perguntava-me dessa reação. Do quanto minha dúbia distração o teria feito mal. – Eu encontrei rastros no chão e os observei por tempo demais. – respondi, fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo – Foi pura distração, burrice. Eu sei... Chega a dar raiva saber que foi por isso, não? Saber que apenas isso foi capaz de deixar a todos preocupados. Já pedi desculpas, mas é algo tão inútil de se fazer que não pedirei novamente, Al.

- Não foi só o Nii-san, todos ficaram preocupados, até mesmo os militares. – Al prosseguiu no mesmo tom - Claro que eu também. Não quero lhe dar um sermão, nem algo do tipo, mas saiba que você não voltará mais àquele bosque. Não é nem porque eu não queira, mas depois disso, Edward é capaz de amarrar você nessa cama para que não saia. Se bem que eu prefiro também que você fique aqui, pela sua segurança e pela sanidade do meu irmão.

Abri a boca para contestar, sentindo-me irritada de certa forma, mas logo fui interrompida por uma pergunta – O que aconteceu enquanto Edward não chegava?

Fechei a boca, ajeitei-me na posição de lótus sob as cobertas e fitei as próprias mãos – Eu corri para tentar encontrar vocês, mas não conseguia. – olhei para baixo, onde estariam minhas pernas se não fossem os cobertores. – Tropecei várias vezes, mas isso não é nada. Gritei por ajuda. Eu senti mais medo por lá do que nunca senti em momento algum... O medo de acabar morrendo. Mas acho que era mais por ele do que por mim, algo como, "o que ele faria, se eu morresse aqui?". Eu não sei... – ergui a cabeça e fitei a fenda dos olhos da armadura – O que você disse que ele fez quando deram por minha falta?

Alphonse hesitou em me responder. Apenas encarei, esperando para satisfazer meu questionamento. – Também acabamos errando em não prestar mais atenção em você, onde estava, e mantê-la mais protegida entre nós – explicou, ainda que tais palavras apenas introduzissem vagamente a resposta que eu esperava. – De certa forma, a culpa não foi sua. Quando um dos oficiais perguntou sobre você acabamos nos apercebendo de sua ausência. O primeiro a erguer um dedo depois de tudo isso foi o Nii-san. Quando eu olhei para ele, vi uma face que não conhecia no meu irmão.

"A face do medo mórbido, talvez a face de um soldado sobrevivente de uma guerra. Ele estava _morrendo _de medo, preocupado com você ou sobre o que teria acontecido com você. Assim como todos nós estávamos. Mas era fácil de ver quem era, de longe, o mais apreensivo.

"O Nii-san chamava pelo seu nome baixinho, às vezes. Como se esperasse que daquela forma você respondesse e diria onde estava. Passamos um tempo, todos procurando alarmados por você. Ninguém nem ao menos fazia ideia sobre em qual momento você teria se afastado, Winry.

"Logo começou a escurecer, e o Nii-san mandou todos para o caminho de volta e passou a te procurar sozinho. Quando ele nos mandou voltar, quando ele mandou _até mesmo que eu voltasse, _ele deixava claro, que não queria esperar nem mais um minuto para encontrar você. Nisso eu nunca, mas nunca vi o Nii-san com um rosto tão marcado por tal medo. Pergunto-me se não é uma face que você mesma conheça."

Nem ao menos tinha me dado por conta do fim daquele monólogo difuso, perdida em meus próprios devaneios, minha mente tentando reproduzir o semblante tão terrivelmente açoitado. Meu olhar era fixo ao nada. Já, sentia meu coração tão ciente de tudo. Minha condição de monstro era algo que ultrapassava os limites.

_Pergunto-me se não é uma face que você mesma conheça._

Meus lábios quase se movimentavam, proferindo silenciosamente cada palavra enquanto processei mentalmente aquela frase. Recordava-me dos olhos; a principal forma de expressão de Edward. _Ah, aqueles olhos._

Eles denunciaram a Winry aquela parte de Edward que o mesmo denominou assassino. Aqueles olhos que lhe fizeram a mais bela declaração. Aqueles olhos que lhe ajudaram a se acalmar quando parecia não haver mais formas. Aqueles malditos olhos que teimavam em não desistir das causas mais impossíveis. E por fim... Aqueles olhos cujas lágrimas grossas já rolaram à sua frente uma vez, quando Edward admitia tanto a si mesmo quanto a Winry sobre o verdadeiro medo que sentira no campo de batalha, e ainda ecoava em sua mente ainda que já não mais estivesse lá.

Uma fincada em meu peito. Como se o mesmo me chamasse, mais uma vez, de monstro. Ultimamente aquele era um apelido que me caía perfeita e ironicamente bem.

- Entendo... – murmurei por fim – Eu sei do que se passa. Eu conheço aqueles olhos. Acho que... Por mais que eu não queira... A única coisa útil que posso fazer para impedir que algo pior aconteça é que eu mesma faça o que você disse que Edward seria capaz de fazer. Se for preciso... Eu mesma me amarro ao pé dessa cama para que eu não cause problemas.

Alphonse riu baixo por um momento. – É bom ouvir isso de você. – disse por fim antes de erguer-se – Está tarde. É melhor que você descanse. Vou indo.

Assenti vagamente com a cabeça. Embora eu soubesse que tinha feito a coisa certa em afirmar que ficaria, no fundo, não estava satisfeita com o permanecer. Afinal, eu teria vindo com eles ao leste para me manter próxima e não era isso que eu estaria fazendo se ficasse parada em meio à espera agonizante. Mas eu deveria fazer isso. Por minha própria segurança, e por eles também.

- Que horas vocês sairão amanhã? – perguntei antes que Al deixasse o quarto.

- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que será pela manhã logo depois que chegarem os outros – a resposta da armadura me deixou levemente confusa. – Está para chegar mais um grupo pequeno para ajudar nas investigações. – abriu a porta do quarto – Boa noite, Winry.

Despedi-me de Al e voltei a olhar para o teto assim que ouvia o ranger da porta e o leve baque da mesma ao fechar.

Cerrei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Depois desse pequeno ato tornei a abri-los. Não sei se esperava sonhar fazendo isso. As coisas pareciam sempre ir contra minhas vontades. Sempre.

Adormeci com essa palavra em minha mente, totalmente gravada. Como se fosse marcada por chamas ardentes.

- Você fica – a voz firme deixava claro ser uma ordem e não um pedido.

Olhei com total tranqüilidade para os olhos dourados que brilhavam como fogo, assentindo lentamente. Inesperado. Seriedade total era quebrada pela surpresa causada por minha fácil submissão. Pois ele não sabia de minha conversa com Alphonse. Que isso já estava decidido. Mas, por fim, seus lábios abriram um sorriso calmo.

Eu mal havia pisado na sala onde todos estudavam as evidências em jornais e bolavam estratégias, Edward já erguia a cabeça e proferia a mim aquela ordem. Depois, me dei conta de que o grupo estava maior. Eram cerca de doze novas faces por ali.

Três delas me observavam minuciosamente. Senti um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo.

**Oi! **

**Esse cap na verdade é uma conclusão do que aconteceu e introdução do que acontecerá no 16 x.x e eu realmente tive que me esforçar para escrever esse capítulo, não sei o que aconteceu mas ele NÃO SAÍA ç_ç**

**O 16 é o capítulo que eu mais quero escrever, comecei imediatamente após terminar o 15. Hoje mesmo vou passar a tarde, dormir e passar a outra tarde na casa de minha amiga por causa de uma reunião, mas levarei o meu "caderno de estimação" que sempre carrego quando estou longe do computador e tenho uma ideia para minhas histórias, e certamente vou escrever um pouco por lá :D**

**Vou tentar fazer o possível para que ele fique muito bom, até porque acho que, na minha opinião, ele promete ser um dos melhores da história. *-* **

**O 17 e o último capítulo não serão mais problemáticos do que o 16, pretendo terminar essa fanfic PELO MENOS ANTES DA METADE DE AGOSTO, já faz mais de um ano que eu escrevo Sentimento e Sentimento II, quero escrever outras histórias, nossa D:**

**Enfim, espero que gostem do cap e deixem review!**


	16. Sua Salvação

Capítulo 16 – Sua Salvação

Onde estava meu corpo não se encontrava minha mente. Ela vagava totalmente desperta em outra parte daquele mundo enquanto meu corpo sofria com os olhos pesando e a visão ficando turva. Em minhas mãos, ferramentas que outrora eu brincava com um regular interesse agora descansavam em um cômodo tranquilo. Minha mente já não era estável em meu corpo, àquela altura.

Crível e incrível, essa mania do destino de sempre acontecer da mesma forma, de formas diferentes. Difícil de entender? Até mesmo para mim.

Porque era sempre assim, me restava esperar enquanto não fazia ideia alguma do que poderia estar acontecendo do outro lado. Minha mente que tentava chegar ao local quando tal ato estava fisicamente privado para mim. Mas isso nunca me satisfazia.

Fazia mais de uma hora que eu estava lá, sentada defronte a uma mesa de centro do meu quarto no hotel, encarando a janela, as mãos sobre a mesa, e entre as mãos, as ferramentas paradas. Quase dormindo em meio ao torpor dos pensamentos que tentavam adivinhar o que acontecia na investigação de Edward, Alphonse e os outros militares. Respostas que eu tanto queria ter, e nunca chegavam.

Eu poderia pensar em sair do hotel e ir atrás deles, mas isso me era impossível; Edward deteve três militares não para me vigiar e sim para me proteger. Mas isso significava me manter quieta e escondida no hotel enquanto ele não estava. Maldita mania de se preocupar demais. Mas eu tinha de admitir que o que ele fizera era a única coisa que me impedia de sair dali. Ele sabia do que eu era capaz, no fim das contas.

Um suspiro longo. O tédio que me consumia agora era praticamente ignorado... Pelo mesmo tédio.

Logo ouvi ruídos e vozes do lado de fora da porta. Arrumei-me em minha posição e me concentrei em ouvir o que elas diziam. Todavia, era totalmente impossível decifrar o que as vozes murmuravam do outro lado da porta de madeira do quarto que me confinava.

Mas logo depois, sons de passos se aproximavam da mesma. A porta foi aberta e do outro lado, um militar com aparência amestrina comum – loiro de olhos claros – e distinções jovens me cumprimentava, cortês.

- Sente fome ou precisa de algo, senhorita Rockbell? – perguntou.

Cumprimentei-o de volta e sorri – Obrigada – murmurei baixinho, acenando negativamente com a cabeça – Está tudo bem, por ora. Não precisa me trazer nada.

Depois disso desfiz o sorriso leve, deixei a chave inglesa deslizar de minha mão à face da mesa. Apoiei a cabeça naquele braço que estava livre e voltei a olhar através da janela aberta. Nisso, o militar que ainda estava parado à porta, pigarreou – Parece-me que você se sente solitária e entediada. – disse. Sua forma de se dirigir a mim, a cortesia que mostrava em suas palavras chegava a dar medo. Voltei a olhar-lhe com curiosidade, de canto do olho. Ele prosseguiu – Se não for demasiada intromissão, poderia fazer um pouco de companhia para a senhorita.

Por um momento, ponderei que me sentiria desconfortável com companhias naquela situação. Mas por que recusar? Talvez fosse bom conversar com alguém. – Desde que você não fale comigo de maneira tão... Correta – sorri – Não sou sua superior, apenas uma garota comum e sem quaisquer ligações com o exército. Sinta-se à vontade para sentar-se.

Ele sorriu com aparente empolgação, fez uma reverência rápida e aproximou-se em igual velocidade da mesa de centro. Acomodando-se de frente a mim, os olhos azuis me analisavam curioso – Na verdade, até me sinto estranho de falar dessa maneira, principalmente com uma garota – comentou, visivelmente mais solto. – Mas como a senhorita...

- Quando eu disse que não eram necessárias cortesias – o interrompi, sorrindo gentilmente – Também me referia a esses pronomes. Sem senhorita, ou Rockbell. Pode me chamar apenas de Winry. Ou no caso, usando "você".

Ele se desculpou – Mas como _você_ – deu uma ênfase descontraída. Ri – é a protegida de meu superior, considerei que tratar você como minha superior era mais apropriado. A propósito, me chamo John. John Cozens.

- Agora... Você já sabe que não precisa. Até me sinto desconfortável com isso. Muito prazer – disse apenas.

Um silêncio provocado pelo fio da timidez. Passei a fitar minhas próprias mãos. Era por isso que pensei em apenas me manter quieta. John resolveu seguir – Então... – murmurou inicialmente – Apenas como um comentário, digo que o Sr. Elric tem um ótimo gosto para escolher você como a garota dele.

Corei ao perceber o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ergui o rosto novamente e o encarei envergonhada – Obrigada pelo elogio – dei um sorriso amarelo. Não sabia o que dizer.

O loiro sorriu de volta e continuou a tagarelar – O que faz nas horas vagas?

- Sou mecânica de automails. – respondi – As próteses mecânicas, sabe?

- Interessante! – exclamou com verdadeiro entusiasmo. Tal que até estranhei a reação empolgada – Por acaso foi você quem fez as próteses do Sr. Elric? – assenti meio perdida. Ele falava consideravelmente rápido. Depois que assenti, chegou a bater palmas. – Excelente trabalho você fez... Winry.

- Obrigada – respondi apenas, corada e sem jeito pela enxurrada de elogios que o jovem distribuía sem cessar sua fala.

Sentia-me razoavelmente inquieta. Ora olhava para a porta, ora olhava para a janela, depois para o jovem militar sentado à minha frente, sorrindo, com o qual não encontrava assuntos para me distrair. Abria a boca para falar, mas logo fechava, pois não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu nem ao menos _queria _conversar, só queria uma coisa e essa coisa seria impossível.

- Sei que você está detestando ter que ficar aqui – a voz e a postura de John ficaram mais sérias ao falar isso. Parei com meu – provavelmente irritante ciclo de olhares à porta, janela, John, porta e janela de novo. Encarei os olhos azuis assumindo a mesma postura.

Assenti – Exato. – então, baixei o olhar novamente. – Mas eu sei que... É muito mais seguro para todas as partes que eu continue escondida aqui dentro. Da outra vez, que você não estava aqui, os resultados não foram tão bons.

John conservou um semblante pensativo – Fiquei sabendo. – respondeu. Logo depois se inclinou sobre a mesinha de centro ficando bastante próximo. Engoli em seco – o Elric foi atrás de você acompanhado de outro homem. Sabia que esse homem não voltou mais?

_Não, eu não sabia_. E de certa forma, aquilo tinha sido por minha causa. Os resultados reais de certos erros nossos, às vezes, são recebidos como um tapa na cara ou um banho da mais fria das águas. Uma grande culpa, talvez uma reação exacerbadamente dramática, mas era o que eu sentia cair sobre mim.

- As pessoas não precisam mais morrer por você. – ouvir aquela frase chegou a me fazer gelar. Um comentário até perverso da parte dele. Olhei de soslaio para o militar; ele esboçava um sorriso solidário – E você não precisa mais agonizar neste quarto. Eu posso escoltá-la especialmente até chegarmos onde o Elric está.

Proposta tentadora. Tentadora demais. E minha vontade até aquele momento, era simplesmente quebrar a defesa feita por Edward, e estar ao lado dele. Não era dependência, nem nada. Eu simplesmente queria ser útil, queria saber os detalhes do que acontecia. Saber das coisas apenas de fachada enquanto precisava sempre estar da mesma forma passiva era algo que já me atormentava e há muito não me satisfazia mais.

Porém... Eu imaginava a reação daquele que me mantinha isolada apenas pela minha segurança. Suspirei pesadamente. – Não posso, John. Por mais que eu mesma queira muito sair daqui. – tive certeza de ter visto uma centelha de raiva no olhar dele. Muito pequena. Mas eu tinha visto. – Mas eu sei o quanto seria ruim se eu não fizesse o que ele queria que eu fizesse, e ainda mais se eu me metesse em outra confusão. E o fizesse ficar preocupado daquela maneira comigo também. Chega. Seria demais para mim, para ele, para Al ou qualquer outra pessoa. Não dá. Eu preciso aguentar e ficar aqui. Por eles. E por mim, também.

Ficou sério por um curto tempo, antes de sorrir e voltar a olhar em meus olhos. O azul dos olhos de John eram penetrantes. – Sábia decisão, Winry. – disse. Apenas assenti, enquanto ele pretendia começar um longo monólogo; se não fosse o telefone do quarto tocar repentinamente. Tanto ele quanto eu nos assustamos enquanto o objeto continuava com seu toque estridente.

Ele se levantou, oferecendo-se para atender. Não tive tempo de falar nada, pois sua mão já tirava o telefone do gancho – Aqui é do quarto da senhorita Rockbell... – disse, logo após parando para ouvir. Senti seus olhos pousando em mim, discretamente. – Sim, ela está aqui... Não. Ah, tudo bem. Já faço...

Antes que terminasse de falar, pareceu ser interrompido pela voz do outro lado, que tinha se tornado bastante elevada já que eu mesma conseguia ouvir ruídos vindos do telefone. Parecia alarmada. Engoli em seco e comecei a sentir um frio no estômago. Sim, havia algo errado.

John se voltou para mim, ainda com o telefone no gancho. O semblante perplexo que fez meu coração bater mais rápido por conta do nervosismo crescente. O que diabos estava acontecendo? – Como assim? – John tornou a falar no telefone, alterado. – Nós não ouvimos nada! O que está... Ei... O que aconteceu? Responda!

Mas ninguém respondeu. E o loiro tornou a colocar o telefone no gancho, e chegou perto de mim, me levantando – Nós temos que sair daqui. Agora! Esse lugar não é mais seguro – me conduzia à porta do quarto enquanto falava rapidamente. - Alguém entrou aqui e está atrás de você. Talvez já tenha achado o soldado que falava comigo pelo telefone. Tente não fazer barulho e seja rápida.

Caminhávamos próximos da parede no corredor largo de carpete escarlate do hotel. Meu coração batia muito rápido e mais uma vez eu experimentava daquele medo que tinha me tomado na mata. Minha vida estaria se tornando aquela aventura toda?

Em meio a pensamentos, e muita preocupação, desci as escadas. Não sabia nem ao menos qual das duas distrações que me deixavam mais desorientada. Mas meu senso de direção já parecia ter desaparecido completamente; era literalmente levada para qualquer lugar por John. Era tanto para mim que já me sentia tonta.

Chegando na recepção, meus pés simplesmente pararam de se mover e meus olhos não conseguiam mais deixar de olhar, o corpo inerte estirado ao piso de ladrilhos frios. O telefone tinha sido literalmente cortado e atirado ao chão, ao lado do cadáver, sendo totalmente destruído. O militar que tinha ligado para o quarto, ali estava, a vida já tinha sido interrompida.

Minha primeira vontade foi me esconder em um canto e chorar. Não conseguia acreditar que as coisas estivessem em um ponto tão extremo. _Seria por isso que as famílias das jovens mortas passaram? _Pensava em meio a tremedeira, meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca. _Eu não... Aguento... Mais... Edward._

Senti uma mão puxando meu braço e fui direcionada ao lado bruscamente. – Não vamos perder tempo, ainda preciso encontrar o outro militar que estava aqui. Não sei onde ele está – disse John, indo até os corredores dos quartos térreos e arrombando a porta qualquer de um quarto vazio. Levou-me à janela, que do outro lado apenas se via um muro cinzento e escuro. Rapidamente o soldado abriu a janela e me ajudou a pular – Espere nesse beco. Eu já apareço. _Não saia! – _alertou antes de se virar e correr para o interior do estabelecimento.

Devo ter ficado cerca de dois minutos naquela mesma posição em que fui deixada. _Não se mova, evite até mesmo respirar. _Era uma reação paranóica que chegava a ser demasiado exagerada, mas era o que eu conseguia sentir. Era _tudo _que eu conseguia sentir.

- Isso foi mais fácil do que imaginei que seria – uma voz grave soou muito próxima. Não tive coragem de olhar para trás. Meu coração parou. – Acompanhe-_nos, _Winry Rockbell.

Não. Aquele não era John. Aquele não era ninguém que poderia estar ao meu lado. _É o fim. _A outra parte, a única em que eu podia tentar correr, era a parede do beco que se localizava apenas um pouco mais ao fundo. Do outro soava a sua voz, e eu não subiria pela janela a tempo. _É o meu fim... _Meus olhos já se encontravam marejados. Cada vez mais cheios. E deles então caíram as lágrimas, a última ação do meu corpo antes de me virar.

Céus, nunca me senti tão idiota e nunca havia odiado tanto uma reação minha como naquele momento. Era como se eu estivesse largando tudo, desistindo das chances de fugir. Mas não, eu realmente não tinha chance alguma de escapar daquele meio. Ao me virar, um tecido de cheiro peculiar tampava meu nariz e minha boca. O cheiro peculiar invadia meu corpo. Meu coração já havia parado de bater a um bom tempo.

Tudo ficou escuro, tudo ficou mudo, surdo, sem toque, sem nada. O mundo negro da inconsciência em que acreditamos até estarmos mortos.

Não movia um músculo. Sentia-me razoavelmente confortável. Tudo permanecia negro, calado, sem algo para tocar e parecia que não havia chão em que eu estivesse deitada. Mas tinha noção de que estava na horizontal. Teria minha vida sido interceptada por aquele que me capturava?

Não. Se eu estivesse morta não continuaria com tanto medo.

E aos poucos eu sentia voltar meus sentidos. Percebi-me deitada em alguma pilha bagunçada; conseguia ouvir vozes muito distantes, mas compreender o que elas comunicavam era impossível. Ainda assim, a nitidez aumentava gradativamente. Algumas palavras logo me eram possíveis de serem captadas. Até sentia que se eu quisesse poderia abrir meus olhos. Mas não os abri. – _Ela ainda... Inconsciente... Militares... Pirralho – _palavras soltas. Que daquela forma ordenadas não fariam o mínimo sentido. – _Sem... Dúvida... Virá... Não... Simplesmente... Abandonaria... _– um suspiro distante - _... Conseguimos...! É nosso..._

_- Isso mesmo. E ela certamente será a vítima mais importante dos nossos planos – _outro falou, e dessa vez eu entendi perfeitamente. Não só a frase inteira, mas sobre quem falava e a que se referia.

Sentia meu coração bater, denunciando meu nervosismo, mas também confirmando o fato de estar viva. Eu não teria outro motivo além desse para estar ali e sabia muito bem disso. Continha desesperadamente a vontade de abrir os meus olhos. A vontade de me levantar do lugar onde me via estirada e correr desenfreada pelo lugar.

Aí que me dei conta... Nem ao menos sabia onde eu estava. Poderia estar em uma casa, poderia estar no meio da mata densa novamente, em um beco perdido na cidade, em uma casa... Era-me totalmente desconhecido, absolutamente incerto.

O que tornava abrir os olhos um perigo até tentador. O medo não mais vencia da curiosidade. Minhas pálpebras tremeram.

E aos poucos minha visão emergia da escuridão. Quando os abri totalmente constatei não conhecer aquele lugar. Meus olhos se encontraram com o teto e paredes de tábuas de madeira, uma janela em um estilo meio antigo, de onde entravam raios de sol entrecortados pela sombra das árvores, formando alguns desenhos sobre o chão daquele lugar – que na verdade, pelo menos onde eu me encontrava, tal chão era apenas palha bagunçada.

Quando desviei o olhar para saber sobre o que eu estava deitada, gelei. Próximo de mim se encontrava uma farda, apenas a farda, sem o corpo. O tecido azul estava manchado pelo sangue vermelho.

Com isso eu pude terminar de me dar conta de que a situação não era ao meu favor. O fato de o lugar aparentar ser amistoso apenas se dava pela claridade e por eu – por incrível que possa parecer não estava presa em nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Sentei naquele meu montinho maior de palha, onde eu estava deitada antes. A porta estava ali, fechada, próxima. As vozes que antes eu tinha ouvido pareciam vir de outra porta entreaberta de algum aposento da cabana.

Olhei novamente para a porta de entrada. Levantei-me da cama. Meus passos sobre a palha espalhada precisavam ser discretos; caminhei com cautela, mal fazendo um ruído apenas audível para mim.

Mas era óbvio que a porta estava trancada.

Meu coração começou a acelerar mesmo, foi quando fitei as janelas. Eram grandes e podiam ser abertas ou fechadas, mas do lado de fora haviam grades ornamentadas, não muito finas, mas o suficiente para trancar alguém do meu tamanho.

Não entrar em desespero era a única coisa presente em minha consciência; se eu fizesse isso minha capacidade de raciocinar poderia piorar, e então eu nunca sairia dali. Eu estava em uma situação naquela cabana que era até um absurdo de tão favorável para minha fuga. Ou assim parecia.

Algum ruído de conversa pode ser captado por mim novamente. Resolvi me aproximar da porta entreaberta.

Pela fresta, nada me era possível de se enxergar; o aposento aparentava encontrar-se em uma considerável escuridão, ao contrário do lugar onde eu ainda estava. Somente me restava tentar compreender o que as vozes sussurravam.

- _Nós não sabemos o quanto pode demorar a que encontrem a mensagem! – _um deles dissera. Apoiei-me na parede ao lado do vão da porta, aproximando meu rosto de forma que não pudesse ser visto, mas que me era mais conveniente para escutar sem dificuldades o que eles falavam.

Ruídos. Dessa vez, de passos. Mordi o lábio, perdida em preces mentais de que aqueles passos não se aproximassem, suspeitos, da porta. – _O que faremos se não aparecerem? – _outra voz perguntara. Não havia um mínimo resquício de insegurança. Como se quaisquer decisões tomadas pudessem ser aceitas. – _Simplesmente mataríamos a Rockbell como qualquer outra vítima de antes?_

_Como se quaisquer decisões tomadas pudessem ser aceitas. _Pude sentir a intensidade da descrição. Não que eu esperasse ser mais do que um objeto para obter o que queriam para aqueles sequestradores. Mas tal argumento me fizera confirmar de vez aquelas dúvidas que persistiam.

Eu estava em pânico. Mesmo sabendo que o pânico seria apenas um obstáculo desgraçado. Algo que simplesmente servia para conduzir meu subconsciente a conclusões obscuras e que obstruía a minha capacidade de pensar em soluções. Meu coração batia descompassado e minhas mãos tremiam. Se antes eu estava desconfiada, agora não mais havia dúvida. Se eu estava ali, era para morrer...

Ou para algum outro motivo que não conseguia raciocinar.

Abandonei a concentração na conversa; não mais havia necessidade. O que eles tanto falavam desde o momento em que eu recordava os sentidos, já não importava. Já sabia o que tanto precisava saber. E o que eu não queria que fosse verdade.

Passei os olhos rápida e minuciosamente sobre as estantes rústicas que havia à minha volta. Implorava por ter a sorte de as chaves estarem em um local acessível e que não atraísse a atenção daqueles que se escondiam na escuridão da porta.

Meus olhos pararam sobre a mesinha de canto que estava à minha frente. Ali, descansava um molho com apenas uma solitária chave. Sentia os orbes azuis quase lacrimejando de alívio. Todavia, em tanta sorte estava um _porém._

A mesinha de canto estava do lado oposto ao que eu estava em relação à porta.

Eu teria que me deixar ser notada para poder pegar as chaves.

Tudo isso dizia que eu teria que ser rápida.

Muito rápida.

E precisa.

Mordia meus lábios com tanta força que podia sentir o gosto de sangue. Eu só tinha aquela chance. Eu tinha que me arriscar se quisesse salvar minha própria pele, ou de Edward, Alphonse e dos militares, que estariam à minha procura, talvez naquele momento.

Respirei fundo. Fechei meus olhos. As pessoas continuavam falando sobre algo que eu não compreendia; não prestava mais atenção em nada que não fosse aquela minha perigosa meta a qual eu estava sujeita se quisesse garantir a minha sobrevivência.

Em algum tempo já me sentia preparada para agir. Baixei minhas mãos que ainda estavam na parede e movi minimamente meu pé esquerdo no chão coberto por palha. Engoli em seco e dei uma olhadela para a porta. Era a hora de agir.

Em um salto parei ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira e peguei o molho. Não me importei em ser discreta, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria e apenas me atrasaria. Apenas disparei em direção à porta de entrada. Nessa altura, um dos homens já havia exclamado um "Ei!" e corria com os outros em minha direção.

Parei praticamente batendo de encontro à porta e aproximei a mão esquerda e trêmula, que segurava a chave, da fechadura. Na ansiedade, o que não poderia acontecer acabou acontecendo: o molho caiu de minha mão.

- _MERDA! – _eu não tinha tempo para perder; mal o molho tocava o chão e eu já o tinha pegado novamente. Mas mesmo assim não havia mais chance. O tempo perdido, por mais que mínimo, frustrou totalmente as minúsculas possibilidades de fuga.

Pois logo ao me levantar, um corpo forte se jogou contra mim. Tombei de lado no chão.

- Acho que subestimamos a senhorita – o homem que se jogara já estava em pé. Eu continuava atirada ao chão. Minhas costelas do lado direito doíam como nunca, e eu fazia caretas. Era só o que eu conseguia. A intensidade da queda foi tanta que só conseguia me entregar à dor.

Senti meus pulsos sendo agarrados, unidos e presos com uma única corda áspera. Fui erguida e levada de volta à cama de palha improvisada em meio às arfadas causadas pela dor.

Minha cabeça pendeu quando parei sentada no encontro entre as paredes de madeira. A franja cobrira meus olhos e as mechas compridas limitaram ainda mais a mina visão. Ainda assim, não levantei o olhar. Não queria. E sabia que não conseguiria.

Sentia um nó na garganta. Raiva em meu peito. E me sentia imóvel, limitada pela corda grossa em volta de meus pulsos, unindo-os em um aperto relativamente suportável. Abri a boca para falar. Queria, porém temia dizer quaisquer palavras. Todavia, não era certo nem saudável que eu me escondesse atrás de meus medos. Sentia sobre mim os olhares penetrantes dos quatro homens que pude contar. – Por quê.

Uma mão ergueu meu rosto. Um misto de raiva e espanto pode ser visto em meus olhos quando encarei o dono das mãos: John. – O que começava a dizer, _senhorita Rockbell? _– disse com grande sarcasmo a última parte.

Não perguntei por que ele tinha me enganado, por que ele se passou por militar para me sequestrar. Não perguntei por que eles tinham me sequestrado.

Tudo isso era algo que eu saberia se fizesse uma pergunta um pouco mais abrangente. – Por que matar as garotas dessa região?

O semblante dos quatro assumia uma agressividade rancorosa. Afinal, o motivo pelo qual assim se encontravam era... Rancor. Uma palavra pequena, mas muito esclarecedora. Rancor.

- Por quê? – um homem atarracado, a face vermelha pela raiva extrema, se manifestara – Você ainda faz essa pergunta? _É tão difícil para esses amestrinos orgulhos e ignorantes simplesmente _entenderem _uma coisa óbvia? _– ele chegava a estremecer enquanto falava. Encolhi-me mais ainda na parede. Ele prosseguiu – _Porque a causa é exatamente vocês, sua vadiazinha!_

Arregalei meus olhos. Foi a última reação que tive antes de sentir meu rosto sendo jogado para o lado por causa da bofetada. Gritei de dor. Meus olhos lacrimejavam.

Voltei a olhar para eles; o homem que falava e que tinha me batido era contido pelos outros três. Sua face era assassina. Mas tinha uma coisa a mais naqueles olhos. Era o olhar de quem tinha perdido tudo.

Por um momento, o tapa mais forte que já tinha recebido ou visto alguém dar, que era o que certamente estava marcado no local onde minha face formigava, não doía mais. Olhei fundo nos olhos dos outros três. Olhar de quem tinha perdido família, casa, futuros planejados e frustrados, pertences destruídos, faces ensangüentadas. Mesmo John Cozens, que tinha me enganado, ostentava aquele olhar.

Os sobreviventes da guerra tinham motivos de sobra para aqueles olhares. Mas eu ainda achava que não para fazerem o que faziam.

Eu sentia que agia contra meus instintos de sobrevivência. Se antes eu estava temendo minha própria morte nas mãos daqueles quatro, agora eu sentia vontade de questioná-los. Era insanidade de minha parte, mas era algo que ao mesmo tempo me era tentador. – Isso não explica o porquê de matar as jovens. – disse.

Dessa vez, John respondeu – Vocês nos tiraram as nossas mulheres. As nossas crianças. O futuro de nossa cidade. – disse, tão sério quanto eu, mas absolutamente mais controlado do que o homem que já se acalmava nas mãos dos três – Tiraremos isso de vocês. Até nos sentirmos com a dívida paga.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram recuar um pouco. Mas ainda assim, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para mim. – E quem lhe garante que dar o troco na mesma moeda vai satisfazer isso um dia? – exclamei, começando a levantar a voz. – Você não acha que só fará mais pessoas sofrendo por isso?

- _E o que uma criança ignorante como você entende sobre sofrer? – _mais uma vez aquele homem gritara a plenos pulmões. Voltei a minha atenção a ele, que era novamente contido. A noção do que eu estava enfrentando começava a aflorar.

Todo o meu corpo estava tremendo. Sentia vontade de chorar. Algo estranho parecia trespassar meu peito. Um misto de dor e... Lembranças. Aquele homem conseguira me despertar não apenas o pânico, mas lembranças.

Meus olhos ainda lacrimejavam, e naquele momento tal ato era mais intenso. Respirei fundo, duas vezes, tentando me recompor. Não adiantava. Somente _gritar _me faria aliviar um pouco daquele peso. Meus lábios tremiam e eu ameaçava chorar como um bebê. Aquilo me doía.

- _EU ENTENDO A DOR DE UMA PERDA MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ IMAGINA! – _aquele grito gutural saía de mim como uma cascata. Se ela tivesse uma cor, seria vermelha. Vermelha como o sangue, vermelha, por ser a intensidade do significado daquilo para mim. Entre lágrimas e soluços que eu não mais conseguia segurar – _MEUS PAIS TAMBÉM ESTÃO MORTOS, E FOI EM UMA GUERRA, E TAL GUERRA FOI MUITO PIOR DO QUE A DE VOCÊS! E UMA DAS ÚNICAS PESSOAS QUE EU AMO E QUE SOBROU, QUE EU PASSEI GRANDE PARTE DA MINHA VIDA IMPLORANDO PARA QUE ELA CHEGASSE BEM, DE VOLTA À MINHA CASA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU UMA CRIANÇA IGNORANTE AGORA? O IGNORANTE É VOCÊ, QUE AINDA AGE APENAS POR UMA VINGANÇA QUE _NÃO _LHE TRARÁ NADA DO QUE FOI PERDIDO DE VOLTA!_

O esforço feito por mim era o limite. Eu não pensei, até aquele dia, que atingiria tal limite psicológico a ponto de não conseguir falar de uma dor tão antiga, que eu acreditava ter superado. Baixei a cabeça novamente. Chorava. Soluçava. Buscava por ar. Mas o que eu recebi foi doloroso e assustador.

Outra bofetada. O homem se desvencilhara da proteção de seus três companheiros.

Apenas me senti jogada novamente enquanto o meu rosto queimava.

- Apenas aja como uma refém, não se meta mais nesses assuntos, antes que eu mate você com minhas próprias mãos, garotinha atrevida. – o homem dissera.

Instantes depois, batidas seguidas e fortes na porta de entrada foram ouvidas. – Aquele que vocês esperavam já está aqui! – ergui o olhar, não acreditando naquilo. Mesmo a voz decidida e séria estando abafada por vir de fora, era óbvio que eu sabia quem era. Edward.

Um misto de alívio e preocupação tomou conta de toda a minha alma. A porta fora aberta e ele encarava, com os olhos dourados de sempre, os quatro. Depois, seus olhos pararam e mim. Arregalaram-se. E uma raiva contida esvaía por seus olhos quando voltou a olhar para os quatro homens.

- Tudo termina aqui. – ele disse, dando um passo para o lado. Rapidamente, cerca de quinze militares entraram pelo espaço que Edward deixou, sendo seguidos por ele e depois por Al, que ajudou os militares a combaterem os assassinos que se debatiam.

Eu apenas fazia olhar a cena, imóvel. Abstraí até mesmo a aproximação rápida de Edward. Meus ouvidos somente captavam os gritos dos homens, meus olhos apenas viam a violência à minha frente. Senti-me ser sacudida, mas não reagi. – WINRY! – uma voz gritou.

Voltei à realidade e Edward se postou à minha frente. Segurava meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Seus olhos mostravam ansiedade. Seu rosto, tudo nele parecia preocupado. E eu não sabia o que sentia.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado. Apenas assenti positivamente. Estava... Estranha. – Vamos para casa.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse muito rápido e agressivo para que eu conseguisse permanecer emocionalmente estável. Mas aos poucos começava a me dar conta de que tudo aquilo estava passando. Meu coração se acalmava, o rosto parava de doer pelos tapas. Minhas mãos foram libertadas das cordas, meus cabelos afastados dos olhos, e resquícios de minhas lágrimas foram secos.

**Eu sei que talvez sempre diga isso, mas eu não tenho nem palavras para esse meu hiato. Eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever. Era pouco tempo, era alguma coisa... Eu me sentia frustrada por não conseguir dar conta. Nesses últimos três meses que não conseguia escrever, não conseguia nem ao menos fazer direito nenhuma das outras coisas que eu amo. Nunca mais cantei nem para me divertir, fiquei tempos sem nem encostar nas teclas do piano, nem nas cordas do violão. Nesses três meses, me matei fazendo provas, fiz uma viagem do colégio pra fora do país, e passei por um monte de atividades externas e acontecimentos que envolviam pessoas. É. Três meses que se passaram como anos para mim. Agora as coisas acalmaram um pouco e eu fiquei a tarde inteira para terminar esse capítulo me sentindo uma miserável. Não vou pedir desculpas porque não estou nessa condição. Vou começar o capítulo 17 exatamente agora. Sentia tanta falta dessa fic... Espero que vocês gostem do cap, e não tenham desistido de mim, embora certamente devem ter feito o contrário. :/**

Aproveitarei que tenho até quarta-feira livre. Escreverei o capítulo 17, tentarei não demorar. Mesmo. Cansei de prometer e sempre acontecer algo que não me faça cumprir. Agora são as outras coisas que irão esperar. E espero vocês também... Mesmo gente, peço desculpas pela demora, foi um absurdo, eu sei. Mas saibam que eu amo escrever essa história. Eu amo ver os comentários de vocês, mesmo que sejam críticas, porque elas me fazem crescer. Agora, até me sinto mais animada por poder estar postando no novamente. Porque agora, além de ter conseguido me estabilizar, estou conseguindo pensar de novo para escrever. Tô feliz, até. :)

Espero que gostem do cap e podem me xingar muito nos reviews. nnnn  
Kissus da Ally  



	17. Espera Agonizante

**É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, OH DEUS.**

**Quem quiser, esse cap tem uma trilha sonora Q .com/watch?v=1x8uEcfczto **  
**eu simplesmente escrevi ele inteiro ouvindo essa música. Ela é uma versão piano calminha de uma música que eu adoro, adaptada por uma menina que, na minha opinião, é uma pianista de muito talento. Essa música foi o que me fez escrever cada sílaba desse capítulo. Quem quiser, tá aí pra escutar enquanto lê.**

Dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma. Então, se os seus olhos aparentam melancolia, sua alma está triste. Se seus olhos brilham, sua alma exercia certo fascínio e amor por algo. _E se você perdeu tudo, _pensei, _seus olhos aparentam uma alma sozinha no mundo. _Apesar daquela reflexão, eu continuava encarando meus próprios orbes azuis no espelho do quarto. Eram os olhos de quem?

Não importava. Já não me contentava mais com esse lado filosófico de ver meus próprios problemas. Porque tudo que andava instável já se rompia. Tudo.

Joguei-me na cama, estava sozinha no quarto do hotel da cidade Central. Encarava o teto, ou no caso, um mundo negro onde somente tinha consciência de mim. Acho que os meus olhos estavam... Perdidos. _O problema aqui não é a alma! _Pensei novamente. _É o meu coração._

Eu simplesmente ainda não conseguia compreender por que estava pensando nisso, na verdade.

Sentia vontade de gritar; cheguei a entreabrir meus lábios levemente e puxar o ar para dentro de meu corpo. Mas logo soltei, expirando de forma audível. Fechei a mão estendida ao lado do corpo. Espontâneas, senti lágrimas descendo de meus olhos e deixando rastros pelas maçãs do rosto. Doía. Demais.

A verdade é que eu não estava conseguindo compreender nem os meus olhos, nem o porquê de chegar a conclusões profundas sobre isso, e muito menos o que os irmãos Elric tinham me dito naquela noite.

_Mas eu acho que sempre foi assim. Não há nada de diferente, Winry._

Aquela única passagem de trem para Rizempool em minhas mãos fazia com que eu tivesse que resistir ao meu maior desejo: rasgá-la e atirar seus restos em uma fogueira qualquer. Aquilo... Doía.

Demasiadamente.

Até porque eu tinha que entender aquilo.

Seu braço estava sobre meus ombros. Ele me apertava junto de si enquanto seguíamos pelo bosque à procura dos muros da cidade do leste. Ainda me sentia um tanto lerda em relação às minhas reações ao que estava acontecendo.

Sentia o vento forte que tentava levar meus cabelos, juntamente com as folhas das árvores. As folhas esmagadas pelos nossos pés. Os aromas trazidos pelo quase amistoso minuano. Tinha a sensação de estar assistindo toda aquela dramática cena em câmera lenta. Contemplava meu próprio semblante inexpressivo. Eu tinha noção da presença de tudo isso, mas ainda assim não parecia raciocinar sobre o que tinha ocorrido, ou das vozes que naquele momento pareciam me chamar...

- Ei... Winry? – pareci retornar à realidade quando ele fez com que os passos cessassem, me soltando e postando-se à minha frente. Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me encarava com expressão confusa – Winry... Em que realidade você está? – perguntou de repente, espantado.

Meu rosto não mudava. Minha face não sorria. Não ainda. Era tudo absolutamente recente para que eu agisse como se já estivesse bem, e terminado... Eu não tinha essa capacidade. Era irônico pensar que tantas vezes eu me senti forte, tanto que em uma dessas vezes foi quando eu insistira em viajar àquela cidade com Edward e Alphonse. Mas eu nunca fui forte e sempre soube, e ainda assim tentava negar essa fragilidade que existia.

Olhei para um ponto do bosque sobre o ombro de Edward. Em que realidade eu estava? O vento que tentava jogar minhas madeixas loiras sobre meu rosto parecia sussurrar aquela quase óbvia resposta, a meu ver. – Eu não sei. – dei aquela resposta da mesma forma que o vento parecia dizer a mim. – Sinto-me estranha. – acrescentei, olhando fundo nos olhos ambarinos.

- Eu sei. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, respondendo. Suas mãos desceram de meu rosto para meus ombros. Puxaram-me para perto.

Seus braços me envolveram novamente, mas de outra forma. Dessa vez era um abraço. Forte. Terno. Inexplicável e incomparavelmente seguro. Demorei certo tempo, mas logo meu rosto se escondeu em seu ombro e meus braços envolveram seu corpo da mesma forma que os dele apertavam o meu.

- Está tudo bem. Já acabou, Winry. – sussurrou em meus ouvidos. – Acabou.

Não me desfiz em lágrimas, todavia, a sensação era de que meu coração esteve a todo o tempo parado e agora começava a bater. Ou então como se eu não respirasse mais e meus pulmões voltassem à ativa. Meu inconsciente lá estava, processando as informações ainda lento. Era o choque.

Apertei ainda mais o abraço. O vento ainda batia, mas não mais sussurrava para mim. Eu já sabia. Um alívio inexplicável se apossava de meu corpo.

A ferida no corpo padecido, em forma de triste cicatriz. Eu quase sentia aquela cicatriz imaginária sumindo vagarosamente, a silhueta sofrida, enfim, conseguia se recompor. Eu nunca soube de quem era o corpo ferido. Eu nunca soube qual era a cicatriz, nem sua localização. Mas eu sabia dela. Eu sabia que havia um corpo ferido. Mas naquele momento eu percebia a verdadeira profundidade daquela excêntrica comparação. Todos ostentam seus corpos padecidos. Todos carregam cicatrizes. Cada uma por um motivo. As cicatrizes da longa luta, da longa história de vida. E por que não dizer, da guerra.

Uma guerra acaba, mas continua por mais uma eternidade. Essa é a única verdade por trás de tudo. Mas eu quase sentia que era como se a eternidade daquela guerra estivesse chegando ao seu tão apetecido fim.

- Acho que... É hora de irmos para casa. – murmurou Edward, depois de um tempo.

Saí do envolto vagarosamente. Sim. Tudo havia mesmo acabado. Olhei em seus olhos, fundo, – Voltaremos para Rizempool, Ed? – perguntei por fim. Esperança; era algo que eu ainda carregava apesar de tudo. E que eu sentia que, do fundo do meu coração, valia a pena carregá-la. Pois agora estávamos livres para sorrir outra vez. Dar adeus às incertezas. Aos medos. À tristeza.

Todavia, Edward hesitou um pouco. Mordeu o próprio lábio, pensativo. Olhei para ele, começando a temer uma resposta que não me seria agradável.

Logo o semblante que hesitava se recompunha, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso sincero – Antes de tudo, primeiro precisamos voltar para a Central. – respondeu. - E depois iremos juntos.

Sorri abertamente, logo depois seguindo caminho ao lado dele.

Fins levam a novos começos. Sempre acreditei nisso. Nenhum final é ruim, e se ainda estaria ruim, era por não ter acabado. Essas duas frases sábias pareciam reger meus fins. Eu estava sorrindo, e era o fim. O fim era bom. Acreditava que naquele momento chegaria o começo de uma nova etapa. E dessa vez, a etapa seria infinita.

Paramos próximos da entrada do hotel. Engoli em seco ao reparar em certo aglomerado de pessoas e policiais. Todos analisavam atenta e minuciosamente os detalhes deixados pelo incidente de duas horas antes. Voltei-me para Edward. Ele olhou fundo em meus olhos e segurou minha mão, invitando que eu continuasse até o hotel com ele.

Quando nos avistaram, um grupo de policiais se aproximou – Elric, Rockbell – o do meio falava em meio a cumprimentos corteses e continência – Suponho que isso tenha acontecido por causa de vocês.

Eu e Edward assentimos simultaneamente. O policial pigarreou antes de prosseguir – Então... Algum de vocês pode me contar detalhes do que aconteceu por aqui?

Senti minha mão sendo apertada com mais força; Edward. Por certo e curto momento, o tempo me parecera parar. Afinal, entre eu e Edward, o único que sabia dos fatos ocorridos no hotel era eu. Pigarreei. Os três policiais passaram a me dar atenção e senti o olhar forte ao mesmo tempo em que curioso de Edward. Olhei de volta com total segurança, e passei a falar – Edward e seu irmão estavam no meio das investigações. – comecei, ainda mirando fundo no dourado puro de seus orbes. – Nem ao menos eles sabem do que ocorreu pelo hotel. No fim, se resume a que dois dos três guardas que ficaram para minha segurança, faziam parte do grupo de sequestradores e armaram um plano para que eu fosse a próxima vítima. Eles eram mesmo sobreviventes da guerra que teve no leste até recentemente. E faziam tais atrocidades pelo puro desejo de vingança.

- Isso me diz – o policial voltara a falar. Não prossegui meu razoavelmente extenso monólogo para ouvi-lo – Fora encontrado um corpo cujas vestimentas eram do exército. Ele estava na recepção, um telefone arrebentado ao seu lado. Você chegou a ver esse corpo?

Fiquei estática. _Eu me lembro perfeitamente desse corpo. _Pensei. Mordi meu lábio inferior e respirei fundo antes de assentir positivamente – Momentos antes de acabar inconsciente e levada a uma cabana de madeira no meio do bosque. – acrescentei. Depois, fiz um gesto com as mãos. Era isso que eu tinha a dizer.

- Acredito que nesse meio tempo, retornamos ao hotel – Edward me surpreendera ao acrescentar detalhes – Na recepção, ao lado do corpo estava um bilhete instruindo a chegar à cabana. Eles a tinham apanhado. Chegamos o mais rápido possível na cabana e os prendemos, antes de qualquer reação perigosa contra alguém. Al e os militares se encarregaram de transportar a gangue para a delegacia, junto de alguns policiais locais.

- Correto... – disse o policial, lendo outras anotações. Depois bateu continência – Obrigado pelas informações. – disse. Passou a me olhar – E principalmente por terem nos ajudado a acabar com isso. Imagino que seria melhor a senhorita Rockbell descansar agora.

Sorri de leve e assenti outra vez – Fico feliz por ter sido útil.

Depois das despedidas passamos pelo aglomerado à entrada do hotel. Antes de entrar pela porta, parei e olhei para trás. Um véu negro e seus pontos brilhantes; o céu da nova noite se destacava. Alguns policiais em volta de algo que parecia um corpo coberto. E, em volta de tudo, curiosidade e pavor se mesclavam entre as pessoas que olhavam. Uma mulher já idosa olhou para mim de cima a baixo. Perguntou algo a um policial sem tirar os olhos de mim; observando-me minuciosamente. Comecei a me perguntar o que havia de errado comigo, pois o policial me olhou, e logo depois assentiu para ela, tal que passou a me fitar com medida preocupação.

Voltei à entrada e Edward me olhava, esperando que eu fosse com ele. Suspirei e segui meu caminho. Me desconfortava ter noção do quanto esse acontecimento ficou conhecido e da repercussão deste, já que os agentes haviam sido detidos e a jovem – no caso eu, tinha sido salva a tempo.

E as múltiplas reações das famílias das jovens já mortas. Umas teriam inveja, queriam que a salva fosse a filha deles. Outras ficariam satisfeitas de saberem que tais homens finalmente teriam sido detidos e não mais ocorreriam essas mortes inumanas. Algumas ficariam preocupadas comigo. Ou sentiriam tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Dentro do hotel, os hóspedes assustados e perturbados pelo alvoroço me encaravam. Sentia-me um ponto colorido em meio ao negro neutro. Deslocada, como se houvesse algum problema comigo. Encolhia-me, baixava a cabeça, sendo praticamente carregada pela mão de Edward sobre meus ombros.

Paramos em frente à porta do meu quarto. Onde tudo aquilo havia começado. Ao contrário do resto do hotel, aquela parte encontrava-se vazia. Edward abrira a porta e parava à minha frente – Amanhã mesmo compraremos as passagens para a cidade Central e sairemos daqui. – disse. Entrei no quarto e parei à porta, no lado de dentro, enquanto Ed recostava-se despreocupadamente no vão da porta enquanto falava. – Por ora, descanse. Você está bem?

Tal alarde, ainda que tivesse sido pouco, me era um estorvo. Suspirei pesadamente – Sim. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – minha voz soava com visível impaciência.

Edward riu. – As pessoas se preocupam nesses momentos, sabe? – retrucou dócil. – Você passou por coisas terríveis hoje. Todos nós passamos. E você até está indiferente demais a isso. Não tenho culpa de me preocupar.

Sorri – Cada um passou por uma coisa difícil à sua maneira. – disse – Eu estou bem, não estou tentando impressionar. Só quero saber por que o Al não chegou ainda. Isso não lhe preocupa também? – acrescentei, levemente provocadora.

- Na verdade, nem tanto – ele me surpreendeu com a resposta. – Ele tem militares ao lado dele e uma boa vantagem numérica caso tenha tentativas de escapar dos sequestradores. Sem contar que ele é uma armadura – deu de ombros, e depois assumiu uma postura mais séria – Ele já deve estar chegando. Vou deixar você dormir agora.

Assenti. Edward se aproximou um pouco mais, e passou a mão em meus cabelos. Sentia meu coração palpitar agradável, mas também apreensivo. Sua mão parou em meu rosto, e ele aproximou o dele. Olhava-me fundo nos olhos. Já sentia minha respiração acelerada. – Boa noite. – sussurrou. Subiu o rosto, e senti seus lábios tocando minha testa.

Fechei os olhos, desfrutando da sensação. Minhas bochechas queimaram, sentia que corava. Depois, ele voltou a me olhar. Sorri e desejei a ele boa noite. E então ele seguiu pelo corredor. Continuei olhando, perdida, até que sumisse do meu campo de visão, e fechei a porta.

Engoli em seco, lembrando. Eu não sabia por que minha mente resolvia recordar de tudo após o ocorrido antes daquela notícia. Da minha cama, podia contemplar o céu da Central pela janela. O mesmo véu negro com pontos brilhantes que cobria o leste naquela noite...

Mais lágrimas correram de meus olhos. Na verdade eu me sentia particularmente burra. Por não ter pensado no quanto aquilo seria improvável.

Fechei os olhos. Não queria mais lágrimas. _Eu disse que entendia, não disse? _Pensei. _Não posso me sentir assim pelas costas de ambos._

Era o som do trem dando a partida, o solavanco inicial. O marco do início da nova etapa? Talvez. Ou apenas a continuação de uma etapa pavorosa de nossas vidas. Não importava. O que realmente importava é que às minhas costas ficaram as lembranças terríveis, juntamente com aquela cidade. Se eu estava partindo para a Central para vivenciar novos pesadelos ou para ter o anúncio de que estava tudo bem, ambas as opções me eram aceitáveis. Depois de tudo aquilo que passamos os três, tudo poderia ser enfrentado.

Eu não havia me virado para trás em momento algum enquanto nós três seguimos em completo silêncio até o trem. Não havia necessidade de dizer, se apenas era necessário sentir. E já havíamos os três, sentido o suficiente para os nossos corações, ou então nossas almas.

Eram os solavancos mansos daquele trem que jogavam em nossas faces, sejam elas semblantes em desespero ou elmos inexpressivos, a grande verdade que nos presenteava com o alívio da alma. Mas que também, dentro de uma forma de troca equivalente, tirava-nos a certeza de um futuro; o que estaria por vir agora? O fim dos problemas ou apenas o começo dos mesmos? O alívio se mesclava com o medo de mil possibilidades.

Mirava através da janela, os vestígios da civilização já eram distantes. Um pequeno pedaço de um palco de pesadelos em meio a nossa tão acomodada realidade. Os trilhos do trem trespassavam bosques verdes, as extremidades do palco indesejado. O trem seguia veloz, cortando o vento como um humano raivoso rasga um tecido de seda. Materialista comparação, mas que não deixa de ser a forma exata.

Movi minha mão direita que estava sobre o banco. Senti outra mão, quente, segurando. Olhei para Edward, o dono da mão que segurava a minha. Seus olhos âmbares tão fortemente travados nos meus simples orbes azuis.

- Winry, você parece exausta. – ele disse, assim que passei a dar-lhe atenção.

Aquele detalhe não havia de passar despercebido por alguém e muito menos por Ed. Eu estava sim, cansada. Principalmente de tantos problemas. De não poder simplesmente comprar passagens de trem para Rizempool, acabar com aquele medo que se apossava de mim ao imaginar acontecimentos atrozes que poderiam frustrar todo o futuro que minha mente idealizava. Todavia, eu estava cansada de meus próprios pensamentos egoístas.

Às vezes eu apenas desejava dormir para sempre.

Acabar-se-ia o egoísmo, as incertezas... Mas eu não gostava do nome mais simples e claro que podia ser dado a esse ato.

Minha intenção não era _Fugir._

Era apenas resolver as coisas.

Suspirei – Você está certo, Ed. – admitia tanto para os irmãos Elric quanto para eu mesma. Quase podia contemplar minha própria face esgotada e olheiras notáveis acumulando-se ao longo dos dias.

Despertei dos pensamentos assim que senti que a mão quente de Edward envolvia meu ombro e me puxava para mais perto dele. Hesitante, deixei meu corpo cair sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Sentia-me surpresa, e minhas bochechas levemente coradas com tal ato repentino vindo dele. – Então descanse. Essa viagem será longa. – ele disse docemente.

Sorri de leve e me deixei perder naqueles braços que me acolhiam e me protegiam de tudo no mundo.

Nos últimos tempos em que eu sentia Edward tão distante. Inatingível novamente, como era antes, muito antes daquilo tudo. E naquele momento ele me parecia próximo como nunca mais havia sido... Dava-me conta do tamanho da minha insensibilidade ao pensar certas coisas. Em achar que, às vezes, eu era a única que nutria sentimentos sinceros entre nós dois. Seus olhos âmbares desmentiam esses pensamentos e seu braço protetor os fazia fugirem de minha mente.

Eu não tive reação ou argumentos. Meus olhos se fecharam. Sussurrei apenas um "obrigada" antes de me entregar totalmente ao mundo dos sonhos que meu corpo tanto aclamava. Então com um bônus: entregava-me, no lugar mais seguro em que eu poderia estar.

Pensar naquilo era pedir para sofrer demais.

Minha mente me pedia, parecia ter se desvinculado de meu corpo e agora bradava diretamente em meus ouvidos, obrigando-me a parar de trazer aqueles acontecimentos recentes à tona. Todavia, minha consciência parecia deleitar-se no sofrimento que então se tornou aquela realidade. Aquilo que acontecera antes e durante o que me fora revelado.

Ainda assim, talvez o presente, que também poderíamos chamar de _depois das revelações, _não fora a etapa que tornou tudo isso muito ruim.

O doce momento do antes me parecia bem pior. Desde o começo.

_Logo você entenderá o que tento dizer com isso._

Deixei minha cabeça cair para o lado na cama do quarto do hotel. Fechei meus olhos. Cansava de fugir do dia seguinte e do que aconteceria nele.

Minhas costas estavam demasiadamente doloridas pela longa e cansativa viagem de volta à Cidade Central. Desci do trem cambaleante. Era como se o tempo permanecido dentro do meio de transporte acabasse resultando no que a pessoa desaprende a caminhar por si própria. O próprio Edward massageava a lombar, resmungando. Se fosse possível, Al certamente faria o mesmo.

Pegamos nossos pertences e saímos da estação. Por algum motivo, o carro encostado na calçada estava nos esperando. Edward parou, eu e Alphonse fizemos o mesmo.

Deixou de ser algo inesperado assim que Roy Mustang saíra de dentro do carro. Como já era esperado por qualquer um ali, Edward não batera continência. Não que isso parecesse importar para o Coronel no momento.

- Bem vindos de volta. – disse formalmente e depois pareceu falar especialmente comigo – Levaremos a senhorita Rockbell para o lugar onde vocês estão hospedados. Depois vamos para o quartel, há algo que eu quero falar com você, Fullmetal.

Ninguém respondeu. Não era preciso uma afirmação ou negativa para algo que não havia escolha a ser feita. Apenas entramos no carro.

O hotel não era longe da estação e não tive muito tempo para devanear no interior do veículo. Logo estávamos parados à entrada do estabelecimento. Peguei as malas sozinha, tirei do carro, me despedi dos irmãos Elric vendo o carro partir em direção ao quartel.

Mirei o céu laranja, o dia chegava ao seu fim. E agora eu já sabia que teria tempo de sobra para me perguntar sobre o que Roy queria com eles. É... Eu teria tempo para me preocupar um pouco mais.

Levei as coisas para ambos os quartos. Depois apenas me joguei sobre a cama do meu próprio quarto e fiquei à deriva de um mar de hipóteses. As primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir, pontos brilhantes em um céu ainda claro.

Apenas permaneci daquela forma. Não sabia identificar se o tempo estava passando rapidamente ou agonizantemente lento. O que mais me fazia pensar era o quanto, talvez, algumas das coisas que haviam ocorrido pareciam irreais naquele momento. Ter retornado à Central parecia ter colocado minha rotina nos eixos. Os dias em que nós passávamos naquela mesma forma monótona pareciam retornar.

O céu já estava escuro quando suspirei entediada. Ao deixar de olhar a janela e fitar a mesa do quarto, encontrei o jornal. Ergui-me da cama e caminhei até ele. A edição era daquele mesmo dia. E a manchete já falava sobre o ocorrido na pacata cidade do leste de Amestris.

Folheei até encontrar as duas páginas inteiras que contavam com detalhes toda a história por trás dos assassinos. "_... A base dessas informações veio da jovem sobrevivente, resgatada durante a operação. Sua identidade será mantida em sigilo por desconhecermos sua opinião sobre se identificar nessa reportagem."_

Alívio. Eu pretendia não contar sobre nada para Pinako. Preocupações como aquelas já bastavam para quem as tinha.

Três batidas na porta. Olhei para o relógio; duas horas haviam se passado desde que eu chegara ao hotel. – Entre – permiti na esperança de ser Edward. Uma desconfortável sensação de que aquilo já havia acontecido antes se apossou de mim.

A porta se moveu com um rangido – Demoramos muito? – Edward colocara apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Fiquei muito animada, até demais, em vê-lo ali. Sentei na cama rapidamente, sorrindo, e acenei negativamente com a cabeça. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Segurava na mão do automail um envelope completamente branco. – O que o Coronel queria conversar com você e com o Al?

- Assuntos sobre algumas coisas que teremos de fazer – resmungou, sentando ao meu lado. Estendeu-me o envelope liso – Isso é para você.

- O que é isso? – segurei o envelope entre minhas mãos, mas não o abri. Apenas olhava para Edward, e eu temia saber a resposta dele.

- É uma passagem de trem para Rizempool.

Olhei para ele. Era exatamente o que eu havia pensado naquele meio tempo. De início, meu coração esquentou, e quase abri um sorriso alegre. Nós iríamos voltar para Rizempool. Todavia, eu não podia me precipitar. Abri a boca e fechei várias vezes antes de saber bem a forma de moldar minha pergunta. Queria mostrar que eu tinha certo controle sobre aquilo também. – É só uma passagem? – fiquei séria. Esperando.

Ele entendeu perfeitamente a sutil pergunta que existia nas entrelinhas. Ficou igualmente sério – Sim, Winry. – e já se preparava para falar mais.

E eu pude sentir uma tristeza enorme, assim como preocupação, indignação, o quanto me coração gritava em meu peito, dizendo que aquilo era uma completa injustiça. Mas minha consciência, eu, sabia muito bem o que era certo, e o que era errado. Eu não podia me entregar ao meu próprio egoísmo, à minha vontade de ficar próxima, de saber realmente o que acontece. Era como se eu não conseguisse confiar no que fosse possível de acontecer e no que Ed e Al eram capazes de fazer.

Apenas estava sendo um estorvo para todos continuar ali. Doía, mas era isso, fato inegável e, de qualquer forma, eu sabia que regressar a Rizempool antes da hora que eu realmente queria era algo inevitável. Minha resposta seria curta, em contraste com os sentimentos em meu peito e o nó em minha garganta – Eu entendo.

Se antes, Edward estava pensando em alguma forma de me consolar, de me convencer, de falar comigo sem mágoas ou desentendimentos, ele interrompera completamente a linha do próprio pensamento e ficara me encarando. Meio incrédulo. Percebi que ainda era a minha vez de falar.

- Sabe, Edward – comecei. Minha voz embargava já com o nó em minha garganta. A certeza de que lágrimas cairiam aos montes era tão absoluta, que elas já se formavam na superfície de meus olhos. Engoli em seco. Sofria por antecipação. – Eu acho que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas. Tudo isso que aconteceu no leste me fez pensar no quanto eu fui besta. Eu... Não digo que me arrependi do que fiz, apenas do que penso. – tive que parar. À medida que eu chegava perto do que tentava dizer, ficava mais difícil. – Eu devia ter feito isso muito antes. Talvez nunca tivesse vindo atrás de vocês se eu soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria – solucei no meio da frase. As lágrimas caíam soltas pelo rosto. Cada uma delas parecia lavar e queimar minha alma ao mesmo tempo. Levei as mãos ao peito. Doía demais. E Ed apenas conseguia me olhar, parecia cada vez mais perplexo. Abriu a boca para tentar me interromper, todavia, não permiti. – Eu realmente não acredito que tudo isso teve que acontecer para entender o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta em continuar aqui, tudo o que eu te fiz passar por causa do que eu fiz, e parecia que nada do que acontecia era o suficiente para que eu entendesse! Mas... Agora, eu sei. Eu sei que o meu lugar é Rizempool. Eu... Acho que eu sei que você não está me abandonando. Eu consigo te entender. Eu não queria, eu não quero, eu quase me recuso a ir embora e te deixar aqui, mas... Eu sei. – Fechei os olhos com força. E a última frase soou como um grito sufocado em meio a lágrimas da minha própria dor – Na verdade, eu estou tentando me convencer de que é melhor eu ir embora daqui de uma vez!

Doía. Demais. Soluçava. Eu não me sentia injustiçada, eu não estava brava, apenas... Preocupada. Mas não era hipócrita o suficiente para mentir para eu mesma dizendo que eu não me sentia contrariada por aquela decisão. Mas eu tinha consciência de que era necessário.

Ainda assim, eu só conseguia chorar como uma criança. Quando vi, as lágrimas já saíam de ódio por elas mesmas.

Senti que Edward me abraçava com força – Winry! – escutei sua voz. Enterrei a cabeça na base de seu pescoço, sentindo que aquilo tinha certo êxito em me acalmar. – Eu não estou te abandonando. Eu estou apenas preocupado com o que seria melhor, tanto eu como o Al. Eu sei que você entende. Não fique assim, não fale como se nós nunca fôssemos voltar! Quando tudo isso acabar, nós voltaremos, Winry. Você sabe disso. Não é?

- Eu... – respirar era difícil. Até mesmo esse simples ato. Mas dizer aquilo acalmaria meu coração e mostraria que sim, eu confiava neles. – Eu acredito em vocês dois. Eu sei que vão voltar. Por isso... Voltem, é só o que eu peço.

- Winry... Me desculpe. – disse. Senti seus braços me apertarem com mais força.

- Não há nada que você precise se desculpar. – soltei do abraço. Resolvi que o tirando do quarto rapidamente seria melhor para que eu digerisse aquilo. Já me sentia mais calma. – Pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem e preciso... De um tempo sozinha.

Ele hesitou, mas foi compreensivo. Me deu boa noite e saiu do quarto. Levantei da cama, fui até o banheiro. Sentia meu coração despedaçado. Podia ter ciência, podia ser convincente para minha própria mente e para Edward, mas não conseguia enganar meu próprio coração.

Lavei meu rosto com a água fria da torneira. Um banho para a realidade e para meus olhos que estavam inchados e vermelhos. Depois, ergui a cabeça, e encontrei esses meus olhos no reflexo do espelho.

... Dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma. Então, se os seus olhos aparentam melancolia, sua alma está triste. Se seus olhos brilham, sua alma exercia certo fascínio e amor por algo. _E se você perdeu tudo, _pensei, _seus olhos aparentam uma alma sozinha no mundo. _Apesar daquela reflexão, eu continuava encarando meus próprios orbes azuis no espelho do quarto. Eram os olhos de quem?

_Você voltou ao ponto inicial. _Pensei.

Minha maior vontade era rasgar aquele pedaço de papel que me levaria para Rizempool. Não podia me enganar, eu não queria ficar longe. Mas era preciso.

Voltei para a cama, digerindo tudo aquilo que tinha sido dito. Sabia que precisava dormir. Mas aquilo doía. Demais.

Minha mente teimava a me lembrar de tudo com detalhes, desde o primeiro momento, desde a cidade do leste.

Já estava chorando e me martirizando quando finalmente consegui dormir. Partiria no dia seguinte e cedo para minha terra natal.

Para a nossa terra natal.

Alguns raios de sol entravam pelas janelas mais altas do prédio da estação. Já estávamos lá, cedo. Quanto mais cedo eu partisse, menos mal eu me sentiria. O que significava, no fim, que eu ainda fugia de meus próprios sentimentos. _Eu não amadureço, apesar de tudo. _Pensei.

Estávamos os três em completo silêncio. Aquilo já não era mais nenhuma novidade. Nos últimos tempos, o silêncio nos disse mais do que mil palavras proferidas de forma entendível.

Assim como o silêncio me garantia que o que eu estava fazendo, por mais sufocante que fosse, era o que estava certo.

Todavia, meu coração teimava em dizer que aquilo tudo era completamente errado, nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo e que eu tinha que permanecer na cidade Central.

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar.

Decidi deixar o tempo tomar essa decisão. A qual eu já sabia qual era.

Edward passou um bom tempo apenas observando o relógio da estação até que se levantou. Tanto eu quanto Alphonse passamos a lhe dar atenção. Edward olhou para o irmão – Eu posso conversar um pouco com a Winry? E... Já está quase na hora de ir. – ele disse. Al acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Vou levá-la direto para a plataforma.

Entendi o recado. _É para se despedir do Al agora. _Levantei do banco e fiquei de frente para a armadura. – Ei, Al. – dei o meu melhor sorriso para aquele que era como o meu irmão – Vou deixar uma torta de maçã deliciosa para você comer quando voltar, viu? Por isso, não demore! Seria um pecado deixar uma delícia dessas esfriar!

Al e Ed riram. Eu apenas continuei sorrindo e olhando para a armadura. – Eu quero te abraçar. – disse, séria, logo depois – Por isso... Não demore.

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar, Winry – a voz doce em contraste com a armadura robusta respondera. – E eu espero que essa torta de maçã seja realmente boa!

Sorri novamente. Depois, baixei a cabeça. Fui pegar meus pertences, mas estes já estavam com Ed. A pessoa que seria difícil de me despedir. Respirei fundo, olhei para ele, e assenti com a cabeça. O ambarino abriu um sorriso acolhedor, e passou o braço por meus ombros. Fomos até a plataforma.

Que ainda estava vazia. Respirei fundo, não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, apesar de tudo. Era a minha fraqueza. Era o meu motivo. Senti o toque de sua mão na minha, mas continuei do mesmo jeito. – Ei, Winry – ele disse baixo – Obrigado. Por não desistir de mim.

Então eu olhei para ele. Edward não me olhava, seus olhos estavam fixos em qualquer ponto que não fosse eu. Como se fosse algo difícil até mesmo para ele. Mordi o lábio, ficando de frente para Ed. Ele me olhou por um breve momento, logo depois desviou o olhar novamente. – Eu já te disse coisas horríveis – ele continuou – Já te tratei muito mal, já pensei em te abandonar, fui um completo idiota, e mesmo assim você ainda estava lá. Ainda tentava me fazer entender, ainda me apoiava. Mesmo com tudo o que eu tinha feito você veio até a cidade Central e me fez reconhecer minha maior fraqueza, mudou a forma como eu pensava sobre tudo aquilo que aconteceu nos dois anos de guerra. Apoiou-me, me deixou chorar, me entendeu, abriu os meus olhos. Continuou sorrindo para mim. Continuou gostando de mim. Se não fosse você, não seria ninguém. Somente você consegue fazer isso. Obrigado. Mesmo eu tendo sido um imprestável durante muito tempo.

De início, aquilo me surpreendera. Aquelas palavras. Eu sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fiz. Apenas sorri, e pus a mão em seu queixo. Fiz ele me olhar.

Nossos olhos se conectaram. O âmbar encarava o azul. Enxergava por dentro. Nós dois, um olhando para o interior dos olhos do outro.

- Eu não fiz nada. – respondi. – O que você mudou, o que você enxergou, o que você fez, foi _você _quem fez. Apenas tem que agradecer a si mesmo e não a mim. Não se chame de imprestável, porque você está muito longe de ser isso. Você é incrível, Edward. E não é porque você teve que cumprir com ordens realmente absurdas que isso te desvalorizaria. Você fez o mesmo por mim, abriu os meus olhos, me fez entender. Cumpriu as promessas que fez para mim. Protegeu-me, cuidou, se preocupou com motivos de sobra. Obrigada. Eu também tenho que te agradecer, e devo te agradecer por existir? Fica meio vago, mas eu sei que devo.

- Winry... – ele balbuciou. O interrompi, colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer nada.

Ficamos ali, nos olhando, todavia, por pouco tempo. As mãos dele foram para minha cintura. Meu coração deu um salto dentro de meu peito. Então, ele me puxou para um beijo.

Apesar do momento, da despedida, era um beijo calmo, suave, carinhoso, eterno. Nada de desespero. Um beijo que falava. E significava que nós não tínhamos tempo nenhum a perder. Uma promessa selada.

Minhas bochechas estavam quentes e vermelhas, meu corpo estava entregue aos braços dele. Apenas aproveitava o momento. Já que, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que teria de esperar até provar daquela sensação maravilhosa novamente, e Ed parecia imaginar o mesmo.

Então, por que haveria de ser desesperado? Cheguei a essa conclusão em minha mente. E os lábios de Edward me diziam que ele pensava a mesma coisa.

O som do trem chegando fez com que nos separássemos. Edward ficou vermelho – Entre, e vá correndo para a janela do trem. – eu estranhei o que ele me mandou fazer, e mais ainda aquela pequena reação. Mas o fiz.

Devo ter sido a primeira a entrar dentro daquele vagão. Corri, aos tropeços, para a cabine mais próxima de Edward. Joguei minha mala ali e debrucei-me na janela. Exatamente à frente dele. Sorri. E ele também, mas com o detalhe de ainda estar corado.

Ele chegou o mais perto que podia – Lembra, daquela manhã em Rizempool em que eu parti para a guerra, que você não me deixou falar o que eu queria? – comecei a ficar cada vez mais estática. E ele cada vez mais corado. – Ainda bem que você não deixou. Seria muito besta te pedir aquilo quando nós dois tínhamos quinze anos. Mas agora, não parece mais tão besta.

Eu não consegui falar. Estava estática. Nunca havia esquecido daquela promessa. Mas também, nunca havia cobrado. E pelo jeito não precisaria.

Ed apenas me deu outro beijo calmo. – Eu vou voltar, o mais rápido que conseguir. – disse, hesitante – Para me casar com você. O que acha?

Então, ele foi para trás, ainda corado, e sorrindo. Eu só consegui ficar... Boquiaberta. _O que foi que ele disse? _Essa frase gritava em minha mente. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito... Acho que estava vermelha como um tomate e, por dentro, imensamente feliz.

Acordei dos pensamentos com o solavanco. O trem começava a andar. – Você vai me deixar esperando pela resposta quanto tempo? – Edward gritou enquanto eu via sua silhueta se afastar cada vez mais pelo movimento do trem em que eu estava.

Comecei a rir entre lágrimas de felicidade. A velocidade do trem já fazia meus cabelos se moverem sobre meu rosto – Como se você não soubesse a resposta, _baka! – _gritei de volta – É claro que sim!

**Desculpe a demora. Mesmo. Eu me destoei muito, passei bastante tempo sem entrar nem mesmo no computador. Mas eu entendi a principal coisa que me faz demorar tanto assim. Eu me sentia pressionada pelo tempo, fazia tudo no desespero de terminar os caps no tempo prometido, e eu nunca funcionei bem com algo me pressionando. E o tempo me pressionava. Por isso, a dificuldade de escrever os caps era imensa. Sei disso porque Esse cap praticamente inteiro foi escrito ONTEM À NOITE, MANUSCRITO, depois que eu resolvi deixar de me preocupar tanto assim com certas coisas. Agora, me sinto muito confiante e já comecei o capítulo 18 ao mesmo tempo em que escrevo isso. O 18... É ridiculamente simples, e vai ser muito bom escrevê-lo, então... Veremos quando ele será postado aqui. **  
**As outras fics que vou começar depois dessa, pretendo deixar boa parte delas prontas, tudo na calma. Vai ser muito mais fácil e isso virá mais rápido do que vocês imaginam. Isso quem quiser ler mais coisas que eu escreverei depois disso né ç-ç**  
**Enfim, espero que gostem desse cap, comentem, me digam o que acharam do final. Eu era retardada quando escrevi sentimentos, comecei a rir quando fiz o Edward dizer aquilo pra ela ali no fim ADHSOIADSHOIADSHOIADHS não pensei em outra proposta melhor enquanto escrevia essa fic e ficou por isso mesmo PLOP**  
**Mereço review? :D**

**Kissus da Ally, e obrigada por lerem desde sempre 3**


End file.
